


Kurt's Baby Blues

by Miss_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 130,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hummel/pseuds/Miss_Hummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt discovers he is pregnant. What will happen? How will Blaine take the news? What happen when the Glee Club finds out? Warning MPREG and AU! If you don't like, then don't read. Reveiws are always welcome. Oh and it's my first fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

His arms were folded neatly across his chest. He had one leg crossed over the other as he sunk deeper into the uncomfortable chair.

“Kurt Hummel” he mumbled to himself. “You are such a fool. You knew that you had the male pregnancy gene. Why did you not use protection?”

He stopped for a moment just too bury his face in his hands.

“It has to be impossible,” he murmured. “It has to be. It is? Is it?” He laughed. “This is ridiculous.”

“Mr. Hummel,” a nurse called. “Dr. Fielding will see you now.”

Kurt nervously entered the office.

“Mr. Hummel,” Dr. Fielding spoke cheerfully. “Please. Have a seat.” She said sitting behind her desk.

Kurt settled himself in the chair. “Well,” he said in a very matter-of-fact tone.

“I have the results.”

Kurt rubbed his hand together. “So…?” he laughed. 

“You are pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kurt’s jaw literally fell to the floor.

“I CANNOT be pregnant,” he stated.

Dr. Fielding sighed, “It’s rare, but possible. As you know, you do carry the male pregnancy gene, which can allow you to carry a child.”

“Really?” he said sarcastically. 

Dr. Fielding continued, “So this pregnancy is not going to be easy or risk free. Not for you or the baby. You need to make some difficult decisions involving your lifestyle.”

“I am not going to terminate this pregnancy.”

“I’m not suggesting that you do, but I highly recommend an ultrasound combined with amniocentesis. Prenatal vitamins, a healthy diet, no strenuous activities and above all avoid all high stress situations.”

Kurt laughed at the doctor “And how do you suggest I manage that? My boyfriend and I are the only openly gay people at school, I have the lead solo for our show choirs’ national competition and I have-”

Dr. Fielding interrupted the boys’ rant, “You are going to have to give up the solo and let someone else handle it.”

Kurt let out a loud sigh. He had worked so hard for that solo.

“I’m going to start you on prenatal vitamins immediately.” The doctor handed Kurt the sheet of paper, his hands shaking as he took it. 

“We can set up an ultrasound appointment for sometime in the next few months, but right now, I am late for another appointment. If you have any questions, do not be afraid to call.” She said passing Kurt a card.

Dr. Fielding showed Kurt to the door.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand as he proceeded to the elevator. He sighed heavily letting the news filter through his brain. Just as he stepped into elevator he saw a familiar face. 

“Quinn?” He said as his voice went up three octaves. 

“Kurt…” Quinn said confused. Why would Kurt be getting on the elevator at the OB/GYN floor?

“Wh…What are you doing here?” Kurt said crossing his arms over his lower abdomen. 

“Post-natal check-up, I should be asking you the same thing?” Quinn said in a very cautious voice. 

“Doctors appointment.” Kurt said far too quickly. 

Quinn gave him an ‘I-don’t-believe-you’ look as she snatched the piece of paper right out of Kurt’s hand. 

“Well, what do we have here?” She said in a smug voice while reading the prescription. 

Kurt responded simultaneously, “What the hell? Give me that back. Quinn this isn’t funny. That is personal information.”

Quinn stared at the paper. “Oh my God?” She said her eyes widening. “You…you’re pregnant?” She practically shouted. Kurt grabbed the prescription back and shoved it into his bag. 

“It’s true?” Quinn questioned herself.

Kurt gave her a subtle nod and whispered, “And you cannot tell a soul.”

Quinn laughed, “But this is too good.”

“Quinn, please,” His voice was shaking and Quinn could see the desperation fill his blue eyes. “As a friend and as someone who has gone through this.” Kurt pleaded, “I am asking that you keep this a secret.”

“Now you’re pleading friendly devotion? After you stole my Prom Queen title.” Quinn snorted. 

“Please, Quinn,” He said sincerely.

“All right, my lips are sealed…for the time being.” She said as the elevator reached the ground floor. 

“For the time being?” Kurt questioned.

“You can’t keep this a secret forever, Kurt. Trust me, I tired to.”

Kurt sighed he knew she was right. 

“What are you going to do?” Quinn questioned. “You have to tell Blaine.”

“Blaine. Oh my God,” The thought hadn’t even crossed Kurt’s mind

“You are going to tell him, right?” Quinn inquired. 

“Excuse me,” Kurt said as he ran for his car.

Blaine. Oh My God. How is he going to react? Will he leave me? What if he doesn’t want children? Or worse what if he did want kids, just not with me.

Kurt took a deep breath, started the engine headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Kurt stormed through the doors of McKinley High. He wondered the halls searching for Blaine who had transferred schools at the beginning of the year. He checked his watch, 12:43, Blaine would be in Calculus.

He walked down the hall until he reached Mr. Carlson’s calculus class.

Kurt knocked on the door “Mr. Carlson, sorry to disturb but can I see Mr. Anderson in the hall for a moment. It’s a family problem.” Kurt added for effect.

Blaine shot his boyfriend a worried look

“Hmmmm” Mr. Carlson murmured while giving Kurt a disapproving look. “Okay. Keep it quick.” He stated.

Blaine burst out of his seat and ran to his awaiting Boyfriend. Kurt, after telling his not to worry, told him that they need to talk in private. So the pair wondered the halls looking until they found an empty classroom.

“So?” Blaine questioned as he sat on top of one of the desks.

“I….um…need to sort of kinda tell you something.” Kurt managed to say.  

“Sounds serious?” Blaine questioned.

“Oh, you have no idea,” He bit his lip and rubbed his forehead.

“So what is it?”

“All right, there is no easy way to say this, but um — oh what am I doing?”

“Spit it out, sweetie. I know you were at the doctor, is something wrong?” Blaine said taking Kurt’s hand.

“No. I’m not sick.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense.” Blaine said, a cute grin appearing on his face.

“I can’t.”

“A secret?” Blaine said sounding intrigued.

Kurt nodded. “Umm remember that time at your parent’s cabin?”

“How could I forget?” Blaine said with a mischievous smirk across his face. Kurt could feel his cheeks blushing.

“Why?” Blaine asked after Kurt didn’t respond

“Because I am..”

“You are?”

“I am…”

Blaine shockingly shouted, “Pregnant!”

“Damnit! Be quiet.” Kurt said almost pushing Blaine off the table.

Blaine swallowed. “Oh my God! You are?”

“Shhh,” Kurt said clasping

“You are,” Blaine realized suddenly getting hotter and using Kurt’s hand to fan himself.  

 “Uh, surprise?” Kurt nodded with a goofy yet worried smile.

 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

A week had gone by, and the sun shone brightly through the choir room windows. Kurt had just returned from his appointment with Dr. Fielding. The dates had been figured in, Kurt was eight weeks pregnant. He needed to clear his thoughts, so he headed to the choir room to sit by the piano, not expecting to run into Rachael Berry.

“Rachael,” he said. “Hello.”

“Kurt! Just the person I wanted to see.” She said

“And why would that be?”

“You called ME last night.” Rachel pointed out.

“Oh right.” Kurt blushed “I.. ah .. need to ask you a favor?”

“Sounds serious, what’s going on?”

“I, um, well, I need a favor of you.”

“Well I am intrigued.” Rachael said pulling up a chair.

 “I need to give up the solo for nationals.” Kurt stated simply.

“Why?” She was curious.

“Details are irrelevant,” He answered, nonchalantly. “But I figured the star performer could take up my part in no time” Kurt said in an attempt to flatter Rachael.

“Well, before I consider your proposition, I’d like to hear these so-called ‘irrelevant details.’” Rachael said smugly.

“Were you always so annoying? Listen, Rachael. I need to step down. That is all I am going to tell you.”

“So you want me to take the lead?” She asked.

“Precisely,” He responded with a smile.

“I don’t believe you. You would never ever give up a solo at nationals.”

Kurt clarified, “Not giving up, transferring, to you.”

“Why are you ‘transferring’ again?”

“Memo to Rachael: Details, irrelevant, remember? Are you going to help me or not?” Kurt asked.

“Well, I am quite capable of taking over your part.” She insisted.

“Yes you are.”

“But this seems too unbelievable.”

“Perhaps it is,” he agreed. “But I do not have any other options.”

“So when are you going to announce this big news?”

“Big news?” Kurt felt a wave of heat come over him and his immediate reaction was to put his arms across his abdomen.  “Oh,” he smiled. “Right. Big news.” Remembering the solo.

“You all right there? Dating Blaine isn’t making you crazy, is it?”

“Oh, that’s debatable,” He laughed. “Wait. So you’re agreeing?”

Rachael nodded.

Kurt laughed, “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

Rachael smiled slightly.

“I am going to call an emergency Glee meeting within the next hour. And I will tell the group I have decided to step down.” Kurt said as he exited the room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Within the hour the New Directions had assembled in the choir room.

“Thank you all for meeting me here today.” Kurt said politely.

“It’s not like we had to go far,” Joked Puck.

“What is going on?” Finn wondered.

“The club is in the toilet.” Santana announced.

“We should go rescue it.” Britney said followed by a few eye rolls from her companions.

“Hellooooo. I am running this,” Kurt stated trying to get the attention back on him. As Blaine walked in he put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder as he took a seat. Kurt smiled at him and nodded at Rachael.

“Okay. As you know I was very honored with the decision to give me the lead at Nationals. However due to some personal matters, that I would rather not get into at the moment, I have chosen to step down.”

The responses came instantly.

“What?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What is wrong with you? Are you dying?”

Quinn realized what was going on, she decided to play along, “I don’t believe this.”

“Why Kurt?” Mercedes asked.

“Something is going on. That’s for sure.” Artie noted.

“Well, who is going to be the new lead? I vote for myself.” Santana said.

Kurt laughed. “Not so fast Santana.”

“But I am just as talented as you, if not more and I work just as hard.” She demanded.

“Yes, yes you are, but the song is way out of your vocal range.” Kurt pointed out.

Britney spoke up. “Well I think Santana would be a wonderful choice.”

Kurt ignored the blonde and moved on. “I have everything taken care of. I know just who can sing the part.”

“Of course you do.” Santana replied with an irritable tone.

“Rachael Berry.” He suggested.

“What? Annoying Hobbit? Really? This has to be some kind of set up.” The Latino girl raged.  

“Santana, you don’t understand. I have no idea where this is coming from.” Rachael lied.

“Like hell you don’t.” Santana spat out.

“Well, Rachel does sing in the same key a Kurt.” Quinn replied.

“Why don’t we settle this the humane way? Put it to a vote?” Mr. Schuester interjected.

“Sounds like a good idea. I vote for myself.” Rachael said.

“Well of course you would.” Mercedes noted.

“I vote for Rachael.” Kurt added.

Blaine went next. “As do I.”

“Count me in,” replied Finn.

Kurt counted. “Hmm…4 to zero. Quinn?”

“I already gave my vote to Rachael.”

Puck came in next. “I vote Rachael. Jews honor.”

“I vote Rachael” Sam said.

“There is no point in voting. The solo is going to Rachael.” Mercedes noted.

“Sure looks that way, doesn’t it?” Rachael smirked.

“The rest of us still need to vote.” Artie reminded the group.

 “Why? Rachael already won.” Mercedes wondered.

“Because it’s a technicality, my vote is also for Rachael.” Artie added.

“Mine is obviously for myself.” said Santana

 Sam spoke. “This is so pointless.”

“Rules are rules people. Britney?” Artie said.

“Santana.” she smiled. “What? She gives me lady kisses.”

“Must we discuss this now? Mercedes, Tina and Mike who gets your vote?” Artie said scrunching up his face.

“My vote goes Rachael.” Tina said.

“Mine too.” Mike confirmed.

“Me three.” Mercedes sighed.

“The final tally is 9 votes for Rachael and 2 votes for Santana.” Artie announced.

Mr. Schuester nodded. “The solo is now yours, Rachael.” He shook her hand.

Kurt was relieved. He let out a loud sigh as he sank into the chair next to Blaine.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand into his and gave him a sympathetic look.

 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

A week had gone by since the Glee Club meeting. Kurt wondered through the halls of McKinley by himself. Blaine had been taking some extra classes and volunteering to stay back for the last week. Kurt had started to think that he was avoiding him. As he pushed himself through the crowds contemplating his love-life he saw a familiar face heading towards him.

_David Karofsky._

For the last few weeks Kurt had managed to stay away from the bully. He either waited for the halls to clear or take a back way. Today it must have slipped his mind. As the jock approached, Kurt tried to hide behind his American History textbook. As he lowered the book to see if the jock had passed he came face-to-face with the bully.

“Hey Lady-Face, long time no see?” Karofsky said

Kurt tried to walk away but got pushed back into the lockers.

“What? Not happy to see me?” He questioned.

Kurt clutched on to his book trying to make eye contact with the boy.

“Well that’s just fine.” Karofsky said as he shoved Kurt into the lockers full force. Kurt fell to the floor with a whimper as Karofsky stormed off. Quinn, who had witness the confrontation, ran over the boy who was now curled up on the floor. She crouched down to where Kurt was sitting.

“Are you okay?” She asked sincerely “Kurt?”

He shook his head just before the tears started to flow. She pulled the boy into a tight hug. As he cried on her shoulder she whispered soothing things in his ear.

After Kurt had settled Quinn held his face so he was looking at her. “Can you walk?” she asked

Kurt nodded trying to hold back more tears.

Quinn wrapped an arm around his slim waist. “Okay on the count of three. One. Two. Three.” Quinn helped the boy to stand up then scooped up his bag off the floor.

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private.” Quinn suggested.

Quinn slid an arm around Kurt’ waist and helped him to walk to a near by empty classroom.

“Okay. Let’s see the damage?” Quinn said as she settled Kurt into a chair.

“I’m okay, really.” Kurt confirmed.

“Any cramps? Bleeding? Anything sore?” Quinn asked.

Kurt thought about it and placed his hand over his stomach. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Quinn said with a smile

“Thank you Quinn.”

“No problem. I figured you need someone looking out for you in the halls since Blaine became a Teachers’ Pet. You sure you’re alright?” Quinn asked worriedly.

“Yeah. Just a little embarrassed.” Kurt said with a smile. He looked at his watch. “We should get to Glee.”

Quinn helped Kurt to stand and grabbed his bag and the two of them walked down the hall.

 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was 5:30pm as Kurt Hummel stood outside McKinley High in the cold. He offered to drive Blaine home since he was at school so late. Blaine was currently living with the Hummel’s as his parents were overseas on business and Kurt didn’t want him living alone. Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration; Blaine was supposed to meet him at 5:00pm. Kurt wrapped his jacket around tighter and tried to warm his hand by breathing into them. Just as he was about to give up he spotted Blaine walking out from the library.

“Anderson, you better have a good reason for keeping me waiting?” Kurt mumbled to himself.

“Hey, baby. Sorry I’m late must have lost track of time.” Blaine said with a smile until he noticed the angry expression on Kurt’s face. Blaine went in for a kiss but Kurt moved away. “That’s not a happy face?” Blaine questioned.

“No, it’s not.” Kurt confirmed.

“What? Are you okay?” Blaine said gently taking Kurt by the arm.

“I’m fine. I am sick of people asking me that! Is that the only question you can come up with?” Kurt said venomously as he shook Blaine’s arm away.

“Kurt I was just asking. I can see the pregnancy hormones have kicked in.”

“Well you’re to blame. I used to be thin and now I am getting fat. I used to have hopes and dreams, now they’re gone and I was warm and now I am _freezing_ because you left me waiting. Now I am going to give birth to a lump of ice. Are you happy?” Kurt screamed at him.

“Why don’t we go to the car?” Blaine said seeing if anyone was looking at them.

“Why? Embarrassed to be seen with me? Am I too fat now? Too _hormonal_ , as you say?”

Blaine hung his head.

“Blaine what is the matter with you? Ever since you found out about the pregnancy you have been avoiding me, taking extra classes and staying at the library till all hours of the night.”

“Kurt it’s not what you think.” Blaine said defensively.

“Really? Well I think that you are afraid to be with me. Like I am this time bomb of responsibility just waiting to explode all over your perfect life.” Kurt said not breaking eye contact.

Blaine stared as his shoes.

“Well?” Kurt provoked.

Blaine raised his head and moved to get something out of his bag. He got out a book and passed it to Kurt. It was ‘What to expect when you are expecting’. Kurt looked at him puzzled.

“I have been reading maternity books Kurt. I wanted to be there to support you and I was an only child and the baby of my extended family, so I don’t know anything about babies or pregnancy. I decided to do some research. I joined to schools Parenting Class and have been reading in the library. I just want to have the information so I could help you and answer any question you might have.” Blaine said honestly.

Kurt could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He pulled his boyfriend in for a tight hug. What had he done to deserve such a kind and caring boyfriend? The pair stayed in each others arms for a good five minuets before Kurt whispered in his ear. “I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

A few weeks had gone by; Kurt was sitting at a table at _The Lima Bean_ when Sam approached him.

“May I?” He asked pointing to the empty chair across from where Kurt was sitting.

“You may,” He smiled. “What can I do for you Sam?”

“I wanted to ask you about-” He stopped. “You’re drinking tea?” He noticed.

“Hmm? Oh right,” He laughed. “Uh, the coffee was giving me jitters, Blaine staged a bit of an intervention.” He lied. Blaine did stage an intervention but only because he was convinced that caffeine would send Kurt into premature labor. “He says I drink too much.”

“Do you?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “What did you want to ask?”

Sam smirked. “So, are you ever going to tell me why you stepped down?”

“It was just something I needed to do.” Kurt looked at his feet.

“Care to be more specific?”

Kurt decided to lie. “It’s about Blaine.”

“Blaine?”

“Yeah,”

“Is he okay? Is something wrong? Is he sick?” Sam questioned, sounding concerned.

“Oh, he’s fine. I…This is going to sound ridiculous,” Kurt laughed. “Coming from me of all people, but I, uh…Well,” He trailed off.

“You can tell me.” Sam leaned forward.

“Right. I…Um, well, I haven’t really been the best boyfriend. I can’t really be there for Blaine and have the lead at the same time. Blaine has had some trouble since moving schools and I just want to be there for him.”

Sam looked at him strangely.

“What?” Kurt asked.

Sam gave Kurt a suspicious look. “Why am I inclined not to believe that?”

Kurt glanced down at his watch.

“You have to be somewhere?” Sam inquired.

“I do actually.” Kurt stood up but the room began to spin and he momentarily lost his balance.

“Whoa,” Sam said, as he caught him. “Are you feeling all right?”

“Yep,” He smiled. “Just got up too fast.” Sam noticed the scared look in Kurt’s blue eyes.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes…I…just…I…I..” Kurt became light-headed again and fell limp into Sam’s arms.

“Somebody call 911!” He yelled.

 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The paramedics wheeled Kurt into the hospital. “Male, in his teens, BP is low. 90 over 70. Passed out at _The Lima Bean_. LOC less than 1 minute.”

Finn saw his brother on the stretcher. “What happened?” He questioned. “Kurt? Are you okay?”

“Finn, I’m fine. What are you doing here?”

“Puck got tackled today in practice, coach and I brought him here for an X-Ray.”

“Oh, I hope he is okay.” Kurt said.

Finn turned his attention to Sam. “Sam? Were you with him?”

“We were at _The Lima Bean_. He just fainted.” Sam said looking worried.

“I got up too fast!” Kurt insisted trying to get off the bed.

“Yes, but after regaining his balance, he just passed out in the middle of a sentence.” Sam added, pushing Kurt back down on the bed.

“Let’s get him into a room,” A Doctor called out as the paramedics pushed Finn out of the way.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Finn called out.

After the paramedics left, Sam and Kurt were left alone in the cold hospital room. Dr. Fielding said she’d be with them in a moment.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked.

“Fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Sam, you don’t have to be here. I called Blaine in the ambulance he will be hear any second.”

“Well I’ll stay with you until Blaine gets here.” Sam said putting his arm around Kurt’s shoulders as Finn entered the room. “How’s my little brother?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You’re going to make sick if you continue with the sudden sibling sappiness.”

Finn laughed. “Sam, could you give us a minute?”

“Oh, sure, no problem.” As he left he mouthed ‘call me’ and Kurt nodded.

Sam left as Quinn, Blaine and Dr. Fielding entered the room.

Kurt had never been happier to see Quinn or Blaine before.

“Blaine! Quinn!” He said, sounding way too excited.

Quinn could see the _save me_ in Kurt’s eyes.

Blaine ran to Kurt’s side. “Kurt? Baby? Were you drinking coffee? I warned you about that. Didn’t I tell you that is was bad for you and the-”

“Finn. We got this,” Quinn interrupted trying to get Finn out of the room before Blaine revealed the secret.

“He’s my brother. I deserve to know what’s going on.” The jock insisted.

“And I will tell you after I examine him.” Dr. Fielding interjected.

Finn’s phone went off. “Puck just got out of X-Ray. Got to go.” Finn shot Kurt a worried look.

“Go. We’ll stay with Kurt.” Blaine said.

“I’ll check in later. Take good care of him.” With one last glance he headed for the door.

After he left, Kurt sighed.

“You passed out?” Dr. Fielding asked, while taking his blood pressure.

Kurt nodded, “Yeah.”

“No cramping or anything?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Good. Good. Hmm, kind of low.” She said referring to Kurt’s blood pressure. “But that’s normal for this stage of the pregnancy.”

“How normal?” Kurt asked. Quinn could see the worry in his eyes so she took his hand and squeezed it.

“Very normal. Blood pressure decreases significantly from 12 to 28 weeks.” Blaine answered.

Dr. Fielding looked up at Blaine. “For a male teenager you do know a lot about pregnancy.” She said raising an eyebrow.

Blaine and Kurt laughed. “Long story,” Blaine replied.

“I suggest you eat something and we’ll get you up to OB in a little bit for an ultrasound.”

“I, uh, actually have my 13 week ultrasound appointment today.” Kurt announced.

“Good timing then, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kurt responded quietly. “I, uh-“ His voice cracked and tears welled up in his blue eyes.

“Just relax. I can almost assure you that everything is fine.” Dr. Fielding said trying to comfort him.

He smiled slightly as the Doctor left the room.

“Kurt, I’m not sure how much longer you can keep this a secret.” Quinn said placing a hand on his shoulder while Blaine nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I am going for the baggy look this season.” Kurt said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Quinn and Blaine laughed. “That wasn’t the response I was looking for.” The blond smiled.

“Please, I am just not ready yet.” He pleaded

Quinn nodded. Blaine held his hand and squeezed it.

Kurt bit his lip. “Thanks.”

Quinn smiled, as Finn re-entered the room.

“How is he?”

“Blood pressure is a little low, but he should be fine.” Blaine answered.

“Helloooooooo. I can hear you.” Kurt said. “How’s Puck?”

“Fine. Nothing broken.”

“Finn” Kurt said. “You don’t have to be here, all right? It’s not...It’s just…”

“What?” Finn was confused.

Quinn turned to face Finn “You should go.”

“Is he all right?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Kurt stressed.

Finn seemed worried, but he left the room.

“Come on. We should get you up to ultrasound.” Quinn said helping Kurt out of the bed.

Kurt agreed and the three made their way to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The next week the New Directions began to gather in the choir room. Finn went to approach Kurt who was quietly sitting in the corner.

“Kurt, don’t mind me for asking, but didn’t you just wear that jacket a few days ago?” The rest of the conversation haltered to wait for Kurt’s response.

“You pay attention to Kurt wears?” Puck asked.

“It was just something I noticed okay?” Finn said defensively wishing he hadn’t brought up the topic to begin with. 

“I happen to be very fond of this jacket. Do you have a problem with that?” Kurt questioned.

“He’s fond of it because I got it as a present.” Blaine noted.

“You did not!” Kurt insisted.

“All right, all right, must we talk about Kurt’s wardrobe?” Santana asked.

Sam walked into the choir room. “Kurt can I see you outside for a second?”

“Sure.” Kurt said looking quite cheery as he tried to stand up. Visibly struggling Blaine asked quietly if he could lend a hand, Kurt just shook his head as he pushed himself out of the chair and followed Sam outside.

“How can I help you?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Please do not tell me you knocked someone up.”

Sam smirked. “No I didn’t. But you shouldn’t worry yourself with things like that.” His tone changing for joking to serious.

“Worry myself? Why would you say that?” Kurt said pulling his jacket over his lower abdomen.

“I know why you gave Rachael the solo.”

Kurt lowered his head to stare at the floor “You do?” he said his voice sounding sadder.

“I do.” He said moving closer to Kurt. “Are you pregnant?”

“Pregnant. No Sam. Have you lost your mind?”

“You used to be a better liar”

“Well I guess that cat is out of the bag now. And you would know this how? Is it _that_ obvious?” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

“It just made sense. The tea, the solo, the fainting….”Sam dragged on

Kurt appeared to become agitated.

“The New Directions don’t know? Do they?”

“Not a clue. Well,” He tilted his head. “There is Quinn and Blaine of course.”

“Of course,” He said. “Um, congratulations,” Sam smiled.

Kurt laughed. “Thanks. I think?”

“If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call.”

“I just might take you up on that offer.”

“You have my number?” Sam questioned.

“Indeed I do,” Kurt smiled. “Is that all?”

“Yes that is all.” Blaine said appearing behind Kurt.

“Blaine? What are you doing?” Kurt inquired.

“Well, I came out to see if you were okay, but instead, I see you and _Trouty Mouth_ here looking very chummy.”

“What the hell is the matter with you? Your boyfriend needs you now.” Sam expressed.

“Well I am going back to the choir room. Try not to kill each other.” Kurt said plainly as he walked back inside.

“Back off Sam!” Blaine threatened.

“Go after him Blaine.” Sam said. “Go after him or I will!” He threatened.

Blaine scoffed as he stomped back into the choir room as Sam followed behind.

 “Well nice of you to join us,” Mr. Schuester commented as the two strolled in and took a seat.

The New Directions stared to practice their songs for Nationals. As Rachael swooned her way into the centre to deliver her solo Kurt couldn’t help but feel a bit sad.

As the song finished Kurt commented. “Well it’s good to see my solo is in good hands.”

“My hands would be better,” Santana noted.

“Oh Santana, you _and_ Kurt couldn’t do that song justice if your lives depended on it.” Rachael said smugly.

“Why, thanks for the vote of confidence Rachael. It’s not like I didn’t originally win the solo to begin with.” Kurt spoke sarcastically.

“Is it possible to have a peaceful rehearsal once in a while?” Mr. Schuester asked.

“Are you serious? This is the New Directions, you can’t go for 5 seconds without having someone yell in your face.” Blaine commented.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted.

“See what I mean?” Blaine smirked.

“Kurt!” Finn said giving Kurt the _shut up_ look.

“What? He is part of our glee club now. He should not be insulting its members.” Kurt said while giving Blaine’s chest a light smack.

“Well you are his boyfriend Kurt.” Mr. Schuester stated.

“I didn’t say a thing!” Kurt yelled.

“You didn’t have to!” Santana screamed.

“Hey! Satan! Leave the boyfriend alone! He doesn’t need this!” Blaine said defensively putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Wait. Is something going on? Why doesn’t he need this?” Finn wondered.

“What’s going on?” Tina asked.

“Nothing!” Kurt Screamed.

“Sure doesn’t it seem like nothing,” Finn said. “Quinn, you said Kurt had low blood pressure, and not high right?” Finn said thinking he could Google the symptoms when he got home.

“Right,” Quinn confirmed.

“Kurt has high blood pressure?” Britney said hearing wrong.

“All I know is that Rachael is responsible for raising mine.” Santana said.

“What’s wrong with Kurt’s blood pressure?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Everything is fine!” Kurt yelled, as he fainted into Blaine’s arms.

“Kurt!” Finn called out.

 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The New Directions gathered around Kurt.

“Give him some air,” Mr. Schuester said.

“I’m calling an ambulance,” Finn said. “I’ll tell them where we are.”

“Kurt, are you okay?” Quinn asked.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked stroking his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb.

“Didn’t Mr. Schuester say to give him some air?” Mercedes said trying to shoo the crowd away.

 “I’m fine.” Kurt sat up.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re hiding something?” Finn asked.

“I haven’t a clue.” Kurt said rubbing his forehead.

“Quinn, please. Something is wrong with my brother, and if you know what it is, you need to tell us, so we can get through this together.”

“So, something really is going on with, Kurt?” Tina asked.

“Is he going to be okay?” Artie questioned

Finn was worried, “You guys make it sounds like he’s dying,” He paused. “You’re not really dying are you?”

Kurt laughed, “Of course not, Finn.”

“Okay!” Quinn said, while clapping her hands together.

“You’re going to tell us?” asked Santana.

“There’s nothing to tell,” Kurt said as he stood up. “Excuse me.”

“I’m going after him,” Blaine said.

“No, I will,” Finn said.

Finn followed his brother outside and into his car.

“Do you mind?” Kurt said rudely.

“I need to talk to you.” Finn said as he sat in the passenger seat.

“Don’t you have to get ready for football?”

“Uh, Kurt,” Finn said, confused. “The season finished a month ago.”

“Oh. Right. Um, why are you here again?”

“I need to talk to you, remember?”

He sighed. “Finn, really. I’m fine. I promise. I’m not dying.” Kurt said trying to lighten the mood

“Kurt, uh, don’t freak out, but…”

“Rachael is pregnant? Oh my God,” He was shocked.

Finn laughed, “No Kurt. It’s nothing like that. I, uh…Oh, this is kinda weird for me.”

“Finn, are you having some kind of performance problem? Not that I even want to think about what you and Rachael do in your room….”

“Ah! Kurt! Stop it!” He covered his ears.

“So…?” Kurt said while tapping his foot impatiently.

“I saw you at the hospital the other day. I was um, you know…”

“Waiting for Rachael to pick up so you could bring her back to your room?”

“Ah! Kurt!”

“Well, were you?” he asked impatiently.

“Look, Kurt. That’s not the point. The point is…I really hadn’t seen you up close in a long time, not since you were at glee the other day, and I noticed…Well…With everything that’s happened recently…”

Kurt realized, “You know…”

“Know what?” Finn asked.

Kurt played along, “You don’t know?”

“Kurt, are you pregnant?”

Kurt let out a huge sigh, “You do know.”

Finn’s mouth opened. “That sure was easy to get out of you. Wait. You are? Oh my god! Kurt! How…Oh! You and Blaine? Eww.”

He pressed a finger to his lips, “Shhh.”

“Right. The rest of the New Directions don’t know, do they?”

“From what happened before? I’d say no.”

“Can’t they tell?” Finn said staring at Kurt’s ever expanding stomach.

“Very funny, Finn. Blaine is the only one who knows, oh and Quinn and Sam too.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“No one has said anything,” He told him. “And I don’t want you to say anything either.”

“Does Burt know? What about mom?”

Kurt shook his head and stared at his feet.

Finn spoke the truth. “They’re going to find out, you know. Very soon. And it’s not going to be pretty.”

Kurt could only sigh. He was delaying the inevitable.

 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

“Oh! If I knew it was going to rain, I would have never agreed to meet you here!” Kurt complained, as he shook the water off his umbrella.

“I apologize. Please have a seat.” Sam pulled out a chair for him.

“I can seat myself, thank you.” Kurt said trying to regain some of his dignity after fainting at Glee Club.

“As you wish.”

He sighed. “Sam, I’m sorry. I…You…”

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. What’s going on?”

“I…Well, I have a question for you.” Sam said staring at the ground.

“I’m listening,” Kurt tapped his fingers on the table.

“Right, Uh, well…the Glee Club…they…”

“They’re my family. What about them?” Kurt answered defensive.

“I just think…Well, the club is…It’s not the best place for you to be…right now.”

“Right now?” Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“Considering your pregnancy.”

His jaw dropped. “I can’t believe you.”

“What did I do?”

“Don’t act stupid,” He said sharply.

Sam could see the anger in his face, “Kurt, I—“

“Sam the answer is no. I’m not leaving glee. I gave up my solo is that not enough?” Kurt spat out as he stood up and gathered his belongings.

“Kurt, wait. I’m just trying to help.”

“Are you?” He asked harshly, as he stepped outside.

Sam gently grabbed him by the arm.

“I _thought_ you would appreciate it.”

“Let go of me.”

“Kurt?”

“Let go, Sam. I want to go to glee. _That’s_ where I belong—At glee, with my,” he sighed. “With my family. Everyone I love and care about is there”

The two of them remained outside; the rain continued to pour down heavily. Kurt was fiddling with his umbrella, desperately trying to get it to open.

“I’m not quite sure I understand. Most of them don’t even know about the, uh—”

“Your point?”

“So why do you need them?”

“I don’t have to explain this you…I just do—I…I, also…I—Damnit!” He threw the umbrella down.

“What is it?” Sam asked, as he picked it up.

“The umbrella, it’s—“

“Jammed, but that’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“I need Blaine! He doesn’t trust us together! You and me, he doesn’t like it.” Kurt blurted out just as Sam fixed the umbrella.

“I see,” Sam said as he handed it to him.

“Oh yeah, a lot of good this is going to do me now. I am already sopping” He paused. “Are you done?”

“Yes. I, uh…You can still call me if you need anything.”

“I don’t know.” Kurt said biting his lip.

“Here, why don’t we step inside where it’s dry?” He gently grabbed him by the arm.

“I’m _already_ drenched!” Kurt insisted.

“Good point.”

“And the rain is slowing down anyway,” He said as she looked into the sky. Then, he lowered his head and faced Sam “And just so we’re clear, I refuse to leave glee. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good.”

“I should have never suggested that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Kurt spat out rudely.

“I apologize. Am I forgiven?”

He sighed, “No time like the present.” Kurt smiled.

Little did he know that a familiar set of eyes had been watching them.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Evening fell as Finn entered the Hudson-Hummel home. He found Blaine at the bottom of the stairs zipping up one of his suitcases.

“Uh, Blaine what’s going on? Did my brother kick you out?”

“Nope.” Blaine snapped.

“Why are you leaving then?”

“Your brother and I…Well…Err…Men,” He shook his head.

Finn laughed before becoming serious, “I don’t think you should go.”

“Aww, Finny Winny is gonna miss me?” Blaine said squishing his cheeks.

“Okay Blaine, you know I think you’re cool and stuff, but this isn’t about me. Besides, you love Kurt.”

“So, why shouldn’t I go? Your brother doesn’t need me. He has Sam” Blaine said bitterly

“This is so obvious. You’re going to walk out on my brother, so he ditches Sam and crawls back to you.”

“Finn-”

“Well, my brother’s done enough crawling okay with Karofsky and the bullying, and Oh my God! How can you do this to him? Especially now.”

“Now?” Blaine cocked his head.

“I found out his um, secret.”

“Ah, that secret,” Blaine nodded. “Well, Finn, I hate to break it to you, but your brother has no use for me, now that he has Sam.”

Finn stuttered, “I…I…Wait…You really think Kurt has feelings for Sam?”

Blaine didn’t answer.

“Come on, Blaine. I mean, you can’t honestly believe that he’s for real. Sam loves Quinn”

“He’s been spending a lot of time with him lately.”

“Because he’s being a friend,” He paused. “Anyway!” he said angrily. “Blaine, you are so much smarter than this. Are you sure this isn’t a game? ‘Cause I don’t want to see my brother get hurt. You shouldn’t either.”

“That’s why I’m walking away.”

“You can’t do that.”

“I can’t?” Blaine said crossing his arms.

“Kurt doesn’t want you to.”

Blaine laughed.

“I’m serious. I, I…saw him at _The Lima Bean_ this afternoon…….with Sam.”

“Figures.”

“He didn’t see me though. He was too distracted about something or another. And it was raining a lot,” Finn spoke quickly. “But anyway, Sam wanted him quit Glee.”

“He what?”

“You know the spiel, ‘It’ll be better for the baby, blah, blah, blah.’ Kurt said no. And then comes the best part.” Finn said desperately.

“The best part?” Blaine repeated.

Finn spoke quietly, “He said he needed his family. He said he needed _you_.”

“This is all very interesting.” Blaine said rethinking his decision.

“And this is all very true. You better get those suitcases upstairs before my brother gets home.”

Blaine felt guilty. “I knew Kurt loved me. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He said with a smile. “Hey, where is your brother anyway?” Blaine said realizing he could be in a lot of trouble if Kurt walked in on him now.

“Well after this afternoon, we know he’s not with Sam again. Shopping trip?” Finn shrugged. “Blaine, I don’t know. Just get this stuff outta here.”

At that moment, they heard someone fiddling with the doorknob.

“Kurt’s home,” Finn said.

He and Blaine looked at each other nervously.

 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOUTEEN

“Quick! Get outta here. I’ll handle this,” Finn said.

“Ooh, I like that. You think on your feet. Just like your brother.”

“Go,” Finn insisted.

Blaine ran out, just as Kurt walked through the door.

“Finn”

“Uh, hi Kurt. Where’ve you been?”

“Out.”

“Yeah, I—“

“What’s with the suitcases?” Kurt interrupted.

“I, um, I’m going to a sleepover over the weekend, you know lots of clothes and stuff.”

“You what?” Kurt crossed his arms.

“With Puck, you know boys, video games, pizza, dirty magazines and junk.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Wait a second,” He eyed the luggage suspiciously. “Those are Blaine’s bags.”

“Yeah, well, he let me borrow them.”

“You have your own, and they are _much_ more fashionable. I picked them out.”

“I don’t care if Blaine’s are rundown. I couldn’t find mine, and he said he’d lend me his.”

“I see. I…I’m gonna be in my room. Excuse me.”

Blaine re-joined a scared Finn.

“Nice job.” The curly haired boy said while patting Finn on the back.

“I wish I thought so.”

“You don’t think he bought it?”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“I have to stay with Puck all weekend now, his house is on the other side of town and his Mom always makes me eat weird food.” Finn looked angrily at Blaine.

“All right. I owe you one.”

“You owe me more than one. You can start by lugging your crap upstairs before Kurt suspects something if he doesn’t already.” Finn said kicking Blaine’s suitcase.

“Oh he does,” A voice said.

Blaine turned around and saw his slender boyfriend standing in the doorway.

“Um, yeah, so I think I’m gonna give you two some alone time.” Finn said edging towards the door.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Blaine told his boyfriend.

“It’s exactly what it looks like. Finn’s crap isn’t in those suitcases is it?”

“Yeah, it is.” Finn said interjecting.

 “I thought you were leaving,” Kurt noted.

“Good luck getting out of this one.” Finn whispered to Blaine before running out of the room.

Blaine reached out to touch Kurt’s arm, “Kurt, I—”

“ _Don’t_ touch me and get out!”

“Why don’t we go to our room? Here. Let me help you.”

“I don’t need any help, and I told you to GET OUT!” Kurt yelled.

Blaine didn’t move. He just stared solemnly at his boyfriend.

“Blaine Anderson what are you waiting for? Get out!”

“In a minute.”

“No, now, damnit!”

“Kurt, please calm down!”

“Do not tell me to calm down!”

“Easy now with the attitude,” Blaine said as he gave Kurt some water. “Here, drink this.”

Kurt willingly took the glass of water.

“Have some water. You’ll feel better.”

“Drinking this is not going to make me feel better, but tossing it in your face might.”

Before Blaine could respond his face and shirt were drenched with water. Kurt smiled slightly and Blaine smiled too.

“This moment of foolishness doesn’t change anything,” He turned serious. “I want you out tonight.”

“Will you at least let me explain my side?”

“No.”

“Why not? Afraid you might believe it?”

“So you’re admitting it’s not true.” Kurt spat back

He shook his head. “Kurt,” Blaine sighed. “I was causing you and Sam unnecessary trouble. You said he was a friend. I didn’t believe you.”

“You should have.”

He continued, “I thought it’d be best to leave before I did something I regretted. I…I…I”

“You?” Kurt said impatiently.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” With his finger Blaine gently brushed a strand of hair off his face and put it back in its place. “But I guess I already did. I’m sorry.”

Kurt pressed his lips together and went to pour himself a glass of water.

“I guess I’ll be leaving now.” Blaine said solemnly

“I guess so,” Kurt spoke softly, his eyes filling with tears.

“I don’t have to.”

“Yes, you do. Excuse me, oh look,” Kurt said cheerfully. “Your bags are still here, saves me the trouble of having to throw your stuff out the window.”

“Come on Kurt, Wait!”

Kurt angrily walked up the stairs. “You better not be following me to my room.”

“Aw Kurt, you know you want me there.” Blaine said trying to lighten the mood.

“The only place I want you is out of this house.”

“We can forget tonight that ever happened. We can lie under the covers, keep each other warm — ”

“It’s still summer.” Kurt interrupted.

“And if you want, I’ll even letcha play footsie. How’s that, huh?”

“How’s this?” Kurt smiled as he dumped his glass of water over Blaine’s head.

“Not nice Kurt. Not nice. Twice in two minutes?”

He continued to walk up the stairs. “Just leave me the hell alone.”

“What’s the matter with you?” Blaine asked rudely.

“Excuse me? What’s the matter with me? You’re the one who started this.”

“And I apologized!”

“And I _still_ asked you to leave! I don’t even want to look at you right now!” Kurt practically yelled.

“Kurt!” His voice was serious.

He turned around once to yell at Blaine. “Blaine Anderson! For the last time, I want you to…” He lost his footing, and desperately tried to grab a hold of the rail.

“Kurt!” Blaine called out.

 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Kurt had his eyes tightly closed. When he opened them, he found himself in the comfort of boyfriend’s arms.

“Gotcha,” Blaine said.

Kurt laughed uneasily. “Um, thanks,” He swallowed.

Blaine followed Kurt into his room.

“I told you I did not want you foll—”

“Hey, wait a second. I saved you and your little package from a nasty fall. I think that earns me something.”

Kurt said nothing

“Well, then,” Blaine said softly. “I guess I can I leave.”

“I guess so,” Kurt noted, as he bit his lip.

Both boys were hesitant.

“Well, there is one more thing…” Blaine said.

“Hmm?” Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

“I’m Pregnant.” Blaine said completely serious.

Kurt laughed. “What? Really?”

“No. Not really. I can’t back that up. I just wanted to hear your laugh.” Blaine said with a shrug followed by puppy eyes

“What? Ah, never mind. Well, um,” Kurt swallowed trying to resist Blaine’s puppy look, “It’s time for me to get some sleep.”

“What, it’s only 8!”

“And I’m pregnant.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine followed Kurt into his room. He helped him into her bed and covered him with a blanket. Kurt didn’t know why, but he let him.

“You’re playing the loving boyfriend? Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“In hopes that you decide _not_ to throw me out after all.”

Kurt smiled slightly and sat up in bed, “I, uh, never wanted to you leave. Not permanently, anyway.”

“I knew it!”

“Don’t push it,” Kurt warned before his voice turned quiet, “I just…I really do want you to be here.”

He took a seat next to Kurt on the bed, “I will be here, as long as you want me here.”

Kurt sighed again, “Would it be possible to pretend that tonight never happened?”

“I believe the genius in me already suggested that.” Blaine noted before kissing Kurt on the forehead. “Well, we can remember that part,” He winked.

“What did I say about not pushing—Ooh,” Kurt interrupted himself. With panic in his eyes he placed both of his hand over his stomach.

“What is it?” Blaine said becoming concerned.

“The baby,” He smiled, as he immediately pulled Blaine’s arm and placed his hand on his stomach. “It just kicked for the first time. I mean I felt it moving. Can you feel it?” He paused.

Blaine placed both of his hands on Kurt’s stomach. He waited. Nothing. “Oh, what am I doing? Of course, you can’t feel it. I need to be further along. I am only fifteen weeks.” Kurt said, feeling stupid.

Blaine didn’t move. He put his face against Kurt’s belly so his ear and cheek were touching and his hands were either side. Nothing.

Blaine had an idea. He kept his hands on Kurt stomach but pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“What are you…..” Kurt was cut of by Blaine’s lips. He pulled away. They both waited in silence, Blaine resting his head against Kurt’s stomach again.

“She kicked me. It was soft but she kicked. She actually kicked me. Baby did you feel that?” Blaine said a huge grin coming across his face.

“Of course I felt it.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Wait. She huh? Are your hopes showing Mr. Anderson?”

“Maybe.” Blaine smiled sheepishly, “I think the baby likes when I kiss you.”

Kurt smiled too as he rested his head against Blaine’s shoulder and drifted of to sleep against his boyfriend who hands still caressed his baby bump.

 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The next day, Rachael walked into Finn’s room.

“Hey! I’m so glad you’re here.” Finn said pulling Rachael towards his bed.

“Are you going tell me what’s up? You sounded really desperate on the phone.”

Finn rubbed his hands together. “I’m not supposed to. Or at least I think I’m not supposed to.”

“Well, whatever it is, it must be pretty big. I’ve never seen you so out of it.” Rachael smiled.

Finn just sighed. “I could tell you, but you’d have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Okay, Finn, I promise.”

“It’s like I have to tell someone, you know?”

“Well, I’m here.”

“Okay, here goes. Kurt …Oh, I can’t do this.”

“It’s about Kurt? Is he all right? I remember he was in the hospital a few weeks ago, but I thought everything was fine. And he stepped down for nationals but I thought that was just because he couldn’t take the pressure. Only a star can have the star spot you know. But is he alright?”

“Everything is fine,” Finn swallowed. “Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Kurt is pregnant,” Finn blurted out.

“Oh my God Finn!” She placed her hands over her mouth.

“Shhh…”

She removed her hands and whispered, “Are you sure?”

“He admitted it.”

“And Blaine is the father?”

“Well, yeah,”  

“When is he going to tell everyone?”

“I think Kurt will tell the glee club when he’s ready.”

“Which will be?”

Finn laughed, “It has to be soon. I mean, have you seen him? I mean, really check him out time you do…Oh my God. I did not just say that. Ughhhh. You know what I mean, right?”

Rachael could only laugh.

Kurt managed to get through another week without the rest of the Glee club or his family learning his secret...or so he thought. It was afternoon when Kurt and Finn met in the kitchen.

Kurt spoke rudely, “What do you want? I do not appreciate being summoned in my own home.”

“A little rude, aren’t we, Kurt?”

“It’s the hormones,” Kurt insisted.

“No. No. I think it’s just you,” Finn retorted.

“Ha. That’s funny. Seriously Finn what do you want?”

Finn swallowed, “I think it’s time that the family and glee finds out about your, ahem…secret.”

Kurt laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“How long you do think those jackets are going to work?” Finn said eyeing the jacket Kurt had been wearing all week. “You are what, almost 4 months pregnant? You can tell.”

“Gee, thanks Finn.”

Finn bit his lip regretting that last comment. “I am trying to help you believe it or not. Kurt, listen to me. The glee club is going to find out sooner or later and so are Burt and Carole.”

“Yes, that’s true, but here’s an idea. Let’s not rush it,” Kurt said sharply.

Finn took a deep breath. “Someone else in the glee club may already know.”

Kurt became angry, “Finn, who did you tell?”

“It’s Rachael.”

“Rachael knows I’m pregnant?”

Finn nodded. “And soon everyone else is going to find out. That’s why you need to tell the rest of them as soon as possible. Especially Burt he would want to know.”

“Finn, I can’t. I can’t tell my father” Kurt said lowering his head.

“If you don’t tell them, then I will,” he warned.

“You wouldn’t,” Kurt gasped.

“I would. You have until tomorrow to make up your mind.” Finn warned as he left the room.

 _Finn’s not actually going to tell. He’s not. Will he? No, he won’t. Damnit. I…Rachael…why would Finn tell her?_ He looked down at his abdomen. _I’m not that big. Am I?_

 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The next day Finn and Kurt found themselves in the kitchen again.

“I cannot believe you called a family meeting.” Kurt said, rudely.

“Well, Burt and Carole need to know.”

“Why?” So you can all humiliate me?” Kurt laughed bitterly.

“You know Kurt, I don’t see what's so big about this," He paused, as he eyed his stepbrother's lower abdomen, "Except maybe you."

Kurt cocked his head, "You're funny, Finn." He said very sarcastically.

Just at that moment Blaine walked into the kitchen. “Ah, you might want to get out there Kurt. Your parents have gone through every possibility why you would need to talk to them. I am pretty sure they now think you are either a serial killer or dying.”

Kurt took a deep breath and walked into the living room where Burt and Carole were sitting.

“About time. Kurt what is this about? Why did Finn have to tell us to meet you here? What is thing about news? Did you kill someone Kurt? Was it that Rachel girl who beat you for that solo?” Burt said in rapid succession.

“Kurt, are you sick? You know you can tell us right?” Carole added.

“Easy on the Spanish Inquisition there.” Finn joked.

“Thanks Finn. No dad I did not kill Rachel. Carole I am not sick, but it is nice to know I could tell you.” Kurt smiled.

“Well what is it then? Did you mow someone down with the Navigator?” Burt asked.

“Dad. I did not kill anyone. Full Stop.” Kurt said a little too slowly.

Burt and Carole looked at each other worriedly.

“Dude, think you should just tell them.” Finn suggested. Blaine nodded in agreement.

“I’m….I’m…….I’m oh I can’t do this.” Kurt ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Kurt. Kurt Stop. Kurt” Blaine said as he ran after him.

“Blaine I can’t do it. I can’t tell them. I just can’t.” Kurt said tear pouring down his face.

“I have an idea.” Blaine suggested. Kurt raised his head to look at Blaine. “Do you still have that pregnancy test we did as a joke to see if it would come up positive?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah” Kurt said quietly whilst try to suppress his sobs.

“Go and get it. Wait! You kept it? That thing is like two months old and you peed on it.” Blaine said pretending to be grossed out.

“Shut up. You kissed it when it came up positive.” Kurt said defensively.

“Yeah well……………....it was fresh then.” Blaine said completely serious.

The two boys looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“Okay. Okay. Okay. Serious time.” Blaine put on his best serious face. “Kurt go get the pregnancy test, we will give it to Burt and Carole.”

“Okay…. I think I can do that.”

Kurt ran upstairs and came back down with a small stick with a little pink plus on it.

“Do you want to give it to them or do you want me too?” Blaine asked placing a hand on the slender boys shoulder.

“No I can at least do this. I might not be able to say the words, but I think I can manage this.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and led him back into the living room where the two very confused adults were sitting.

“Oh Thank God. Kurt pleeeaaase tell them what is going on. Burt is convinced that you were abducted by aliens” Finn said looking distressed.

“What? It makes perfect since.” Burt stated. “The mood swings, the strange foods Kurt has been eating, and don’t think I didn’t notice banana, bacon and maple syrup sandwich you had yesterday oh and Kurt, you also have this glow about you. I know I am right. It’s aliens isn’t it?” Burt said seriously.

“No dad I was not abducted by aliens.” Kurt said crossing his arms.

“But, but, but the food and the glow.” Burt said looking more confused than ever.

“Kurt........... please just tell us.” Carole said sweetly

He looked at Blaine. Blaine nodded and placed his arm around the boy waist. Kurt handed them the pregnancy test and took a step away.

Burt stared at the little white stick. “Is this a-”

“Yes,” Kurt interrupted

“It’s positive?” Burt said turning the stick upside down and tilting his head.

“Yes,” Kurt answered.

“Okay who did you knock-up Finn?” Burt said.

“Finn, Really? Did you not learn from Quinn last year? Do I have to show you the condom and the banana again?” Carole said

“Ah. Mom! Stop. Kurt Help!!” Finn said trying to stop Burt and Carole from continuing.

“The pregnancy test isn’t Finn’s, it’s mine.” Kurt said quietly.

There was laughter first. Burt and Carole kept laughing until they saw that Kurt, Blaine and Finn were serious.

“Oh God.” Carole said placing her hand over her mouth. “How far along?”

“Sixteen weeks,” Kurt said quietly

“Wait yours? Kurt you had sex with a girl?” Burt said still confused.

Carole rolled her eyes and gave Kurt the ‘I’ll handle this’ look. “No. no. no. Burt? Honey? Look at me. The pregnancy test is _Kurt’s_ ” she said pointing to the boy.

“I don’t get it.”

“Burt. Kurt is pregnant.” Carole said a bit too slowly.

Burt scratched his head “I still don’t get it.”

Blaine tried to explain it next “Look. Mr. Hummel. I can-”

“But you are only sixteen? A baby? God, Kurt! What were you and Blaine thinking?” Burt said starring at the pair still confused.

“Oh Burt, do you really want to know?” Blaine winked.

“Stop it Blaine,” Kurt said slapping him lightly on the chest.

“But you’re a boy and Blaine’s a boy? I still don’t get it.” Burt said turning to Carole.

“Come on honey. I’ll explain it to you upstairs.” Carole said trying to lead to still confused man out of the room. Burt didn’t budge. He just stared at the pregnancy test.

“Well at least this explains the glow, the weird eating and well, you know,” Burt said pointing to his son’s stomach.

“Know what?” Kurt said placing his hands in his hips.

“I think your father is referring to the weight gain.” Carole said a sweetly as possible.

Blaine and Finn snickered in the background trying to cover their laughs with their hands.

Kurt stood wordlessly, his mouth open as his parents went upstairs. He could faintly here Burt still saying he didn’t get it as Carole pushed him up to their room.

Finn whispered to Kurt, “I told you that you could tell.”

Kurt let out a sigh, pulled his jacket over his stomach and walked out of the room.

 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Kurt, now 19 weeks pregnant was having a little more trouble trying to conceal his baby bump. There was only so much spanx and jackets could do. The pale boy sat on the floor of his bathroom, tears streaming down his face.

Blaine walked into his boyfriend’s room, he looked at his watch. Yep, they were going to be late.

“Kurt?” Blaine waited for an answer. “Kurt? Baby I know you are in here.” Blaine waited again. Then he heard a small sob coming from the bathroom.

Blaine walked gingerly over to the bathroom door. “Kurt?” He knocked on the door. “Kurt? I can here you in there.” Still there was no answer.

Blaine was getting concerned. He could still here his boyfriend’s soft sobs through the door. He tried the door handle. Locked. _Great, just my luck._ He thought. “Kurt? Baby let me in.” There was still no answer. “Kurt if you don’t let me in I’m going to break down the door down.” Still nothing. “Okay then. One………Two……. Thr-” Blaine heard the door unlock.

He walked in to find his boyfriend sitting on the bathmat still in his pajamas, surrounded by designer clothes. He was crying, his face red and refusing to look up.

“Kurt? Baby? What are you doing?” Blaine said crouching down beside the pale boy placing an arm around his shoulders. “Kurt?”

“I’m so fat!” Kurt said breaking down into tears.

“Oh, Kurt.” Blaine said pulling him in for a hug. Kurt sobbed into his shoulder.

Blaine placed his thumb on his boyfriends chin and tilted his head so they were facing each other. “Kurt, come on. Let’s get you up. You can’t stay on the bathroom floor.”

Kurt nodded and Blaine stood and held out his hands. Kurt took his hands and tried to pull himself up. He got about half way before Blaine told him to stop. He could see Kurt visibly struggling and he didn’t want him to hurt himself. Blaine cautiously lower the boy back down, as soon as Kurt was back on the floor he once again broke down.

“I am so freaking fat you can’t even help me up!” He said though the tears.

“Kurt. Baby look can you me?” Kurt looked the other way.

“No don’t look at me! I’m fat! Fat and hideous.” Kurt sobbed. “I am a fat cow. I don’t fit any of my pants, or shirts for that matter. I am going to have to wander the halls of McKinley naked because I have nothing to wear!”

Blaine tried not to laugh at the image of Kurt, naked though the halls, what would Karofsky think of _that?_ “Kurt. You are beautiful, and you’re not fat, you’re pregnant. There is a big difference.”

“No there’s not. I am just a giant blob, and it is going to get worse. I can’t even get myself off the floor now! What the hell is it going to be like when I am blown up like a whale?” Kurt said still sobbing heavily. 

Blaine sat down so he was he was next to Kurt.  The boy had run out of ideas, talking with Kurt wasn’t helping. Then Blaine had an idea, he wriggled closer to Kurt and took both of his hands and looked him straight in the eye and started to sing.

_Live in my house  
I’ll be your shelter_

Blaine placed his thumb on Kurt’s chin and lifted the boys head so they were facing each other.

_Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses_

Blaine kissed Kurt on the check.

_Be my lover  
And I’ll cover you_

Kurt just shook his head and looked at the floor again.

_Open your door  
I’ll be you tenant_

Blaine stood up and faced Kurt.

_Don’t got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I’ve got to spare_

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hands pulled him off the floor quickly.

_I’ll be there  
And I’ll cover you_

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, he wrapped a hand around Kurt’s waist and grabbed the boys hand so they were in waltz position. Blaine started to sway slowly while he continued to sing.

_I think they meant it  
When they said you can’t buy love_

Blaine started to sway a little faster and he saw a small smile creep across Kurt’s face.

_Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life_

Blaine stared into the boys blue eyes as he sang seeing a huge smile come across the younger boys face.

_Be my life_

Blaine pulled Kurt by the hand and out into his bedroom, he wrapped his hand around Kurt waist again to they were spinning around the room together. Blaine could only smile as Kurt began to laugh. Kurt joined Blaine as they sang the next part of the song as a duet.

_Just slip me on  
I’ll be your blanket_

Blaine stood so he was behind Kurt draped his arms over Kurt’s stomach

_Wherever whatever  
I’ll be your coat_

Kurt sang the next part by himself.

_You’ll be my king  
And I’ll be your castle_

Kurt pretended to put a crown on Blaine’s head as Blaine began to sing the next part.

_No you’ll be my queen  
And I’ll be your moat._

Blaine pretended to bow as if Kurt was royalty. Blaine took Kurt’s hand so they were standing facing each other as they both continued to sing.

_I think they meant it  
When they said you can’t buy love_

They moved in closer.

 _Now I know you can rent it_  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life

They continued with their makeshift dance around the bedroom as they sang.

_I’ve longed to discover  
Something as true as this is_

Blaine took the lead and Kurt sang the response.

 _So, with a thousand sweet kisses_  
(If you’re cold and you’re lonely)  
I’ll cover you

 _With a thousand sweet kisses_  
(You’ve got one nickel only)  
I’ll cover you

Then they swapped so Kurt was the lead and Blaine the response.

 _With a thousand sweet kisses_  
(When you’re worn out and tired)  
I’ll cover you

 _With a thousand sweet kisses_  
(When you’re heart has expired)  
I’ll cover you

They stopped dancing to face each other still holding hands and they sang together.

 _Oh, lover_  
I’ll cover you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and began to sway with him as they sang the last lines.

_Oh lover  
I’ll cover you_

As they sang the last note Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

“Better?” Blaine questioned

Kurt nodded his head and went to get changed for school.

 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Kurt and Blaine had a reasonably good day at McKinley despite having to go to detention because they were late to class. It was now just after third period, Blaine was in calculus and Kurt had a free period which he shared with Mercedes. She and Kurt walked the down the hall on their way to the library.

“Well I say that season two was the best season of Grey’s Anatomy, it had Denny and Code Black and everything.” Kurt said linking arms with Mercedes.

“Oh white boy you are trippin’. Season six by far. Hello crazy guy with a gun shootin’ up the place, you can’t beat that.” Mercedes said completely serious.

They both stopped to look at each other and burst out laughing. The pair continued to walk down the halls giggling with each other. The laughter might have been a bit too loud as it drew some unwanted visitors.

Just as Mercedes and Kurt turned the corner Kurt saw Karofsky and Azimio walking towards them. Kurt pulled Mercedes back so they were standing just before the corner and out of sight. Kurt prayed at they hadn’t seen him, or Mercedes. They stood there for a few minuets in silence; just as Kurt thought they were out of the woods he came face-to-face with Karofsky.

“Hey doll face?” Karofsky said as he moved closer so he was within inches of Kurt face.

“Hello Dave, you’ll have to excuse me, Mercedes and I were just on out way to-” Kurt said trying to walk away. Karofsky grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back and slammed him into the lockers.

“Kurt!” Mercedes yelled as Azimio grabbed her so she couldn’t run over to where her friend was.

“No Mercedes, its okay. Dave how can I help you?” Usually Kurt would have said something witty but it wasn’t just his safety he was concerned with.

Karofsky smiled “Well look who is cooperative today? Hmmm what can you do for me? Well you can start by taking of that faggy hat.” Karofsky sneered as he ripped the hat off Kurt’s head and threw it on the floor. “Now that’s better. What else here can we take off? A Jacket Maybe?”

Kurt gasped he knew where this was going, there were only so many layers Karofsky could rip off until Kurt’s baby bump would be painfully obvious.

“That hat was vintage. Do you mind?” Kurt said trying to stop him from taking off anymore clothes.

“Why? Do you?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact I do mind.” Kurt said crossing his arms and turning so he was looking Karofsky straight in the eyes.

“Well if you love your hat so much why don’t you go and get it?” He yelled as pushed Kurt into the lockers then grabbed his shirt and threw him onto the floor.

Kurt fell straight on to his tailbone with a whimper. He shut his eyes and bit his lip to stop the tears falling. Mercedes tried to break free of Azimio’s grasp he held on to her to tightly.

“Get up faggot!” Karofsky screamed.

Kurt tried to push himself up but felt a searing cramp come across his abdomen. It felt like someone had driven a knife right into his stomach. He fell back down with a moan.

“I said get up!” Karofsky yelled as he kicked Kurt in the stomach. Kurt screamed; a blood curdling scream that could obviously be heard by the surrounding classrooms. Kurt continued to scream in pain and sob as Karofsky stated to panic thinking people would come out of class to see what was going on soon. He dropped to the floor and tried to shut Kurt up.

“Shut up! Do you here me? Shut up!” He yelled with no success Kurt was still crying and moaning.

“Boy what did you do to him?” Azimio said still trying to control Mercedes.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even kick him that hard.” Karofsky said in a panic.

The next scream that came was not from Kurt but Mercedes. Both the boys turned to look at her. She was screaming and pointing at Kurt.

“The blood, look at the blood. Oh my god.” Mercedes said almost breaking down at the sight of her best friend lying in a pool of his own blood still moaning and crying.

“Oh shit man. What the hell did you do to him?” Azimio said in shock.

“Aw shit. Aw shit. Oh my god. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Shit! Let’s get out of here man.” Dave said looking at the blood that was now on his hands. Both of the boys ran in the opposite direction.

Mercedes ran over to Kurt. He was now really pale, tears still streaming down his face as he became weaker by the second. Mercedes sat on the floor and grabbed Kurt’s hand and told him to squeeze it she also lifted his head so it was on her lap.

“Help!” She screamed. “Somebody help us!”

“Mer-Mercedes, Mercedes.” Kurt panted trying to get her attention.

“Help!” She screamed again until she noticed Kurt trying to talk to her. “Kurt. I’m right here okay? I’m not going anywhere. Just hang on.” She managed to say tear welling up in her eyes.

“Mercedes I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant Mercedes. I’m nineteen weeks pregnant.” Kurt managed to say just before he passed out. Mercedes let out a gasp as she started to cry.

Mercedes had been paying so much attention to Kurt that she didn’t notice the crowd that had gathered around them. She saw a random girl on the phone asking for an ambulance, telling them to hurry. She saw surprised faces, people crying, people screaming, people saying ‘oh my god’, people running to get teachers but in amongst all these faces there was no-one familiar, no-one she knew. A few teachers had arrived by now, most of them too taken back by the sight to do anything.

It seemed like an eternity before Mercedes herd the sound of the paramedics running through the hall. By this time the teachers had shooed most of the other students away from the area and into the classrooms. Just a few random science teachers remained they were trying to talk to Mercedes but she just kept whispering soothing things into Kurt’s ear. The paramedics arrived and tried to grab Kurt to place him on the gurney. Mercedes screamed, as the pried her friend away from her grasp, the teacher tried to help by telling her to let go, they were going to help him. As soon as Mercedes realized she was no longer holding onto Kurt she ran after the paramedics.

“No. Stop. Let me come with you!” She screamed through the tears. The paramedics nodded as they needed his history anyway. She held onto Kurt’s hand as they ran down the halls to the awaiting ambulance. One paramedic jumped into the driver’s seat and other piled Kurt and Mercedes into the back.

“Miss? Miss?” The paramedic said to Mercedes trying to get her attention. She turned her head to look at him.

“Miss, can you tell me who this is?”

Mercedes nodded. “Kurt Hummel, seventeen years old, he is allergic to penicillin and shrimp, and he…he…he.” Mercedes couldn’t say it, she couldn’t believe that Kurt was pregnant.

“He what miss?”

“He’s pregnant. He is nineteen weeks pregnant. That is what he told me just before he passed out. I didn’t know. He didn’t tell me. And I let that guy throw him to the floor and kick him in the stomach. I let him. I tried to stop it. I did. But he was too strong. Please help him.” Mercedes was hysterical. “Please don’t let him die. Please. Please save him. Save his baby.” She cried.

The paramedic said they were going to do everything they could. Mercedes settled down a little and went back to saying soothing things to Kurt, even though he was unconscious. She held his hand and talked to him the rest of the ambulance ride until the pulled into the emergency department when four doctors came running to the ambulance and took Kurt away and started to strap various machines to him as they ran.

Mercedes was escorted to the waiting room still in shock. After it all sunk in she could on think of one thing.

“Blaine?”


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Mercedes sat staring at Kurt’s phone. The nurse had given Mercedes Kurt’s personal belongings and she immediately took out his phone. Mercedes was relieved that Kurt’s dad and step-mother had been informed as the school called them, but not Blaine. She had dialed up Blaine’s number but just didn’t have the heart to call. How was she supposed to tell him that Kurt was now in the emergency department of Lima Memorial?

She stared at the phone for another few minutes before working up the courage to call. It started to ring and Mercedes felt her heart begin to race. Blaine picked up by the second ring.

“Hey Baby. I was just coming to look for you-”

“Blaine” Mercedes managed to choke out.

“Mercedes? Is that you? Did Kurt fall asleep in the Library again?” Blaine laughed.

“No…I….um…….I,” Mercedes tried to talk but found herself crying again.

“Mercedes? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Where’s Kurt? Why do you have his phone?” Blaine questioned realizing that something was wrong.

“I…I’m at Lima Memorial………….with Kurt. There was a problem today, Karofsky and Azimio attacked us. I tried to stop them but…but they were just so big……and um Karofsky hurt Kurt and…..he…I….ambulance-”

“I’m on my way.” Blaine said as he hung up his phone and ran for the doors.

Burt and Carole ran through the Emergency Department doors. They quickly spotted Mercedes. She was sitting by herself, her face buried in her hands still wearing the blood soaked clothes she had come into the hospital with.

Burt walked over to the girl. It had been two weeks since he had leaned about the pregnancy. Now Burt was supportive of the idea, he had even started to renovate Kurt’s old cot for the new arrival. He never thought that this could happen, when the school rang and said that Kurt had been taken to Lima Memorial Burt was terrified, terrified for his son, for his grandbaby and terrified that the happiness he had seen in his son’s eyes was going to be lost.

“Mercedes?” Burt said as he approached the younger girl. Mercedes looked up at the man, tears in her eyes. She tried to speak but couldn’t, she covered he mouth with her hand and began to sob.

Burt comforted the girl by rubbing her back. “Mercedes where is Kurt?” Burt asked. Mercedes could see the anxiousness in his eyes.

“I don’t know. When the ambulance got here they wheeled Kurt away. I don’t know where they took him.” Mercedes cried as she talked. “The OB/GYN said he would come and get me when they knew something.” Mercedes said tearfully.

Carole was the next to talk. “Mercedes what happened? The school just said he was assaulted and that he was being taken by ambulance to Lima memorial.”

“We were walking down the hall to get to the library and these two jocks, Azimio and Karofsky jumped us. Karofsky grabbed Kurt and threw him into the lockers. Then he threw Kurt’s hat on the floor then told Kurt to go and get it and threw him on the floor as well. When Kurt couldn’t get up he kicked him in the stomach.” Mercedes broke down and Carole flinched and looked away.

“I tried to stop them. I tried. But Azimio was so big. I didn’t know Kurt was pregnant. I would have tried harder. I didn’t know.” Mercedes continued to sob and Burt continued to pace.

“Oh shit!” Burt turned around and looked at Mercedes and Carole. “Did anyone ring Blaine? He should be here.”

“Yeah I rang him about ten minuets ago.” Mercedes said not making eye contact.

Half an hour had passed, just as Burt was about to confront the triage nurse for the fifth time a doctor in pale blue scrubs walked into the waiting room.

“Hummel?” He questioned.

Burt, Carole and Mercedes bolted to where the doctor was standing and started to bombard him with questions all at once.

“Where is my son?”

“How is the baby?”

“Is he okay?”

“What happened?”

“Why was he bleeding?”

“Did he go into labor?”

“Did he lose the baby?”

“Where is Kurt?”

“Whoa, calm down. Okay Kurt has been moved to the Maternity Ward. He will most likely be there for the next three or four days. Both father and baby are _fine_.” The doctor stressed as Burt let out a sigh of relief.

The doctor continued. “We have to monitor both that is why he will be staying in the hospital. The trauma that Kurt sustained to his abdomen led to a minor placental hemorrhage. There was no pre-term labor and contractions detected. He will be fine, a bit shaken-up and sore but fine. You can go see him if you like though he will most likely be unconscious for a few more hours.”

Burt said “Thank God” as Carole ran over and hugged the doctor, thanking him for everything he did for her son.

“You said he was on the Maternity Ward, where is that?” Burt questioned.

“Oh yes, Kurt is in Ward 6B North, in bed 36. Just go to the sixth floor and it is to you right.”

“Thank you.” Burt said as the three walked over to the elevator.

Blaine burst through the door of the Emergency Department; he scanned the room for Mercedes but he couldn’t find her. He ran up to the triage window.

“Um….hi…I…ah…….my boyfriend was brought in here from McKinley High his…ah….um…his name is Kurt-”

“Blaine?”

Blaine spun around to see Carole at the other end of the room. “Thank you.” He said to the nurse as he ran over to her “Carole. Where is he? What happened? Is he okay? Can I see him?”

“Calm down. Honey. He is okay.” Carole said pulling him in for a hug. “Look. Kurt is okay. The baby is okay. They have taken him up to the Maternity Ward for observation. He will probably be there for three or four days. He’s _fine_.” Carole stressed.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief. “But what happened?”

“Well how much did Mercedes tell you?”

“Um….not a lot. She just said that Karofsky and Azimio attacked them and Kurt had to be taken away by an ambulance.” Blaine said getting a little teary.

“Oh Honey?” Carole said pulling him in for another hug. “He is okay. Really. The baby too.” She said rubbing his back. “Come on I’ll take you up. Mercedes and Burt are waiting.”

The pair walked towards the elevator

As they approached 6B North – The Maternity Ward, Blaine became increasingly nervous. Blaine looked around him; there were happy women and their babies, little cots stacked against the walls, the sound of laughter and happiness filled the halls. The entire atmosphere was happy. Blaine wished he was here for something happy. He then spotted someone else who didn’t look happy to be there. Burt was standing outside a door, his hand covering his mouth, looking down and pacing in a small circle.

Carole walked over and rubbed his back.

“Where did Mercedes go?” Carole asked.

“She went home to change her clothes, there was a lot of blood and then she was going to Glee rehearsal to tell Finn and the others what happened.” Burt noted.

Carole nodded and looked in the window. “What are they doing?”

“Uh the nurses asked me to step-out while they put in an IV.” Burt said still looking excitingly worried. That scared Blaine.

Burt must have noticed the fear in Blaine’s eyes because he then turned his attention to the younger boy.

“Blaine. It’s okay. He is alright. They are just keeping him here to monitor him and the baby.”

They were interrupted by two nurses coming out of the room.

The older nurse began to speak “Okay Mister and Misses Hummel. Kurt is stable, so is the baby. We will have to come back in about four hours for more observations but that is all for today. You can go back in if you like, oh there is one other matter and that is the insurance.”

Burt spoke “Yes.”

“Can you and your wife go down to billing on level 3 to co-sign the forms?” The nurse asked politely. 

“Yeah sure.” Carole said taking Burt by the arm and leading him down the hall.

“Hey, Blaine” Burt called out just before he stepped on the elevator.

“Yeah,” Blaine responded.

“Take care of him okay.” Burt said before the elevator door closed.

Blaine nodded and turned to face the nurses.

“Oh, so you’re Blaine?” The younger nurse asked.

“Yeah. How do you know me?” Blaine was confused.

“When Kurt was first brought up he was mumbling your name.” The nurse on confirmed.

 “Oh” Blaine blushed. “Can I see him?” he asked.

“Yeah sure. He is still asleep. But I have to warn you, he is hooked up to a lot of machines and has a few bruises so just don’t be taken too far back okay honey?” The younger nurse said.

“Oh and he is on strict bed rest for the nest 24 hours. So don’t let him get up or struggle too much.” The older nurses told him as they walked back to the nurse’s station.

Blaine took a deep breath as he entered the room.

 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Nothing could have prepared Blaine for the sight he walked in on. There were machines everywhere, Kurt was hooked up to an observation trolley, an IV, there were four other machines that Blaine had no idea what they did, and a foetal Doppler to the side of the room. In the centre of the crowded room was Kurt. “Oh, God.” Blaine said placing his hands over his mouth. He stumbled back a few steps.

He prayed that it was not Kurt in the bed, that it was not his boyfriend attached to all of those machines, that it was not Kurt who had been bashed and bruised for walking down the hall, that it was not his child that had been in danger earlier.

Blaine gingerly walked towards Kurt. He picked up the boys hand and whispered. “I’m so sorry baby.”

* * *

 

 

The New Directions began to gather in the choir room. But a few people noticed the missing members.

“Hey where’s Mercedes?” Tina asked looking around the choir room.

“Yeah? And where is Klaine?” Artie chimed in.

“Klaine?” Rachael questioned.

“Yeah. Kurt plus Blaine equals Klaine.” Artie smiled.

The group laughed in unison.

That is when Mercedes enters the room. The laughing haltered when they saw her expression.

“Mercedes what’s wrong?” Quinn asked.

“Yeah Mercedes you look like you have seen a ghost.” Finn added.

“Finn, can I talk to outside for a moment?” Mercedes said quietly.

Finn got up when he saw the urgency in her eyes. He followed her closely as they exited the room.

“Finn. I need you to drive Lima Memorial and go to the sixth floor and go to Ward 6B north. Your parents will be waiting for you.” Mercedes said calmly.

“What? Lima Memorial? Why? What happened?” Finn was confused.

“Finn………It’s Kurt.” Mercedes said looking him in the eyes. “Look. Azimio and Karofsky jumped us and he threw Kurt on the floor and kicked him. Then he started to bleed and they took him to Lima Memorial for observation. But he is okay.”

Finn didn’t move.

“Finn?” Mercedes questioned.

“Did he tell you anything?” Finn said very straightly.

“Yes. I ah, found out about the…um…secret. And it is fine too, very healthy.” Mercedes confirmed.

“I….I……I…..” Finn couldn’t speak. He stood confused until the realization set it. “You said 6B north right?” Finn asked.

“Yeah. 6B north.” Mercedes confirmed. Finn looked towards the choir room. Mercedes understood what he meant.

“Go. You go. I’ll tell them.” She said shooing him towards the door. Finn ran out top speed.

Mercedes looked at the choir room, took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

Blaine was holding Kurt’s hand when he noticed that Kurt’s expression had gone from peaceful to restless. He started to move in the bed and Blaine noticed one of the machines started to beep a little faster.

“Kurt honey? Kurt can you hear me?” Blaine said as he stood to move closer to the now awakening boy. “Kurt baby? Kurt, open your eyes sweetie. It’s okay.” Blaine said still holding Kurt’s hand with one hand and using the other to gently brush Kurt’s hair away from his face.

“B….Blaine?” Kurt said softly struggling in his bed. “No…no school Blaine….to early for school.....” Kurt said trying to roll over.

Blaine laughed a little. “Kurt I need you to try and not move so much baby. Okay? I’m going to get someone okay? Just hold tight.” Blaine grabbed the nurse call buzzer and pressed it.

“Blaine…..come back to bed.” Kurt said trying to move over in the hospital bed. Kurt winced when he tried to move a stabbing pain radiating though his abdomen, his eyes flew open and looked around the unfamiliar setting.

“Blaine? Blaine where am I? What is happening?” Kurt looked scared. He tried to move closer to Blaine but felt the same stabbing pain, so he pulled Blaine down to him. To add to Kurt’s confusion two nurses came bursting into the room.

“Hello Mr. Hummel. I am Anna and this is Mallory we will be the nurses looking after you tonight.” The younger nurse said with a smile as the older nurse began to organize equipment.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Kurt whimpered as he pulled Blaine even closer to him. He looked terrified, his big blue eyes started to fill with tears.

“Kurt baby. You are in the hospital. These are nurses. Everything is okay.” Blaine said trying to sooth him.

“Hospital? Why? Oh my God. The baby. Something happened didn’t it? I lost the baby.” Kurt began to cry.

Blaine looked at the nurses for help. “Mr. Hummel you were brought here from school with a minor hemorrhage but everything is fine. I can assure you that you and the baby are both healthy.” The younger nurse said trying to comfort the boy.

Kurt was still crying hysterically, it broke Blaine’s heart so see him like that. The younger nurse tried to tell him that the baby was fine but it wasn’t getting through. Blaine was stroking his hair trying to calm him down but nothing was working.

The older nurse just roller her eyes and grabbed the fetal Doppler from a near by shelf. She placed some of the gel on the top of the Doppler a looked at Blaine as if to say ‘keep him distracted’.

“Kurt baby look at me. Kurt look at me.” Blaine said as he placed his hands on either side of the younger boys face. Kurt was looking at him, tear streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry Blaine. I’m so sorry. I lost our baby. I’m sorry.” Kurt said through the sobs.

While this was happening the older nurse had moved closer to Kurt without him noticing. She gingerly pulled down the blanket was covering Kurt’s abdomen, and then she lifted up his shirt very gently. Blaine was hugging Kurt who had his face buried into Blaine’s neck still sobbing and apologizing.

Kurt flinched and moved away from Blaine as soon as the Doppler made contact with his pale skin. Kurt was going to yell at her, scream, but all of those emotions were cut off but the loud and stable heartbeat that filled the room.

Kurt’s sobs haltered as soon as he heard that heartbeat. He looked at Blaine who had a smile on his face that made Kurt smile. The two sat there holding hands listening to the heartbeat for a few minuets until the older nurse began to speak.

“Better?” Kurt nodded. “Okay.” She turned the Doppler off and wiped the gel off Kurt stomach. “Now as Anna was saying, you were brought here from McKinley High with a small hemorrhage. We are going to keep you here for the next three or four days just for observation.” She said kindheartedly.

“Sorry about my little meltdown.” Kurt said looking down. “I was just scared.”

“Oh don’t worry almost every antenatal woman that comes in here has the same reaction.” Mallory said with a smile as Kurt blushed scarlet.

“Now. Sorry to be serious but the police will be coming by in the next hour for a statement from you, they already spoke to your friend and um visiting hours will end at six. But since you are only seventeen and you have a private room we’ll allow someone to spend the night. Well that’s it for us; we will see you at sevenish for observations.” Anna said sweetly as both of the nurses walked out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine just smiled at each other until the door flew open again taking both of them by surprise.

* * *

When Mercedes walked back into the choir room the conversation had turned to why there was an ambulance at the school today.

“Five bucks said coach Sylvester finally killed a student.” Puck said as Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room. He had heard what had happened and gently touched Mercedes’ shoulder, as he went to sit down.

“Okay people.” Mercedes said after whistling to get their attention. “I have some news about Kurt.” Mercedes took a deep breath. “Okay that ambulance was for Kurt.” Everyone in the club stopped talking; some placed their hand over their face. “Azimio and Karofsky jumped us when we were walking to the library. Karofsky threw Kurt on to the floor and kicked him……………in the stomach.”

Quinn had the first reaction as she knew he was pregnant. “Oh God.” She said placing her hands over her face. Rachel looked as if she were about to vomit and Sam just started to cry silently.

For the glee club members who had not yet heard the news they didn’t understand what the big deal was.

“Why would they call an ambulance for that?” Puck queried.

“Yeah, if Karofsky just kicked him around a bit they wouldn’t need an ambulance.” Santana added.

“He was……..is pregnant you morons” Sam spat out.

That’s when the reactions came. Brittney didn’t finch. Tina covered her face. Mike was saying “Oh God. Oh God” repeatedly.” The rest of the members Artie, Puck and Santana were laughing until they noticed the others reactions.

“Oh shit,” Puck let out. “I didn’t even know that could happen. Oh Fuck.”

Santana just covered her mouth and Artie turned stark white and looked as he was about to pass out.

Quinn was the next to speak “Is he okay? Is the baby okay?” She managed to say without bawling.

“Did he go into labor?” Rachel asked.

“Did he lose the baby?” Sam questioned.

Then all of the New Direction’s yelling questions at Mercedes simultaneously.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, guy’s just let her speak.” Mr. Schuester said trying to control the crowd.

“They are both fine. The doctor is keeping Kurt at Lima Memorial for the next three or four days.” Mercedes said calmly.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Kurt would be okay.

“Jeez Mercedes couldn’t you have lead with that. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Sam said with a smile.

The room began to laugh including Mercedes.

“When can we visit?” Quinn asked.

“Umm well he just got admitted so maybe tomorrow after school at the earliest. But it would probably be better to wait until Saturday.” Mercedes verified.

“We should go as a group and surprise him?” Tina suggested.

“Yeah, we could sing something.” Artie added.

“Good idea guys.” Mr. Shue said as he walked over to the whiteboard. “This week’s assignment is to think of a song to sing to Kurt.” He said as he wrote Kurt’s name on the board.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

The door flew open as Finn ran into Kurt’s hospital room top speed.

“Oh-my-god-kurt-I-came-straight-from-school-what-the-hell-happened?” Finn burst out without taking a breath, so much so that he was now panting.

Kurt and Blaine laughed at Finn’s frantic expression. “Finn was that even English?” Kurt managed to say before he laughed again.

Blaine laughed and said “Okay Finn calm down. Take a deep breath. Now what were you trying to say? In English this time please.”

“Kurt are you okay? The nurses said you were in here. I was so scared.” Finn said running over to Kurt’s bedside and picking up his hand.

“Finn I’m okay. I promise.” Kurt said squeezing Finn’s hand.

“Are you sure. I mean you could be in labor. The baby could fall out.” Finn looked so scared. Blaine had to turn around to stop himself from laughing.

“Finn I’m fine, I’m not in labor, the baby is not going to fall out.” Kurt tried to as seriously as possible.

“But. But. But you had to leave in an ambulance. Mercedes said there was blood. You were in the emergency department. Kurt I can’t lose you.” Finn started to cry. “I just can’t. Who else is going to put Rachel in her place? Who else is going to dress me? We are brothers.” Finn was now sobbing. “Please don’t leave me Kurt.” Finn was still crying and holding on the Kurt’s hand for dear life.

Finn was crouching down next to Kurt’s bed sobbing into his sheets. Kurt tried to pat his back but he forgot that he had in an IV, when he bent his arm it pulled on the needle which cause Kurt to wince. Luckily Finn was too busying sobbing to notice, Blaine did however, he walked closer and looked at Kurt with worried eyes, Kurt just shook his head as if to say ‘don’t worry’.

Just as Finn was beginning to settle down the door flew open again and Burt and Carole walked into to the room.

“Hey buddy. Good to see you’re awake at last. How did – Finn what are you doing?” Burt said when he noticed the boy crying on to Kurt’s hand.

Finn just sobbed more. Burt and Carole looked Kurt wondering why Finn was bawling, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Carole was the next one to try and console Finn. “Finn? Honey? Why are you crying?”

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Lose. Kurt.” Finn said through the sobs.

“Finn, Kurt is going to be fine.” Carole stressed.

“But. The. Baby. Could. Fall. Out.” Finn tried to say again through the sobs.

Burt and Carole tried not to laugh. Burt actually had to leave the room to compose himself.

Carole walked over to her son. “Come on Finn. Let’s go. Come on Honey. Let’s give Kurt his hand back.” Carole practically dragged Finn away from Kurt.

“Finn come on. We can go down to the cafeteria, they’ve got hoagies.” Carole said still trying to drag her son away from Kurt’s bed but as soon as she said the word ‘hoagies’ Finn’s head snapped around.

“Hoagies?” He said staring at his mother.

“Yeah. They have some of the best hoagies I’ve ever eaten.” Blaine added pretty unconvincingly.

Finn looked between Carole and Blaine. “kay’ lets go.” Finn jumped off the floor and tried to drag Blaine and Carole out of the room.

“No, no, no. Finn, you go have hoagies with your mom. I’ll stay here with Kurt.” Blaine tried to pull away from the taller boys grasp.

“Well if you don’t want to come then they can’t be that good. I’m staying too.” Finn said sitting back down near Kurt’s bed. Kurt just rolled his eyes at Blaine and Finn.

“Blaine you haven’t eaten since breakfast. Go have lunch.” Burt said.

“But I’m not hungry.” Blaine whined.

“Go. Both of you. That means you too Finn.” Burt said pointing at the tall boy on the floor.

Blaine sighed admitting his defeat and Finn got up and did the same. Carole tried to herd the teenagers out of the room and down to the food court. Just as Carole had both of the boys in the hallway Finn ran back into Kurt’s room.

“Kurt!” Finn yelled.

“What?” Kurt asked getting a little irritated.

“Don’t die okay.” Finn said as Carole pulled him out of the room.

“I will do my best.” Kurt said waving him away.

Burt shook his head and rolled his eyes as he sat on the chair closest to Kurt’s bed. Burt just sat in silence and held Kurt’s hand.

Kurt was the first to speak. It was the first time he had been alone with his father since he found out about the baby. “It is strange to be on the other side of this.” He said quietly.

“Hmmmm?” Burt looked up at his son.

“It feels weird to be on the other side of the hospital. First there was mom and then you last year. It is just strange.” Kurt continued to talk quietly as he looked around the room.

Burt let out a gruff chuckle. “Yeah. I think we should apply for a family discount.”

Kurt let out quiet giggled.

“Pretty sure I didn’t have this many machines though.” Burt said looking at the myriad of machines and monitors that surrounded the room.

“Are you kidding me?” Kurt said pretending to be shocked. “Did you see your room? You couldn’t even move with all of the machines in there.” Kurt laughed.

“Seriously? Take a look around kid.” Burt said pointing to the very crowded room. “Let’s go on a tour shall we?” Burt said standing up from his chair.

Burt walked around the room counting all of the monitors and machines. “Five, six, seven. What the hell is that?” Burt said looking at a rather large machine with several round paddles.

“I don’t even want to know.” Kurt laughed.

“Nine, ten seriously? Ten?” Burt said looking shocked. “Oh and Eleven I forgot that little doppelganger thingy.”

“Doppelganger?” Kurt questioned looking confused.

“Yeah, you know that stick thing that goes thumb, thumb, thumb.” Burt said trying to imitating using the Doppler.

Kurt laughed. “Doppler dad.”

“Oh you know what I meant by thump thump thingy.” Burt said still trying to imitate using the Doppler with no success.

Both father and son were laughing for a few minuets until Kurt stopped abruptly. “Oh” he said placing his hands on his abdomen and scrunching up his face.

Kurt started to rub his stomach as he winced.

“Ow” Kurt said still rubbing his stomach when he looked up to his very concerned father.

“Kurt are you alright. Do I need to get the nurse? Is it the baby? Oh my god.” Burt was about to press the emergency button until Kurt signaled him not to.

“No dad I’m fine. The baby is just kicking really hard that’s all.” Kurt shrugged his shoulders still rubbing his stomach with his hand.

Burt looked at him unconvinced.

“Here,” Kurt held out his hand. “Give me your hand.”

Burt looked at the boy’s outstretched hand. He sighed and then gave his son his hand.

Kurt carefully placed his father’s hand and his stomach where the bay had been kicking. He put his hand on top of his fathers as they waited.

A huge grin came across Burt’s face as the baby gave his hand a forceful kick.

“Oh wow. Um. Wow. I don’t even know what to. Wow. That was cool.” Burt stammered still keeping his hand in placed.

Kurt giggled until the baby gave another strong kick.

“Damn Kurt, I think you have a football superstar in there.” Burt said putting his other hand on Kurt’s stomach. “Or a Rockette?” He shrugged.

Then they both began to laugh. Kurt then became tired and started to drift off to sleep while Burt still stayed in the same position.

When Burt was sure that Kurt was asleep he moved his hands so there was one on either side of his son’s stomach. He then started to whisper to the baby.

“Hey little one. Can you hear me in there?” The baby then gave a little kick to Burt’s left hand which made Kurt stir.

“Hey easy with the kicking there kid, your daddy needs to sleep.” Burt looked up to his sleeping son and smiled. “Anyway. I just wanted to say that I can’t wait to meet you. Oh and I want you to stay in there. None of this arriving early stuff like your father did.” Burt looked up at his sleeping son again remembering when he was born nine weeks early. He was so tiny, only three pound four ounces. Burt continued his conversation. “You stay put until you are due mister or miss.”

Burt took his hands away and pulled Kurt’s shirt back down and then pulled the blankets back over his sleeping son.  

 


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Blaine slowly opened the hospital door to his boyfriend’s room. Kurt was fast asleep against his pillow, while Burt was asleep against the bed, one hand holding Kurt’s and the other on his son’s stomach.

Blaine tried to tiptoe back out the door trying not to disturb the pair. Just as he was about to close the door Blaine heard Kurt’s quiet voice.

“Blaine?” Kurt aid quietly turning to face the door.

“Yeah sweetie?” Blaine asked tiptoeing back into the room. He cautiously walked over to Kurt’s bed and kissed him on the forehead.

“I was just going to say ‘don’t go’ but I don’t think I need to now.” Kurt smiled.

“Go back to sleep Baby. I’ll stay here.” Blaine said sitting in the chair next to Kurt’s bed.

“M’kay” Kurt said after yawning as he leaned back against the pillow.

Blaine just settled into the chair and continued to watch Kurt sleep.

 

After about forty minuets Burt began to stir. He sat up, yawned then scratched his head before realizing that one, Kurt was still asleep and two that Blaine was now in the room.

“Oh, Blaine?” Burt said in almost a whisper. “When did you get back?” Burt questioned after looking at his watch.

“About half an hour ago. Carole is still with Finn. He is on his fifth Hoagie.” Blaine confirmed

“Hmmm” Burt nodded shifting in his seat slightly. “Now Blaine,” Burt started.

“Yes, sir.” Blaine said politely, even though he had been living with the Hudson-Hummels for over five months now he was still intimidated by Burt. He was a big man and very protective of Kurt.

“Burt please, now I know what you have with Kurt is serious.” Burt said pointing to his son’s ever-growing abdomen. “You two now live together, expecting a baby and I know that you love him.” Burt said staring at Blaine.

“Yes very much.” Blaine said looking towards Kurt who was still fast asleep.

“I was going to give you the ‘talk’.” Burt said with air quotation marks. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he had known this was coming.

Burt continued, “That was until I saw you today outside Kurt’s room. You were so scared, so caring I could see then and there that you loved him more than anything else in the world.” Burt said sincerely. “You had the same look in your eyes that I had when Kurt’s mother was first admitted to hospital. It is a combination of fear and love.” Burt said still staring at Blaine. The pair just sat in silence until Burt glanced at his watch.

“Oh geez, it is nearly six. They are going to kick one of us out soon.”  Burt grumbled. Blaine took it as a sign to go, Burt should stay tonight, he was Kurt’s father.

As soon as Burt saw him moving he motioned for Blaine to sit back down. Blaine looked at him confused.

“You stay. You will be more of a comfort to him than I would. Besides I have to go rescue Carole or she will be with Finn all night.” Burt said as he tried to get up silently. He tiptoed his way to the door. Just before he was about to shut the door behind him Burt popped his head back into the room.

“Blaine?” Burt asked.

“Yeah?” Blaine asked sensing a deja vu.

“That care of him.” Burt warned as he shut the door.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. That was the second time today Burt had said that exact same phrase to him.

 

At about six thirty the dinner trolley rolled by Kurt’s room. The elderly woman opened the door and loudly dropped the tray of food onto Kurt’s side table. Both Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep and were startled by the loud noise. Blaine snapped his head around to see what the noise was and then turned his attention back to his boyfriend. Kurt was pale and shaking. He looked terrified.

Blaine shot an evil look toward the woman. “Do you mind?” He spat out, furious that she had disturbed Kurt. This was a hospital, who walks in and slams tray on tables while people are sleeping? The lady grumbled something under her breath as she exited the room in a huff.

Blaine then returned to looking at Kurt. “Kurt baby are you okay?” Blaine asked stroking his hand. Kurt managed a small nod before relaxing back into his pillow again. “Are you hungry?” Blaine asked dragging the tray a little closer to the bed.

Kurt looked at the food suspiciously. “What is it?” He asked turning up his nose at the tray.

Blaine picked up the little sheet of paper. He cleared his throat and began to speak with a slight French accent. “On the menu tonight sir we are serving beef lasagna accompanied by baby vegetables.” Blaine pulled a face as he lifted up the lid that was covering the food. “This will be served with-” Blaine turned to look at the small container of juice “Apple juice……..I think.” Kurt was now giggling at his boyfriends attempt at being a waiter. “And to finish we are serving brown looking sludge that I believe used to be pudding in a former life.” Blaine said poking the brownish sludge with a spoon.

Kurt was laughing at his boyfriends face as Blaine continued to poke and prod the pudding. “Ewww I think it just moved. Ew look at that, I think it can walk itself to the trash can.”

Kurt and Blaine were giggling to each other we they heard a small knock at the door.

“See that is how you open a door.” Blaine sneered.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. “Come in” he said quietly.

The younger nurse Anna walked into the room. “Sorry to interrupt.” She said with a smile. “I just have to do seven o’clock observations.”

The nurse grabbed a thermometer, blood pressure cuff, stethoscope and oxygen saturation machine and wheeled them over to Kurt. Blaine walked to the other side of the bed to give Anna some room to work.

She worked quickly and was done in less than five minuets.

“Good.” She nodded. “Everything is normal.”

Kurt smiled and Blaine out a sigh of relief.

“Now you need to stay in bed mister.” She said pointing at Kurt. “No walking around, no standing up for too long, if you need to go to the bathroom get Blaine here to help you.” Anna said placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

Kurt blushed scarlet and nodded.

“It’s okay I will keep him strapped to that bed.” Blaine said winking at Kurt.

Anna laughed “Okay have a good night boys.” Anna said as she walked out of the room.

As soon as the young nurse had left the room Blaine moved back to his original spot. He pushed the food to the furthest corner on the room.

He looked back at Kurt who was already getting sleepy. “Are you sure you’re not hungry? I can go down to the food court or get some take out.” Blaine said sitting close to Kurt.

“No, I’m fine.” Kurt confirmed as he wiggled back down the bed so he was more comfortable. Blaine switched off the room light so just the lamp was providing light. He sat back in the chair and continued to hold Kurt’s hand, stroking it with his thumb.

Kurt shifted over so he was on the edge of the bed, leaning against the railing. He then looked up at Blaine who was looking at him with confusion in his eyes. Kurt then lowered the other railing that was closest to Blaine.

“Kurt what are you-” Blaine was cut off by Kurt patting the bed signaling Blaine to get into bed with him.

“Babe I don’t think I’m supposed to.” Blaine tried to stay strong but Kurt then looked at him with his big blue puppy eyes and started to whimper like an injured dog.

Blaine couldn’t resist he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the hospital bed. Kurt smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

Kurt and Blaine snuggled until Kurt fell asleep with his head against Blaine’s chest and his arms wrapped around Blaine’s neck. Blaine was still awake trying to reach the light switch without disturbing Kurt. He managed to turn off the small lamp. Kurt just shifted closer to Blaine and fell back to sleep.

Blaine couldn’t work out how he got so lucky, how did he get such an amazing boyfriend, and what did he do to deserve Kurt. Blaine kept staring at Kurt until he fell asleep.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

It was 7:30am when Burt came though the door of Kurt’s hospital room. He saw Blaine lying on Kurt’s bed wide awake reading a book on pregnancy, Kurt was nestled against Blaine with his head on Blaine’s chest. Blaine was gently caressing Kurt’s arm with his free hand.

Burt just shook his head and smiled, they were just so cute together. Blaine didn’t even notice the other person in the room until Burt shut the door.

“Hey,” Blaine whispered putting his book down being careful not to disturb Kurt.

“Hey yourself. How long have you been up?” Burt questioned as he walked quietly to the chair next to the bed.

“About 147 pages of this book long,” Blaine smiled.

“Wow. That’s dedication.” Burt said thinking that he couldn’t read anything for that long.

“I know.” Blaine giggled. “But it is starting wear pretty thin. One I am starving and two, I _really_ have to pee.” Blaine said trying not to laugh.

“Aw man that’s rough. You could just move him.” Burt said point to the sleeping Kurt.

“I just don’t want to disturb him while he’s sleeping, but now it is getting desperate.” Blaine said biting his lip.

“Well I have an idea,” Burt said opening the rather large bag he had brought with him. “I remembered how much the food sucked from when I was in here so I asked Carole to make Kurt’s favorite breakfast.” Burt pulled out a take-out box. “Waffles with fresh strawberries and tons on maple syrup.” Burt said smiling.

“That is really sweet Burt. But how is that going to help my situation.” Blaine said getting more desperate.

Burt just smiled. “Watch and learn.” Burt slowly lifted the lid in the container. Blaine could smell the waffles and just as he noticed the smell he saw Kurt’s blue eyes open and stare at him.

“Who’s got the waffles?” Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

“Bravo sir.” Blaine said to Burt while he was pretending to take off his hat.

Kurt looked over to see his father smiling and holding a container of waffles.

“Hi dad” Kurt looked at the container. “Oh my God is that Carole’s waffles? Is that strawberries and syrup?” Kurt looked like he was about ready to jump out of the bed to get to the food.

“Okay, settle down.” Burt said trying to calm Kurt down. “Now sit up and I will bring the waffles over, but first you have to release Blaine.”

Kurt pretty much shoved Blaine off the bed and sat up all in one quick movement.

“Thank you.” Blaine said to Burt as he ran towards the toilet.

Kurt just looked confused and stared at his dad who was still holding the waffles.

“Okay here you go.” Burt said pulling the table over the bed and towards Kurt.

By the time Blaine got back from the bathroom Kurt had pretty much devoured all of the waffles. Burt was just sitting back in the chair giggling.

“Wow” Blaine said holing up the empty container. “I can see your feeling better.” Blaine laughed.

“Shut up” Kurt tried to say with a mouth full of waffle.

“Charming Kurt, really high class.” Burt laughed and Kurt poked his tongue out.

“Anyway. I come bearing gifts.” Burt smiled. “Okay we have pajamas, Laptop, DVDs, candy, school work.” Kurt scrunched up his face. “You can thank your brother for that one, clothes picked out by Carole not me, slippers, toothbrush, toothpaste blah, blah, blah, books and iPod.” Burt put everything into the draws next to Kurt’s bed.

“Thanks dad.” Kurt smiled.

“And for you Mr. Anderson we have clothes picked out by Finn, gel, school bag, yesterdays class notes once again from Finn, brush, lunch and the homework you left on your desk.”

“Why does Blaine need homework? Where is he going?” Kurt wondered out loud.

“It’s Friday Kurt. Blaine is going to school.” Burt said in a very mater-of-fact tone.

“Nooooooo,” Kurt whined pulling Blaine towards him. “I need Blaine here with me.” Kurt said trying to use his puppy eyes.

“No Kurt, come on. You can see Blaine after school.” Kurt tried to use the puppy eyes again on his father. “And would you stop looking at me like that, you know I am immune to that look.”

“Damn,” Kurt mumbled.

Blaine took the bag Burt handed him and went to get dressed. He could here Kurt asking Burt to let Blaine to stay with him, that he didn’t want to be alone but Burt wasn’t caving. Blaine really didn’t want to leave Kurt’s side but he also didn’t want to go against Burt’s wishes.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom to see Kurt and his dad still arguing.

“But dad Blaine doesn’t want to go do you Blaine?”

“Blaine you want to go to school, don’t you?” Burt questioned.

“I…ah..um,” Blaine tried to speak but he didn’t know what to say.

“See dad he doesn’t want to.” Kurt said triumphantly.

“Let the boy speak first Kurt.” Burt said pointing towards Blaine.

“I have the perfect compromise. I will go to school but I have a free period after lunch and then Glee club which Mr. Schuester has already excused me from so I can come back in time for lunch.” Blaine smiled.

“Good idea Blaine. Now let’s go. Kurt, stay in that bed.” Burt said walking towards the door.

“Okay I’m coming.” Blaine waked over to Kurt. “I want you to text me everything that happens okay?” Blaine said holing Kurt’s hand.

“Oh that will be interesting reading. ‘Dear Blaine just listened to the wicked soundtrack and now I am contemplating rolling over.’” Kurt said sarcastically.

“I am serious Kurt I want to know everything. Okay, be good.” Blaine said kissing the top of Kurt’s head. “Oh and I want you to be good missy.” Blaine said kissing Kurt stomach which made Kurt giggle.

“Okay lovebirds, break it up. Say bye, bye Kurt.” Burt said pulling Blaine towards the door.

“Bye baby, love you” Blaine said as Burt pulled him out the door.

“Love you too.” Kurt called out.

Kurt let out a loud huff, now what was he supposed do. He grabbed his iPod out of the near by draw and selected his ‘top rated’ playlist. Just as he was about to plug his ear phone in there was a knock at the door.

 Kurt laughed “Well that was quick. What did you forget Blaine?”

That laughter was short lived however. The face that came thought the door was not Blaine’s it was the face of David Karofsky.

“Get away from me.” Kurt said pulling the blanket over his already bruised stomach and reaching for the nurse call button.

Karofsky ran forward and ripped the cord out of the wall before Kurt could grab it.

David walked closer to Kurt. He placed his finger against his lips and said “Shhhhhh.” The jock walk a little closer and Kurt tried to cover his stomach with as much blanket as possible.

David pulled up a chair and sat down next to the cowered boy. “Now listen Hummel. I don’t want to hurt you. I never did.” Karofsky said looking directly at Kurt.

“If you don’t want to hurt me then why are you here? How the hell did you even find me?” Kurt said trying to reach the emergency button that was behind his bed without Karofsky noticing.

“I followed your Dad.” David shrugged. “I came to apologize and to make sure you didn’t say anything.”  The bully said getting closer and closer towards Kurt.

“I never meant to hurt you Kurt.” Dave said looking at his feet. Kurt was still trying to reach the emergency buzzer but couldn’t get to it with out moving closer to Karofsky.

“I didn’t know you were pregnant.” Dave said making it sound like it was Kurt’s fault he attacked him. “I would have never done that if I had known. I mean you could have said something, who doesn’t say that they are pregnant when they are getting attacked?” David started to raise his voice. “But what did you stay to them Kurt? What did you say to the police?”

Kurt didn’t know what to do. He moved so he was closer to David but also able to reach the emergency buzzer. Just as Kurt was straining to reach to the buzzer he felt a cramp sear across his abdomen.

“Ahhh!” Kurt bent forward and clutched his abdomen. The pale boy began to breathe heavily at the pain.

As soon as Karofsky saw that Kurt was in pain he jumped out of the chair and moved so he was standing above Kurt. This made Kurt even worse. He tried to move away from Karofsky this caused him more pain, so much so that he was crying.

“Holy shit!” Dave became scared. “Breathe. You need to breathe, Kurt, breathe. Do you hear me?” Dave said placing his hand on Kurt’s shoulder causing Kurt to shy away and cower.

The cramp was becoming less intense but Kurt tried to not let Dave know that. Kurt moved one hand away from his stomach to reach behind him. He was feeling around the wall for the button while Dave was still hovering over him telling his to breathe and to stay quiet. Kurt found the button and pressed it hard.

All of a sudden there were alarms sounding, lights outside Kurt’s room flashing, lights inside Kurt’s room flashing and David could hear people running towards the room.

“What did you do?” David yelled at Kurt.

Kurt began to cower underneath his blanket as David continued to yell.

“You idiot, what the hell did you do, I was just trying to apologize,” The jock slapped Kurt across the face.

“You’re an idiot Hummel. I am going to kill you.” David was yelling and shaking Kurt by the shoulders as the entire Medical Emergency Team ran into the room with the emergency resuscitation trolley.

“Somebody call security.” One of the doctors yelled and a nurse went running out of the room.

Two of the doctors pried Karofsky away from Kurt and a nurse ran over to help Kurt. “I’m going to kill you. Get off me.” Karofsky struggled against the two men who were dragging him away from Kurt. Karofsky managed to get lose and run back towards Kurt.

The nurse who had been attending to Kurt threw herself onto the bed to protect him, Karofsky tried to wrestle her off. Just then four security guards ran into the room, taser gun at the ready.

“Freeze!” One of them yelled. “Put your hands behind your head.”

Karofsky froze. The security guards ran over and handcuffed him and began to drag him out of the room.

“I’m gonna get you Hummel.” David yelled as they dragged him out of the room and into the corridor.

Kurt was shaking, he was pale and hyperventilating. The nurse who was on the bed turned and around when she heard Kurt struggling to breathe.

“It’s okay sweetie, he’s gone. Come on breathe.” She held his hands. “Come on. You can do it. In through the nose and out through the mouth.”

Kurt was still shaking as he breathed with the nurse.

“Good. Keep breathing. Good.”

After a few minuets Kurt had clamed down enough to speak.

“Thanks,” He said to the nurse who was still holing on to his hands. “For everything.” Kurt said with a weak smile.

“My pleasure.” She said with a smile. “Now you just stay clam and focus on keeping that little one safe okay?” The nurse got off the bed as two police officers walked into the room.

“Hello Mr. Hummel, I am Detective Todd and this is my partner Detective Marshall.”

“Hi and Kurt please.” Kurt said still holding on to the nurse’s hand.

“We were supposed to come around yesterday for a statement but got held up at the office” Det. Todd said as he walked closer to Kurt.

“That’s fine…um what can I do for you?” Kurt asked wincing slightly when he tried to move.

“Oh be careful sweetie” The nurse said getting concerned and squeezing Kurt’s hand.

“Are you sure your okay to be talking?” Det. Marshal asked.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a little stiff.” Kurt said trying to fake a weak smile.

“Okay, well we just need a statement from you about what happened at school and what happened here today.”

“Okay…….um.” The nurse gave Kurt’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Okay it was about 12:30 and my friend Mercedes Jones and I were walking down the hall on our way to the library. Then Azimio Adams and David Karofsky, two football players were walking towards us. We tried to hide but they saw us. Azimio grabbed Mercedes and Karofsky turned his attention to me. He took my hat and threw in on the floor. He was then going to take off my jacket but I didn’t want him too because I hadn’t told anyone I was pregnant yet. I told him that the hat was vintage and he in turn told me to go and get it. He slammed me into the lockers and then threw me onto the floor. He told me to get up but I had a cramp and couldn’t so he kicked me in the stomach. I remember screaming, I remember Karofsky telling me to shut up, then I remember Mercedes screaming and the two boys running off, Mercedes came down to where I was and I told her I was pregnant and that’s all I remember.”

“Okay. Thanks. Now what happened today?” Det. Todd asked.

“Well today after my boyfriend left I heard a knock on the door I just though he had forgotten something but it was Karofsky. He came into the room and just as I was going to push the call button he ripped the chord out of the wall. He sat down in that chair and started to talk to me. He was saying that he wanted to apologize and that if he had known I was pregnant he wouldn’t have attacked me. I was trying to reach the emergency buzzer but I couldn’t reach it. I moved over slightly so I could reach it but I felt another cramp and had to stop. David jumped out of the chair and started telling me to breathe. After the cramp eased off I faked the pain and lent down and pressed the emergency button and all of the alarms and sirens went off. Karofsky asked what I had done, he called me an idiot and slapped me across the face, he then grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me wildly and saying he was going to kill me. That is when two doctors and two nurses ran in, the doctors tried to take control of Karofsky while one of the nurses ran to call security and this lovely nurse came to see if I was okay. Karofsky got lose and ran after me again when the nurse threw herself in front of him to protect me. Then the security guards ran in and took him away but first he said he was going to get me back.” Kurt looked scared as he finished the story.

The nurse gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Well thank you for your time Kurt. We have arrested David and with yours and Mercedes’ statements we will be able to keep him locked up in Juvenile detention for a long time.” Det. Marshal confirmed.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you detectives,” Kurt said with a more genuine smile this time.

“Okay. Well we will be in touch but here is our card. Call if you need anything or have any problems or questions.” Det. Todd held out the card.

“Thanks,” Kurt said as the two walked out the door. Kurt let out a sigh when they had left the room.

“You’ve a rough day sweetie.” The nurse said patting Kurt’s leg. “Well I have to go and attend changeover.” The nurse said glancing at her watch.

“Okay thank you.” Kurt said as she walked towards the door.

“Okay, take it easy honey.” She said as she walked out the door.

Kurt let out a loud groan as he rested his head against the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

 

Kurt was woken up by the loud buzzing coming from the side table. Kurt groaned as he rolled over to stop the annoying noise. Kurt grasped the phone pressing the screen repeatedly to stop the buzzing. He rubbed his eyes to see who was calling him. He looked at the phone and notice that it was 12:45.

“Crap,” Kurt realizing that he had forgotten to text Blaine.

He unlocked the phone to reveal 24 new messages and 13 missed calls.

“Damn it.” Kurt muttered to himself.

_Blaine Anderson 9:03 – Hey baby, how’s it going?_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 9:13 – Kurt baby answer me._

_Blaine_ _Anderson 9:33 – Kurt are you there?_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 9:35 – I am getting concerned_

_Blaine Anderson 9:48 – Seriously Kurt say something, anything_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 10:01 – Kurt I am going to ring you father if you don’t answer me_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 10:23 – That’s it you asked for it_

_Dad 10:37 – Kurt you better ring Blaine he is freaking out_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 10:47 – I am getting seriously concerned here_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:09 – Please answer me. Kurt I need to know I am freaking OUT!_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:17 – Okay I am presuming that you are either asleep or dying/dead either way you are in big trouble mister._

_Mercedes Jones 11:21 – Kurt you better ring Blaine he is like having a panic attack!_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:31 –Baby please just send me a message, a phone call, ANYTHING!!!_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:35 – That’s it I am ditching class and coming to find you if you do not reply in the next five minuets._

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:36 – One_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:37 – Two_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:38 – Three_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:39 – Four_

_Blaine Anderson 11:40 – Five that’s it, I am coming to find you. Screw calculus._

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:45 –I am at least an hour away, stupid traffic, you could still answer me_

_Blaine Anderson 11:51 – Mister you better have a good reason for not answering your phone, who doesn’t answer their phone?_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 11:59 – I am sitting in the car freaking the hell out._

_Blaine_ _Anderson 12:15 – You better still be pregnant when I get there_

_Blaine_ _Anderson 12:35 – I am 15 mins away be prepared for the wrath of Blaine._

Kurt rolled his eyes and called Blaine.

Blaine picked up before the end of the first ring. “Oh my God. Kurt you call me as I pull into a car park. What the hell.”

“I just called to let you know that yes I am alive, and yes I am still pregnant.”

“Well that’s good to know. What the hell happened? Why didn’t you call or text me?” Blaine said after letting out a huge sigh of relief.

 “Arg long story I will tell you when you get up here.” Kurt said before yawing

“Okay bye baby see you in five.” Blaine hung up the phone and ran into the hospital. He was now in less of a panic because he knew that Kurt was safe but still concerned.

Blaine ran though the Maternity Ward to get to Kurt. He threw open the door to find his boyfriend sitting contently on his bed looking at his phone.

“Well hello there.” Blaine said leaning against the door frame.

“Hey yourself,” Kurt said with a smile as he patted the edge of the bed.

Blaine walked over to the bed and lay down with his boyfriend. Kurt began to snuggle up against Blaine placing his head on Blaine’s chest. Blaine in turn rested his hand gently against Kurt’s stomach.

“Just checking I am still pregnant there?” Kurt asked when Blaine started to caress his stomach.

“Yep. Now mister.” Blaine turned his head so he was looking at Kurt. “Spill.” Kurt groaned in protest. “Nope, none of that I know something happened otherwise you would have picked up the phone.”

“Fine but you have to promise not to freak-out.” Kurt looked up at Blaine.

“Yes, yes I promise.” Blaine said getting impatient.

“Okay well after you left I had a visitor.” Blaine looked intrigued. “It was Karofsky.”

“What!” Blaine began to get mad.

“You promised you wouldn’t freak-out.” Kurt said looking at him with pleading eyes.

Blaine exhaled. “Continue.” He said as calmly as possible.

“Well first when I saw him I went to press the call button but he ripped the cord out of the wall. Then he proceeded to attempt to apologize.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I kept trying to reach the emergency button but it was near Karofsky. I was stretching really hard to get and felt a really strong cramp.” Blaine became worried. “It’s okay. But when it eased off I pretended to still be in pain and reached over and pressed the button. Then all of the alarms and sirens went of and David flipped out. He slapped me across the face and then said he was going to kill me. That is when the doctors and nurses ran in. Karofsky was shaking me by the shoulders but the two doctors grabbed him and pulled him off. One nurse went to ring security and the other came to check on me. Then Karofsky got loose and the nurse jumped onto the bed to protect me. Then the security guards showed up and arrested Karofsky but first he said that he was going to get me.” Kurt let out a huge sigh and snuggled closer to Blaine.

“Blaine? Say something.” Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

“What happened to Karofsky?” Blaine said in a very calm manner.

“Well the police came and took a statement and they said that he would be locked-up in juvenile detention for a long time.” Kurt said while playing with Blaine’s hair.

“See this is what happens when I leave you alone. I am never leaving you again Kurt. I will never leave your side. I will always be here to protect you.” Blaine said as he rubbed Kurt’s back.

Kurt laughed.

“What? What’s funny?” Blaine questioned with a big smile on his face.

“Nothing,” Kurt smiled. “I was just expecting the wrath of scary Blaine.” Kurt giggled.

“Well that can still be arranged.” Blaine said with a grin.

“No I like smooshy Blaine better.” Kurt said curling up to Blaine.

“Well then smooshy I will be.” Blaine agreed kissing the top of Kurt’s head. 


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Blaine and Kurt were still cuddling when Blaine looked at his watch.

“Hey Kurt, its 1:30 do you want some lunch?” Blaine asked still rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“Yeah – let’s have Chinese.” Kurt said getting excited.

“Okay, okay what’s the number for Mr. Chow’s?” Blaine asked grabbing his phone from his pocket.

“614-785-1836” Kurt replied simultaneously.

“Oh that’s just sad.” Blaine replied with a smile.

“No it’s not. This is sad. Give me the phone. Yes. Hello. This is Kurt Hummel. Yes that’s right I want the regular but can you deliver it to the hospital. Great um floor six, ward 6B North and Bed 36. Okay thank you.” Kurt hung up the phone.

“They know your order?” Blaine said pretending to be in shock.

“Yeah. So?” Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

Blaine and Kurt just laughed.

 

It was 4:30 in the afternoon when Burt Hummel walked back into his son’s hospital room. Blaine was once again lying on the bed reading a book with Kurt wrapped around him.

Blaine looked up from his book and waved to Burt who was still hovering in the doorway.

“Hey,” Burt walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. “Does he do anything but sleep?” Burt asked looking as his slumbering son.

“He had a pretty eventful day.” Blaine said playing with Kurt’s hair. He put the book down and looked at the much bigger man.

“How so?” Burt asked.

“Well he had a visitor after we left.”

Burt raised an eyebrow.

“Karofsky.” Blaine confirmed.

“What? Oh I’m gonna kill him. I am going to kill him myself.” Burt was now standing and pacing the room.

“That’s what he said to me.” A quite voice said.

“Sorry Kurt I didn’t mean to wake you. But how the hell did even find you?” Burt was getting madder by the second.

“Dad it’s okay. Just calm your farm.” Kurt said moving closer to Blaine.

“Calm my what?” Burt turned around.

“Farm. Duh.” Kurt said with grin. Blaine was trying not to laugh at Burt’s confused face. 

Burt looked at Kurt confused for a second before all three burst into laughter.

“What has no-one ever heard that before?” Kurt asked.

“No I haven’t.” Burt confirmed. “Now back to today what the hell happened? He did hurt you did he?”

Kurt just groaned and snuggled into Blaine.

“Do you want me to tell him?” Blaine asked Kurt rubbing his back. Kurt just nodded.

“Okay so Karofsky came shortly after we left. Apparently he wanted to apologize.” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Anyway Karofsky started to talk about how he would have attacked Kurt if he had know that he was pregnant and some other junk. Kurt was trying to reach the emergency buzzer but couldn’t get to it. He eventually got to it after faking a cramp and all of the alarms and lights went off. Karofsky slapped him and shook him by the shoulders whilst telling him that he was going to kill him. Then all the nurses and doctors ran in. security hauled Karofsky off. Then the police took Kurt’s statement and said that Karofsky would be locked up for quite some time.”

Burt was almost shaking with rage. Kurt just looked up at his father who was now almost turning red with anger.

“Dad, look. I am fine. I am still currently pregnant. Just settle petal.” Kurt said with a smile.

Burt looked at him and smiled.

“But seriously dad. Take a chill pill.” Kurt smiled again and so did Burt and Blaine.

“Are you done?” Burt asked his son.

“Yeah I think so, unless you want me to tell you to cool your pool.” Kurt asked.

“Nah I’m good thanks.” Burt said rubbing his forehead. “We can’t leave you alone fore a moment can we?”

Kurt shook his head. “Nope.”

“I already said I wouldn’t be leaving Kurt’s side anytime soon.” Blaine said still rubbing his boyfriends back.

Burt nodded in agreement and sat back down in his chair. Just as all seemed to be quite a nurse walked though the door.

“Hello mister.” Anna smiled. “Seems that you have had an interesting day? We just can’t leave him alone for a second.” The nurse said shaking her head with a smile. “Anyway I am here to take out that IV and put in a cannula.”

Anna washed her hands and snapped on a pair of gloves.

“Okay anyone who is squeamish I suggest you leave now?” No one moved. “Okay last chance. Nope no takers. Okay.”

She walked over to Kurt who was still wrapped around Blaine. “Sorry sweetie I am going to have to ask you to sit-up and straighten your arm.”

Blaine hopped off the bed and Kurt looked at him pleadingly.

“It’s just for two minuets.” Blaine confirmed.

“Fine.” Kurt raised the bed so he was in a sitting position and held out his arm.

The nurse eased off the tape that was holding the needle in place. Kurt scrunched up his face. Blaine immediately grabbed his free hand and squeezed it.

Kurt was staring at the nurse ease off the tape, he was starting to get a little pale and lightheaded. It’s not that he didn’t like blood, he just didn’t like the idea of someone pulling a needle out of his arm and then putting another one in.

“Kurt baby. Look at me. Don’t watch.” Blaine encouraged. Kurt turned around to face Blaine but was still wanted to watch, his eyes kept darting between Blaine and the nurse. The nurse pulled out the IV and Kurt gasped a little in pain. Blaine knew it was just because Kurt it was coming.

“Sorry honey. Now I just need you to keep your hand still while I insert the cannula it will take about two minuets.” Anna said as she wrapped up the IV in a yellow sharps bag.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his big blue eyes looking petrified.

“Kurt baby, look here, look at me.” Blaine said stroking the back of Kurt hand with his thumb.

Kurt looked at Blaine was but he was still shaking slightly.

“Kurt, honey I need you to keep still okay.” The nurse pleaded.

Blaine took a deep breath and began to sing to his boyfriend.

 _Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie_  
Window broke, torn up screens  
Who'd have thought that you'd dream  
Of a single tragic scene

Kurt was staring at Blaine and so was the nurse and Burt but he didn’t notice, all he cared about was keeping Kurt calm and keeping his eyes on him.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you_

Blaine and Kurt were still gazing at each other while Blaine sung. The two other adults just stared in awe of the situation and in awe of Blaine’s voice.

 _Cause Blue Eyes_  
You are all that I need  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You’re the sweet to my mean

Tears stared to fall from Kurt’s eyes but not because he was in pain, they were tears of joy. The nurse had been so caught up in the moment she had forgotten to put in the cannula. She shook her head and began to focus on Kurt’s delicate porcelain hand.

 _Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand_  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can

The nurse continued to work as Blaine moved closer to Kurt as he continued to sing. Blaine grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket a dabbed away a few of Kurt’s tears while he sang.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true_

The nurse looked at Blaine because she was about to insert the needle into Kurt hand. Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and sang staring into his eyes

 _Cause Blue Eyes_  
You’re the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
Oh oh oh

Kurt didn’t even flinch when the nurse put the needle in and tapped it to his hand, he was too lost in the moment with Blaine.

 _All the lights on and you are alive_  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are

Kurt smiled and continued to cry as the nurse continued to attach the tubing to Kurt’s cannula and hooked it to the bag of fluid that was hanging from a pole. Burt was transfixed at the two boys in front of him, he was staring at them with his mouth open. He didn’t think anyone could love Kurt as much as him but obviously Blaine did.

 _Cause Blue Eyes_  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one

The nurse finished attaching the bag of fluid to the tubing and the medicine was now running freely though the tube and into Kurt’s arm. The nurse just stared at the scene that was unfolding before her. Blaine was singing to Kurt and wiping his tears away with his thumb.

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna get it on with you_

Blaine looked up at the nurse to see if she was done, he didn’t quite know what he would of done if she wasn’t because he was running out of song. She gave him a nod and Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt as he sung the last part of the song.

 _Cause Blue Eyes_  
You’re the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you

_I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna sing a song with you…_

As Blaine finished the last note he pulled Kurt into a kiss. They continued to kiss until they remember they were not alone in the room. Kurt looked around to see his father smiling and the nurse fanning her face to stop herself from crying.

Kurt just smiled and looked back at Blaine.

“I love you,” Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt in for a hug.

“I love you too,” Kurt replied wiping the last of his tear if his cheek. “Damn hormones,” He muttered under his breath.

Blaine, Burt and Anna the nurse all laughed a little.

“Now Blaine. I have to put in another cannula in ten minuets. Can I borrow you?” Anna asked with a smile.

Blaine and Kurt laughed at each other. “Well I guess, but you have to ask this one if he wants to share.” Blaine said pointing to Kurt.

“No. He is all mine.” Kurt laughed as he pulled Blaine on to the bed with his one free arm. As soon as Blaine was on the bed Kurt was already nested against him.

“Sorry. The master has spoken.” Blaine laugh as he rubbed Kurt’s back and planted a kiss on his head.

“Okay, see you boys later.” Anna said as she shut the door behind her.

Burt looked at his watch. “Well it’s almost 5:30 so Finn and Carole should be round any moment with dinner.”

Just as if they were on queue Finn and Carole walked through the door carrying plates, drinks, cups and some of Carole’s famous spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread.

“Right on queue,” Burt said jumping up the help his wife with the bags and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The family crowded around Kurt’s bed and began to dish out the food and drinks.

Blaine and Kurt ate together on Kurt’s bed, Burt and Carole were sitting together on the chairs and Burt had his arm around Carole while they ate. Finn was sitting on the desk next to Kurt and Blaine. He was entertaining the family with stories from glee practice and school.

Kurt was happily munching on his spaghetti when the baby decided to make its presence known.

“I am eating” Kurt said angrily putting his fork down in a huff.

“What?” Blaine asked sympathetically placing an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders

“I have to pee again! Thanks to your stubborn child.” Kurt said pointing to his stomach.

“Whoa, too much information dude.” Finn said lowering the fork from his mouth.

Blaine let out a giggle and Kurt slapped him lightly on the chest.

“It’s not funny.” Letting out an exacerbated huff.

Then the whole family laughed including Kurt. Then the baby moved around and kicked Kurt’s hand where it was sitting on his stomach.

“I’m going. I’m going.” Kurt whined as he put his dinner down. “Blaine.” Kurt looked at him pleadingly as he was still on bed rest and not supposed move too much so he needed Blaine’s help to go to the bathroom.

Blaine put his food down on the table they were using and pushed it away, he then lowered the bed so he could scoop Kurt up easily.

Kurt scooted over the edge of the bed where Blaine was standing. He had his legs dangling over the edge and Blaine lent down to put Kurt’s arm around his shoulder.

“You ready.” Blaine asked kindly. Kurt just nodded.

“Okay. One. Two. Thee.” Blaine lifted Kurt up gently and placed his arm around the slender boy’s waist. Blaine was pretty much supporting all of Kurt’s weight as they slowly walked to the bathroom.

“Good. Good job baby. That’s it nice and slow.” Blaine encouraged as they walked.

Blaine opened the door with his free hand and gently guided Kurt in. Blaine flicked on the light and closed the door behind them.

“They are just the cutest couple.” Carole said with a grin on her face.

“I know.” Burt said shaking his head in awe of Blaine. “Blaine is perfect for him. You should have seen what happened when the nurse had to put in Kurt’s cannula.”

“What?” Finn asked joining into the conversation.

“Kurt was scared and Blaine just took his hand and sang to him. He made the nurse cry.” Burt said with a smile.

“Awwww. He is so cute.” Carole said imagining the scene.

“You know we can hear you in there right?” Kurt voice came though the room as clear as day.

“How?” Finn asked.

“It’s a bathroom Finn not a soundproof booth.” Blaine answered.

They herd the toilet flush and the water from the sink turn on. No one else said anything. The door rolled across and Blaine waked out pretty much carrying Kurt back to his bed.

Blaine got Kurt settled again, brought his food over, pulled the blankets up and then settled himself next to Kurt who was already devouring his plate of food again. Burt, Carole and Finn stayed until the older nurse Mallory came in to the room at six and shooed them out. They all said there goodbyes and left.

Blaine and Kurt read the Vogue magazine Carole had brought until Kurt began to get tired. Blaine helped Kurt change into his pajamas and then got changed into his own pajamas that Carole had also brought. Blaine crawled into bed with Kurt and shut off the lamp. Kurt snuggled into Blaine and drifted off to sleep.

 

It was about 10:30pm when Blaine awoke to Kurt whimpering and shaking in his sleep. Blaine turned of their bedside lamp to see Kurt shaking violently and struggling against the blankets. Blaine gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

“Kurt baby? Wake up sweetie. It’s just a dream.” Blaine said trying to reassure to still shaking boy.

Kurt’s blue eyes flew open and stared at Blaine.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Blaine asked rubbing his back.

“Yeah. I just had a nightmare. It was Karofsky he was trying to kill me.” Kurt said getting teary.

“Shhh, baby.” Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a hug. “Just go back to sleep. It’s okay.”

“I can’t Blaine.” Kurt said still with sadness in his voice.

“Calm down honey. It’s okay.” Blaine said tracing his finger up and down Kurt’s arm. Kurt was still agitated so Blaine had another idea to sooth him. Blaine played with Kurt’s hair and rubbed his back as he sang.

 _Goodnight, my angel_  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Kurt began to relax and coil himself around Blaine. Blaine continued to sing as he stoked Kurt’s arm.

 _Goodnight, my angel_  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Kurt was drifting off to sleep as Blaine sang to him. Blaine still continued to sooth him buy caressing his arm, gently rubbing his back and singing softly.

 _Goodnight, my angel_  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Blaine now had his hand on Kurt stomach and was softly rubbing it. Kurt was now asleep but Blaine decided to finish the song for the baby.

 _Someday we'll all be gone_  
But lullabies go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be

Blaine kissed Kurt on the head and turned off the lamp and snuggled back into bed with his boyfriend. He then spoke quietly.

 


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

It was Saturday morning at about 9am when Blaine and Kurt were walking down the halls of the Ward. It was Kurt’s first day off bed rest and Anna had suggested that Blaine take him for a short walk around the Ward. Kurt was in his Navy Blue satin pajamas with matching slippers and Blaine in jeans and a T-shirt of Finn’s.

Kurt walked slowly holding onto Blaine and his IV pole. Blaine had his hand around Kurt’s waist as they walked slowly. Blaine was leading Kurt as they walked slowly around the corridor. Blaine knew where he was going, he had a plan.

“Blaine, where are we going?” Kurt wondered as he looked around the hallway.

“You’ll see.” Blaine said with a smile as he kept leading Kurt down the hallway.

Blaine walked with Kurt and led him though the doors and into the parent’s room.

“Blaine what are we doing here? You may not have noticed but we are not parents yet.” Kurt said as walked into the room. It was a pretty bland room it had a kitchenette, two couches and a separate room to the side for breastfeeding.

“Come on.” Blaine led Kurt over to a couch that was sitting in the middle of the room. Kurt looked at him suspiciously. “Come on.” Blaine sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the couch.

“Now what?” Kurt asked putting his head against Blaine’s shoulder. Just as Kurt had finished talking Kurt heard singing coming from the side room. It was girls singing and clapping.

 _Ohhh ohh_  
Oh hey eh ay  
Ohhh ooo  
Hey eh ay

The door opened and Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel and Tina walked out of the room, singing and clapping the same pattern. They walked over to Kurt and formed a semi-circle around him. Kurt looked at Blaine who has smiling and then back to the girls.

 “Did you know about this?” Kurt questioned.

“Yeah a little.” Blaine said smiling.

“And you let come in my pajamas?” Kurt said raising an eyebrow at his boyfriends.

“I..uh…let’s watch the show.” Blaine said pointing at the girls.

 _Ohhh ohh_  
Oh hey eh ay  
Ohhh ooo  
Hey eh ay

Rachel was the first to sing a solo while the other clapped and stomped in the background.

_Take all my vicious words  
And turn them into something good_

Tina sang next.

_Take all my preconceptions  
And let the truth be understood_

Quinn sang next and she kissed Kurt on the cheek as she finished

_Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need_

Mercedes was the next one to sing; she walked over to Kurt, crouched down and held his hand while she sang.

_Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath_

Mercedes stood back up and joined the group as they sang the chorus. As they were singing the rest of the New Directions walked out of the side room and joined them forming one big semi circle around Kurt and Blaine on the couch.

_Courage is when you're afraid  
But you keep on moving anyway_

Everyone in the glee club joined the girls for the last two lines of the chorus.

_Courage is when you're in pain  
But you keep on living anyway_

The entire club sang the beginning lines as the stepped in unison and clapped with each other.

 _Ohhh ohh_  
Oh hey eh ay  
Ohhh ooo  
Hey eh ay

Sam was the next to have a solo, he walked into the centre of the semi-circle and sang directly to Kurt.

_We all have excuses why  
Living in fear something in us dies_

Sam stepped back and Mike walked in while Puck wheeled Artie into the centre as the three of them sang the next lines together.

_Like a bird with broken wings  
It's not how high he flies but the song he sings_

They moved back in to their positions and then everyone sang the chorus together.

_Courage is when you're afraid  
But you keep on moving anyway_

They all spun in a circle and then pointed at Kurt as they sung the second half on the chorus.

_Courage is when you're in pain  
But you keep on living anyway_

The next to sing was Finn he walked over to Kurt and crouched down. He took both of Kurt’s hands and smiled at him as he sang.

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down  
It's how many times you get back up_

Finn hugged Kurt before he stepped back into his place. Brittney and Santana were the next to walk out. Brittney sang the first line.

_Courage is when you’ve lost your way_

Then Santana sang the next line.

_But you find you strength anyway_

They both stepped back and the entire group began to sing again.

 _Courage is when you're afraid_  
Courage is when it all seems gray  
Courage is when you make a change

Mercedes sung the freestyle part as the rest of the group sung together.

_And you keep on living anyway_

_Ohhh ohh_  
Oh hey eh ay  
You keep on giving anyway

Rachel and Mercedes sung the last freestyle part together as a duet.

_Ohhh ohh  
Oh hey eh ay_

Everyone looked at Kurt as Finn song the last line

_You keep on loving anyway_

Before Kurt could say anything a loud round of applause came from the doorway to the parent’s room.

No one had noticed because they were all caught up in the moment but a whole crowd of people had gathered around the room. There were nurses, doctors, patients and visitors all watching the show.

The New Directions spun around to see where the clapping was coming from and when they saw the crowd they all bowed and laughed at the same time.

“So.” Finn asked turning back around to Kurt who still hadn’t said anything. “What did you think?” He asked with a smile.

“I…I..I” Kurt began to cry. He buried his face in his hands and Blaine rubbed his back.

“Aw look, we made him cry.” Puck pointed out.

“Shut up.” Kurt said trying to quickly wipe away the tears. “It’s not me, it’s the hormones okay.” Kurt said fanning his face trying not to cry again.

“Sure it’s to hormones.” Puck said sarcastically with a sly grin appearing across his face.

Kurt glared at Puck before he spoke. “That was beautiful. Thank you.” He managed to say.

“Awww, group hug.” Rachel announced as all of the New Directions piled on Kurt and Blaine in one big hug.

“Okay. Can’t breathe.” Kurt said jokingly as the group started to back away from the couple on the couch.

“So what are you guys up to today?” Mercedes asked.

“Well we have a riveting day planned don’t we honey.” Blaine said with a smile as he held Kurt’s hand.

“Oh we sure do. It consists of walking back to my room, having my blood pressure taken, umm what else, probably having to pee twelve times every hour.  Then having a consultation with the OB/GYN to see if he will let me go home tomorrow and that is probably it.” Kurt said with a smile.

“Oh and we are going to book Kurt’s twenty week ultrasound for next week. We get to see if the baby’s a boy or girl.” Blaine said getting excited.

“Maybe,” Kurt added.

“Kurt’s doesn’t know if he wants to find out the sex.” Blaine added after a few confused looks.

“I kinda want it to be a surprise.” Kurt smiled.

“But think of the decorating. I know you hate yellow.” Blaine giggled.

“Yeah, how are we supposed to know what colour clothes to buy if we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl?” Mercedes asked.

“Hey, 5 bucks says it’s a girl.” Puck said to Artie.

“Oh you are on.” Artie said confidently.

“And how would you know?” Kurt asked

“I can tell by the way you’re carrying it.” Puck said with certainty in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked staring as his stomach.

“Well if you are carrying it up high it is a girl and if you are carrying it low in your hips and butt it’s a boy. Duh.” Puck said.

“Well then it is defiantly a boy.” Blaine chimed in which was followed by a glare from Kurt.

“No it’s a girl. Kurt stand up,” Puck asked. “Come on stand up.” Puck asked again gesturing for Kurt to stand.

“Why?” Kurt asked still sitting.

“I am going to prove my point. Now come on. Up.” Puck said walking over to the couch. Blaine helped Kurt stand up and Puck moved closer.

“See. It is sitting up high like Quinn’s bump. It’s a girl.”

“Now hold on wait a second now.” Artie said raising his hand. “Kurt, turn around.” Artie said motioning with his finger to turn around. Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine who just shrugged.

“See look there he is carrying it in his ass, therefore boy.” Artie crossed his arms.

“Excuse me?” Kurt said turning around to face Artie. “I don’t believe I am carrying anything in my ass.” Kurt said crossing his arms.

The group erupted into laughter including Kurt.

“Nope you are going down man. It is so a girl.” Puck confirmed.

“Nope it’s a boy. Kurt’s ass does not lie.” Artie said seriously.

“Okay sitting down now so you all stop staring at my ass.” Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine.

“I say 20 bucks it’s a girl” Santana chimed in.

“Nah, I got 50 bucks on Kurt’s ass. It is so a boy.” Mike added.

“Oh you are so on.” Puck responded.

The group continued to laugh as Puck wrote down all the bets on a spare piece of paper.

Blaine looked his boyfriend up and down with his eyes.

“Hey put me down for 20 bucks on the boy.” Blaine said after surveying his boyfriend.

“Blaine!” Kurt hit him on the chest.

“What?” Blaine said innocently.

Kurt just glared.

Then another voice came though the doorway.

“Put me down for 20 on the girl.” Burt said with a chuckle.

“Dad!” Kurt pulled a face and stared at his father.

“What?” Burt said with a grin.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as everyone else continued to place there bets.

 

A few hours had passed and Kurt was leaning against Blaine with his head against his shoulder. The group was still talking about school, nationals and other things when Blaine noticed Kurt getting a little tired. This had been his busiest day for a while and he didn’t want Kurt to exacerbate himself. 

“Hey guys sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I need to take Kurt back to his room now.” Blaine said to the crowd.

“Noooo,” Kurt protested but failed because he yawned again right in the middle of his attempted ‘no’.

“Blaine is right guys.” Finn said. “If we want Kurt back at school we have to let him rest.” Finn stood up and started to shoo people away from his brother.

“Bye Kurt.” Tina said as she grabbed Mike’s hand

“See ya Kurt.” Mike said as Tina pulled him out the door.

“Bye Kurt. Call if you need anything.” Sam said walking out.

“Bye boo.” Brittney called out as Santana dragged her out of the room.

“Ta ta.” Santana waved as she and Brittney walked out the door.

“Bye Kurt.” Artie said as Puck wheeled him out of the room.

“Yeah see ya at school next week.” Puck said as he waved goodbye.

Rachel got up next. “Bye Kurt.” She said with a hug.

“Call me if you need anything” Quinn said as she walked out of the room.

“Bye Kurtie.” Mercedes said as she kissed him on the head. “Bye Blaine. Bye Peanut.” Mercedes said as she headed for the door.

“Peanut?” Kurt questioned.

“Yeah it’s my nickname for the baby. Bye, bye little peanut.” Mercedes said as she walked out the door.

“Nice” Finn smiled. “Bye Kurt. Bye peanut. Oh that is so going to stick.” Finn said as he left the pair alone

Kurt just laughed and then yawned.

“Okay bed time for you.” Blaine said standing-up. “And for peanut.” Blaine smiled.

Kurt just laughed. Blaine came to where Kurt was sitting and scooped him like a baby and took his bag of medication off the pole.

“You know Blaine I can walk.” Kurt said looking up to Blaine.

“I know.” He smiled. “Here, can you hold the IV bag?” Blaine asked trying to pass the bag to Kurt without dropping him.

“I think I can manage.” Kurt smiled.

Blaine walked through the doors and back through the Ward. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine’s neck. When they passed the nurses station when Anna saw that Blaine was carrying Kurt.

“Hey,” She chased after them. Blaine turned around and looked at her.

“Yeah?” Blaine asked Kurt just smiled.

“Why are you carrying Kurt?” She asked.

“I just wanted to.” Blaine smiled.

“I did inform him that I could walk.” Kurt spoke up.

Anna just giggled “Okay carry on. I was just checking he hadn’t passed out or fallen.”

“Thanks,” Blaine called out over his shoulder as he continued to carry Kurt down the hall.

Blaine kicked the door open, he then proceeded to put Kurt onto the bed, tuck him in and kiss him on the cheek.

Blaine walked over to the window and lowered the blinds so the room was dark. He then turned off all the lights and took his usual place on the bed. Kurt snuggled up to him and placed his head against Blaine’s chest.

“Night Blaine,” Kurt said hugging him a little tighter.

“Night Kurt,” He said kissing Kurt’s head. “Night peanut,” Blaine said patting Kurt’s stomach.

“Oh God. That is going stick now isn’t it?” Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

“Yep” Blaine said with a smile.

 

It was about 4:30 when Blaine heard a soft knock on the door to Kurt’s room.

“Come in” Blaine said quietly.

Anna waked through the door quietly walked over to the bed where Kurt was still asleep around Blaine.

“I don’t want to wake him.” The nurse said looking at Kurt who was so peaceful.

“I have the same problem.” Blaine agreed. “And it’s a real issue because I really have to pee.” Blaine smiled.

“Well I do have to wake him up,” The nurse said walking to wards Kurt.

“No. I’ll do it” Blaine said. Blaine gently eased himself up so he was almost sitting.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder and spoke softly. “Kurt baby. I need you to wake up okay.” Blaine lightly kissed him on the head. “Kurt come on, the nurse is waiting.” Kurt rolled over a little and looked at Blaine.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Blaine smiled. “Now if you’ll excuse me before I burst.” Blaine eased himself away from Kurt and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Kurt just rolled his eyes. Every time he has woken up in the hospital Blaine has had to scurry to the bathroom.

“He is a good egg.” Anna said point at the bathroom.

“Yeah, he is.” Kurt smiled thinking of Blaine.

“Okay I need an arm, a finger and an armpit.” Nurse Anna said holding out various machines.

She slid the thermometer under his arm, the O2 monitoring machine on his finger and the blood pressure cuff over his arm. She was finished in fewer than two minuets but she looked at the thermometer funnily. She pressed a few buttons and replayed the cover and asked Kurt to slip it under his tongue.

Blaine came out to see the Kurt trying to stare at the numbers on the thermometer.

“Stop that. You will give yourself a headache.” Blaine laughed.

Kurt just glared at him and Blaine laughed more because he looked so cute trying to glare with a thermometer in his mouth.

The thermometer beeped and Anna looked at it.

“That’s better.” She smiled. “Now,” She reached for the Doppler “Show me some skin,” She grinned getting the cap off the gel and placing a small amount of gel on the top of the Doppler’s wand.

Kurt pulled down the blankets and lifted up his shirt.

“I’m sorry this is going to be cold. Now where to you get most of your movements?”

“Um.. I think over here.” Kurt said pointing the left side of his stomach

“Yeah peanut was kicking the left side today” Blaine confirmed going to stand near Kurt. 

“Peanut?” Anna questioned.

“Yeah one of my friends christened the baby peanut today and I guess it has stuck.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“That is too cute.” She said with a smile.

She placed the Doppler on Kurt’s pale skin and he winced at the coolness. Anna turned it on and started to move it around until she heard the heartbeat.

She was timing the heartbeat until a loud thump could be heard through the Doppler.

“Man, they really do not like these. Peanut do not kick my Doppler.” Anna said trying to reposition the Doppler around Kurt’s stomach.

“Gotcha,” Anna said when the heartbeat once again radiated through the room.

“Good. That is a happy baby.” She smiled as she whipped the gel of Kurt’s stomach.

“Good peanut.” Blaine said kissing Kurt’s bare stomach and Kurt giggled.

Anna just smiled and put the Doppler back on the self. “Okay, have nice night boys,” Anna said she left them alone.

“Well my sweet.” Blaine said kissing Kurt’s hand like in an old Hollywood film. “Alone at last,” Blaine smiled. “What do you want to do?” Blaine said climbing back on to his usual spot on the bed.

“Let’s order Pizza.” Kurt said excitedly.

“Okay don’t get your knickers in a knot.” Blaine giggled as he got out his phone and dialed the number for Domino’s Pizza. “Yeah, I’ll hold. What do you want on it?”

“Cheese, pineapple and anchovies with capsicum.” Kurt answered.

“Ew that is disgusting.” Blaine said scrunching up his face.

“Good, more for me.” Kurt said sticking out his tongue.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Can I have a large cheese pizza with pineapple and anchovies and a large sprite please?” Blaine said on the phone

“And capsicum.” Kurt added.

“Oh and can I add capsicum to that. Yes. Yes that’s all. Great can I get it delivered to Lima Memorial, floor six, room 36. Yep great. Thank you.” Blaine hung up the phone.

“It will be here in fifteen minuets.” Blaine said as he placed the phone on the side table and shifted so he was more comfortable.

“Sing to me.” Kurt said snuggling close to Blaine.

“Haven’t you been sung to enough lately?” Blaine said rubbing Kurt’s back.

“No. I don’t believe so.” Kurt said sweetly.

“I sang to you twice last night. How about you sing to me?” Blaine said cheekily.

“Hey, I am in hospital.” Kurt said pouting his bottom lip.

“Oh no not the puppy look.” Blaine said pulling the blanket over his head. “No I can’t see it. I am immune.” Blaine said from under the blanket.

“Blaine, get out from under there.” Kurt said trying to find his boyfriend under the blanket.

 “Never.” Blaine said pulling the blanket further over his head.

“Oh. That is it.” Kurt said as he dove under the blanket.

Both boys were now under the blanket like a tent.

“Hello,” Blaine said spotting Kurt’s head.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked.

“What are you doing?” Blaine retorted. “You are in my fort.”

“You are in my bed.” Kurt replied.

“Crap.” Blaine mumbled.

“Blaine you look like the phantom of the opera.” Kurt said noticing that a sheet was covering half of Blaine’s face.

“Come along Christine. I will whisk you away to the Phantom’s hideout.” Blaine said pretending to be the Phantom while holding out his hand.

“Hey Phantom, I have a large cheese pizza with anchovies, pineapple and capsicum and a large sprite.” An unfamiliar voice said from the doorway.

“Crap.” Kurt said as Blaine threw the blankets of their heads and jumped out of the bed and grabbed his wallet.

“That’ll be $17.50” boy said handing Blaine the pizza and drink.

“Okay, here’s $30. Keep the change.” Blaine said turning a bright shade of pink.

“Thanks man.” The boy said as he walked out of the room.

“Oh my god. Well that was embarrassing.” Blaine said shaking his head.

“Hey Phantom. Surrender the Pizza.” Kurt said smiling.

“That is so not funny.” Blaine said handing the box the Kurt and pouring two cups of sprite.

“No it’s not funny. It’s hilarious.” Kurt said while he was eating the pizza.

“Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you eat?” Blaine said looking at his boyfriend with adoring eyes.

“No.” Kurt said still scoffing down pizza.

Blaine kissed him on the cheek and went on for a piece of Pizza.

Blaine took one bite and screwed up his face. “Oh my god, Kurt that is repulsive.” Blaine said trying to swallow.

“No it’s not.” Kurt said trying to talk with Pizza in his mouth.

“Ew that’s gross. I am not kissing that mouth.” Blaine said backing away from Kurt.

“Oh yes you are.” Kurt said has he launched himself on Blaine and kissed him.

Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine.

“Maybe that pizza isn’t that bad after all.” Blaine said licking his lips.

“I told you.” Kurt smiled.

Then both boy laughed and continued to eat their pizza.

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

It was early Sunday morning and Kurt was sitting on his bed while Blaine was packing his bag. “Okay we have iPod, laptop, clothing, toiletries, homework, phone and DVDs. Did I forget anything?”

“I don’t think so.” Kurt said running through the list in his head.

“Okay I guess we are all set.” Blaine said zipping up the duffle bag.

“Yeah all I need is for Dr. Fielding to sign this piece of paper when can goooooo.” Kurt said waving the paper in the air.

“Be patient Kurt, it is only nine-thirty.” Blaine said sitting next to him and patting his knee.

“Easy for you to say. You have at least left the floor in the last four days.” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

“Once,” Blaine laughed.

“I am so sick of these walls,” Kurt said looking around the room. “I mean who in their right mind would have orange furniture and with mint green walls. Really?” Kurt scoffed as Blaine laughed.

Burt walked through the door just as Kurt and Blaine were laughing at the room décor. “Why is it every time I walk into this room you are either laughing or Kurt is asleep?” Burt said shaking his head.

“Because that is what Kurt has become; an eating, sleeping sarcasm machine.” Blaine said shrugging his shoulders.

“Hey.” Kurt said bumping his shoulder against Blaine’s. “It is adorable eating, sleeping sarcasm machine” Kurt said waving a finger.

“Oh I am sorry.” Blaine said placing a hand on his heart.

Then both boys laughed and Burt just shook his head until they heard a knock at the door.

“Well that is what I like to hear.” Dr. Fielding said as she walked into the room. “Are you ready to go home Kurt?” Dr. Fielding asked flipping through his chart.

“Yes! I am dying in here. I have forgotten what sunlight looks like.” Kurt said eagerly thrusting the piece of paper at the Doctor.

“Kurt here is just a tad prone to exaggeration.” Blaine said wrapping an arm around Kurt.

“I noticed.” Dr. Fielding said. “Now Kurt, I can’t just let you go. I need to do observations and listen to the baby first.”

Kurt just nodded and Blaine jumped off the bed and waked to the other side to give the doctor more room to work. She assessed Kurt’s blood pressure and took his temperature. He then placed the Doppler against Kurt’s pale skin, he counted the beats.

“Good. Everything is super normal.” The doctor smiled wrapping her stethoscope around his neck.

“I can go?” Kurt questioned sounding a little excited too excited.

“Yes you can go. Just ask Anna to get your discharge plan worked out and you are free to leave.” Dr. Fielding.

“Yes,” Kurt squealed as he jumped up and hugged the doctor. “Thank you.” Kurt was clapping his hands.

“Okay see you in a few weeks. Oh and don’t for get to book your twenty week ultrasound.” The doctor said as she walked out of the room.

Kurt pressed the call button and within five minuets Anna was waking through the door with a pile of paperwork. “Okay I know this looks scary but it should only take about half an hour.” Anna said placing the large pile of paper on Kurt’s side table.

Kurt scrunched his nose up at all of the paper.

“Aw it’s not that bad. Just wait till you see the forms you have to fill out when peanut is born.” Anna said pointing towards Kurt’s stomach.

“Peanut?” Burt asked very confused looking between Anna and Kurt.

“Yeah it is what we nick-named the baby.” Blaine confirmed.

“Oh. I like it. Peanut.” Burt repeated while nodding.

Kurt just shook his head.

“Okay here is your pregnancy health journal, you need to keep it with you and take it to all of your doctor’s appointments. Okay right here,” Anna said pointing to a number on the second page of the book. “This is the number for Birth Suit, you can call them any time of the day or night and a nurse or midwife will answer. Call if your water breaks, you have any bleeding, any sever cramps, any contractions, peanut stops moving and kicking, just anything. Okay?” Anna asked. Kurt nodded and she continued. “Alrighty then, now Kurt, I want you to take it easy, no running up the stairs, actually just try and avoid stairs, no exercising, just nothing to exhaust yourself too much.”

Anna continued to go through the papers, explain what not to do, what to avoid, what to avoid eating and how to relax himself when stressed. She handed Blaine Kurt’s pregnancy health journal and all of the other paperwork, Blaine loaded it into their bag.

“Okay. We. Are. Done.” Anna smiled.

“Yay. Let’s get out of here.” Kurt said excitedly.

Kurt jumped out of bed and into the wheelchair Anna had wheeled in. Blaine just laughed as he flung the bag over his shoulder and began to push Kurt out into the hall. Burt and Anna followed closely behind. As Blaine wheeled Kurt passed the nurses station. All of the nurses got up and said goodbye to both Kurt and Blaine and wished them all the best. A few of the other patients said goodbye as they headed for the elevator.

Once inside the elevator Burt spoke. “So how did you become so popular?” Burt asked.

“Talent.” Kurt responded. “And the fact that I am the only male on the maternity floor makes me special.” Kurt smiled

“Yes and he has been the only person ever to be serenaded on our floor which made him popular amongst the nurses.” Anna smiled.

“Which time?” Blaine asked smiling.

“Well let’s just say there were about six of us in tears last night as you sung Kurt back to sleep.” Anna smiled.

“How did you-” Blaine asked slightly embarrassed as he thought they were alone.

“Those walls are paper thin.” Anna confirmed,

“Oh,” Blaine said as he blushed.

“We also have never had an entire choreographed performance in out parent’s room before.” Anna said trying to take the attention off Blaine.

“Just a day in the life of Kurt,” Burt smiled.

“Hey, you guys forgot having someone dragged out of my room under arrest. That was pretty memorable.” Kurt added.

“Yes. Let’s just say he has been one interesting patient and I am sad to see you go Kurt. But I do not want to see you back in here for at least seventeen more weeks. Is that clear?” Anna said and Kurt nodded in agreement as they stepped off the elevator and walked to the car park.

Blaine loaded Kurt into the backseat and piled their bag and Kurt’s laptop into the boot and slammed it shut as he said goodbye and thank you to Anna and then joined Kurt in the backseat. Burt climbed into the front seat and they set off back home.

 

Blaine scooped Kurt up and carried him bridal-style into the house as Burt followed behind with the luggage.

“You know I can walk Blaine.” Kurt said holding on to Blaine’s neck as Blaine walked up the front steps.

“I know.” Blaine said with a smile.

“So, are you going to put me down anytime soon?” Kurt asked.

“Nope.” Blaine smiled as he opened the front door.

“Hey. We’re home.” Kurt announced as Blaine carried him through the door.

Finn looked up from the couch. “Hey Kurt, glad to have you– why is Blaine carrying you?” Finn said as he scratched his head.

“He bombarded me in the car and refuses to let me walk.” Kurt explained as Blaine nodded in agreement.

“Okay then. Hey Burt,” Finn said as he turned back to the television. Burt put the bags down and waved at Finn.

“Well that was totally the welcome home I was expecting.” Kurt said rolling his eyes. “Where’s Carole?” He asked still clinging onto Blaine.

“Ummm work think.” Finn said with his eyes still glued to the screen.

“Well this is all very interesting but my arms are getting sore and we need to get Kurt and peanut up to his room so they can rest.” Blaine said shifting Kurt in his arms to distribute his weight more evenly.

“Heh. Peanut.” Finn scoffed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said “Onward,” As he pointed to the stairs up to his room.

Blaine whinnied like a horse and took Kurt upstairs.

Finn looked confused and Burt just shook his head.

 

Once in Kurt’s room Blaine put Kurt down on his bed.

“Now, what would my two favorite people like to do now?” Blaine said kissing Kurt on the forehead.

“Can we go somewhere that isn’t the house? Am I allowed outside?” Kurt said with a smirk.

“What do you have in mind?” Blaine asked.

“Ice-cream!” Kurt said excitedly.

“Is all you think about food?” Blaine asked while giggling at Kurt’s extremely excited face.

“Oh come on Blaine. I need a hot fudge sundae, with nuts, and a cherry and whipped cream.” Kurt was on the verge of drooling. “Oh now you have got me thinking about it. You have to take me this is just torture.” Kurt said looking at Blaine with his big blue eyes.

“I don’t know Kurt. I could just go ask Finn to get you one.” Blaine said with concern in his eyes. He just didn’t want Kurt to hurt himself, or tire himself out.

“No I want to go with you. Please, please, please Blaine” Kurt said pouting a little and leaning against Blaine giving him the puppy eyes. “Blainey?” Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Okay fine.” Blaine said, he could never say no to those eyes.

“Yay. I love a man who knows when to cave.” Kurt said with a devious smile across his face.

“Just hold on a second. I am calling for back-up.” Blaine said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

“Back-up? Blaine what are you doing?” Kurt asked worried that Blaine was going to hire a whole security team just to escort him to the ice-cream shop.

Blaine pressed his finger to his lips and then pointed to the phone. “Hey Sam. Yeah this is Blaine. No Kurt is fine. I was just wondering if you would accompany me, Kurt and Finn the ice-cream shop. Yeah. Cool. Yep. Okay see you in five.”

Kurt just looked at him strangely.

“Well I am not about to take you out in public without at least two bodyguards.” Blaine smiled as he yelled downstairs. “Finn!”

“What!” Finn yelled back.

“Come get ice-cream with me, Kurt and Sam.” Blaine yelled back.

“When?” Finn continued to yell.

“In five.” Blaine continued to shout.

“I’m sorry, have you two heard of a phone or moving to the same room perhaps?” Kurt added loudly shaking his head at his boyfriend and brother yelling through the house.

“Nah this is good.” Finn shouted back. “Blaine, are you paying?” Finn asked.

“Yeah.” Blaine hollered.

“Okay you’re on.” Finn screamed back.

Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. “Okay sweetie let’s go down stairs, Sam will be hear any minute.” Blaine said in a baby voice as he got up from the bed.

“Ah Blaine, were you talking to me or the baby?” Kurt asked cocking his head slightly to the left.

“To you, my little peanut,” Blaine said with a smile.

“Okay then.” Kurt said still confused.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt and crouched down. He slapped his back indicating for Kurt to get of.

“Blaine you are not piggy backing me down the stairs I can walk.” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

“Yes. And you can prove that to me when we walk into the ice-cream shop, but for now get on.” Blaine said patting his back again.

“Blaine I am not getting on. You have carried me for like three days.” Kurt said crossing his arms.

“Come on.” Blaine smiled.

“No,” Kurt said refusing to move.

“You know you want to,” Blaine said with a big goofy grin on his face.

“I am pretty sure I don’t,” Kurt said turning his head.

Blaine stared to whimper like a dog and looked at Kurt with his best puppy eyes.

“Fine,” Kurt said. Blaine barked and then panted like a dog when Kurt got on his back.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. “I love a man who knows when to cave.” He said with a devilish grin.

Kurt let out an annoyed groan as Blaine carried him down the stairs.

By the time the pair had gotten down stairs Sam was already there and Finn was putting on his jacket.

“Hey, Sam.” Kurt said popping his head out from behind Blaine’s.

“Hey Kurt, you ready to go?” Sam asked.

“Blaine, are you ever going to let Kurt walk again?” Finn asked

“Yes he will.” Kurt said staring at Blaine.

“I will eventually.” Blaine said with a smile.

“Okay can we go, I am dying for lack of Vitamin D exposure here.” Kurt said superiorly.

Finn and Sam both looked confused. “You absorb Vitamin D from the sun guys. Kurt is just saying he hasn’t been outside for ages.”

“Oh, cool.” Finn laugh still kind of confused.

“Let’s go.” Kurt said signaling for Blaine to walk.

Blaine led the way with the two other boys trailing behind shaking their heads.

 

The three boys were now seated around a small circular table at the local ice-cream shop. Blaine was holding Kurt’s hand as Kurt started to consume the sundae that was in front of him.

“Easy tiger,” Sam laughed as he watched Kurt inhale the sundae.

“It’s okay Sam, just keep all appendages away from his mouth and you should be fine.” Blaine joked.

Kurt glared at him and continued to eat his sundae.

“So Kurt, when are you coming back to school?” Finn asked with a mouthful of ice-cream.

“Nice Finn.” Blaine said shaking his head.

“What?” Finn said whist spitting little drops of ice-cream in Blaine’s direction.

“Gross,” Kurt said doing the exact same thing.

“You guys are nasty,” Sam said with ice-cream dripping down his chin and shooting out of his mouth.

“I am surrounded by juveniles.” Blaine said shaking his head.

“Oh lighten up.” Kurt said as he loaded a spoon full of ice-cream and flicked it at Blaine. It landed right on his face. Blaine raised and eyebrow while Kurt, Sam and Finn all giggled.

“Okay,” Blaine said whipping the ice-cream off his face. “That was a good shot. But now you are going to pay.”

Blaine grabbed his cherry that was soaked in caramel topping and threw it at Kurt.

“Hey, no one subjects my little brother to a cherry attack.” Finn said as he threw his cherry at Blaine.

“Hey, lay off Blaine.” Sam said as he flicked ice-cream at Finn.

“Oh so you are with him now.” Kurt said glaring at Sam and throwing his cherry at Sam’s face.

“Kurt you started it.” Blaine said flicking nuts and whipped cream at Kurt and it landed in his hair.

“Blaine!” Kurt said trying to get the cream out of his hair. Kurt then grabbed some of the whipped cream from his sundae and smeared it down Blaine’s face.  

Finn was the first to laugh followed by Sam. Kurt then laughed and Blaine began to laugh as well. All four of them laughed until Blaine spoke again.

“Okay, okay. Truce?”  Blaine asked while whipping the whipped cream of his face and raising his spoon.

“Truce,” the other three said together all clinking their spoons like glasses.

 

It was five o’clock at the Hudson-Hummel household and Kurt and Blaine were playing scrabble.

Blaine was winning but not by much, there were only a few points separating the two of them.

“There ‘sexy’.” Blaine said saying down the tiles on the board.

“You can’t use ‘sexy’ Blaine.” Kurt said giggling.

“Oh yes I can. Look it is right here in the dictionary. Sexy - Definition: Kurt Hummel.” Blaine smiled.

“Aw fine, I will let you have sexy.” Kurt smiled.

“Now I have ‘tabley’.” Kurt smiled laying down the tiles.

“Tabley?” Blaine asked raising an eyebrow. “What the hell is tabley?”

“To have the properties of or to be like a table,” Kurt said confidently.

“Really Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“Yes. Do you have something against ‘tabley’” Kurt asked looking at Blaine completely serious.

“Use it in a sentence.” Blaine asked

“Okay. I am going to go over there to act tabley.” Kurt smirked.

Blaine and Kurt both laughed.

“Oh yeah, and I am going to go act lampy.” Blaine laughed.

“Well you could act shelfy.” Kurt suggested.

“No I think I am going to act fridgey.” Blaine said pretending to be a fridge.

Kurt was doubled over laughing and Blaine was on the floor.

“Okay I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Blaine said trying to stop laughing.

Burt knocked on the door. “Are you two okay? I heard some weird noises.”

Blaine and Kurt once again broke out into a fit of laughter.

“Okay. I am just going to back out of the room and put it down to an inside joke.” Burt said as he head for the door way.

“No dad, it’s not that. Blaine was acting fridgey.” Kurt said not to laugh.

“Fridgey?” Burt said scratching his head.

“Only because Kurt was trying to be tabley.” Blaine laughed.

“Tabley?” Burt said getting even more confused.

“Yeah tabley, to have the properties of or to be like a table.” Kurt said seriously.

“Okay then.” Burt said backing out the door.

Blaine and Kurt just broke out into hysterics at the confused look on Burt’s face.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

It was Kurt’s first day back at school after the Karofsky incident, but now with Karofsky safely being held at a detention centre over three hours away Kurt could breathe a sigh of relief.

Blaine and Kurt linked arms as they got out of the car. Finn then linked arms with Kurt and Puck linked arms with Blaine. Sam walked slightly in front of them and Mike walked behind them. Between the four boys they had every angle covered. They created a mini-fortress around Kurt and Blaine.

“You know I don’t need round the clock bodyguard services?” Kurt said looking at the fortress of boys that surrounded him.

“Nope, we are going to do everything to protect you and peanut.” Puck said with a smile.

“Yep, we have worked out a roster so that at least one of us is with you at all times, in class, in free periods, at lunch, everywhere.” Finn said giving Kurt’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“But wait, none of you take French.” Kurt wondered.

“I do now, ciao bro.” Puck smiled

“Ah, Noah. That’s Italian.” Kurt pointed out.

“Same diff.” Puck shrugged.

Just as Puck had finished talking Kurt and Blaine felt the ice-cold blast of a slushie to the face.

“That’s for getting my boy arrested Hummel.” Azimio yelled holding two empty cups.

“That’s it.” Puck ran after Azimio down the hall and slammed him against the lockers.

“Puck, stop it!” Kurt yelled after him. “It was just a slushie. He is not worth it.” Finn and Mike chased after Puck as Sam stayed with Blaine who was trying to stop Kurt from running after him.

“Kurt stop, don’t.” Blaine was struggling hold him.

“Kurt stop. There is nothing you can do.” Sam said grabbing his shoulder.

“If Puck hurts him he will go to back to Juvie and it will be our fault.” Kurt said struggling against the two boys.

“Yes and that is why Finn and Mike have gone after him.” Sam said grabbing on to Kurt’s arm.

“No, we have to stop him.” Kurt yelled pulling away from Blaine and trying to yank his arm away from Sam.

“Okay, that’s it. You are going to hurt yourself.” Sam said pulling Kurt towards him. He placed one arm around Kurt waist used the other to lift him off the ground.

Kurt struggled against Sam but the boy was too strong.

“Come on. We are going to the bathroom to you cleaned-up.” Sam said easily caring Kurt down the hall with Blaine on his heels.

“Sam, be careful. Don’t drop him. Sam, watch the floor it’s slippery. Oh don’t go to fast. You’re jostling him. Be careful. Watch his head. Be gentle.” Blaine pleaded following Sam quickly.

Sam kicked the bathroom door open and set Kurt down near the sink. He pulled a towel out oh his bag and began to wipe the slushie of Kurt’s face.

“Close your eyes.” Sam asked running the towel under warm water. Sam continued to clean off Kurt as he threw another towel towards Blaine.

“Thanks Sam.” Blaine said drying himself off.

“I always carry supplies now.” Sam said gently whipping the slushie out of Kurt’s hair. “There we go. Good as new.” Sam smiled.

“Thanks Sam” Kurt smiled.

“Do you have another shirt?” Sam asked noticing that Kurt’s shirt was covered in purple slushie.

“Yeah there is one in my locker.” Kurt said flicking a large hunk of shlushie off his shoulder. Just as Kurt had finished talking Finn, Mike and Puck bombarded the boy’s bathroom. Puck and Finn ran up to Kurt who was still sitting on the sink.

“Kurt. Are you okay?” Finn said giving Kurt a tight hug.

“Yes Finn. I am fine. It was just a slushie.” Kurt said patting his brother’s back.

“Are you sure.” Puck said wrapping an arm around Kurt’s shoulder.

“Yes I am fine. I promise.” Kurt said shivering slightly.

All five other boys began to freak-out at the sight of Kurt shivering.

“Oh my god Kurt. Are you okay?” Blaine said rushing to Kurt side.

“He is going to get pneumonia? Kurt do you have pneumonia?” Finn said feeling Kurt’s forehead.

Sam then pushed Finn’s hand out of the way and felt Kurt’s forehead. “Oh my, he does feel a little feverish, maybe he has an infection.”

“An infection could induce pre-term labor.” Blaine added getting concerned.

“Kurt’s in labor.” Mike said turning stark white.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I was there when Beth was born we can do this.” Puck said grabbing Kurt hands. “It’s okay Kurt breathe. In and out. Nice and Calm.” Puck said doing over exaggerated gestures and breathing.

“I’ll go get the nurse.” Mike said dashing for the door.

“I am calling an ambulance, Blaine call Burt.” Finn said dialing his phone.

“Hold it right there.” Kurt said causing everyone to freeze. “I am _not_ in labor. Finn, I do not have pneumonia, I am covered in slushie which cause me to shiver. Sam, you rubbed my face with a warm towel hence the warm skin, I do not have an infection, I am not in labor. Jeez.” Kurt said rubbing his forehead.

“What can we do to help?” Mike said sheepishly as he walked away from the door.

“Well someone can go get my shirt out of my locker. The combination is 24-5-12.” Kurt said crossing his legs.

“I’m on it.” Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike said in unison as they all tried to run out of the door at the same time. This caused them all to smash into each other and fall on the floor.

“Ow. Finn you elbowed me in the eye.” Puck screamed.

“Sorry dude.” Finn said from underneath Mike.

“You are all useless.” Kurt said from the sink.

“Okay I have a plan.” Sam spoke from underneath Puck’s leg.

“Oh this will be good.” Kurt spoke sarcastically.

“Mike, you go get the shirt. Finn, take Puck to get some ice from the nurse and I will stay with Kurt and Blaine.” Sam said pushing Puck off him.

“Nice plan.” Blaine said

“Okay, go.” Sam said gesturing for the other three to leave.

Mike was the first up, he ran out the door. Finn got up next and he helped up Puck who was clutching his injured eye. Finn led him put of the bathroom and down the hall.

“The next twenty weeks or so are going to be very interesting.” Kurt said as the he watched the boys walk down the halls.

“You can say that again.” Blaine said leaning next to Kurt.

“Hey you can’t talk, you are just as bad.” Kurt said looking at his boyfriend.

“What do you mean?” Blaine said sheepishly.

“Aw come on Blaine. You panicked as much as the rest of us.” Sam said patting his back.

“Okay maybe I did.” Blaine laughed.

“Maybe?” Kurt said looking at Blaine.

“Okay I did.” Blaine hung his head.

“And I love you for it.” Kurt said leaning over and kissing his head.

Mike ran through the door holding Kurt’s shirt while panting.

“Wow that was fast.” Kurt commented.

“Mike did you run?” Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Mike said awkwardly.

“Pass it here.” Sam asked holding out his hand.

Mike passed him the shirt and Sam unfolded it and passed it to Blaine. He then undid the button’s on the shirt was currently wearing. “Arms up.” Sam instructed.

“You know I can dress myself guys?” Kurt said looking at Sam and Blaine.

“We know.” Blaine said.

“Fine.” Kurt said in defeat as he put up his arms. Sam slid off the shirt and Blaine put on the new one. Just as Blaine was doing up the last of Kurt’s buttons the bell went. 

“Okay I have biology first and Mr. Brosnan will kill me if I am late. See you in English Kurt.” Mike said as he waved goodbye.

“But you’re not in my English class?” Kurt called out.

“I am now.” Mike called back.

“Now, can I walk to class Mr. Anderson or are you going to carry me?” Kurt said shuffling himself off the sink.

“Well I have Chemistry which is on the other side of campus but you have maths and Sam is in your math class so he could carry you.” Blaine said with a smirk.

“No I think I’m good.” Kurt said grabbing his bag off the floor.

“Okay let’s go then.” Sam said as he linked arms with Kurt and led him out of the bathroom.

“Bye Blaine. See you at lunch.” Kurt called out over his shoulder.

Blaine ran after Kurt and grabbed him by the wrist. He turned him around and planted a kiss right on Kurt’s lips in the middle of the hallway.

Kurt embarrassed the kiss then pulled away. “What was that for?” he asked.

“Because I love you,” Blaine smiled as he turned and went to other way.

 

It was just after fifth period and Finn was escorting Kurt to glee club. The pair walked in to the choir room to see all of the faces they have come to know and love. Kurt sat in-between and Blaine and Finn. Blaine kissed him lightly on the cheek and Kurt let his head drop onto Finn’s shoulder.

“Okay guys,” Mr. Schuester said walking into the room. “One lets welcome back Kurt and Blaine.” The teacher said gesturing to the two boys while everyone clapped. “Two okay guys we only have eight more weeks until nationals so let’s get cracking, Rachel take it away.” He said pointing to the girl.

Rachel stood and performed Kurt’s solo as the others swayed in the background. Blaine had maneuvered himself over to where Kurt was dancing and warned him to take it easy, not to work to hard and to sit down if he needs to rest. Kurt just shrugged it off. It was nice that Blaine was so caring but it was starting to bug him just a little.

The New Directions continued to dance and sing behind Rachel who was milking the spotlight as she usually did. Kurt was happy swaying behind Rachel humming his part. He was getting a little tired but nothing to be concerned about. The group was dancing their second routine which had more strenuous dance moves and more singing. They were all dancing while Puck and Santana sung their particular solo. Kurt was stepping in the back row next to Blaine when the baby decided to interrupt the song.

Kurt doubled over with a reasonably loud “Oh God,” As he placed one hand on his stomach and used the other to clutch onto Blaine. “Ahhhh,” He yelled as Blaine held him up by the waist. Blaine looked at the rest of the group with panic in his eyes.

The entire group gathered around Kurt who was still clutching his abdomen. Sam was the first to act, he ran and got a chair and placed under where the pale boy was standing. Blaine held Kurt’s elbow and Sam guided him from behind as they lowered him into the chair. Mr. Schuester tried to shoo away the other New Directions to give Kurt and Blaine some space when Kurt spoke up for the first time. “No, no, no, no. It’s okay no-one panic. The baby is just kicking. It took me by surprise that’s all. I am fine I promise.” Kurt said rubbing his stomach.

“Are you sure Kurt?” Sam said rubbing his back.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt said with a smile. “Here, give me your hand.” Kurt said taking off his jacket.

Sam came around so he was facing Kurt and gave the boy his hand. Kurt placed it where the baby was kicked. Sam waited a few seconds before the baby gave a forceful kick. “Wow.” Sam said looking up at Kurt. “That is too cool.” Sam continued to smile as he moved his hand away.

“Aww, I want a turn.” Mercedes said from behind Kurt.

“Come on, it’s okay.” Kurt said gesturing for her to come over. He grabbed Mercedes’ outstretched hand and placed it on his stomach. Like a true performer the baby gave another forceful kick. “Damn Kurt, you have got a little super-star in their. Aren’t you peanut?” Mercedes said in a baby voice which made Kurt giggle which intern made the baby do a summersault and kick the other side of Kurt’s stomach.

“I have dibs on the next go.” Finn said shuffling next to Kurt.

“Me too,” Puck said shoving into Finn.

“Hey, I want a go,” Mike said with a smile.

Before Kurt knew what was happening he had five sets of hands on his stomach all trying to feel the baby kick.

“Come on peanut. What are you doing in their.” Finn said to Kurt’s stomach.

“Kurt this kid is stubborn just like you.” Puck said still trying to get the baby to kick.

“Maybe peanut has stage fright.” Rachel added.

“There is only one definite way to get peanut to kick.” Blaine said crossing his arms.

“How?” Finn said with his hand still of Kurt’s belly.

“Watch and learn.” Blaine said as he bent down and kissed Kurt on the lips. Just as soon as the pair lips met they were interrupted by all of the ‘ooh’s’ and ‘wows’ coming from all of the people who were feeling Kurt’s stomach.

“See,” Blaine said pulling away from Kurt. 

“Wow Kurt, peanut is as good a kicker as you, maybe he or she will be on the football team too.” Finn said with a smile.

“It’s a girl” Puck said.

“It is so a boy.” Artie chimed in.

“Oh not this again,” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

“Wait, wait, wait, Kurt you were a kicker? You played football?” Blaine said looking really confused.

“Yeah dude, you didn’t know.” Puck said standing up.

“He was like the best kicker ever.” Finn said with a smile.

“How did I not know this?” Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

“Slipped my mind” Kurt said with a shrug as he blushed a bright shade or red.

“What else haven’t you told me?” Blaine wondered.

“Well he was a cheerleader, a football player, he dated Brittany, kind of, he wanted to date me for a while, and he managed to get the entire football team to dance to the single ladies dance. Oh, and dressed-up like Lady Gaga for a week.” Finn noted.

“Finn!” Kurt yelled as he glared at his brother.

“What? You did.” Finn shrugged.

“Well so did you. He wore a red rubber dress to school” Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

Finn blushed. “Really Finn? A red rubber dress?” Blaine said with a giggle.

“Okay I think we have heard enough.” Finn said clapping his hands.

“Yes. Now I believe it is my turn to feel the baby kick.” Quinn said moving aside the crowd of people surrounding Kurt and Blaine.

“Yeah and mine,” Santana said shoving Puck out of the way.

“Hey I didn’t get ago,” Mike whined.

“Hey, don’t forget the teacher,” Mr. Schuester called out.

Then once again Blaine had to kiss Kurt to get peanut to roll around and kick the awaiting hands.

“Jeez Blaine, you have a hard life.” Puck scoffed.

“Yeah it’s a though job kissing Kurt all day but someone has to do it.” Blaine said pecking Kurt of the cheek again which caused the baby to kick everyone’s hands again.

The entire group erupted into ‘oohs’ and ‘awws’ as they all fawned over Kurt who was contently sitting in the centre of the group.

“Okay guys, I think that we should give Kurt and peanut there a rest.” Mr. Schuester said trying to get the group to focus again.

“Awwww” most of the New Directions wined.

“No, no we have nationals to prepare for.” Mr. Schuester said raising an eyebrow at the group.

“Mr. Schuester is right guys. We can play with peanut later.” Rachel said moving into the centre of the room. “Come on guys, starting positions.” She said clicking her fingers.

The rest of the group rolled their eyes and moved back into their first positions. As Kurt positioned himself to get back up Mr. Schuester gestured for him to sit back down.  “Kurt, why don’t you sit this one out? We need you in top shape for New York okay. We can’t win without you.” Mr. Schuester said as Kurt blushed.

However Kurt was sitting in the middle of the room so he would have to move to let the rest of the group rehearse. Blaine walked over and was going to scoop his boyfriend up and move him to the corner of the room, but Finn beat him to the punch. By the time Blaine had made his way over to his boyfriend Kurt was already in Finn’s arms.

Finn looked at Blaine as if to say ‘I’ve got this’ as he gingerly walked Kurt over to the side of the choir room. Kurt just expected Finn to put him down and rejoin the group who was now singing their second show piece, but he didn’t. He sat on the chair and held onto Kurt who was nestled on his lap.

“Finn you should go and practice.” Kurt said turning his head to face Finn.

“Not on your life bro. There is no where else I would rather be.” He said rubbing Kurt’s back.

Finn pulled Kurt closer and hugged him. Kurt relaxed into Finn’s arms and watched the rest of club perform next to them. Finn kept rubbing Kurt’s back with one hand used the other to stroke his arm.

Kurt rested his head against Finn’s shoulder. “Thank you Finn.” Kurt said against Finn’s chest.

“For what?” Finn asked looking at the smaller boy.

“For being here. For being a supportive brother. Just for everything.” Kurt said clinging to Finn’s shirt.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else Kurt. You are my brother. I love you.” Finn said kissing the top of Kurt’s head.

Kurt sniffled a little and whipped a tear away from his eye. Finn then handed him a tissue and squeezed his hand to let Kurt know that here was there and will always be there. By the end of Glee Kurt was fast asleep against Finn who was still stroking his back lovingly.

“Awwww,” Blaine said as he spotted the pair in the corner. “He must be totally whipped out.” Blaine said as he pointed to his slumbering boyfriend.

“Yeah” Finn said looking at Kurt. “Let’s get him home.” Finn said still looking at Kurt in his arms.

“Are you right to carry him to the car?” Blaine asked Finn.

“Yeah, he only weighs like twenty pounds.” Finn scoffed easily standing without jostling or disturbing Kurt.

The three then walked out to the car.

Finn got into the backseat still cradling Kurt who was still fast asleep and Blaine got into the drivers seat. He took one last look at Kurt before he turned the keys in the ignition and started the engine.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Blaine and Kurt sat anxiously in the waiting room on the OB/GYN floor of Lima Memorial. Kurt surveyed the waiting room, there was a couple who were about 25 and the girl was asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder, she didn't even look pregnant, then there was a heavily pregnant woman in the corner who was flipping through a magazine. There was also another younger couple who were staring at Blaine and Kurt and whispering to each other. The girl whispered something to her husband and they both began to stare at Kurt. Kurt notice the couples gaze but just shrugged it off. Then Blaine noticed the couple glaring at them, Blaine also noticed the crucifix around the young woman's neck.

"I hate it when people stare." Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"They're religious Kurt." Blaine whispered back.                                                 

"That doesn't give them any right to stare." Kurt said back.

"Yeah, well this does." Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a kiss. The husband who was drinking a cup water started to choke and girl shot Blaine and Kurt a disapproving glance. The male continued to cough and splutter and Kurt and Blaine just laughed with each other.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" The young girl said to Kurt and Blaine.

"No, do you?" Blaine asked tilting his head.

"Why don't you just keep the public displays of affection to a minimum," The girl said in a condescending tone.

"No I don't think I will." Blaine said kissing Kurt more passionately then before. Both of them leaned into the kiss until they heard the receptionist call Kurt's name.

"Yes right here," Kurt said raising his hand. Blaine and Kurt got up together and held hands as they waked towards the exam room. Blaine could hear the other couple whispering about how disgusting they were and how it was against nature.

Blaine turned around and said angrily. "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer?" Blaine shot back as slapped Kurt on the ass.

The pair walked into the exam room leaving the couple in the waiting room speechless.

The ultrasound technician walked in a few minuets later and she greeted the couple warmly. "Okay, Kurt can I get you to lie down on this table and lift up your shirt. Blaine, you can go sit in that chair next to him." The technician said to the couple.  
Kurt lay down on the table and lifted up his shirt. Kurt was obviously nervous so Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, let's get started." The girl said as she adjusted the screen so the boys could both see it. "Is that okay?" she asked sweetly. The boys nodded in unison.

"Okay sorry this is going to be cold." She said shaking a bottle of ultrasound gel. She squirted it onto Kurt's pale stomach and he flinched at the coolness.

"Man I am going to make a million dollars one day when I make a warm version of the stuff." Kurt said cringing. Blaine and the ultrasound technician just laughed.

"Okay." She placed the wand on Kurt stomach and the screen lit up with a blurry blue picture.

"Do you see that?" The girl said pointing to the screen. "Those little things are the feet and up there is the hands." She smiled.

"Oh my God." Blaine said with eyes fixed in the screen.

"That little string of pearls, that's the spine." She said pointing to the screen. "And that little flickering, that is the heartbeat." The girl continued to maneuver the wand over Kurt's abdomen while Kurt and Blaine were mesmerized by the images on the screen. "Okay and here is the head, oh look it is sucking." The woman said pointing to a little profile on the screen that was making little sucking motions with its mouth.

"That is the cutest thing I have very seen." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the head.

"Okay I am just going to take some measurements and then we can calculate your due date." She smiled.

"Okay so this little one is 6.5 inches long and I can guess weights about 10 ounces. Head is nice and normal. Baby has plenty of room to move, nice amount of fluid. Now do you want to know the sex?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Blaine answered.

"No. There will be no sex." Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt, please." Blaine pleaded.

"Nope, no sex." Kurt said looking away from Blaine.

"Sorry buddy, if you are not gestating you have no opinion." The nurse said taking the wand off Kurt's stomach.

"Now do you know when you are due?"

"Um Dr. Fielding said it would be in February sometime." Kurt answered.

"Well by the size of the head I would say that you are about twenty weeks and two days along. So that would put your due date at February 14th."

"Awww Valentine Baby. Nice timing Peanut." Blaine said to Kurt's stomach.

"Now would you like a photo or maybe a DVD?" She said sweetly

"Yes please." Kurt said excitedly.

"Now we can only do one DVD but how many photos would you like?"

"Umm, well there are your parents, the New Directions, us and I know Finn said he would kill me if I didn't get him one." Blaine said counting on his fingers.

"So that is what five?" Kurt asked.

"Let's make it six just to be careful." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the top of his hand.

"Okay I will be back in a minute." The woman said leaving the boys on their own.

"Ew let me get this goo of my pelvis." Kurt said reaching for the tissues.

"Here let me get it baby." Blaine said jumping out of his seat and going to get the box of tissues.

Blaine handed Kurt the tissues and continued to look at the screen which had the picture of the baby's head still on the screen. Blaine sniffed a little and took one of the tissues to wipe his now slightly moist eyes.

"Blaine Anderson are you crying?" Kurt said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"No. I just have something in my eye." Blaine said blushing slightly.

"You so are." Kurt said with a grin.

"Okay maybe I am. I am not made of stone." Blaine said crossing his arms.

"That is so adorable. Blaine loves Peanut." Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh its okay, everyone cries at these appointments." The technician said walking back into the room. "Okay, I will give you this daddy." The nurse said handing Blaine a bundle of photos and a DVD with a smile.

"And for this daddy I have an appointment card." She said handing Kurt a card with the date of their next appointment on it.

"Thank you" Kurt said with a smile as he linked arms with Blaine and left the room.

 

Back at school Finn was nervously pacing up and down the choir room.

"Finn I am sure it will be fine." Rachel said trying to soothe him.

"I know but why didn't he text me or something. They have been gone all day. What if something happened?" Finn said getting worked-up.

"Okay what time was their appointment?" Rachel asked.

"At 9 and they said it could go for up to an hour." Finn said nervously

"Well it is only 10:15 now. Maybe they were really busy." Rachel offered.

"I don't know. I just-" Finn started to rub his head vigorously. "I should have gone with them. I knew something would happen. I just knew it." Finn said getting more panicked.

"Have you tried calling them?" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah they both have their phones off. Jeez Rachel what if something happened?" Finn said getting scared.

"Look I will call them again you just sit down and try not to pass out." Rachel said.

"I can't. I said I would protect him and now I don't know where he is. I said I would protect him. If anything happens to them I will never forgive myself." Finn said burying his face in his hands.

"Look Finn I am sure everything is fine." Rachel said trying to make him feel better.

Just as Finn was about to call the police to file a missing persons report Blaine and Kurt casually strolled though the door holding hands. Finn leapt out of his see and ran over to his brother. Finn grabbed Kurt into a bear hug and lifted him off the ground. Finn just clung onto Kurt for at least 5 minutes until Kurt spoke. “Finn you are squishing me."

"Aw jeez, I am so sorry. I was just so scared. Are you okay?" Finn said looking at the floor.

"Yeah I am fine, baby is healthy too." Kurt smiled.

"Thank god." Finn said letting out a huge sigh and pulling Kurt in for another hug. "I was so worried about you."

"It's okay Finn. I'm fine, really." Kurt stressed. "Blaine, show him the thingy," Kurt said over his shoulder because Finn was still hugging him.

"Here you go Finn." Blaine said handing him one of the ultrasound photos.

"Aww that is so cute. Peanut has your profile Blaine." Rachel said looking at the photo.

"Wow," Was all Finn could manage to say while he was staring at the photo with his mouth open.

"Finn, are you okay." Kurt said noticing that the taller boy had gone a little pale.

"Yeah I just-" Finn tried to say but he had to wipe a tear away.

"Finn, are you crying?" Blaine said noticing that Finn was wiping his eyes rapidly.

"No!" Finn shot back. "I just have something in my eye." Finn said looking the other way.

Kurt laughed "That is the exact same thing Blaine said at the doctors office."

"Was not," Blaine retorted.

"Oh it so was," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Yes well. Moving on." Blaine said trying change the subject.

"Do you know when you are due yet?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, February 14th" Kurt smiled.

"Valentine baby, too sweet." Rachel said with a smile.

"Well Peanut has obviously got Kurt's impeccable timing." Finn said with a smile.

"Well he could be due on November 17th. That would be horrible timing." Rachel said.

"Why?" Kurt wondered.

"That is nationals! How do you not know that?" Rachel began to freak-out.

"Slipped my mind, and yeah that would suck." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Not only would we lose you, but we would lose Blaine as well," Rachel said.

"And me. I am not leaving Kurt alone." Finn said wrapping and arm around Kurt.

"Well we cannot have that." Rachel walked over to where Kurt was sitting. She crouched down and began to talk to Kurt's belly. "Hey Peanut. We need you to stay in there until after nationals. Do you hear me in there?" Rachel said raising her voice. Peanut then kicked her hand. "Okay I am going to take that as a yes." Rachel said with a smile.

"Great now you and my baby are making deals." Kurt said with a smile.

"We understand each other, one diva to another." Rachel said with a nod.

"How do you know Peanut is going to be a diva?" Blaine asked.

"Just look at that face, he or she is going to be a fabulous performer." Rachel said pointing to the ultrasound picture.

"And the combination of Kurt and Blaine is bound to equal a performer." Finn chuckled.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in here? Glee isn't for another 5 minuets." Mr. Schuester said walking into the choir room.

"Kurt just got back from his ultrasound, look." Finn said holding-up the blue photo.

"Aw look at that little face. She has your profile Blaine." Mr. Schuester said inspecting the photo.

"And who says it's a she." Kurt said folding his arms

"Do you know?" Mr. Schuester said handing Finn back to photo.

"No." Blaine whined. "Kurt wouldn't let the ultrasound tech tell me." Blaine said pouting.

"Rats." Mr. Schuester muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Finn wondered out loud.

"I have twenty bucks saying it's a Girl." The teacher shrugged.

"Feeling a little like a show pony over here." Kurt chimed in.

"Yes but you are my show pony." Blaine said kissing him on the cheek. The rest of the New Direction began to file in and sit around Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel.

"Hey Kurt where were you in math today?" Sam asked pulling up a seat next to Finn.

"I had my ultrasound today." Kurt said proudly. That is when all the questions started to fly at the couple.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Was the most popular followed by, "When are you due?"

"Whoa everyone calm down." Blaine said standing-up. "We don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet and Peanut is due on February 14th."

Kurt mouthed a 'thank you' to Blaine as he sat back down.

"So where is the photo?" Mercedes said holding out her hand.

"Here." Finn said passing the little black and blue photo to Mercedes.

"Oh that is a little diva in training right there." She said pointing to the photo. "It has your nose Blaine." She smiled.

Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel all laughed, that was the third person to make the same conclusion.

"Aww it does look like Blaine." Tina said looking at the photo.

"Which only means one thing?" Mercedes said.

"What?" Blaine and Kurt asked in unison.

"If it looks like Blaine then it is going to have Kurt's personality." Mercedes smirked.

Artie laughed. "I can just see a mini-Blaine walking around with Kurt's personality and fashion sense."

The group laughed.

"I just hope he doesn't get my hair. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Blaine laughed.

"I just hope he doesn't get Kurt's voice. Imagine that screaming all night and day." Finn said shuttering.

"Finn," Kurt squeaked.

"See what I mean." Finn said.

Kurt just glared at his brother.

"Moving on" Mr. Schuester said clapping his hand. "I want to see a straight run through of our set list." The group groaned and Mike handed back Finn back the photo.

Finn looked at the photo and then raised his hand. "Mr. Schuester, can Kurt and I sit this one out?"

"It's okay Finn the doctor gave me full permission to dance." Kurt said standing up.

"No I think that I should take you and get some lunch or something." Finn said looking concerned.

"Finn its only 10:30." Kurt said pointing to the clock.

"Yeah but-" Finn said trying to get Kurt to understand that he was concerned.

"Finn," Blaine said shaking his head as if to tell Finn to give up.

"Well as long as Kurt says he is fine I am okay with it." Mr. Schuester said.

Finn walked a little closer. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Look you guys, you let Quinn dance and sing, and I am no different." Kurt said with a smile as he stepped into his starting position. Blaine stood next to him and gave his hand a squeeze as the introduction to the first song began.

The group performed their two numbers and Kurt and Blaine continued to dance in the background. At the end of rehearsal Blaine spoke up. "Hey Puck, who won the due date bet?" Blaine asked swinging his and Kurt's bag over his shoulder.

"No one yet? The bet finishes when Peanut is actually born." Puck says. "But if Peanut is on schedule Mike is going to win."

"Oh, yeah." Mike said high-fiving Blaine. "You better stay in there peanut.” Mike said to Kurt’s stomach.

"Nah you are all crazy, if that baby is anything like Kurt it is going to show up early. I am going to win." Mercedes said linking arms with Kurt. "Aren't I?" she asked him.

"I will do my best." Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah but it is still going to be a girl." Puck said confidently.

"No its not." Artie taunted as he wheeled himself out the room.

"Yeah it will." Puck called out.

Artie reversed a little so he was still in view. "Kurt's butt does not lie." Artie said before he wheeled out of view.

"Is every Glee rehearsal going to end like this?" Kurt asked.

"We could just find out the sex?" Blaine said.

"Nah I like having it be a surprise, it keeps everyone in suspense." Kurt smiled.

"Spoken like a true diva." Mercedes said approvingly.

"Well it is 1 o'clock we should probably grab some lunch." Blaine suggested.

"I don't want cafeteria food today. Blaine, take me out to lunch." Kurt said pleadingly.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Let's go to Breadsticks I could really go for spaghetti bolognaise and tiramisu simultaneously." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Jeez Kurt, do you do anything but eat?" Finn asked.

"No," Kurt answered with a smile.

"Okay we'll go to Breadsticks if that is what you want." Blaine said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Well I am coming. You guys need back-up." Finn said grabbing onto Kurt's hand.

"Me too, Finn can't defend both of you by himself." Puck said with a smile.

"Well if everyone else is going so am I," Mercedes added.

"Everyone can come but we are leaving now. I am starving." Kurt said leading Mercedes and Finn towards the door.

"Okay, okay let's go." Blaine said grabbing his wallet and throwing his and Kurt's bag into Mr. Schuster’s office.

"We are leaving without you Blaine." Kurt called almost out of the door.

"Hey you can't leave without me." Blaine called out.

"And why is that." Kurt asked.

"Because I am paying." Blaine said flashing his wallet.

"Dude has a point." Puck said.

"Crap," Kurt muttered. "Well just hurry up then." He said tapping his foot. Blaine then began to walk ridiculously slowly towards the awaiting group.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out.

"Alright I am coming." Blaine said jogging towards his boyfriend.

"I hate you." Kurt said to him when he finally reached the group.

"Nah you love me." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

"You know me too well." Kurt smiled as the group began to walk towards the car park.

 


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

It was a cold night on November 13th and Kurt Hummel, now 24 weeks (6 months) pregnant was sitting by himself in the gazebo at the local park. The brisk and freezing wind made him shiver but he didn't care. He just needed some space. He looked around at the houses that surrounded him. People were starting to put up their Christmas lights, there was snow on the ground and everything looked so peaceful.

"There you are!" A familiar sounding voice called out sounding very relieved. Blaine rushed over to his boyfriend, he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number, "Yeah, I found him. Yep. I will. You betcha." Blaine hit the 'call-end' button on his phone and turned his attention back to Kurt.

"Blaine?" He asked

"That's me," Blaine said sitting next to Kurt before he became angry. "Why the hell did you disappear like that?"

"I needed some time alone." He stated plainly thinking that Blaine would just leave it at that.

"You couldn't have gone to our room?" Blaine said trying to keep his voice calm.

"I wanted to get some fresh air." Kurt persisted.

"The backyard? Kurt, come on. I have been looking everywhere for you. The choir room, Mercedes' house, Breadsticks, I called Dr. Fielding……I even went to Sam's house. Burt and Carole were about to call police!" Blaine yelled, so much for his calm voice.

"I am not going to apologize for taking a walk." Kurt said as he folded his arms across his chest and turned to face to the opposite direction.

"I am not asking you to." Blaine whispered as he scooted closer to Kurt and placed his arm around the slender boy's shoulders.

Kurt bit his lip and turned, so he was facing Blaine again. "You're not?"

"Nope," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just deiced to change the subject. "Are you okay?" He said rubbing Kurt's back.

"I'm fine." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you sure you're not to cold?" Blaine said going to take off his jacket and put it over Kurt, but Kurt stopped him.

"I'm fine" He stressed closing his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked scooting closer to Kurt.

"Nothing important," Kurt lied. Blaine was getting tired of Kurt's two-word answers.

"You're lying to me baby." Blaine pushed.

"Says who?" Kurt asked,

"Says me, and I am never wrong, Come on, Kurt. What's on your mind?"

Kurt just stayed silent.

"Not going to tell me, hey?" Blaine asked.

"Did you really go to Sam's house?" He said with a giggle while still intentionally changing the subject.

"I really did and I was actually disappointed when weren't there." Blaine laughed.

"Imagine that." Kurt said sarcastically.

They both laughed for a while until Kurt's laugh turned into a cough, he covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked getting concerned.

Kurt continued to cough while he signaled Blaine ‘one minute’ with his finger. Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Blaine asked becoming increasingly concerned.

Kurt shook his head, "No. I kind of um," Kurt laughed, "Was choking on my own saliva."

Blaine looked skeptical.

"Oh, as if you have never done that before?"

"I am just having a hard time believing that you would admit to gagging own your own spit." Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

Kurt slapped him lightly; he didn't even notice that Blaine's hand was still on his back until he took it away.

"Better now?" Blaine asked lovingly.

"Yeah," Kurt said looking at his feet while debating whether or not he should apologize. He didn't plan on it, but seeing the love and concern in Blaine's eyes almost made him want to reconsider.

"Well we should probably get back before Finn sends that cavalry to come and get us." Blaine laughed.

"Sorry for scaring you." Kurt said after the guilt finally got to him.

"It's okay, we just want to know you were safe. We all care Kurt." Blaine said standing up and holding out his hands for Kurt to take.

Kurt took his Blaine's hands and pulled himself up and he pair walked holding hands back to Kurt's car.

 

Blaine opened the door of the Hudson-Hummel house and walked in while still hugging Kurt's waist with one hand.

"Did anyone loose a son slash brother, about five foot ten, brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, about six months pregnant and devilishly handsome?" Blaine called out as he stomped his boots on the mat.

Burt and Carole came running to the front door from the left side of the house and Finn ran down the stairs at top speed while trying not to fall. Burt grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight embrace; he hugged him for a good five minuets until Carole pried Burt away and gave Kurt a tight squeeze.

"Kurt we were so worried." She said giving him another hug. "I am just so glad you're safe." She said brushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

"God Kurt, you nearly gave me a heart attack, I though you were dead, I thought you were kidnapped, I thought you were lying on a road somewhere bleeding to death." Burt said looking at his son who was looking at the floor. "I just-" Burt said scratching his head. "I was just so scared." Burt said pulling his son in for another hug.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kurt said looking at his parents. Then Finn walked closer, he didn't say anything, but Kurt noticed that he looked a little paler than usual and his eyes looked like he had been crying.

Finn walked slowly towards Kurt, he stopped and looked Kurt up and down and then pulled him in for a tight hug. Finn didn't let go, he just kept holding on to Kurt, he squeezed him tight and began to sob into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't know what to do. He just wrapped his around his older brother and tried to soothe him by rubbing his back.

Finn just held onto Kurt for dear life, Carole tried to pull him off but Finn wouldn't budge. "What happened? We were sitting on the couch, I get up to make a snack and I come back and you're gone, your wallet is gone, I just- I thought you were dead, I was going out of my mind thinking of what could have happened to you." Finn said pulling Kurt in for another hug.

"Okay, dinner time?" Burt said leading Finn and Kurt into the dinning room. Carole brought in two large bowls one containing potato salad and the other with filled with garden salad. Burt followed behind her with a tray containing five chicken pot pies.

The family engaged in small talk around the dinner table, Burt talked about the new car he was fixing-up, Carole entertained them with stories from work and Blaine talked about New Directions and their plans for nationals.

After about twenty minuets Kurt yawned and put down his knife and fork. "I think I am going to bed." Kurt announced to his family.

"Okay let's go." Finn said pushing his plate away.

"Finn you can stay and finish your dinner." Kurt said looking at his brother’s half empty plate.

"No its okay, I was done anyway." Finn shrugged. "I am going to go upstairs with Kurt okay?" Finn asked, mainly seeking Blaine's approval.

"M'kay" Blaine said still eating his pie.

Finn followed Kurt up the stars. He waited for his brother to get changed into his pajamas before sitting next to Kurt on the edge of his bed. Kurt looked up at his brother who was still a little paler than usual. "I'm sorry Finn. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Kurt said getting teary.

"Shh it's okay." Finn said patting Kurt's knee.

"No it's not, I am a horrible person and I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just- I wanted to- I don't even know." Kurt said crying and sniffling while looking at Finn. Once Kurt saw the sad look on Finn’s face it made him cry even more. He kept saying how sorry he was how he didn't mean it.

Finn didn't know what to do, he didn't want to see Kurt cry, and he certainly didn't mean to make him cry. Finn decided to do the one thing he knew would work, he bumped Kurt’s shoulder lightly with his before he began to sing.

 _You fought your way up to the wall_  
But you haven't gone past at all  
While gazing with tear filled eyes  
You just can't help but ask why

Finn began to stroke Kurt's arm while he sang.

 _If trying hard is what it takes_  
Then why does it feel like a mistake?  
The world has taken its side  
You just wanna run away and hide

 _It's tough, there's no one to turn to_  
I hear screaming inside you  
Feels like hell's all you've been through  
Hell's all you've been through

 _Hold on_  
Don't stop your breathing  
I see your dreams and I feel them too

The Jock wiped away a stray tear that was running down Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

 _Hold on_  
Don't lose your faith  
I know you can't break  
I'm hoping and praying for you

_For you…  
For you…_

Finn brushed away the hair that had fallen in front of Kurt's eyes and continued to sing.

 _All your peace seems far away_  
But you know there comes a day  
When everything's so bright  
All the darkness you feel subsides

The older boy continued to stare into Kurt's blue eyes as he sang.

 _And in the rising of the sun_  
You can finally say it's done  
The world will take your side  
And your heart will start to shine

 _I will be holding onto you_  
There is nothing you can't do  
I will try to be strong  
Will try to be strong

 _Hold on_  
Don't stop your breathing  
I see your dreams and I feel them too

 _Hold on_  
Don't lose your faith  
I know you can't break  
I'm hoping and praying for you

Finn noticed Kurt yawning and encouraged him to lie down as he moved to sit on the other side of the bed.

 _I'll never let go of you_  
I'll never let go of you  
I'll never let go of you, of you

 _Hold on_  
Don't stop your breathing  
I see your dreams and I feel them too

 _Hold on_  
Don't lose your faith  
I know you can't break  
I'm hoping and waiting for you

Finn smiled as he finished the song. He looked down at his slumbering brother, who a firm grip on his hand and let out a sigh of relief before turning off the light.

 

Blaine walked up to his and Kurt's room and tentatively opened the door to see his boyfriend fast asleep against his brother who was also asleep. Blaine then heard Carole looking for Finn.

"Blaine have you seen Finn? What is with my children and running away tonight?" She said looking in the bathroom.

Blaine pressed his finger against his lips indicating for Carole to be quiet. Blaine then motioned for her to come to where he was standing. "Look," Blaine said pointing inside the room.

Carole walked over to where Blaine was standing and peered through the door to see her two sons asleep together, Kurt under the covers and snuggling up to Finn, and Finn above the covers with Kurt's head on his chest and his arms around his little brother.

"Awwwww. That is so sweet." Carole said tilting her head. "Burt, come look at this" Carole called out.

"What?" Burt replied gruffly.

"Come here." Carole said plainly.

"This had better be good." Burt said while walking up the stairs.

"Look," Carole said pointing into Kurt's room.

"Unlike both of you I have lived with Kurt for about 17 years, I have seen him asleep many-" Burt began to say until he looked to see the two boys sleeping together. "Awwww" Burt said with a smile.

"Isn't that cute?" Carole asked leaning against her husband.

"Yeah," Burt sighed.

"It's all very cute, but Finn's in my spot." Blaine pointed out.

"And Finn is going to freeze without any covers." Carole said still looking at the boys.

"But we can't disturb them," Blaine smiled.

"Okay Carole, go get the spare quilt out of the linen cupboard and another blanket and Blaine you can sleep in Finn's room tonight." Burt said not taking his eyes off his sons.

"Okay," Blaine agreed, he didn't really want to sleep in Finn's room, one because it would mean being away from Kurt and two it is Finn's room, god only knows what is in there.

Carole returned shortly with the blanket and quilt, she carefully tip-toed her way into the room trying not to make much noise. She placed the blanket on Finn first being careful not to wake-up either boy. She put the quilt over top and then tip-toed her way back out.

The three people just stared at the boy sleep for a while until Burt suggested they go to bed as Blaine has school and Carole had work. But no one moved, they all just stood there.

Blaine then dug his phone out of his pocket and changed it to camera mode.

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Burt asked seeing that Blaine was fiddling with his phone.

"I'm going to take a photo," Blaine answered while aiming his phone so he could get both of the boys in the shot.

"Kurt will kill you." Burt warned Blaine.

"Forget Kurt, Finn will kill you." Carole confirmed.

Blaine thought about it for a moment and considered the beat down Finn would give him and the way Kurt would freak out. Blaine slid his phone back in his pocket.

"Wise choice," Burt nodded. "Now off to bed." Burt said pointing towards Finn's room.

Blaine took one last look at his boyfriend and walked towards Finn's room. As soon and Blaine open the door and walked in he tripped over something on Finn's floor and fell to the ground with a loud ‘thud’. Carole who had heard the noise ran to see what had happened.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Carole said from outside the door.

"It really is quite filthy in here. But yeah I'm fine." Blaine said from the floor.

Carole laughed and went back to her room as Blaine scooped himself off the floor and walked cautiously towards the bed. Blaine kicked off his shoes and went to lie-down. He lay down in the bed but noticed something digging into his back. Blaine pulled out a football shoe, a tennis racket, an Xbox controller, an American history book and a pair of jeans from under the covers. Blaine shook his head and fell asleep.

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

"That is it!" Kurt yelled from the cupboard. "I am not trying to hide it anymore."

"Kurt? Baby what are you doing?" Blaine asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I cannot hide this," Kurt pointed to his six month pregnant stomach, "Anymore." He huffed.

"No offense Kurt, but it has been kind of obvious for a few weeks now." Blaine said while drying his hair with a towel.

"Well, it is all your fault." Kurt said placing his hands on his hips staring at his now distended stomach.

"Come on babe, you are not even that big considering that you are six months pregnant." Blaine said now brushing his teeth.

"I cannot believe this. I am going to have to alter my nationals costume again." Kurt said looking frustrated.

"I would like to say that I told you to get the bigger size." Blaine said doing up his shirt.

"I don't know if I'll have time to alter it again, we fly tomorrow night." Kurt said putting on a T-shirt.

"You can do it on the plane." Blaine said trying to do up his shoes.

"Oh yeah Blaine, 'Hi my name is Kurt I am six months pregnant and I need to alter my costume, please let me take these sharp instruments on your plane. I promise I wont stab anyone.'" Kurt spoke sarcastically.

"Ah, didn't think about security." Blaine said rubbing his forehead.

"It shouldn't that long, maybe I can do it today during my free period" Kurt said flipping through his diary.

"Oh crap, it is a dress rehearsal today." Blaine said looking at his diary

"Well then I guess I have to do it today before Glee." Kurt sighed. "I am so over this." Kurt said looking at his stomach and then at his already adjusted costume that was lying on the bed.

"I know, baby," Blaine said hugging Kurt from behind. "Just three more months," Blaine said putting his hands on Kurt's stomach.

"Do it for me." Kurt pouted.

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I would if I could babe." Blaine said placing his head on Kurt's shoulder. "We should get going." Blaine said looking at his watch.

"I don't want to. Let's just stay here and cuddle." Kurt said sitting on the bed pulling Blaine down with him.

Kurt began to kiss Blaine, they kissed again before Blaine pulled away, "Kurt I have calculus first," Kurt kissed Blaine again and Blaine leaned back so he was lying down with Kurt on top of him, "Kurt Mr. Gavin will crucify me if I am late," Kurt continued to kiss Blaine until Blaine pulled away again, "Kurt we have to go," Blaine said trying to pull himself away from Kurt but he didn't have to, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Kurt, Blaine we have to go," Finn said from outside the door.

Kurt let out an annoyed grunt. "Kurt I heard that, come on." Finn said tapping on the door.

"We're coming," Blaine answered while sitting up.

"Well hurry up, classes start in 20 minutes." Finn said still waiting outside the door.

"I am just dressing Kurt." Blaine called out noticing that Kurt was still only in a t-shirt and it was November 20 th.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Finn asked banging his head on the door "Come on we are going to be late."

"Your brother is still in a t-shirt, he can't go out like that he will freeze." Blaine called out while rummaging through Kurt's drawers for something that would fit. "Crap, Kurt where are all your shirts?" Blaine said not finding anything in the drawers.

"I think I wore them all, and the others don't fit anymore." Kurt said looking at all the clothes that were now on the floor.

"Calm down dudes, I have a suggestion," Finn said from outside.

"What?" Kurt said sounding intrigued.

"Okay I am opening the door," Finn announced turning the handle slightly "Coming in, everyone put their clothes on." Finn said walking into the room with his eyes shut.

"Finn everyone is clothed, you don't need to close your eyes." Kurt confirmed.

"Oh, cool," Finn smiled. "Anyway, here put this on." Finn said handing a shirt to Kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt asked unfolding the shirt.

"Well Kurt, my guess is that it may be a shirt of some kind." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh bite me Anderson." Kurt said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah, it is one of my dress shirts. I think it will fit, but seriously guys we have to get going." Finn said pointing to the clock which indicated that they only had about ten more minutes until classes.

"Okay, okay." Kurt said slipping the shirt on and adding a jacket and scarf. "Do I look okay?" Kurt said surveying himself.

"Yes you look beautiful." Blaine said honestly.

"I think I should change my shoes." Kurt thought looking at his feet.

"Sorry Kurt but there is no time." Finn said as he scooped Kurt off the floor and carried him out of the room.

"Finn put me down. I was going." Kurt said struggling against his brother's grip.

"Not a chance dude." Finn smiled as he walked down the stairs.

"Blaine have you got my bag?" Kurt called out behind him.

"Yeah I got it." Blaine hollered back.

"Hurry up Blaine, the taxi is about to board." Finn called out as he walked towards the front door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming keep your pants on." Blaine said as he ran down the stairs one arm holding his bag the other balancing Kurt's bag and his and Kurt's costumes.

"Oh crap, I forgot it was dress rehearsal day. Kurt sit tight will you." Finn said buckling Kurt into the back seat. Finn spirited back into the house almost knocking the wind out of Blaine in the process.

"Sorry dude," Finn called out over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs.

"Did Finn actually do up your seat belt?" Blaine asked loading all of their stuff into the boot.

"Yeah he did," Kurt giggled, "I don't think Finn has left my side in about a month." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"You know he slept in our room when you had that cough last week?" Blaine asked sitting next to his boyfriend.

"He didn't," Kurt said with a giggle

"I swear to god, he came after you were asleep and left before you were awake." Blaine confirmed.

"Where did he sleep?" Kurt wondered.

"The chair in the corner of our room," Blaine confirmed and Finn ran back out the door and flew into the car.

"Aww, Finn" Kurt said wrapping his arms around his brother who was sitting in front of him.

"What? What did I do?" Finn said looking confused at his brother's sudden sappiness.

"Nothing," Kurt said putting his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Okay then," Finn said a little confused, "Kurt sit back would you, I don't want you to get hurt." Finn said starting the car.

"Yes, sir." Kurt said saluting Finn as he sat back causing Blaine to laugh.

"Oh crap it is 5 to 9," Finn said flooring the accelerator.

"Jeez Finn, can we get to school alive please?" Blaine said gripping the armrest.

"Finn you have managed to keep me and Peanut alive for these six months, let's continue that for the next three months shall we." Kurt said cringing as Finn almost hit the curb.

"But we have four," Finn looked at his watch, "Make that three minutes to walk into the school and be seated." Finn said still speeding along the suburban streets.

"Just try not to kill us would you. You have got my boyfriend and my child in this car." Blaine said still griping the armrest.

"I'm not going to kill us." Finn laughed as he swerved to avoid pedestrians.

"Can you also not kill anyone else? We need your voice for nationals." Kurt said looking at the scared pedestrians that Finn narrowly missed.

"I am not going to kill anyone or anything. I am an amazing driver." Finn said running a red light.

"Can I have that in writing for when we crash?" Blaine doing to the 'soccer-mom-arm-save' to Kurt as they swung around the corner at top speed.

Finn screamed around another corner and pulled into the school. He drove into the nearest car park he could find and slammed on the breaks, wrenched up the handbrake and slammed the door. He opened the door behind him and retrieved Kurt from the backseat and cradled him in his arms. Blaine in the mean time had grabbed all three bags and costumes and was now slamming the boot shut.

"Kurt, give me a time check." Finn said running with the smaller boy in his arms and Blaine trailing behind them.

"You have 23 second until the bell rings." Kurt said glancing at his phone.

"Oh yeah, I did the school run in 4 minutes and 37 seconds. I beat my record." Finn said proudly while kicking the door to the school open.

Finn ran down the hall, his brother in his arms and Blaine running behind them. Finn opened the door to the choir room and set Kurt down on top of the piano.  
Blaine ran in shortly after them, he hung up the costumes on the rack that had been set up and placed Kurt's bag next to him and threw Finn's bag to him.

"Okay I have to split. I have seven seconds to get to the calculus room before Mr. Gavin kills me." Blaine said running for the door. "Bye Kurt, be good. Bye Finn." Blaine said running out the door and down the hall.

"Okay Kurt, lets go." Finn said grabbing both of their bags, flinging them over his shoulder and then grabbing Kurt like a baby and running out the door. "There is no time to find your bodyguard so I will take you to class." Finn said as he ran out the door.

"Ah Finn-" Kurt began to say until Finn cut him off.

"No Kurt, I don't want to hear it. I don't care about my class I am not leaving my six month pregnant brother in a class with no protection." Finn stressed running down the hall. The bell rang and all of the students who were crowding the hall disappeared into various classrooms.

"Crap Kurt we are late. Where am I going?" Finn said spinning in a circle then looking at his brother.

"Well if you had let me talk I would have told you that I have a free period now." Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"You mean I drove like a maniac and ran through the halls like a weirdo for no good reason?" Finn said looking confused.

"Pretty much," Kurt nodded.

"Cool," Finn smiled. "So where are we going?" Finn asked walking solely around the school.

"I need to adjust my costume again, so the choir room I guess." Kurt said with an attempted shrug.

"Alrighty then," Finn said doing a 180 turn and going back to the choir room.

"Didn't you already adjust that thing like twice?" Finn wondered looking at his brother.

"Yeah, stupid shirt," Kurt grumbled. "Stupid pants," Kurt continued.

"Oh it will be fine, I'll help you." Finn smiled.

"Do you know how so sew Finn?" Kurt said surprised at his brother enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah, I made that Lady Gaga dress didn't I?" Finn said smugly.

"Carole made that Lady Gaga dress." Kurt confirmed.

"Crap, she told you," Finn said looking defeated. "Okay maybe I can't sew but I sure as hell will try my best." Finn smiled as he walked into the choir room.

Finn set Kurt down in one of the chairs and asked him what he could do. Kurt asked him to bring him his costume, as Finn grabbed the costume Kurt got out his sewing kit and began to thread the needle with black thread.

As Kurt let out the seams of his shirt and began to increase the width he talked to Finn. The two brothers talked about nationals, school, Blaine and other things. They laughed with each other and continued to talk until the bell rang.

 

"Okay guys I want you to listen for your name," Mr. Schuester said at the airport. All of the New Directions were all lined up waiting to board the plane. Mr. Schuester went through the roll stalling on Kurt's name. "Kurt, do you have permission to fly?" The Teacher asked looking at the permission forms.

"Yep. Here you go." Kurt handed over the envelope from his doctor and walked on the plane and found his seat in between Blaine and Finn. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and Finn wrapped an arm around his little brother. The plane took off and all of the Glee Club breathed a sigh of relief when the seat belt sign was turn off. Finn got up to stretch his legs and Kurt drank the orange juice that the air hostess had brought him earlier.

After about 50 minutes in the air Kurt began to feel a little sick, Blaine was fast asleep but Finn wasn't and he noticed the look on Kurt's pale face. "Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked looking concerned.

"I think I am going to throw up." Kurt said fanning his face with his hand.

"Okay, it's okay," Finn said handing Kurt the air sickness bag and rubbing his back simultaneously. Finn felt Kurt's back for a second, it was really warm. Finn then felt Kurt's forehead it was also really warm. "Kurt you are burning-up man." Finn said getting concerned. Kurt nodded and then began to vomit into the bag. Finn stroked his back and tried to soothe the boy but he was sweating profusely now. Finn pressed that call button on the armrest to get the air hostesses attention.

She walked over and looked at Kurt with pity. The poor boy was emptying the entire contents of his stomach into the bag. "Poor thing," She said as Finn looked up.

"Can you please get me two cool washcloths, he is really burning up." Finn asked politely while still rubbing Kurt's back. The hostess nodded and walked away quickly.

Mr. Schuester in the meantime had noticed the commotion and gotten up to see what was happening. He saw Kurt, paler than usual still vomiting and dry heaving into the bag. "Is he okay?" The Teacher asked Finn.

"He is really warm." Finn said feeling Kurt's forehead again.

"Hmmm it could just be from throwing up. If he doesn't get better in 20 minutes call me okay." Mr. Schuester told Finn as he went back to his seat.

The hostess returned about 30 seconds later with two cool wash cloths. Finn thanked her and placed one of the cloths on the back of Kurt's neck as he eased his brother into a sitting position. Finn wiped Kurt's mouth with the other cloth, he turned it inside out and put in on his brothers forehead. Kurt's slender hands were still shaking as he lent back into the chair and closed his eyes. Finn moved the cloth form Kurt's forehead and placed it on one of his now flushed cheeks.

Kurt turned his head to look at Finn who looked really scared. "Sorry," Kurt managed to say.

"For what?" Finn said moving the cloth to the other cheek.

"For vomiting in front of you, for being a pain and for keeping you awake." Kurt said weakly.

"No you're not a pain," Finn said putting both cloths down and feeling Kurt's forehead again. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Finn smiled, he then lifted up the armrest that was dividing them and pulled his brother towards him so Kurt's head was on his shoulder.

"Here," Finn said putting the cloth back on Kurt's forehead and gently patting his back. "The only question I have is why Blaine is not awake and fussing over you?" Finn asked looking at the other boy who was asleep against the window.

"Blaine is totally useless when he is asleep, it's like he hibernates or something." Kurt answered clinging to Finn's shirt. "Don't wake him, I'm not sick anymore." Kurt confirmed.

Finn remained unconvinced that Kurt wasn't sick but he obeyed his brother's wishes. Once Kurt was asleep Finn took away the cloth and felt Kurt's forehead again. It was still pretty warm. Just as Finn was about to page the air hostess again Mr. Schuester appeared.

"How is he?" The Teacher asked a little concerned.

"He said he felt better but he is still pretty warm, can you get me the thermometer please." Finn asked still staring at his brother.

"Yeah of courses buddy," Mr. Schuester said patting Finn on the shoulder as he went to rummage through the first aid kit. He returned a few minutes later with the thermometer, he passed it to Finn who gingerly woke up his brother.

"Kurt, wake up for a second okay?" Finn said while he gently moved the hair away form Kurt's face. Kurt moved a little and his eyes opened. "Hey buddy, I just need to take your temperature. Pop this under your tongue okay?" Finn said handing him the thermometer.

"No, not sick." Kurt said weakly pushing the thermometer away.

"Come on. Just open your mouth a little, please." Finn said looking at Kurt. Kurt obliged and Finn carefully placed the thermometer under his tongue and waited for the beep. When it did beep Finn took it out and looked at it and handed it to Mr. Schuester.

"Well 100.7, that is not bad, but it is also not good." Mr. Schuester said looking at the sick boy. "Take his temperature again in fifteen and if it hasn't improved or gotten better we will call a doctor." The Teacher said handing Finn back the thermometer and going back to his seat.

Kurt curled up against Finn again and Finn started to pat his back. Finn set his alarm on his watch to go off in fifteen minutes so he wouldn't have to keep checking. He looked at his little brother who now seemed to be getting some of his colour back and wished he would get better. Kurt had been looking forward to nationals for months and being sick would ruin it for him. Finn's watch beeped and he woke up Kurt again and took his temperature. To Finn's relief it was down to 99.5. He breathed a sigh of relief and settled back down into his seat and maneuvered Kurt so he could see his face. Finn continued to rub his little brother's back all the way to New York.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

The New Directions were all waiting on stage. They had made top ten, they had made top five and now they were down to the final three. I was between them, Vocal Adrenaline and the show choir from the New York Academy of Performing Arts.

Kurt stood next to Blaine in the second row. They were holding hands anxiously awaiting the news. It had been a stressful day, they had performed their strenuous routines three times already, they had to wait for the top ten to be announced which caused them all stress and then went through the same process again when the top three were announced.

Kurt’s back had been bothering him since the second performance. He figured that it was just a side affect from sleeping on the plane. The pains were nothing he couldn’t handle and they only came every now-and-then. It was now standing on the stage that Kurt felt really uncomfortable, it was the second wave of pain he had felt since the announcer had started to talk. He tried to stay calm but the pains were becoming stronger and were coming pretty frequently.

It took a practically nasty pain that took Kurt’s breath away to alert Blaine who was standing close to his boyfriend. Blaine turned his head to see his slender boyfriend grimacing slightly and holding his breath. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and squeezed. As the pain died off Kurt noticed Blaine’s concerned eyes.

“Are you okay?” Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

“I’m not sure,” Kurt said with fear in his eyes. Blaine slid an arm around Kurt’s waist and he felt the slender boy grab his hand and squeeze it. Blaine knew something was not right. Blaine locked eyes with Mr. Schuester, the teacher saw the fear in Blaine’s eyes and he nodded for them to go back to the greenroom.

Blaine slowly moved himself and Kurt to the side of the group so they could easily walk backstage. Finn had noticed the commotion and was now staring at his brother and Blaine. Just as Blaine was leading Kurt towards the wings he gave Finn a nod to come follow them. Finn rushed off the stage to his brother, he immediately picked Kurt up as soon as they were out of sight and quickly carried him to the greenroom.

Blaine sat on the large couch in the room with his back against the armrest and his legs apart. Finn gently put Kurt down in between Blaine’s legs. Blaine pulled Kurt towards him so that the smaller boy’s back was against Blaine’s chest. Blaine began to speak to him softly.

“Kurt? Baby? What’s wrong?” Blaine said holding his hand.

“I don’t know?” Kurt sounded panicked, “I had a sore back a while ago but now it hurts really bad and is coming more frequently.” Kurt said as another pain hit him causing him to groan and squeeze Blaine hand.

“Okay breathe baby. In and out. Nice and slow,” Blaine said in an effort to soothe and calm his boyfriend. He knew that stress could cause pre-term labor or Braxton Hicks contractions. “Finn go to my bag and get Kurt’s pregnancy health diary,” Blaine turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “Good job Kurt, just nice and slow. In through the nose and out through the mouth.” Blaine continued to say as Kurt gripped his hand.

“Okay Blaine I’ve got it. What now? Do you want me to call an ambulance?” Finn said, he was shaking and looking very scared and concerned.

“No, no ambulance, I’m Fi-” Kurt tried to say ‘fine’ but he was cut of by another wave of pain. Blaine shushed him down and got him to breathe calmly assuring him that they wouldn’t call an ambulance.

Blaine began to talk calmly again to Finn. “Go to page 3, there is a highlighted number for Birth Suite, call them and ask them what we should do.” Blaine said calmly not taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

“Okay, okay.” Finn got out his phone and tried to get his hands to stop shaking enough for him to dial the number. “Yes hello, I am Finn Hudson I am with my brother Kurt, he is six months pregnant and having pains and I was told to call you guys. Yes okay,” Finn talked to the midwife on the other end of the phone. “Kurt did your water break?” Finn asked. Blaine shook his head to answer for the boy who was still trying to breathe through a pain.

“Are the pains coming regularly?” Finn asked again.

“No, the times vary.” Blaine answered in between helping Kurt to breathe.

“Feel his stomach.” Finn said pointing to Kurt, Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s stomach. “Okay is it becoming hard or tight or is it staying soft?” Finn asked the concern in his voice mounting.

“It stays soft.” Blaine confirmed. Finn continued to relay the question and Blaine answered.

“Is there any bleeding?”

“No”

“Did the baby move today?”

“Yes”

“Has Kurt had plenty to eat and drink today?”

“Yeah, maybe a little less than usual.”

“Has he been under any stress today?”

“Really Finn?” Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

Finn thanked the midwife on the phone and turned his attention back to Kurt and Blaine. Finn crouched down so he was at the same height as the other boys.

“Okay, she said that it sounds likes cramps or maybe Braxton Hicks. She said to keep Kurt calm; maybe get him to drink some water. If anything changes, his water breaks, there is any bleeding, the pains become regular and closer than 8 minutes apart or he has more than 12 in an hour we should call an ambulance or take him to the hospital.” Finn said patting Kurt knee.

“Do you hear that baby? It is just stress. So I need you to calm down and breathe for me.” Blaine said squeezing Kurt’s hand. “Finn will you get my drink bottle out of my bag please.” Blaine said in a very cam voice.

Finn ran to get the water and a cup, he figured it would be easier for Kurt to drink from. Finn jogged back over to the couch and poured some of the water into the cup, he crouched down so he was the same height as Kurt. Finn carefully slid one arm around Kurt’s back and gently pulled him forward a little so he was sitting up a bit more.

“Open your mouth” Finn asked almost sounding desperate. Kurt obliged and Finn pressed the cup to his lips, he stayed there while Kurt began to drink the water slowly, Finn waited for Kurt to finish until he took the cup away.

“Would you like some more?” Finn asked, Kurt shook his head so Finn lowered his brother back down so he was resting against Blaine’s chest. Kurt looked relax for a second but then we was struck by another wave of pain.

Blaine snapped back into action, he was telling Kurt to breathe through it and to squeeze his hand. “Finn can you please time them for me?” Blaine asked still trying to remain as calm as possible.

Finn ran and got a spare piece of paper and a pen and began to write down when the pain started, what time it finished, he made a column for how many in an hour and continued to stare as his worried brother.

The three boys had been in the greenroom for about half an hour when the heard screaming coming from the stage. No one in the greenroom really cared anymore, Finn and Blaine were too concerned with keeping Kurt calm to even care about who had won. Then they heard some voices that were becoming louder and sounded like they were getting closer.

“Finn, go outside and ask everyone to wait outside for a moment, we need to keep Kurt calm and having twelve other people run in and making noise will not help the situation.” Blaine said stoking Kurt’s arm.

Finn got up, handed Blaine the paper he had been writing on and walked outside, as soon as the New Directions spotted him they all ran forward and began to bombard him with questions about Kurt. It was only when the group had gotten really close he could see the trophy that Rachel was carrying, they had won but no one seemed to care; they were all more concerned with Kurt.

“Look guys, the midwife said it was probably caused by stress and he needs to keep him calm, so can you just wait outside or in the lobby. Having twelve other people in the room is not going to keep Kurt calm and if he doesn’t stay relaxed it is not going to be good.” Finn said looking back to the door with concern.

“Okay, let’s go down the lobby guys.” Mr. Schuester said herding the teens out of the corridor. “Are your sure he is okay?” The Teacher asked Finn quietly.

“Yeah the pains have slowed down and they don’t hurt as much.” Finn confirmed although he did look terrified.

The New Directions began to walk away from the greenroom still worried for their friend. Quinn and Mercedes didn’t move. They just waited for the rest of the team to leave before confronting Finn. “Please don’t make me leave my boy,” Mercedes pleaded almost getting a little teary.

“Please Finn, let us come in, we can help, if nothing else we can ferry the bags down to the lobby so the rest of the group can leave.” Quinn said appealed.

“I don’t know guys,” Finn said a still unconvinced. “He is pretty scared.” Finn said looking back at the door.

“Please Finn. We need to see that he is okay.” Mercedes pleaded.

“Okay, but let me check with Blaine first.” Finn said as he walked back to the room. He opened the door quietly and crouched down next to his brother who was still leaning against Blaine, “Blaine, Quinn and Mercedes won’t leave, they asked if they could ferry the bags down to the rest of the group.” Finn whispered to Blaine. Blaine gave an approving nod before going back to whispering soothing things to his boyfriend.

Finn nodded at the two girls who were now peering through the doorway. They waked in quietly, none of the three boys seemed to even notice them, Blaine handed Finn back the paper and continued to whisper soothing things to his boyfriend, Kurt was just focused on breathing and listening to Blaine and Finn was staring at his watching still timing the pains. The girls moved quickly and quietly, they grabbed about half of the bags and tiptoed out of the room. Finn poured some more water into the cup he had brought over earlier, he encouraged Kurt to drink some more, the pale boy nodded and Finn eased the cup up to his mouth and watched him drink.

After about half an hour all of the bags except Kurt’s, Blaine’s and Finn’s were now downstairs and so were Quinn and Mercedes. The glee club didn’t leave. They couldn’t leave, so they just waited patiently for some news from any of the boys. Luckily Mr. Schuester had come up with a plan to occupy them.

According Finn, Kurt had 6 pains in the last hour and it was fifteen minuets since the last one. Kurt was now no longer flushed, most of his colour had returned, and he was now becoming a little more talkative.

“We can probably go.” Kurt said sitting up a little which made both Blaine and Finn cringe.

“Kurt baby, try not to move.” Blaine said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“No I’m fine I promise.” Kurt smiled. The other two boys remained skeptical.

“Let’s just wait for another fifteen and if nothing happens we can go.” Blaine said patting Kurt’s arm.

“Fine,” Kurt leaned back against Blaine’s chest, “Did we win? I completely forgot.” Kurt said like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

Blaine looked at Finn. “Yeah we won.” Finn said very unenthusiastically.

A huge grin came across Kurt’ face, “Wow we really won, oh my God, we should be out celebrating.” Kurt said very excitedly. “How are the rest of them celebrating?” Kurt wondered.

“They’re not. They are waiting in the lobby I think.” Finn said looking at his watch.

“No we’re not.” A few voices called out form outside the door.

“What are you guys doing out there? Did you forget something?” Finn said surveying the room for any lost belongings.

“We have a present for Kurt.” Mercedes answered from the other side of the door.

“You guys should be out partying not standing outside a greenroom.” Kurt said at the door.

“You honestly think that we would just leave you guys here while we celebrate.” Puck yelled through the door.

“Yeah, kinda. We are National Champions. If I wasn’t being restrained by Blaine and Finn I would be jumping for joy.” Kurt responded.

“Oh that is not happening.” Blaine said tightening his grip around Kurt.

“So why are you all up here again?” Finn asked

“We have a present for Kurt.” Mercedes repeated.

“Does this present involve opening the door?” Blaine asked worried that the excitement would be too much for Kurt.

“No.” Sam said sweetly.

“Okay go for you life then.” Blaine said relaxing back into the couch.

The three in the room heard shuffling outside the door and then they heard Mercedes voice start to sing loudly and clearly through the door.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire_

The boys inside the room began to smile as Quinn began to take the lead.

_Bad decisions, That’s alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Then they heard Rachel and Tina sing the next lines together.

 _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
Miss ‘no way it’s all good’  
It didn’t slow me down

The Santana and Brittney sang the next lines together.

 _Mistaken_  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I’m still around…

Then the entire club sang the chorus to the boys.

 _Pretty, pretty please_  
Don’t you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me

Kurt smiled and began to laugh as he heard the group outside move into a different position, one with the boys closest to the door. Sam sung first.

_You’re so mean, When you talk  
About yourself, You are wrong_

The Puck took over the lead.

_Change the voices, In your head  
Make them like you, Instead_

Then both Sam and Puck sung the next lines.

 _So complicated_  
Look how big you’ll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game

Then Mike and Artie joined in and all four boys began to sing together.

 _It’s enough_  
I’ve done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same

Then the entire group began to sing the chorus together.

 _Pretty, pretty please_  
Don’t you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me

Artie then began to rap as Puck, Mike and Sam beat-boxed behind him.

 _The world stares while I swallow the fear_  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I try, try, try  
But we try too hard, it’s a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they’re everywhere  
They don’t like my genes, they don’t get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Mercedes voice then rung out as she sung the

_Yeah,  
Ooh, oh, pretty, pretty, pretty,_

Once again the whole group began to sing again.

 _Pretty, pretty please_  
Don’t you ever, ever feel  
Like you’re less then   
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please   
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you’re nothing you are perfect, to me

Mercedes and Rachel sung the melody and the rest sung the harmony.

 _You’re perfect_  
You’re perfect  
Pretty, pretty please   
Don’t you ever, ever feel   
Like you’re less then  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel   
Like you’re nothing   
you are perfect to us

As the song finished the New Directions heard clapping coming from inside the greenroom.

“That was awesome guys, you made Kurt cry.” Finn said smiling.

“Finn!” Kurt whined as he wiped away a tear, “That was really sweet of you guys.” Kurt called out with a smile.

“Hey I though Pink was my thing?” Blaine asked the group.

“Yeah, we thought we would change that,” Puck said smugly though the door. “But you can still have Katy Perry, Blaine.” Puck laughed.

The resulted in the entire club laughing including Finn, Kurt and Blaine, the group laughed for a few minuets until Mr. Schuester spoke up. “Okay well, we should get back to the hotel, Finn can we move Kurt yet?” The Teacher asked through the door.

“I feel like I am in quarantine.” Kurt chimed in.

“Yeah, I think so. Blaine said we should wait fifteen more minutes and that was twenty minutes ago.” Finn answered looking at his brother who was nodding vigorously.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Mr. Schuester replied.

“I’m sure,” Blaine answered.

Blaine then scooped up Kurt from the couch. He carried him bridal style as Finn got their bags and headed for the door. “You sure you’re okay?” Blaine asked Kurt who had his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Kurt nodded and lay his head down on Blaine’s chest.

“Okay are we right to go?” Finn said about to open the door. Blaine nodded and Finn opened the door and held it open for Blaine who had his hands full.

The New Direction’s just stared at Kurt, No one knew what to say. Everyone just stood still for a moment, all eyes were on Kurt.

“I am not dying guys, take a chill pill, you all look like someone has just kicked your puppy.” Kurt said in his usual voice.

The entire group erupted into laughter, Kurt was back to his usual self and that made everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

“Can we go back to the hotel now and party?” Kurt said as the laughter died down.

“Yeah let’s go.” Mr. Schuester said as he signaled everyone to follow him. The group walked to the elevator except for Kurt of course because he was still being carried by Blaine.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

Most of the New Directions were all standing in the choir room waiting for the bus to take then to Lima Memorial. They were hosting a Christmas party on the Pediatric floor to raise money for the Pediatric Caner Ward, now as National champions people would pay to see them sing.

“Mr. Schue!” Rachel screamed as she stormed out of one of the classrooms in a robe and into where everyone was waiting in their costumes. The boy’s had on black pants with a green shirt and red tie, they all looked adorable. The girl’s were in the same colour green dresses with a red belts; the dress was tight at the top and was the bottom was a full circle skirt with pleats it was very 1950’s glamour.

“I cannot wear this!” She said throwing the dress to the floor.

“Why not? Everyone else is.” Mr. Schuester said pointing to all the other girls in the room.

“Because green does not flatter my skin tone, I refuse to go out looking less then my best.” Rachel said smugly.

“Rachel we do not have time to re-do all of the costumes just because _you_ don’t like it.” Mr. Schuester said rolling his eyes at the girl.

“Well good luck performing without me.” She said sitting on the bleachers and crossing her arms.

“I vote we leave the hobbit, Kurt can sing her part anyway, and it was _his_ to begin with.” Santana said arrogantly.

“Good idea Santana, I almost forgot, we don’t even need Rachel. We have Kurt who actually won the solo.” Puck sneered.

“That’s okay Rachel, if you don’t want to perform you don’t have to.” The Teacher said trying to sound nice. “Blaine, Kurt can sing can’t he?” Mr. Schuester asked the curly haired boy. Blaine had become very protective of Kurt, and the Teacher respected that.

Blaine and already organized for Kurt so sing on a stool for tonight’s performance, he didn’t want Kurt to exhaust himself. Kurt insisted that he didn’t need to sit, that he was fine to perform but Blaine wouldn’t budge, after what happened at Nationals he wasn’t taking any risks. “It’s okay with me as long as he is sitting, but you will have to ask him if he wants to.” Blaine said with a nod.

“Great, Kurt you want to sing tonight.” The Teacher asked looking for Kurt in the room. “Kurt?” He couldn’t see him.

“Maybe he is still getting ready?” Sam chimed in.

“Kurt can’t sing my solo, he is pregnant.” Rachel said looking conflicted.

“Oh I’m sorry Rachel, I was unaware that being pregnant affected your vocal chords?” Puck said sarcastically.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at the boys comment.

“Okay that is not the hot issue here? Where is Kurt?” Quinn said becoming slightly worried.

“He is probably in the boy’s dressing room.” Tina said.

“I’ll go look.” Blaine said about to stand-up.

“No, I will.” Finn said jumping out of his seat.

Finn walked towards the classroom where all of the boys had gotten dressed, he opened the door to find his brother sitting on one of the chairs, with his legs crossed adjusting his red tie.

“Um….Hi” Finn said trying to get his brothers attention.

Kurt spun around to look at his brother. “Finn?” Kurt questioned.

“Yeah, that’s me. I was just coming to look for you.” Finn said walking into the room.

“Oh crap, what is the time?” Kurt said fiddling with his phone.

“No, no, no, it’s okay. Your not late we just need you to settle an argument.” Finn said trying to keep his brother calm, he knew stress was bad for Kurt.

“Really? Is it about these outfits?” Kurt said pointing to the green shirt he was wearing.

“Kinda, Rachel is refusing to perform because she doesn’t want to wear the costume.” Finn said sitting next to Kurt.

“Why am I not surprised?” Kurt said shaking his head, “Wait, what does this have to do with me?” Kurt looked at his brother, “Do they want my professional fashion opinion? Because I don’t think I can defend this colour green.” Kurt said pointing to his shirt.

“No, they want you to sing your solo.” Finn said honestly.

“But, it’s not my solo, its Rachel’s.” Kurt a little confused.

“As soon as Rachel said she didn’t want to perform Puck, Santana and Mr. Schue all wanted you to do it. You did win it to begin with, and I know you still know it and can sing it because one, I live with you and we share a bathroom and it is your go to shower song and two, those walls are paper thin.” Finn said with a smile.

“Oh,” Kurt blushed, “I don’t know Finn.”

“Come on Kurt, how long are we going to sit and pretend that you haven’t already decided to do it?” Finn smiled while bumping his shoulder against Kurt’s playfully.

Kurt smiled and nodded at Finn.

“Great.” Finn said with a big goofy smile as he leapt out of the chair. Kurt just looked at him.

“Are you coming?” Finn said holding out his hand. Kurt smiled and took his brothers hand. They walked back into the choir room together.

When the brothers arrived Rachel was still pouting in the corner, Santana looked like she was one step away from punching Rachel and Mr. Schuester was shaking his head.

As soon a Mr. Schuester spotted the boys he ran over to Kurt. “Kurt, will you please sing your solo tonight, Rachel is refusing to perform and you are the only one who knows the lyrics.” The Teacher looked so desperate, if Kurt hadn’t wanted to do it before he would of now.

“Of course I will.” He said with a smile. The group all began to clap which caused Kurt to smile more, it was nice for him to feel needed and not like a burden.

“Great.” Mr. Schuester very enthusiastically, “Let’s go.” He said pointing towards the door. The group all began to walk out the door leaving Rachel to sulk in the corner.

 

At the hospital the New Direction’s had performed a few Christmas carols and it was now time for Kurt to sing the big showstopper before ‘Santa’ came. Kurt had been sitting on a stool in between Blaine and Finn (because Blaine had insisted) for the previous songs. Blaine escorted his pregnant boyfriend to the centre of semicircle that they had been singing in while Finn brought over his stool. Blaine kissed him on the cheek and whished Kurt good luck before he returned to his original place. Kurt took a deep breath as the introduction began.

_I am what I am_

Blaine smiled seeing his boyfriend so what he does best, it was like reliving the moment at DaltonAcademy when Kurt sung Blackbird. He now knew that what he had planned for later this evening was the right thing.

_I am own special creation_

Finn grinned seeing his brother relax into the song. It was like having the old Kurt back (except for the ever expanding baby bump). It was the first time in weeks he had seen Kurt so happy.

_So come take a look_

Mercedes smirked seeing her friend return to his old self. Kurt was tapping his foot and eyes sparkled as he sang.

_Give me the hook or the ovation_

Quinn giggled as Kurt gave the captivated audience a token look followed by an adorable smile. She saw a confidence appear in her friend that she though had been lost.

_It's my world that I want to take a little pride in_

Sam was hypnotized by the boy singing, he knew Kurt was amazing, but he had never seen him like this. It was like the song had been made for him.

_My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in_

Mr. Schuester let out a sigh of relief, he never doubted Kurt but he had forgotten how amazing he truly was. Now listening to the slender boy he can’t imagine anyone else singing the song.

_Life's not worth a damn_

Puck was amazed, he had missed the ‘diva-off’ and had never had a chance to hear Kurt sing this song. It was beautiful and left Puck speechless, so much so that he forgot to sing.

_Til you can say, "Hey world, I am what I am"_

Mike smiled, this was the Kurt he had come to know, not the scared boy that he had seen in the bathroom a few weeks ago.

_I am what I am_

Tina saw her boyfriend smile which made her laugh. She knew Kurt was astonishing but this performance had blown her and the audience away.

_I don't want praise, I don't want pity_

Artie looked around the room, all eyes were on the singing boy, he noticed how at home Kurt looked singing in front of an audience, not nervous just comfortable.

_I bang my own drum_

Santana looked at Kurt, although she had once fought him for this solo and had been upset when he gave it to Rachel, she could now see that he deserved and owned that song.

_Some think its noise, I think it's pretty_

Brittney smiled, she didn’t know what Kurt was singing about but she knew it was great and she knew that her friend and former Cheerio was enjoying himself.

_And so what, if I love each feather and each spangle_

Burt hugged his wife, they had come to the party to support their sons but now seeing Kurt perform Burt couldn’t imagine himself being anywhere else. Kurt was radiant. He was smiling and becoming more animated as the song went on and that pleased Burt. It pleased him to see his son so happy and Burt was the only other person who knew what Blaine had planned and was now becoming excited.

_Why not try to see things from a different angle?_

Carole was hugging her husband, she was in complete awe of her stepson, and she had never heard Kurt perform before (except for the shower) and she was flabbergasted, not only was he an incredible singer but he looked happier now then she had seen him in months.

_Your life is a sham 'til you can shout out loud_ _  
_ _I am what I am_

The New Directions all began to dance behind Kurt as he sang on his stool. They all formed lines around the boy who was now twirling the mike in between singing, he was enjoying himself and everyone knew it.

_I am what I am_

The Glee club was now dancing more rapidly around the boy, the girls had formed at circle around Kurt and the boys spun them in and out of their circle formation. They then formed one line behind Kurt.

_And what I am needs no excuses_

The Club was doing the chorus dance and singing the harmony behind Kurt but no one was watching. All eyes were on the pregnant boy who was so emotionally involved that the audience, both adults and children were captivated.

_I deal my own deck_

Kurt swapped his legs over as he sung. It was then that he noticed a familiar face standing by the piano. Kurt didn’t care who was watching, he was going to give it his all just because he could, and he did.

_Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces_

The New Directions continued to dance and sing around Kurt, they didn’t even notice the glare they were being given from the familiar face lurking behind the piano.

_There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit_

Rachel stood behind the piano so no one would notice her, but Kurt did. She had come to see if the New Direction would per form without her, and they were. Not only were they performing but they were magnificent. Rachel now regretted ever agreeing to take to solo away from Kurt, he was brilliant. If the judges at Nationals would have seen this performance they wouldn’t have need to perform again – they would have just given them the trophy.

_One life, so it's time to open up your closet_

Kurt was sick of sitting down, there were only two lines left in the song and he was going to sing them properly, not sitting on a stool. He stood up, knowing that Blaine was not going to like it. Kurt didn’t care he stood and began to walk to the very front of where they were performing.

_Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say_

Kurt took a deep breath as he began to sing the final line of the showstopper.

_"Hey world, I am what I am!"_

As Kurt finished the last note he spun around in a circle, placed on hand on his hip and then flashed the audience a smile.

The applause that followed Kurt’s final note was deafening. Everyone in the room including all of the New Directions clapped and cheered. Kurt took a bow and walk back to stand with the rest of the group to take a group bow. The applause didn’t stop. Burt and Carole looked proud and Mr. Schuester was in tears, but the loudest cheering came from where the piano was situated. Rachel was cheering as loud as she possibly could. She had tears in her eyes and clapping like a maniac.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and Finn patted him on the back. Both brother and boyfriend were in complete shock. They had both heard Kurt sing numerous times. They had even heard him sing that song before, but not like that. Finn and Blaine just looked at each other with looks of shock while Kurt was smiling to the crowd, who continued to applaud until the choir left the stage.

The New Directions all followed one another into the little room the nurses had given them to change and what not. Santana was the first in the room. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch. Within minuets everyone else was crowded into the little room. Everyone then took turns to tell Kurt how amazing he was. That is when Rachel decided to make her entrance.

The group was to busy gushing and fussing over Kurt to even realize the girl was standing there. It wasn’t until she cleared her throat that everyone turned around and acknowledged her presence.

“What are you doing here Rachel?” Finn asked plainly, he was just saying what everyone else was thinking.

“I came to see you perform.” She said looking directly at Kurt who was situated between his boyfriend and his brother. “It was amazing.” She said still gazing at Kurt.

“No what I meant was, why are you here in this dressing room? It is for performers.” Finn said pointing at the sign of the door that said ‘performers’ while staring daggers at Rachel.

“I had to tell you something.” She said staring at her feet.

“Well spit it out.” Puck said getting irritated.

“I have never regretted anything in my life and I am not about to start now. I have no regrets about not performing the solo tonight because I would not have been as good. The solo was never mine to begin with, and now I remember why. Kurt I have never seen a performance like that. It was amazing, so emotional yet strong, so raw, yet perfect. You were perfect.” Rachel said staring into the boys big blue eyes.

Kurt blushed, “Thank you Rachel,” He said honestly without moving. He wanted to say more but he couldn’t think of what to say. Part of him wanted to go and hug the girl but then the other part remembered that she abandoned the Glee Club tonight and not of the first time.

“You are very welcome.” She said taking a step closer to the pale boy. Rachel was going to turn to walk away, but she didn’t. Instead she walked up to Kurt and hugged him. She didn’t know why, maybe because his performance was so emotional it brought her to tears, maybe it was just because she felt lonely. The two hugged for a while until Rachel pulled away. She told Kurt he was amazing one more time and left the room

“Well that was unexpected.” Kurt said with a laugh. Then the rest of the group laughed and began to fawn over Kurt again telling him how wonderful he was and that from now on he was going to sing every solo for every competition.

After about ten minutes the group began to leave the dressing room to go enjoy the party. One-by-one they all started to go out and mingle with the doctors, nurses, patients and parents. Kurt was talking with Finn and Blaine, he was assuring them that he felt fine, that he was not too tired and that he would take it easy for the rest of the night. Just as Kurt was trying to reason with his boyfriend who was suggesting that he sit down for the rest of the night Kurt spotted his parents signaling for him to come over.

Kurt said goodbye to Finn and assured Blaine one more time that he would be fine before leaving the dressing room. Kurt walked over to his parents who were now giving him a huge hug, Blaine could see them telling him how proud they were and that he was amazing.

Mercedes walked up to Blaine who was staring at Kurt. They both looked at the boy in awe. “Wow, Kurt looks so radiant, I have never seen him like this before. And that performance, I mean wow.” Mercedes said to Blaine while watching Kurt talk to his parents in the corner.

“I know,” Quinn said walking over to where Blaine and Mercedes were standing, “I knew Kurt could sing, but that was something spectacular.” She said with a huge smile. All three just watched Kurt until Blaine broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, he was smiling just thinking about his boyfriend, “I have always said Kurt is full of surprises.” Blaine said not taking his eyes of Kurt. “And tonight I plan to surprise him.” Blaine winked sounding very excited. 

“Blaine what are you going to do?” Quinn asked suspiciously while raising an eye brow.

“You two got a minute?” Blaine said with a devilish smile.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

All of the New Directions were gathered in the around the small stage they had performed on. They were all sitting on the floor with the children, nurses, doctors and parents. Everyone was eagerly awaiting ‘Santa’.

Kurt was sitting on the floor next to Finn. He had befriended a small boy who was now sitting on his lap. The little boy, who was about four years old had come up to Kurt after his performance and had permanently latched himself to Kurt’s thigh for the rest of the night. The boy’s name was Aaron, he had brown hair, the same colour as Kurt’s, he was from the Oncology Ward of the hospital, he had a cannula in one hand and a central-line in his chest, he did look a little paler than the other children but apart from the cannula and central-line you couldn’t even tell he was sick.

Kurt was smitten with the Aaron since the moment they had met, the small boy had told Kurt that ‘he was the bestest singer he had ever seen’ and that ‘he was pretty, but the green shirt was ugly’. He was like a mini-Kurt so the two of them had been inseparable for the rest of the night.

An elderly man was reading the Christmas Story. All of the children including Aaron were mesmerized. Kurt looked at his brother who was sitting next to him, he had a small girl maybe three or four year’s old sitting in his lap, she was bald and hooked up to an IV. Kurt tapped Finn on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Finn, have you see Blaine?” Kurt said noticing that he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in about forty minutes.

“Sorry Kurt, I haven’t seen him.” Finn lied. He did know what was happening but Burt had sworn him to secrecy.

Kurt looked disappointed.

“I think he may have taken Damon, the little boy he was playing with, back to his room.” Finn said in an effort to cheer his brother up.

“Nice try Finn, but Damon is sitting over there,” Kurt said has he pointed to a curly haired boy on the floor. “Maybe he left.” Kurt shrugged pretending not to be hurt.

Finn could see the sadness in Kurt’s eyes, but he knew that would al change very soon. Finn scooted a little closer to Kurt, trying not to jostle the small girl on his lap. He wrapped and arm around Kurt as they listened to the Christmas Story.

After the elderly gentleman had finished the story a few of the nurses began to set up ‘Santa’s’ arrival.

“Can you hear that?” A nurse said sounding very fake.

“Yes, I can.” The other nurse said sounding even more fake.

“I think its Santa!” A familiar nurse said from over by the elevator.

Kurt recognized her immediately. It was Anna from the Maternity Ward. She looked straight at Kurt and winked, Kurt smiled at her, but what was she doing here, this was Pediatrics and she was from Maternity.

All of those thoughts disappeared when the elevator doors opened revealing man in a big red and white Santa suit. He was ringing a bell and holding a very large sack of presents.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” Santa shouted.

All of the children cheered and shouted “Santa!” while jumping up and down. It didn’t seem to mater to the children that it was still only November, they didn’t care.

Kurt’s jaw dropped when he saw ‘Santa’. Finn and Kurt looked at each other. “Blaine?” Kurt said in almost a whisper. “Oh my God,” He laughed.

Blaine gave Finn a wink as he walked towards the big chair he was supposed to be sitting on. “Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!” Blaine said in a booming voice.

“I still cannot believe this.” Kurt said with a huge smile.

Several children, including Aaron all ran over to where Blaine was sitting and hugged him.

“I cannot believe this.” Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine dragged the huge sack he was carrying around to the front. “Okay, who wants presents?” Blaine asked doing his best Santa impression.

All of the children jumped up and down ecstatically while shouting “Me!”

Anna reached into the bag and began to call out the names of the children. One by one they all went up to get their present and take a photo with ‘Santa’. When Aaron’s name got called out Kurt screamed a little and clapped for the boy, Aaron flashed the audience an adorable smile, he was a born performer.

Aaron ran back to Kurt and began to undo the wrapping on the present very carefully. He really was just like Kurt.

This continued for about hour, all of the children got their present and photo taken. Blaine continued with his ‘Santa’ impression until all of the children had been given a present.

Kurt just looked at his boyfriend in awe, most of the children had been taken back to their beds, Aaron was one of the last to go, he didn’t want to leave Kurt, but as soon as Kurt promised he would visit the boy went willingly. Kurt continued to look at his boyfriend as Blaine began to dig into his sack. Most of the people had left the area it was only the New Directions, some nurses and parents left.

“Oh, what is this?” Blaine said with his arm in the sack. “There is still one more present! How did we miss that?” Blaine said eyeing his boyfriend. “This present belongs to a Kurt Hummel.” Blaine said sill trying to sound like Santa. “Kurt Hummel, are you here?” Blaine said pretending to look around the room.

Finn turned around to see the shocked look on Kurt’s face. “Kurt,” Finn said standing up, “Santa is calling you.” Finn smiled.

“Kurt Hummel?” Blaine yelled again.

“Here,” Finn held out an arm. “I’ll help you up.”

Kurt shook his head, as if to shake himself back into reality. Kurt stood up with the assistance of Finn and began to walk towards where Blaine was sitting.

“I’m coming Santa,” He said still going along with the charade even though most of the children had gone back to their beds.

Kurt walked up to the stage where Blaine was sitting, all of the New Directions gathered around them as well as a few Nurses, Burt, Carole and Anna.

“Why there he is,” Blaine said pointing to Kurt who was now walking on the stage over to him. “Come here and have a seat on Santa’s lap.” Blaine said slapping his thighs.

Kurt looked at Blaine’s lap apprehensively.

“Come on Kurt, you have to listen to Santa.” Finn called out from the small audience that was gathered around the boys.

“Yeah, Kurt. Get on there.” Puck yelled out.

“Fine,” Kurt rolled his eyes has he sat on Blaine’s lap. “So, now you’ve got me up here, is that where your plan ends?” Kurt said with a smile.

“No,” Blaine smiled as he held up the small box in his hand. The box was covered in silver wrapping paper and was tied with a navy blue bow. “Santa has a very special gift,” Blaine whispered kissing Kurt on the lips.

The intimate moment was interrupted by several members of the audience going “aw”. Blaine and Kurt had forgotten they were being watched so both boys blushed in unison.

“Kurt, I love you and everything, but you and Blaine aren’t planning on going all out, with your public displays of affection are you?” Burt joked.

Both boys giggled and kissed again.

“So, Kurt are you going to open that sucker or not?” Puck said pointing to the gift.

“Yeah, Kurt. Open it.” Sam yelled.

“Open it.” Several people in the audience all began to yell.

“Should I get the camera?” Carole said reaching into her bag.

“No!” Kurt said staring at his step-mother while attempting to fix his hair at the same time.

“It’s okay, I have one.” Quinn said holding up her camera.

“Don’t you dare, I refused to be photographed in this shirt.” Kurt said pointing to his chest.

“Oh just open the gift, Kurt.” Finn said sounding anxious. Now that Kurt thought about it, they all sounded a little too anxious. Something was going on.

“Why are all of you so interested anyway?” Kurt said looking at all of the faces around the room.

“Baby, why don’t you just open it,” Blaine said planting a kiss on Kurt’s head and pulling him a little closer.

Kurt began to very slowly and cautiously undo the wrapping paper, being careful not rip it.

“Jeez Kurt, just rip it already. What are you going to do, re-use the paper?” Santana said with a laugh. There were a few giggles from the crowd.

Kurt removed the wrapping paper to reveal a small blue velvet box. He turned to look at his boyfriend. His blue eyes were wide with anticipation and shock.

“Open it,” Blaine whispered.

“Blaine what is this?” Kurt said staring at the box.

“Open it already.” Finn called out getting impatient.

“Okay, okay,” he gingerly lifted the lid of the box open. “Oh my God,” he dropped the box and covered his mouth with his hands. The box fell to the floor. “Oh my God,” He whispered.

“What is it?” Sam asked from the back of the group.

Finn bent over and picked up the box, “Oh my God.” He said staring into the box. Finn knew Blaine was going to surprise Kurt as Santa, but that is where his knowledge ended.

“Finn, what is it?” Carole asked, she didn’t know about this either.

“It’s……It’s a ring.” Finn answered.

Finn turned around to see, Mercedes, Quinn, Anna and Burt all smiling. “Wait you guys knew about this.” Finn said to the four, still in shock.

“Yeah, Blaine told us after Kurt’s performance.” Mercedes said remembering the moment.

_Flashback_

_“Yeah,” Blaine said, he was smiling just thinking about his boyfriend, “I have always said Kurt is full of surprises.” Blaine said not taking his eyes of Kurt. “And tonight I plan to surprise him.” Blaine winked sounding very excited._

_“Blaine what are you going to do?” Quinn asked suspiciously while raising an eye brow._

_“You two got a minute?” Blaine said with a devilish smile._

_“Blaine, what’s going on?” Mercedes wondered._

_“Yeah, Blaine, your kind of scaring me,” Quinn said._

_Blaine_ _glanced around him to make sure, Kurt couldn’t overhear the conversation. “I am going to propose tonight.” Blaine said flashing the small box that was is his pocket and sounding very excited._

_“Aw Blaine,” Mercedes said hugging the boy._

_“How are you going to do it?” Quinn said smiling._

_“I have talked to the nurse that looked after Kurt, she has arranged for me to be Santa tonight. I am going to do all of my official ‘Santa’ duties first and then once I have handed out all the presents I am going to say that I have one last present, it will be for Kurt and I will give him the ring.” Blaine said with a grin._

_“Oh my God,” Mercedes said getting a little teary._

_“Mercedes don’t cry, if you cry I am going to cry.” Quinn said lightly hitting her on the shoulder._

_“No crying,” Blaine said to the girls, “I need your help. Someone has to distract Kurt while I’m gone.” Blaine said looking at his watch._

_“Oh crap!” Mercedes yelled._

_“What?” Blaine said getting worried at the girl sudden out burst._

_“Did you ask Burt?” Mercedes said thinking about her friend’s very protective father._

_“Yes of course, could you imagine if I didn’t?” Blaine said pulling face that was a combination of scared and grossed out._

_The girls laughed._

_“Yeah, I asked Burt’s permission to propose to Kurt, and then Burt told Finn about the Santa thing in case Kurt comes looking for me, not the proposal though, keeping that one a surprise.” Blaine said patting the little present. “So will you guys help out?” Blaine pleaded._

_“Are you crazy, of course,” Mercedes said pulling Blaine in for a hug._

_“Count me in,” Quinn smiled._

_“Great,” Blaine said enthusiastically “Because I have to go, Anna is expecting me any moment now.” Blaine said glancing at his watch._

_“Go, you go.” Mercedes said pushing him towards the elevator._

_“Thanks girls, I owe you one.” Blaine smiled as he jumped into the elevator._

_The door closed and he two girls just stood there, looking speechless._

_End of Flashback_

Finn handed the box back to Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath as he began to talk. “Kurt Hummel,” Blaine pulled down his beard. “I have loved you ever since you walked into Warbler rehearsal and sang blackbird. You are perfect in every way. You have gotten me like no one has ever gotten me, you make me feel alive, you make me laugh, and you are quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. You know me better than anyone. You know my heart. You even know it beats faster every time you walk into the room. You brought me back to life, Kurt. You gave me a reason to get up in the morning. And every night I look foreword to the next day that we get to spend together. Kurt, I will love you until the day I die. Will you marry me?”

 


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Kurt knew it was coming, he knew those words were going to happen, from the moment he saw the ring in the delicate navy blue velvet box, he knew.

“I…I…I,”

Blaine kissed him of the cheek, his fake beard tickled Kurt’s skin. “Kurt I love you, I want everyone to know that.” Blaine said staring at his boyfriend.

“Blaine, I…I, uh….I,”

“Kurt what we have is real, I want to marry you.” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear before taking Kurt’s hand in his.

“I…..” It was not often that Kurt found himself speechless.

“Came on, what do you say?” Blaine said leaning in to hear the answer.

“Blaine I….” _I want to say “yes”. I have to say yes. Oh God Kurt, say “yes” already. What a time to be speechless._

_I shouldn’t have down this so soon. He needs more time. Blaine you are so stupid. Stupid Blaine. Stupid Blaine._

_I am taking too long to answer._

_He’s taking to long to answer._

_Do it. Say “yes”. Say “YES!” I love Blaine. I want this, right. Don’t I? Yes, I do. Damn it, say “yes.”_

_Come on Kurt. Say “yes.”_

“Okay,” he squeaked. _Arg, that’s not a “yes.”_

“Is that a ‘yes?’” Blaine asked leaning in a little closer to his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” _Damn it Kurt that is not a yes either._ Kurt had tears streaming down his face. He had never had expected Blaine to propose.

All of the New Directions began to clap, cheer and scream at the two boys. Carole and Quinn were crying. Everyone was clapping but Kurt and Blaine only saw each other.

“Merry Christmas, Kurt” Blaine said kissing his boyfriend.

“Blaine, it is only November.” Kurt whispered.

“I was never a very patient person.” Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt laughed, “Merry Christmas.” Kurt said leaning in for another kiss.

“Oh, yeah. Get some Anderson.” Puck yelled out.

“Quiet Puckerman.” Quinn said elbowing the boy in the ribs.

“Thank you Quinn,” Blaine said with a smile before he turned back to his boyfriend. “Kurt?” Blaine whispered in his ear.

“Hmm?” Kurt said with a smile.

“You’re really heavy. Can you please get off me?” Blaine said pretending to be in an immense amount of pain.

A few members of the audience began to laugh cautiously, but when they saw Kurt giggle everyone knew it was okay to laugh so the entire room burst out into laughter.

“That is not funny Blaine Anderson.” Kurt said after he had finished laughing.

“Yes you are right it wasn’t funny,” Blaine said seriously. “It was hilarious.” Blaine said bursting into another fit of laughter.

Kurt just rolled his eyes but the smile on his face never left. He stood up. “You are so punished.” Kurt said putting his hands on his hips. Blaine gave Kurt his best puppy eyes, but as he was still in the Santa suit so Kurt couldn’t take him seriously.

“No sex for you Anderson.” Puck yelled out again. “I guess Kurt hasn’t reached that really horny part of pregnancy.” Puck said with a smile.

Burt began to choke on the water he was drinking, he was coughing really loudly as Carole began to pat him on the back.

“Too much,” Burt began to cough again, “Information” He managed to spit out.

Blaine laughed, Kurt blushed, Burt continued to choke and Carole patted him on the back.

“Okay,” Anna clapped her hands together. “I bags the first congratulations hug.” She said as she ran through the crown towards the boys. She hugged Kurt first and then Blaine.

“Don’t tell anyone, but you are my favorite patients.” She said to the boys.

Blaine and Kurt smiled.

“I want the next hug.” Mercedes called out.

“No I want to go next.” Quinn said walking closer to the boys.

“Hey, as their parents we get to go next.” Burt yelled out.

“This is all really lovely, and I promise that you will all get a hug. But I am literally burning up in this suit and I am pretty sure I have a rash from all this fur.” Blaine said scratching his neck.

“Okay I’ll take Blaine to get changed and you guys can fawn over Kurt.” Anna said giving Blaine a hand to stand up.

Anna grabbed the sack and led Blaine through the crowd and to the elevator, just before the elevator door shut she yelled out to Kurt.

“Hey my rule still applies, I don’t want to see either of you, or peanut on my floor until at least February 10th. Is that clear?” Kurt nodded and the doors shut.

Before Kurt could even blink he was being swamped by Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittney and Santana. They were all hugging him and looking at the ring and talking about dates and colours and who would the bridesmaids and who would be maid of honor.

Finn could tell his brother was getting a little flustered so he walked onto the stage to rescue him.

“Okay ladies, I think Kurt needs a little air.” Finn said literally pulling the girls away from Kurt.

“But it our first wedding within the club,” Mercedes whined still trying to pull Kurt a little closer.

“Yes, that maybe true but you have months to plan, am I right Kurt?” Finn said trying to pull Mercedes away from Kurt.

“But, but, but, wedding and baby.” Mercedes said still hugging Kurt.

“Come on Mercedes, I need to talk to you.” Quinn said pulling the other girl away by the hand. Mercedes looked back at Kurt, she looked a sad.

“I promise I won’t plan a flower without you.” Kurt called after her.

Kurt saw the huge smile come across his best friend’s face, which made him smile.

“Congrats bro,” Finn said pulling his brother in for a hug.

“Hey, I said bags the next hug.” Burt said pulling Finn off Kurt and pulling his son into a tight hug.

Burt held onto Kurt until Carole started to tug on her husband’s shirt.

“My turn, my turn.” Carole said pulling Burt away Kurt and dragging her stepson into a tight hug.

“Hey, where is my love.” Blaine said walking up to his family. “Hello fiancé.” Blaine said puling Kurt in for a kiss.

“Hello fiancé.” Kurt said with a huge smile.

“Aw,” Carole said yanking Blaine by the arm and pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine was pretty much getting squished by Carole when Burt pried the two apart.

“Okay, come on.” Burt said pulling his wife away.

Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie and Mr. Schuester all began to congratulate the boys and patting them on the back.

Mercedes and Quinn were watching from the corner of the room.

“They are just the cutest.” Quinn said to Mercedes.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Mercedes said looking at Quinn.

Quinn put her hands together. “I want to plane something and I need your help.”

“Why do you need my help?” Mercedes said looking a Quinn suspiciously.

“Because no one but Blaine knows Kurt quite like you do.” Quinn said with a smile.

“This is true, I’m in. What are we planning?” Mercedes said looking around the room to see who was listening.

“A baby shower,” Quinn said just a little bit too excited.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Count me in 100%” Mercedes said jumping up and down a little.

“I have already talked to Blaine and he is cool with it.” Quinn smiled.

“Awesome, I will start on the guest list tomorrow.” Mercedes said looking around the room and opening her phone to start typing the guest list.

“Oh, guest list.” Santana said interrupting the conversation. “Who is having a party?”

“Well that is one name for the list.” Mercedes said typing Santana’s name on the list.

“A baby shower,” Quinn confirmed after seeing the confused look and Santana’s face.

“Naw cute, wait does Kurt know about this?” Santana said looking over at the pregnant boy who was still smiling while all of the Glee boys congratulated him.

“No, we are going to make it a surprise.” Quinn said enthusiastically.

“Count me in. What do you want me to do?” Santana asked.

“Well I had this idea. You just have to get Blaine’s permission.” Quinn said. “Okay, so we ask Kurt’s doctor to write down on a piece of paper whether the baby is a boy or a girl, he puts it into an envelope and seals it. Then someone takes it to a baker, they make a cake with either pink or blue coloured cake with thick white icing and then Kurt and Blaine cut the cake together to reveal the sex of the baby.” Quinn said getting more excited.

“I love it.” Mercedes and Santana said in unison.

The girls continued to plan and everyone else in the room continued to fawn over the two boys.

 


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

"Okay, so the gifts go on that table, the food on that table and the cakes are being put on the table in the corner." Quinn said pointing to various tables around the room.

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana were all standing in the function room of Breadsticks. There were two long tables in the center of the room that had been pushed together. There were yellow roses in the center of the table. The table had been adorned with little white cradles filled with blue and pink candy, there were two large balloon trees on either side of the present table, one blue and one pink, Quinn had made a banner out of diapers that said 'Kurt's Baby Shower' in alternating blue and pink letters.

"Mercedes give me a time check?" Quinn said reorganizing the roses for the seventh time.

"We have 5 minutes until the cakes arrive, 15 minuets until the guest get here and 30 minutes until Blaine arrives with Kurt." Mercedes said looking at her phone.

Quinn’s eye widened and she looked panicked. The blonde ran over to the present table and started to rearrange the presents.

"Quinn, calm down." Santana said patting her friend on the back.

"Okay, do we have the place cards for ‘Baby Shower Bingo’?” Quinn asked looking around the room.

"Yes, and we have the bottles for ‘Baby Bowling’, and the nappies for ‘Guess That Candy’." Mercedes said looking around the room as Quinn let out a sigh.

"It's okay. He is going to love it." Santana said prying a gift out of Quinn's hand and putting it back on the table.

Just then the baker walked into the room holding two large boxes.

"The cakes go over there in there." Quinn said pointing to a decorated table in the corner.

The baker set down the boxes and put both of the two identical cakes on the table.

"So which is which?" Quinn said looking at the seemingly identical cakes.

"The one with the flower on the top is the yellow and the one with the baby on the top will reveal the gender." The baker said pointing to the top of each cake.

"Thank you." Quinn said as she tipped the man as he left.

When Quinn turned around she saw Mercedes and Santana hovering around the cake with the baby on top.

"Hey, back away from the cake." Quinn said to the two girls.

"Aw come on Quinn, you know you want to know the sex of the baby." Santana said looking at the cake longingly.

"No, we have to wait for Kurt, if he doesn't want to know then no one will. That is why we have the second cake." Quinn said pointing to the two cakes.

"Just a little peek," Mercedes pleaded.

"No!" Quinn said crossing her arms.

The other two girls looked disappointed but Quinn wouldn't budge.

For the next few minutes Santana folded napkins, Mercedes finished organizing the flowers, and Quinn paced.

The quests started to file in; Mike and Tina were first shortly followed by Puck, Finn, Burt, Carole, Brittany, Rachel, Artie and Sam. They had also invited Anna from the hospital and David and Wes from Dalton.

All of the people were talking when Quinn, who had her ear pressed to the door listening for any sign of Kurt or Blaine started to tell them to be quiet.

"Blaine this is so stupid, I don't see why we have to be seated in a private booth. It’s because I'm pregnant isn't it? It is the miracle of life you jerk!" Everyone could hear Kurt yell through the door.

"Kurt calm down, they are obviously busy." Blaine said.

"I am so going to give the jerk a piece of my mind, Blaine give me your phone I am going to call the civil rights union." Kurt said sounding angry.

"Hormones," Puck said causing a few people in the group to laugh.

"Shhh," Quinn insisted. "Everybody get into positions." Quinn said shooing people away from the door.

"Kurt why don't we just sit down," Blaine said trying to calm Kurt down.

"Not my fault that they think my water is going to break all over the precious carpet." Kurt said which caused a few giggles form the people hiding in the function room.

"Hey, you are only six and a half month pregnant. There will be no breaking of any water for at least another two and a half months." Blaine said.

"Damn straight," Anna whispered form her hiding spot behind the couch.

"Great, the door is not even open, what kind of restaurant are these jerks running." Kurt said angrily sounding closer to the door.

"Come on Kurt, I am sure we can open a door." Blaine said turning the handle. The door opened and everyone yelled 'Surprise!' but Kurt was not at the door.

"Blaine!" Quinn screamed, "Where is Kurt?"

"He is right-" Blaine turn his head just noticing his fiancé was not beside him, "Oh crap."

Blaine looked around Breadsticks and saw Kurt was facing the other way about two meters back tying up his shoelace. Kurt turned around to see into the conference room, all of his friends and family were staring at him with a look of confusion.

"Uh, surprise." Finn said weakly.

"Aw man, that sucked, lets do it again. On the count of three, one, two, three." Puck said while signaling the numbers on his fingers.

"Surprise!" The group yelled in unison.

Blaine walked over to Kurt who looked a little confused. "I don't get it, it's not my birthday." He then noticed the banner and the little cradles on the table. "A baby shower?" Kurt questioned.

"Surprise." Quinn said clapping her hands together. Kurt let out a smile before turning his attention to Blaine. "You knew about this." Kurt said hitting him on the chest.

"Yeah," Blaine said sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kurt said placing his hands on his hips.

"It was a surprise baby shower." Blaine said defensively.

Quinn ran foreword and pulled Kurt to his seat at the head of the table before he had the chance to give Blaine an earful.

Quinn was busily showing Kurt the menu while Blaine walked over to Puck.

"Hang in there man." Puck said putting an arm around Blaine.

"I don't know if I can last for another two and a half months." Blaine said rubbing his forehead.

"I know where you are coming from, and I am sorry to say that it’s going to get worse." Puck said with a little grin.

"How?" Blaine looked scared.

"Let me put it this way, towards the end of her pregnancy, Quinn yelled at me for wearing pants, she said I was killing sperm, and then she cried at the thought of all the dead babies." Puck said shaking his head at the memory.

Blaine gulped loudly. He then noticed Kurt was crying at all of the little cradles.

"Please tell me he is not crying again?" Blaine said looking at his now sobbing fiancé.

"How often does he do that?" Puck questioned.

"This is the third time today." Blaine said looking at his watch.

All conversations and crying was haltered by the waiters bringing in platters of food. There was crust-less sandwiches, mini-quiches, baby back ribs, pigs-in-blankets and a tray of baby vegetables and dip.

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and everyone else sat behind there name, Quinn had made little place cards for everyone. Everyone talked about baby names and who was going to be on baby sitting duty throughout lunch  
  
"Baby Shower Bingo!" Quinn said holding up little cards. "So instead of B-I-N-G-O it is B-A-B-Y. So the way that this works is, all of the spaces on the card are empty, everyone write was you think the presents are going to be in the little squares, for example you could write, 'Diapers' or 'stuffed animal'. We will mark them off after each present Kurt opens and the first person to get 4 in a row wins." Quinn said as she busily handed out the cards, pens and stamps.

"Oh, I am so going to win this, I helped pick out half the presents." Carole said sounding excited.

"That maybe so, but I wrapped half of them." Mercedes said with a grin.  
"Okay who wants to give Kurt the first present?" Quinn said walking over to the present table.

"I will," Puck said jumping up from his seat. He ran over to the present table and picked up a rather large box that was wrapped in paper with little cranes on it.

"Here you go dude." Puck said handing the box to Kurt.

"Thanks Puck," Kurt said as he carefully opened the corners being careful not to tare the paper.

"Just rip it Kurt." Puck said teasingly.

"Fine," Kurt said as he ripped a huge section of paper. "Diapers, good choice Puck." Kurt said with a smile as he handed the box to Blaine.

"Okay so everyone who wrote down diapers on their card, stamp it off." Quinn instructed the group.

"Mine next, mine next." Mercedes said practically jumping out of her seat. She ran over and grabbed a large present that was kind of oval-like in shape.

Mercedes gave it to Kurt and kissed him of the cheek. Kurt ripped open the paper to reveal a pile of presents nestled inside a baby bath. It was all themed in yellow and white, the tub was filled with baby clothes, there was also a rubber duck, a yellow teddy bear, a baby shampoo, bottles, nappies and a pacifier all yellow and white.

Kurt began to get a little teary at the sight of the beautifully created gift. "Oh, Mercedes," Kurt said pulling her in for a hug. The group aww'ed at the best friends hugging.

The sweet moment was ruined by Puck's voice. "Hey Quinn, how do we mark that thing off on our bingo card." Puck said waving his card in the air.

"Way to ruin the moment Puck," Mercedes shot back.

"Well I don't know what that thing is called." Puck said pointing to the mound of presents.

"Just put it under, bath." Quinn said looking at the present.

Kurt frantically wiped away his tears and coughed a little trying to disguise the fact that he was crying. Mercedes kissed him on the cheek and then patted his stomach.

"Okay who is next?" Quinn said trying to get the party to keep moving.

"Me!" Finn shouted as he jumped from his chair. "Well technically it is from Burt, me and mom but-" Finn said as he shrugged and handed Kurt a small envelope.  
Kurt took the envelope and looked at it strangely. Burt and Carole were grinning from ear to ear. Kurt undid the envelope and three small photos fell out on to the table. Kurt picked them up and began to look intently at the photos; he saw a small white room that was decorated with accents of yellow, inside the room was a cradle, a change table, draws, a shelving unit, a white rug, a big white rocking chair and a huge white teddy bear. The pictures looked straight out of a catalog, Kurt didn't quite understand.

"I don't get it?" Kurt said looking at the pictures.

"You know mine and Carole's office?" Burt said looking at his wife.

"The small room next to ours?" Kurt questioned.

Burt nodded and he pointed to the pictures. Kurt looked confused for a second until he understood perfectly. They had converted the office into a nursery. Once again the tears started to flow and Kurt jumped out of his seat and ran over to his parents, puling Burt in for a hug with one arm and Carole with the other. The three hugged for a moment, both Carole and Kurt were crying.

"Hey, where is my love? I painted the walls and built all the furniture, and let me say one thing. IKEA furniture, not that simple to build." Finn said with a smile. Kurt left his parents and ran over to where Finn was standing. Kurt looked at him for a second before clinging to his brother. Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he hugged Finn tighter. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and patted him on the back.

"Finn, you are the best brother ever." Kurt said burying his head into Finn's chest. By this time every girl in the room was now crying or about to cry.  
The Kodak moment was ruined once again by Puck.

"Quinn, Quinn what do we put this down as? Quinn!" Puck yelled waving his card in the air.

“Shut it Puckerman." Quinn said wiping away her tears. "Do you have no emotions?" Quinn spat out.

"Apparently not," Puck said looking around the room at all the sniveling girls. "So what do we put that down as anyway? Photo or room or nursery or what?"

"Do you even have any of those options?" Quinn said looking confused.

"No" Puck replied.

"So why does it matter." Quinn asked.

"Hey it is your game, not mine." Puck said with a shrug.

"Fine, put that one down as nursery." Quinn said shaking her head.

Kurt had now dragged Finn back with him and Kurt was sitting on his original seat with Finn right next to him and Blaine on the other side.

"Okay me next." Santana said grabbing a gift of the table.  
Kurt opened the present to reveal a small stuffed owl with a little bonnet on.

"Thank you Santana" Kurt said smiling at the present.

Brittney went next, she gave Kurt a pack of two onesies one in white and the other was a mint green. Then Artie gave Kurt a silver Tiffany rattle. Just as Kurt gave Artie a hug, Sam's voice rang through the room.

"Oh yeah, I won!" Sam said jumping out of his seat waving his card in the air.  
Quinn handing him his prize, a bag of candy and Kurt continued to open presents.

8 onesies, 6 outfits, 4 blankets, 2 rattles, 2 packages of 100 diapers, 1 stuffed owl, 1 baby monitor, 2 teddy bears, 1 bath, and 1 complete nursery later all of the presents were open. The boys had gotten bored half way though and had been playing baby bottle bowling.

Now everyone was gathered in a circle playing name that candy which involved placing melted candy bars into a diaper and making people guess which candy it was.

"Quinn this is gross." Tina said looking at the brown mess inside one of the diapers.

"I think my baby got into the peanuts" Sam said poking his diaper.

"Well mine got into the coconut." Finn said scrunching his face up.

"I don't know what happened to mine, but that is a sick baby." Artie said staring into the diaper.

Puck and Mercedes ended up both getting all of the chocolates correct, the prize was that they got to eat whatever was in the diapers. Mercedes turned up her nose as Puck started to eat the diaper he

Now was the part of the shower everyone had been looking forward too.  
"Time to cut the cake," Quinn announced. Kurt stood-up and walked towards the table with the two cakes.

"Quinn why are there two." Kurt said pointing at the identical cakes.

"Well," Quinn smiled. "If you cut into one of the cakes it will either have blue or pink cake inside to indicate weather little Peanut is a boy or a girl. But if you still want it to be a surprise, the other cake has yellow cake inside." Quinn said handing Kurt the knife.

"Do you want to know?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I am leaving it up to you sweetie." Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay, I want to know." Kurt said excitedly. "But you have to cut it with me." Kurt said to his fiancé.

"If you're sure," Blaine said placing his hand around Kurt's hand that was holding the knife.

"Quinn, which is one that will reveal the sex?" Kurt asked looking at the cakes.

"The one with the baby on top." Quinn replied while pointing to the cake on the left.

"On the count of three" Blaine said putting the knife on top of the cake.

"One" Blaine said with a smile.

"Two" Kurt said looking at Blaine with his bright blue eyes.

"Three" They said together as the plunged the knife into the white icing.

Kurt let out a small squeal and Blaine had a huge grin.

"What?" Quinn said in anticipation.

"Tell us," Mercedes said leaning in closer.

"Come on boys, who won the bet?" Puck said looking at the notepad with everyone's bets written on it.

"Well?" Burt said looking very excited.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Blaine said with a huge smile.

"I don't know." Kurt practically squeezed.

"You do it." Blaine said nudging Kurt a little.

"No you do it." Kurt said nudging Blaine back.

"For god sakes someone tell us." Artie said getting impatient.

"Come on, stop keeping us in suspense." Sam said getting antsy.

"Okay we'll do it together." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ready." Kurt confirmed.

"One" Blaine said.

"Two" The rest of the group said in unison.

"Hurry up." Puck stressed.

"Three!" Kurt and Blaine yelled as they grabbed a piece of the cake and waved it around.

"We got a Girl!" They both yelled as the group marveled at the pink interior of the cake.

"Hell yes I won." Puck screamed. "Suck on that Artie." Puck said grabbing the piece of cake and throwing it at Artie.

"Cough-up Carole." Burt said elbowing his wife.

"Damn, I owe Mallory $20" Anna said shaking her head.

Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay who wants cake?" Kurt said holding up the knife.

"I think I’m good thanks" Artie said wiping some of the icing off his glasses.  
The whole room erupted into laughter. Blaine grabbed a small piece of cake and fed Kurt it.

"So now all you have to do is come up with a name." Quinn said with a huge smile.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

"Okay, so the gifts go on that table, the food on that table and the cakes are being put on the table in the corner." Quinn said pointing to various tables around the room.

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana were all standing in the function room of Breadsticks. There were two long tables in the center of the room that had been pushed together. There were yellow roses in the center of the table. The table had been adorned with little white cradles filled with blue and pink candy, there were two large balloon trees on either side of the present table, one blue and one pink, Quinn had made a banner out of diapers that said 'Kurt's Baby Shower' in alternating blue and pink letters.

"Mercedes give me a time check?" Quinn said reorganizing the roses for the seventh time.

"We have 5 minutes until the cakes arrive, 15 minuets until the guest get here and 30 minutes until Blaine arrives with Kurt." Mercedes said looking at her phone.

Quinn’s eye widened and she looked panicked. The blonde ran over to the present table and started to rearrange the presents.

"Quinn, calm down." Santana said patting her friend on the back.

"Okay, do we have the place cards for ‘Baby Shower Bingo’?” Quinn asked looking around the room.

"Yes, and we have the bottles for ‘Baby Bowling’, and the nappies for ‘Guess That Candy’." Mercedes said looking around the room as Quinn let out a sigh.

"It's okay. He is going to love it." Santana said prying a gift out of Quinn's hand and putting it back on the table.

Just then the baker walked into the room holding two large boxes.

"The cakes go over there in there." Quinn said pointing to a decorated table in the corner.

The baker set down the boxes and put both of the two identical cakes on the table.

"So which is which?" Quinn said looking at the seemingly identical cakes.

"The one with the flower on the top is the yellow and the one with the baby on the top will reveal the gender." The baker said pointing to the top of each cake.

"Thank you." Quinn said as she tipped the man as he left.

When Quinn turned around she saw Mercedes and Santana hovering around the cake with the baby on top.

"Hey, back away from the cake." Quinn said to the two girls.

"Aw come on Quinn, you know you want to know the sex of the baby." Santana said looking at the cake longingly.

"No, we have to wait for Kurt, if he doesn't want to know then no one will. That is why we have the second cake." Quinn said pointing to the two cakes.

"Just a little peek," Mercedes pleaded.

"No!" Quinn said crossing her arms.

The other two girls looked disappointed but Quinn wouldn't budge.

For the next few minutes Santana folded napkins, Mercedes finished organizing the flowers, and Quinn paced.

The quests started to file in; Mike and Tina were first shortly followed by Puck, Finn, Burt, Carole, Brittany, Rachel, Artie and Sam. They had also invited Anna from the hospital and David and Wes from Dalton.

All of the people were talking when Quinn, who had her ear pressed to the door listening for any sign of Kurt or Blaine started to tell them to be quiet.

"Blaine this is so stupid, I don't see why we have to be seated in a private booth. It’s because I'm pregnant isn't it? It is the miracle of life you jerk!" Everyone could hear Kurt yell through the door.

"Kurt calm down, they are obviously busy." Blaine said.

"I am so going to give the jerk a piece of my mind, Blaine give me your phone I am going to call the civil rights union." Kurt said sounding angry.

"Hormones," Puck said causing a few people in the group to laugh.

"Shhh," Quinn insisted. "Everybody get into positions." Quinn said shooing people away from the door.

"Kurt why don't we just sit down," Blaine said trying to calm Kurt down.

"Not my fault that they think my water is going to break all over the precious carpet." Kurt said which caused a few giggles form the people hiding in the function room.

"Hey, you are only six and a half month pregnant. There will be no breaking of any water for at least another two and a half months." Blaine said.

"Damn straight," Anna whispered form her hiding spot behind the couch.

"Great, the door is not even open, what kind of restaurant are these jerks running." Kurt said angrily sounding closer to the door.

"Come on Kurt, I am sure we can open a door." Blaine said turning the handle. The door opened and everyone yelled 'Surprise!' but Kurt was not at the door.

"Blaine!" Quinn screamed, "Where is Kurt?"

"He is right-" Blaine turn his head just noticing his fiancé was not beside him, "Oh crap."

Blaine looked around Breadsticks and saw Kurt was facing the other way about two meters back tying up his shoelace. Kurt turned around to see into the conference room, all of his friends and family were staring at him with a look of confusion.

"Uh, surprise." Finn said weakly.

"Aw man, that sucked, lets do it again. On the count of three, one, two, three." Puck said while signaling the numbers on his fingers.

"Surprise!" The group yelled in unison.

Blaine walked over to Kurt who looked a little confused. "I don't get it, it's not my birthday." He then noticed the banner and the little cradles on the table. "A baby shower?" Kurt questioned.

"Surprise." Quinn said clapping her hands together. Kurt let out a smile before turning his attention to Blaine. "You knew about this." Kurt said hitting him on the chest.

"Yeah," Blaine said sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kurt said placing his hands on his hips.

"It was a surprise baby shower." Blaine said defensively.

Quinn ran foreword and pulled Kurt to his seat at the head of the table before he had the chance to give Blaine an earful.

Quinn was busily showing Kurt the menu while Blaine walked over to Puck.

"Hang in there man." Puck said putting an arm around Blaine.

"I don't know if I can last for another two and a half months." Blaine said rubbing his forehead.

"I know where you are coming from, and I am sorry to say that it’s going to get worse." Puck said with a little grin.

"How?" Blaine looked scared.

"Let me put it this way, towards the end of her pregnancy, Quinn yelled at me for wearing pants, she said I was killing sperm, and then she cried at the thought of all the dead babies." Puck said shaking his head at the memory.

Blaine gulped loudly. He then noticed Kurt was crying at all of the little cradles.

"Please tell me he is not crying again?" Blaine said looking at his now sobbing fiancé.

"How often does he do that?" Puck questioned.

"This is the third time today." Blaine said looking at his watch.

All conversations and crying was haltered by the waiters bringing in platters of food. There was crust-less sandwiches, mini-quiches, baby back ribs, pigs-in-blankets and a tray of baby vegetables and dip.

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and everyone else sat behind there name, Quinn had made little place cards for everyone. Everyone talked about baby names and who was going to be on baby sitting duty throughout lunch  
  
"Baby Shower Bingo!" Quinn said holding up little cards. "So instead of B-I-N-G-O it is B-A-B-Y. So the way that this works is, all of the spaces on the card are empty, everyone write was you think the presents are going to be in the little squares, for example you could write, 'Diapers' or 'stuffed animal'. We will mark them off after each present Kurt opens and the first person to get 4 in a row wins." Quinn said as she busily handed out the cards, pens and stamps.

"Oh, I am so going to win this, I helped pick out half the presents." Carole said sounding excited.

"That maybe so, but I wrapped half of them." Mercedes said with a grin.  
"Okay who wants to give Kurt the first present?" Quinn said walking over to the present table.

"I will," Puck said jumping up from his seat. He ran over to the present table and picked up a rather large box that was wrapped in paper with little cranes on it.

"Here you go dude." Puck said handing the box to Kurt.

"Thanks Puck," Kurt said as he carefully opened the corners being careful not to tare the paper.

"Just rip it Kurt." Puck said teasingly.

"Fine," Kurt said as he ripped a huge section of paper. "Diapers, good choice Puck." Kurt said with a smile as he handed the box to Blaine.

"Okay so everyone who wrote down diapers on their card, stamp it off." Quinn instructed the group.

"Mine next, mine next." Mercedes said practically jumping out of her seat. She ran over and grabbed a large present that was kind of oval-like in shape.

Mercedes gave it to Kurt and kissed him of the cheek. Kurt ripped open the paper to reveal a pile of presents nestled inside a baby bath. It was all themed in yellow and white, the tub was filled with baby clothes, there was also a rubber duck, a yellow teddy bear, a baby shampoo, bottles, nappies and a pacifier all yellow and white.

Kurt began to get a little teary at the sight of the beautifully created gift. "Oh, Mercedes," Kurt said pulling her in for a hug. The group aww'ed at the best friends hugging.

The sweet moment was ruined by Puck's voice. "Hey Quinn, how do we mark that thing off on our bingo card." Puck said waving his card in the air.

"Way to ruin the moment Puck," Mercedes shot back.

"Well I don't know what that thing is called." Puck said pointing to the mound of presents.

"Just put it under, bath." Quinn said looking at the present.

Kurt frantically wiped away his tears and coughed a little trying to disguise the fact that he was crying. Mercedes kissed him on the cheek and then patted his stomach.

"Okay who is next?" Quinn said trying to get the party to keep moving.

"Me!" Finn shouted as he jumped from his chair. "Well technically it is from Burt, me and mom but-" Finn said as he shrugged and handed Kurt a small envelope.  
Kurt took the envelope and looked at it strangely. Burt and Carole were grinning from ear to ear. Kurt undid the envelope and three small photos fell out on to the table. Kurt picked them up and began to look intently at the photos; he saw a small white room that was decorated with accents of yellow, inside the room was a cradle, a change table, draws, a shelving unit, a white rug, a big white rocking chair and a huge white teddy bear. The pictures looked straight out of a catalog, Kurt didn't quite understand.

"I don't get it?" Kurt said looking at the pictures.

"You know mine and Carole's office?" Burt said looking at his wife.

"The small room next to ours?" Kurt questioned.

Burt nodded and he pointed to the pictures. Kurt looked confused for a second until he understood perfectly. They had converted the office into a nursery. Once again the tears started to flow and Kurt jumped out of his seat and ran over to his parents, puling Burt in for a hug with one arm and Carole with the other. The three hugged for a moment, both Carole and Kurt were crying.

"Hey, where is my love? I painted the walls and built all the furniture, and let me say one thing. IKEA furniture, not that simple to build." Finn said with a smile. Kurt left his parents and ran over to where Finn was standing. Kurt looked at him for a second before clinging to his brother. Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he hugged Finn tighter. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and patted him on the back.

"Finn, you are the best brother ever." Kurt said burying his head into Finn's chest. By this time every girl in the room was now crying or about to cry.  
The Kodak moment was ruined once again by Puck.

"Quinn, Quinn what do we put this down as? Quinn!" Puck yelled waving his card in the air.

“Shut it Puckerman." Quinn said wiping away her tears. "Do you have no emotions?" Quinn spat out.

"Apparently not," Puck said looking around the room at all the sniveling girls. "So what do we put that down as anyway? Photo or room or nursery or what?"

"Do you even have any of those options?" Quinn said looking confused.

"No" Puck replied.

"So why does it matter." Quinn asked.

"Hey it is your game, not mine." Puck said with a shrug.

"Fine, put that one down as nursery." Quinn said shaking her head.

Kurt had now dragged Finn back with him and Kurt was sitting on his original seat with Finn right next to him and Blaine on the other side.

"Okay me next." Santana said grabbing a gift of the table.  
Kurt opened the present to reveal a small stuffed owl with a little bonnet on.

"Thank you Santana" Kurt said smiling at the present.

Brittney went next, she gave Kurt a pack of two onesies one in white and the other was a mint green. Then Artie gave Kurt a silver Tiffany rattle. Just as Kurt gave Artie a hug, Sam's voice rang through the room.

"Oh yeah, I won!" Sam said jumping out of his seat waving his card in the air.  
Quinn handing him his prize, a bag of candy and Kurt continued to open presents.

8 onesies, 6 outfits, 4 blankets, 2 rattles, 2 packages of 100 diapers, 1 stuffed owl, 1 baby monitor, 2 teddy bears, 1 bath, and 1 complete nursery later all of the presents were open. The boys had gotten bored half way though and had been playing baby bottle bowling.

Now everyone was gathered in a circle playing name that candy which involved placing melted candy bars into a diaper and making people guess which candy it was.

"Quinn this is gross." Tina said looking at the brown mess inside one of the diapers.

"I think my baby got into the peanuts" Sam said poking his diaper.

"Well mine got into the coconut." Finn said scrunching his face up.

"I don't know what happened to mine, but that is a sick baby." Artie said staring into the diaper.

Puck and Mercedes ended up both getting all of the chocolates correct, the prize was that they got to eat whatever was in the diapers. Mercedes turned up her nose as Puck started to eat the diaper he

Now was the part of the shower everyone had been looking forward too.  
"Time to cut the cake," Quinn announced. Kurt stood-up and walked towards the table with the two cakes.

"Quinn why are there two." Kurt said pointing at the identical cakes.

"Well," Quinn smiled. "If you cut into one of the cakes it will either have blue or pink cake inside to indicate weather little Peanut is a boy or a girl. But if you still want it to be a surprise, the other cake has yellow cake inside." Quinn said handing Kurt the knife.

"Do you want to know?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I am leaving it up to you sweetie." Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay, I want to know." Kurt said excitedly. "But you have to cut it with me." Kurt said to his fiancé.

"If you're sure," Blaine said placing his hand around Kurt's hand that was holding the knife.

"Quinn, which is one that will reveal the sex?" Kurt asked looking at the cakes.

"The one with the baby on top." Quinn replied while pointing to the cake on the left.

"On the count of three" Blaine said putting the knife on top of the cake.

"One" Blaine said with a smile.

"Two" Kurt said looking at Blaine with his bright blue eyes.

"Three" They said together as the plunged the knife into the white icing.

Kurt let out a small squeal and Blaine had a huge grin.

"What?" Quinn said in anticipation.

"Tell us," Mercedes said leaning in closer.

"Come on boys, who won the bet?" Puck said looking at the notepad with everyone's bets written on it.

"Well?" Burt said looking very excited.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Blaine said with a huge smile.

"I don't know." Kurt practically squeezed.

"You do it." Blaine said nudging Kurt a little.

"No you do it." Kurt said nudging Blaine back.

"For god sakes someone tell us." Artie said getting impatient.

"Come on, stop keeping us in suspense." Sam said getting antsy.

"Okay we'll do it together." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ready." Kurt confirmed.

"One" Blaine said.

"Two" The rest of the group said in unison.

"Hurry up." Puck stressed.

"Three!" Kurt and Blaine yelled as they grabbed a piece of the cake and waved it around.

"We got a Girl!" They both yelled as the group marveled at the pink interior of the cake.

"Hell yes I won." Puck screamed. "Suck on that Artie." Puck said grabbing the piece of cake and throwing it at Artie.

"Cough-up Carole." Burt said elbowing his wife.

"Damn, I owe Mallory $20" Anna said shaking her head.

Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay who wants cake?" Kurt said holding up the knife.

"I think I’m good thanks" Artie said wiping some of the icing off his glasses.  
The whole room erupted into laughter. Blaine grabbed a small piece of cake and fed Kurt it.

"So now all you have to do is come up with a name." Quinn said with a huge smile.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

"Okay, so the gifts go on that table, the food on that table and the cakes are being put on the table in the corner." Quinn said pointing to various tables around the room.

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana were all standing in the function room of Breadsticks. There were two long tables in the center of the room that had been pushed together. There were yellow roses in the center of the table. The table had been adorned with little white cradles filled with blue and pink candy, there were two large balloon trees on either side of the present table, one blue and one pink, Quinn had made a banner out of diapers that said 'Kurt's Baby Shower' in alternating blue and pink letters.

"Mercedes give me a time check?" Quinn said reorganizing the roses for the seventh time.

"We have 5 minutes until the cakes arrive, 15 minuets until the guest get here and 30 minutes until Blaine arrives with Kurt." Mercedes said looking at her phone.

Quinn’s eye widened and she looked panicked. The blonde ran over to the present table and started to rearrange the presents.

"Quinn, calm down." Santana said patting her friend on the back.

"Okay, do we have the place cards for ‘Baby Shower Bingo’?” Quinn asked looking around the room.

"Yes, and we have the bottles for ‘Baby Bowling’, and the nappies for ‘Guess That Candy’." Mercedes said looking around the room as Quinn let out a sigh.

"It's okay. He is going to love it." Santana said prying a gift out of Quinn's hand and putting it back on the table.

Just then the baker walked into the room holding two large boxes.

"The cakes go over there in there." Quinn said pointing to a decorated table in the corner.

The baker set down the boxes and put both of the two identical cakes on the table.

"So which is which?" Quinn said looking at the seemingly identical cakes.

"The one with the flower on the top is the yellow and the one with the baby on the top will reveal the gender." The baker said pointing to the top of each cake.

"Thank you." Quinn said as she tipped the man as he left.

When Quinn turned around she saw Mercedes and Santana hovering around the cake with the baby on top.

"Hey, back away from the cake." Quinn said to the two girls.

"Aw come on Quinn, you know you want to know the sex of the baby." Santana said looking at the cake longingly.

"No, we have to wait for Kurt, if he doesn't want to know then no one will. That is why we have the second cake." Quinn said pointing to the two cakes.

"Just a little peek," Mercedes pleaded.

"No!" Quinn said crossing her arms.

The other two girls looked disappointed but Quinn wouldn't budge.

For the next few minutes Santana folded napkins, Mercedes finished organizing the flowers, and Quinn paced.

The quests started to file in; Mike and Tina were first shortly followed by Puck, Finn, Burt, Carole, Brittany, Rachel, Artie and Sam. They had also invited Anna from the hospital and David and Wes from Dalton.

All of the people were talking when Quinn, who had her ear pressed to the door listening for any sign of Kurt or Blaine started to tell them to be quiet.

"Blaine this is so stupid, I don't see why we have to be seated in a private booth. It’s because I'm pregnant isn't it? It is the miracle of life you jerk!" Everyone could hear Kurt yell through the door.

"Kurt calm down, they are obviously busy." Blaine said.

"I am so going to give the jerk a piece of my mind, Blaine give me your phone I am going to call the civil rights union." Kurt said sounding angry.

"Hormones," Puck said causing a few people in the group to laugh.

"Shhh," Quinn insisted. "Everybody get into positions." Quinn said shooing people away from the door.

"Kurt why don't we just sit down," Blaine said trying to calm Kurt down.

"Not my fault that they think my water is going to break all over the precious carpet." Kurt said which caused a few giggles form the people hiding in the function room.

"Hey, you are only six and a half month pregnant. There will be no breaking of any water for at least another two and a half months." Blaine said.

"Damn straight," Anna whispered form her hiding spot behind the couch.

"Great, the door is not even open, what kind of restaurant are these jerks running." Kurt said angrily sounding closer to the door.

"Come on Kurt, I am sure we can open a door." Blaine said turning the handle. The door opened and everyone yelled 'Surprise!' but Kurt was not at the door.

"Blaine!" Quinn screamed, "Where is Kurt?"

"He is right-" Blaine turn his head just noticing his fiancé was not beside him, "Oh crap."

Blaine looked around Breadsticks and saw Kurt was facing the other way about two meters back tying up his shoelace. Kurt turned around to see into the conference room, all of his friends and family were staring at him with a look of confusion.

"Uh, surprise." Finn said weakly.

"Aw man, that sucked, lets do it again. On the count of three, one, two, three." Puck said while signaling the numbers on his fingers.

"Surprise!" The group yelled in unison.

Blaine walked over to Kurt who looked a little confused. "I don't get it, it's not my birthday." He then noticed the banner and the little cradles on the table. "A baby shower?" Kurt questioned.

"Surprise." Quinn said clapping her hands together. Kurt let out a smile before turning his attention to Blaine. "You knew about this." Kurt said hitting him on the chest.

"Yeah," Blaine said sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kurt said placing his hands on his hips.

"It was a surprise baby shower." Blaine said defensively.

Quinn ran foreword and pulled Kurt to his seat at the head of the table before he had the chance to give Blaine an earful.

Quinn was busily showing Kurt the menu while Blaine walked over to Puck.

"Hang in there man." Puck said putting an arm around Blaine.

"I don't know if I can last for another two and a half months." Blaine said rubbing his forehead.

"I know where you are coming from, and I am sorry to say that it’s going to get worse." Puck said with a little grin.

"How?" Blaine looked scared.

"Let me put it this way, towards the end of her pregnancy, Quinn yelled at me for wearing pants, she said I was killing sperm, and then she cried at the thought of all the dead babies." Puck said shaking his head at the memory.

Blaine gulped loudly. He then noticed Kurt was crying at all of the little cradles.

"Please tell me he is not crying again?" Blaine said looking at his now sobbing fiancé.

"How often does he do that?" Puck questioned.

"This is the third time today." Blaine said looking at his watch.

All conversations and crying was haltered by the waiters bringing in platters of food. There was crust-less sandwiches, mini-quiches, baby back ribs, pigs-in-blankets and a tray of baby vegetables and dip.

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and everyone else sat behind there name, Quinn had made little place cards for everyone. Everyone talked about baby names and who was going to be on baby sitting duty throughout lunch  
  
"Baby Shower Bingo!" Quinn said holding up little cards. "So instead of B-I-N-G-O it is B-A-B-Y. So the way that this works is, all of the spaces on the card are empty, everyone write was you think the presents are going to be in the little squares, for example you could write, 'Diapers' or 'stuffed animal'. We will mark them off after each present Kurt opens and the first person to get 4 in a row wins." Quinn said as she busily handed out the cards, pens and stamps.

"Oh, I am so going to win this, I helped pick out half the presents." Carole said sounding excited.

"That maybe so, but I wrapped half of them." Mercedes said with a grin.  
"Okay who wants to give Kurt the first present?" Quinn said walking over to the present table.

"I will," Puck said jumping up from his seat. He ran over to the present table and picked up a rather large box that was wrapped in paper with little cranes on it.

"Here you go dude." Puck said handing the box to Kurt.

"Thanks Puck," Kurt said as he carefully opened the corners being careful not to tare the paper.

"Just rip it Kurt." Puck said teasingly.

"Fine," Kurt said as he ripped a huge section of paper. "Diapers, good choice Puck." Kurt said with a smile as he handed the box to Blaine.

"Okay so everyone who wrote down diapers on their card, stamp it off." Quinn instructed the group.

"Mine next, mine next." Mercedes said practically jumping out of her seat. She ran over and grabbed a large present that was kind of oval-like in shape.

Mercedes gave it to Kurt and kissed him of the cheek. Kurt ripped open the paper to reveal a pile of presents nestled inside a baby bath. It was all themed in yellow and white, the tub was filled with baby clothes, there was also a rubber duck, a yellow teddy bear, a baby shampoo, bottles, nappies and a pacifier all yellow and white.

Kurt began to get a little teary at the sight of the beautifully created gift. "Oh, Mercedes," Kurt said pulling her in for a hug. The group aww'ed at the best friends hugging.

The sweet moment was ruined by Puck's voice. "Hey Quinn, how do we mark that thing off on our bingo card." Puck said waving his card in the air.

"Way to ruin the moment Puck," Mercedes shot back.

"Well I don't know what that thing is called." Puck said pointing to the mound of presents.

"Just put it under, bath." Quinn said looking at the present.

Kurt frantically wiped away his tears and coughed a little trying to disguise the fact that he was crying. Mercedes kissed him on the cheek and then patted his stomach.

"Okay who is next?" Quinn said trying to get the party to keep moving.

"Me!" Finn shouted as he jumped from his chair. "Well technically it is from Burt, me and mom but-" Finn said as he shrugged and handed Kurt a small envelope.  
Kurt took the envelope and looked at it strangely. Burt and Carole were grinning from ear to ear. Kurt undid the envelope and three small photos fell out on to the table. Kurt picked them up and began to look intently at the photos; he saw a small white room that was decorated with accents of yellow, inside the room was a cradle, a change table, draws, a shelving unit, a white rug, a big white rocking chair and a huge white teddy bear. The pictures looked straight out of a catalog, Kurt didn't quite understand.

"I don't get it?" Kurt said looking at the pictures.

"You know mine and Carole's office?" Burt said looking at his wife.

"The small room next to ours?" Kurt questioned.

Burt nodded and he pointed to the pictures. Kurt looked confused for a second until he understood perfectly. They had converted the office into a nursery. Once again the tears started to flow and Kurt jumped out of his seat and ran over to his parents, puling Burt in for a hug with one arm and Carole with the other. The three hugged for a moment, both Carole and Kurt were crying.

"Hey, where is my love? I painted the walls and built all the furniture, and let me say one thing. IKEA furniture, not that simple to build." Finn said with a smile. Kurt left his parents and ran over to where Finn was standing. Kurt looked at him for a second before clinging to his brother. Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he hugged Finn tighter. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and patted him on the back.

"Finn, you are the best brother ever." Kurt said burying his head into Finn's chest. By this time every girl in the room was now crying or about to cry.  
The Kodak moment was ruined once again by Puck.

"Quinn, Quinn what do we put this down as? Quinn!" Puck yelled waving his card in the air.

“Shut it Puckerman." Quinn said wiping away her tears. "Do you have no emotions?" Quinn spat out.

"Apparently not," Puck said looking around the room at all the sniveling girls. "So what do we put that down as anyway? Photo or room or nursery or what?"

"Do you even have any of those options?" Quinn said looking confused.

"No" Puck replied.

"So why does it matter." Quinn asked.

"Hey it is your game, not mine." Puck said with a shrug.

"Fine, put that one down as nursery." Quinn said shaking her head.

Kurt had now dragged Finn back with him and Kurt was sitting on his original seat with Finn right next to him and Blaine on the other side.

"Okay me next." Santana said grabbing a gift of the table.  
Kurt opened the present to reveal a small stuffed owl with a little bonnet on.

"Thank you Santana" Kurt said smiling at the present.

Brittney went next, she gave Kurt a pack of two onesies one in white and the other was a mint green. Then Artie gave Kurt a silver Tiffany rattle. Just as Kurt gave Artie a hug, Sam's voice rang through the room.

"Oh yeah, I won!" Sam said jumping out of his seat waving his card in the air.  
Quinn handing him his prize, a bag of candy and Kurt continued to open presents.

8 onesies, 6 outfits, 4 blankets, 2 rattles, 2 packages of 100 diapers, 1 stuffed owl, 1 baby monitor, 2 teddy bears, 1 bath, and 1 complete nursery later all of the presents were open. The boys had gotten bored half way though and had been playing baby bottle bowling.

Now everyone was gathered in a circle playing name that candy which involved placing melted candy bars into a diaper and making people guess which candy it was.

"Quinn this is gross." Tina said looking at the brown mess inside one of the diapers.

"I think my baby got into the peanuts" Sam said poking his diaper.

"Well mine got into the coconut." Finn said scrunching his face up.

"I don't know what happened to mine, but that is a sick baby." Artie said staring into the diaper.

Puck and Mercedes ended up both getting all of the chocolates correct, the prize was that they got to eat whatever was in the diapers. Mercedes turned up her nose as Puck started to eat the diaper he

Now was the part of the shower everyone had been looking forward too.  
"Time to cut the cake," Quinn announced. Kurt stood-up and walked towards the table with the two cakes.

"Quinn why are there two." Kurt said pointing at the identical cakes.

"Well," Quinn smiled. "If you cut into one of the cakes it will either have blue or pink cake inside to indicate weather little Peanut is a boy or a girl. But if you still want it to be a surprise, the other cake has yellow cake inside." Quinn said handing Kurt the knife.

"Do you want to know?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I am leaving it up to you sweetie." Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay, I want to know." Kurt said excitedly. "But you have to cut it with me." Kurt said to his fiancé.

"If you're sure," Blaine said placing his hand around Kurt's hand that was holding the knife.

"Quinn, which is one that will reveal the sex?" Kurt asked looking at the cakes.

"The one with the baby on top." Quinn replied while pointing to the cake on the left.

"On the count of three" Blaine said putting the knife on top of the cake.

"One" Blaine said with a smile.

"Two" Kurt said looking at Blaine with his bright blue eyes.

"Three" They said together as the plunged the knife into the white icing.

Kurt let out a small squeal and Blaine had a huge grin.

"What?" Quinn said in anticipation.

"Tell us," Mercedes said leaning in closer.

"Come on boys, who won the bet?" Puck said looking at the notepad with everyone's bets written on it.

"Well?" Burt said looking very excited.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Blaine said with a huge smile.

"I don't know." Kurt practically squeezed.

"You do it." Blaine said nudging Kurt a little.

"No you do it." Kurt said nudging Blaine back.

"For god sakes someone tell us." Artie said getting impatient.

"Come on, stop keeping us in suspense." Sam said getting antsy.

"Okay we'll do it together." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ready." Kurt confirmed.

"One" Blaine said.

"Two" The rest of the group said in unison.

"Hurry up." Puck stressed.

"Three!" Kurt and Blaine yelled as they grabbed a piece of the cake and waved it around.

"We got a Girl!" They both yelled as the group marveled at the pink interior of the cake.

"Hell yes I won." Puck screamed. "Suck on that Artie." Puck said grabbing the piece of cake and throwing it at Artie.

"Cough-up Carole." Burt said elbowing his wife.

"Damn, I owe Mallory $20" Anna said shaking her head.

Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay who wants cake?" Kurt said holding up the knife.

"I think I’m good thanks" Artie said wiping some of the icing off his glasses.  
The whole room erupted into laughter. Blaine grabbed a small piece of cake and fed Kurt it.

"So now all you have to do is come up with a name." Quinn said with a huge smile.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

“I kind of like Audrey.” Kurt said patting his stomach.

“Aw, that’s cute.” Mercedes said with a smile.

“Blaine wants to name the baby Katy after Katy Perry.” Kurt said rolling his eyes.

“That is a very cute name.” Blaine said walking into the choir room where Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittney and Sam were sitting in a circle. Blaine bent down and gave his fiancé a kiss.

“Really Blaine?” Sam asked. “Katy Perry?” Sam questioned.

“What? She is amazing.” Blaine said pulling up a chair next to Kurt.

“That may be so, but Idina Menzel is amazing but I am not naming her Idina or Elphaba.” Kurt said with a cheeky smile.

“If I let you choose the name she would be called Galinda.” Blaine said shaking his head.

“It’s cute.” Kurt said defensively.

“No,” Blaine, Quinn and Mercedes said in unison.

“I was only kidding,” Kurt said with a laugh.

“Sure you were,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Okay genius, what names do you like?” Kurt said crossing his arms and looking directly at Sam.

“I have always like Claudia for a girl,” Sam smiled. “Or maybe Adele.”

“No we can’t call her Claudia.” Kurt said making a funny face.

“Why not, I thought it was sweet.” Blaine said kissing Kurt’s cheek.

“Did none of you see ‘Interview with the Vampire’?” Kurt said surprised.

“Was that about Twilight?” Brittney asked.

“No Boo, it was a movie with Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise and Kirsten Dunst. The young vampire’s name was Claudia; she killed her father and kept a dead body in her room.” Kurt said looking a little grossed out.

“Okay, I guess I can cross that off the list.” Quinn said crossing the name off her notepad.

“I liked Adele.” Kurt said.

“Nah, I don’t like her music. I mean how do you roll in the deep? Seriously? And if we are naming the baby after a musician it should be Pink.” Blaine added with a nod.

“We can’t call the baby Pink Blaine.” Kurt said while rolling his eyes.

“Well, what about Alecia that is Pink’s real name?” Mercedes added.

“Or Stefani? Spelt with an F and an I, that is Lady Gaga’s real name.” Quinn said thinking about Kurt’s love of Gaga.

“I don’t think we should name her after a singer.” Kurt said looking unconvinced.

“Well, I have always liked old fashioned names like Julietta or Scarlett.” Blaine said thinking seriously and abandoning his plan for Katy.

“Julietta reminds me of the blond bitch from Lost.” Mercedes said plainly.

“You watched Lost?” Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, and I am still irritated about that ending.” Mercedes said with a hint of Diva in her voice.

“Why? What happened?” Brittney asked.

“They all sat in a church, then a bright light came throught the windows and that was the end.” Mercedes said in disbelief. “Six seasons for that.”

“Okay let’s move on from Lost, what do you think of Scarlett, Kurt?” Blaine asked his fiancé.

“It kind of reminds me of Scarlett O’Hara.” Kurt said with a shrug.

The room looked confused.

“Seriously? None of you know who that is.” Kurt asked a little shocked.

Everyone shook their heads.

“Gone with the Wind? 1939? Greatest movie ever made? Nothing?” Kurt said still not believing no one had seen the movie. “Okay, well let’s just say she was a bitch.” Kurt said simply.

Just then Santana walked into the room. “Hey guys, what are you doing?” She said pulling up a chair and sitting next to Brittney.

“Baby names,” Quinn answered.

“Oh, I have the best one, ever since I found out it was a girl I though you should name her Arabella, it means beautiful in Italian.” Santana smiled.

“Arabella, I like it.” Kurt pondered.

“No one is going to say it. I am going to be the one to have to say it.” Sam said cringing.

“Say what?” Blaine asked a little confused.

“Alright, Arabella, Bella, Bella Swan. You can’t have a Twilight baby. It is like naming your baby Hermione.” Sam said.

“I already suggested that.” Blaine added.

“Way to ruin my name Sam.” Santana said leaning back in her chair.

“What about Arden, I have always loved that name.” Mercedes said with a smile.

“Nah, Arden sounds like Garden.” Finn said walking into the room.

“What do you suggest? Finnessa?” Puck said following closely behind Finn.

“Shut up Puck.” Finn said sitting next to Kurt. “I always liked Aviana.” Finn smiled.

“That is cute Finn.” Blaine smiled.

“Yeah, but my names are badass.” Puck scoffed.

“Okay, wise guy. What is your name suggestion? Beth was pretty good.” Quinn said smugly.

“Okay get ready for the best name ever. Mercy Grace Hummel-Anderson.” Puck said proudly.

“Aw puck that is really sweet. Quinn, write that one down.” Kurt said with a little grin.

“Yeah, Puck. You pick good baby names.” Finn said punching him on the shoulder

“It’s a gift” Puck shrugged.

“Were you listening to Duffy on the way over?” Mercedes asked.

“Who and what?” Puck was confused.

“Duffy. You know? She sung the song Mercy.” Mercedes answered, she then began to sing some of the chorus. “ _And I am begging you for Mercy. Why won’t you release me? I said release me_.”

“I have never heard that song before in my life.” Puck said in a monotone.

“I love that song.” Blaine smiled

“Me too.” Kurt agreed.

“Told you man, gift.” Puck said with a devilish smile.

“How about Harlow Lilly?” Finn asked.

“Nah, Harlow sounds too much like Harlequin. And I am not having a depressed clown baby. I like Lilly though.”

“How about Ava Lilly?” Blaine asked.

The whole group aw’ed at the suggestion.

“Ava Lilly Hummel-Anderson,” Kurt said. “I love it.” Kurt beamed.

“I was also thinking Elise. Like Fur Elise written by Beethoven. Elise Victoria Hummel-Anderson.” Blaine suggested.

“Aw, that is adorable too.” Kurt smiled.

“See Blaine, you can have good names when you get your mind away from Katy Perry.” Sam laughed.

“I think you should have something with music in it. How about Harmony or Melody?” Quinn recommended

“Harmony Grace is sweet.” Mercedes said pondering the names.

“Melody Rose.”

“Or Melody Elizabeth. No, no Elizabeth Melody.” Finn pointed out.

“Elizabeth Grace. After Blaine’s Mom” Kurt added.

“Elizabeth Carole. After Finn’s Mom.” Blaine suggested

“Why do they all have Elizabeth in them?” Puck asked.

“After my Mother.” Kurt said plainly.

“Sorry dude.” Puck said sincerely.

“It’s okay, I’m not sure I want to use her name anyway.” Kurt shrugged

There was an awkward silence.

“Oh I forgot, I had the perfect name.” Quinn said excitedly. “Addison. Addison Kate Hummel-Anderson.” She smiled.

“Addison. I love that name. I loved her of Grey’s Anatomy too.” Kurt said with a giggle.

“Baby names?” Mr. Shue asked as he walked into the room.

“Yeah,” Blaine confirmed.

“This is way too hard.” Kurt huffed.

“Look on the bright side, you still have like three months to make a decision.” Puck said with a smile.

“Ah, ah, ah two months.” Kurt grinned enthusiastically.

“As of yesterday,” Blaine said proudly.

“That is so unfair,” Quinn said pointing at Kurt’s stomach. “By the time I was seven months pregnant I looked like a beached whale, you are still like a size 6.” Quinn huffed.

“Seriously Quinn, this,” Kurt pulled the shirt he was wearing tight so it exposed his baby bump. “does not fit in any size 6 shirt I have found, closer to a size 12.” Kurt laughed.

“Anyway, have you thought of any good names?” Mr. Shue asked.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Artie said as he wheeled himself into the Choir room followed by Mike and Tina. “Between the three of us, and countess Google searches, we have come up with the perfect baby name.” Artie said with a wink.

“What is it?” Blaine turned around in his chair to look at the three.

“Well, we though about how you two had met,” Mike started.

“Oh God, you are not going to suggest Karofsky are you?” Kurt joked.

“No,” Tina said defensively.

“Okay continue,” Kurt smiled.

“Well we all heard the story about Blaine and the ‘courage’ message.” Artie continued.

“And you guys needed courage to survive at this school.” Mike added

“So the name we found is Valora May Hummel-Anderson” Tina smiled.

“It means courage or courageous in Latin.” Mike confirmed.

“Hey, great name.” Blaine nodded.

“I love it. It is different, yet personal.” Kurt beamed. “That is so going on the list.” Kurt said looking at Quinn who was already busily writing.

“What is the may for?” Puck inquired.

“Well one, it sounded cute and two, count.” Artie smiled.

“Count what?” Finn was confused.

“Oh I get it.” Blaine smiled.

“Get what?” Finn asked Blaine.

“Oh wait a second, I get it.” Kurt said as he blushed a little.

“I got it.” Mercedes said proudly.

“Me too,” Quinn smiled.

“Me three,” Mr. Shue added from the corner.

“Oh, right.” Sam smiled.

“So it is just Puck and Finn who can’t count?” Mike pointed out.

“I don’t get it.” Finn said trying to think what Mike went by count.

“That is when the baby was conceived, jeez.” Kurt said finally.

“Oh, nice.” Puck said approvingly.

“I still don’t get it?” Finn said.

“The sex which led to the creation of Peanut happened in May.” Blaine said very matter-of-factly.

“Oh, oh, ohhhhhh. Gross.” Finn said his face changing from a smile to realization to grossed out in a matter of seconds.

“Moving on,” Kurt announced.

“So, how many is that now?” Blaine asked.

“Including Valora we now have seven. Quinn said counting the names.

“Oh what are the others?” Tina asked sitting down next to Quinn.

“Well Valora May, Addison Kate, Melody Elizabeth, Harmony Grace, Ava Lilly, Elise Victoria and Mercy Grace.” Quinn said looking at her list.

“Aw, they are all adorable.” Tina smiled.

“I don’t know how we are going to chose.” Kurt said shaking his head.

“Two months babe.” Blaine smiled kissing Kurt on the cheek. “Now come on, we have a doctor’s appointment.” Blaine said standing up.

 


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY

“Blaine?” Blaine felt someone shaking his shoulder. “Blaine, wake up.” The voice was familiar, it wasn’t Kurt’s though. Blaine rolled over to face the figure he could see hovering over his bed.

“Hmmm, what?” Blaine asked rubbing his eyes.

“I need to talk to you in private.” The voice said, it sounded desperate.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” Blaine rubbed his eyes some more to see Burt now leaving their bedroom. Blaine rolled over and kissed Kurt on the cheek before he got out of bed.

He walked over to where Burt was standing. The older mad look mad, his face was red and his eyes looked angry. Finn also walked out of his room. He looked like someone had just woken him up too.

“Burt, what’s going on?” Blaine asked cautiously, he still didn’t know why the man was angry.

“Yeah, what’s happening?” Finn asked mid yawn as he scratched his chest.

“Last night, some people broke into the garage.” Burt managed to say.

Both boys could tell that he was furious.

“Oh, shit.” Finn muttered.

“Did they steal something?” Blaine asked.

“No,” Burt shook his head. “But they did destroy thousands of dollars worth of equipment and did thousands of dollars worth of damage.” Burt said, he was now pacing up and down the hall.

“But wait a second. Joey was on night duty last night.” Finn said thinking that the mechanic would never let people destroy Burt’s garage without a fight.

“Yeah, that’s the other thing.” Burt said scratching his head.

“Oh, God.” Blaine knew where this was going.

“What happened?” Finn asked becoming concerned.

“They bashed him severely, he has a broken jaw, a broken arm and several cuts and bruises. The bastards cut him up and left him to die.” Burt said becoming madder.

“Oh, shit.” Finn said again.

“Luckily the gas station across the road saw the commotion and called the cops.” Burt said shaking his head.

“I don’t understand. Why would anyone want to destroy your garage?” Blaine said still confused at the attacker’s motivations.

“If you see the graffiti they wrote it is pretty obvious. They were after Kurt.” Burt said.

Blaine tensed.

“Oh, shit.” Finn said again.

“Yes, lets just say the words ‘Fag’, ‘Homo’, ‘Freak’ and ‘Spawn’ appear quite frequently.” Burt said shaking his head.

“Oh, no” Blaine said rubbing his forehead. “This is going to kill him,” Blaine muttered.

“That is exactly why I am talking to you out here.” Blaine said looking at Blaine. “Blaine, tell Finn what the doctor said yesterday.” Burt asked.

“He said that Kurt’s blood pressure was a little higher then it should be, that he needed to stay relaxed. Finn you remember what happened last time Kurt got too stressed.” Blaine said getting worried; he was biting his nails and pacing along with Burt.

“What happened?” Burt said confused, the boys hadn’t told him the story of Nationals.

“We just had a little labor scare at Nationals due to stress.” Blaine explained.

“See this is what I am talking about.” Burt said pointing to Blaine. “We can’t tell him. It will just get him upset and stressed for no good reason. There is no reason to cause him stress over something he can’t change.” Burt said.

“Oh, shit.” Finn said again.

“Finn, could you say something else?” Blaine noted.

“Oh, crap.” Finn said with a shrug.

“Anyway, I have to go. There are the police, the insurance, and the media all at the garage. Can you guys stay here and look after Kurt. Keep him away from the TV, don’t let him go by the Garage, just keep him calm.” Burt stressed.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course man, go, you go.” Finn said patting Burt on the back.

“Yeah, we go this. You go.” Blaine confirmed.

“Okay thanks boys. That is one less thing I will have to worry about.” Burt said as he ran down the stairs.

“Oh, shit.” Blaine said while rubbing his head.

“Hey, that’s my line.” Finn joked.

Blaine and Finn laughed for a moment before a voice interrupted them.

“What’s so funny?” Kurt asked as he hugged Blaine from behind.

“Uh, um.” Finn said scratching his head.

“We were laughing at……Finn’s shirt.” Blaine said noticing that Finn had his shirt on back to front.

“Oh,” Kurt smiled.

“Let’s get some breakfast hey?” Blaine said kissing his fiancé.

“Okay,” Kurt smiled and Blaine led him down the stairs.

Blaine looked back at whipped his brow and mouth the word ‘few’ to Finn who nodded in agreement.

 

 

It was now 10am and Kurt was getting bored. Finn and Blaine had tried to keep him entertained without the use of the television. They had talked about baby names, wedding plans, Christmas, and last nights doctor visit. Now the conversation was haltering.

“Hey, where’s my phone?” Kurt said patting himself down.

“I don’t know,” Blaine lied. He had hidden Kurt’s phone after he saw three messages asking him if he was okay, if his dad was okay and talking about the attack on the garage.

“Haven’t seen it.” Finn also lied.

“Oh well, it is probably in my locker.” Kurt shrugged it off. “Blaine lets go watch some TV.” Kurt said as he stood up and dragged his fiancé towards the couch.

“No, I don’t want to watch TV.” Blaine tried pull away but he couldn’t say no to Kurt.

“Come on. Please.” Kurt pleaded.

“I will make a deal with you, how about we watch a movie?” Blaine said trying to not get Kurt to turn on the television. The attack on the garage had made the front page of the paper and Blaine knew it would be all over the television.

“Fine, but I get to choose.” Kurt said as he wandered over to the DVD collection. He ended up picking ‘Mamma Mia’ and Kurt and Blaine were snuggling on the couch and Finn brought over a large bowl of popcorn.

Neither Blaine nor Finn wanted to Kurt to become stressed, they had both seen the effects of that at Nationals and it wasn’t good.

Just as Meryl Streep was singing “The Winner Takes it All” and Kurt was whipping away a tear and blaming it on the hormones which made Blaine laugh the phone rang.

“I’ll get it,” Kurt said beginning to stand up.

“No I will,” Finn said jumping up quickly and running to the phone.

“Jeez, Finn. Have you got ants in your pants?” Kurt said as he leaned his head again Blaine’s shoulder.

Finn smiled at Kurt as he took the phone into the next room.

Finn returned about five minutes later.

“Who was it?” Kurt asked looking over the couch at his brother.

“Um, it was Burt.” Finn said grabbing the back of his neck.

Blaine’s eyes widened.

“What did he want?” Kurt said looking back at the movie.

“Um, he needs someone to go help him in the garage. Joey took a sick day and there is a lot of inventory.” Finn shrugged. “I said I’d go.” Finn said getting his jacket.

“Finn, do you know anything about cars?” Kurt asked.

“No,” Finn said slowly.

“Do you know where Dad keeps all of the stock?” Kurt asked

“No,” Finn said still pulling on his jacket.

“I’ll go, I know where everything is and I have been working with cars my whole life.” Kurt said as he stood up.

“No!” Finn and Blaine yelled in unison.

Kurt looked at the two of them with surprise.

“Kurt, the doctor said you should take it easy.” Blaine said holding his fiancés hand.

“Blaine I will be sorting carburetors and distributer caps not running a marathon.” Kurt laughed as he stood up.

“Kurt I don’t think it is a good idea, stay here with me and watch the movie.” Blaine pleaded as he patted the spot Kurt was sitting in.

“Blaine my dad needs help, and Finn can’t tell a spark plug from a pipe cleaner.” Kurt said pulling on a jacket.

“No, dude. I’ll go.” Finn said reaching for the door handle.

“Why don’t we both go?” Kurt asked.

“Because then no one will be keeping me company.” Blaine whined.

“Well you can come too.” Kurt said looking at his pouting fiancé.

“But then who will be here when the pizza gets delivered.” Finn said quickly.

“What pizza?” Kurt asked.

“The pizza I ordered. It will be here at 11.” Finn said looking at his watch.

Kurt looked confused and Finn was looking at the door contemplating making a dash but he figured Kurt would just

“Okay, okay. I have the perfect solution. Kurt, sit on the couch. Finn, wait for the pizza and I will go help Burt.” Blaine said standing up.

“Blaine, what do you know about cars?” Kurt asked crossing his arms.

“Enough, I re-built a car with my dad.” Blaine answered.

“I’m cool with that.” Finn said backing away from the door.

Kurt looked unconvinced.

“Come on Kurt. Everyone is happy. Finn is happy, he gets his pizza. I am happy, because I know you are safe. Burt is happy because he gets a helper and you are happy because I have at least some knowledge of cars.” Blaine said trying to convince Kurt.

“Okay. But I want you to ring me every hour or if you need any help.” Kurt said sitting back down on the couch.

“Like you called me when you were in the hospital?” Blaine laughed.

Kurt glared at him and Blaine kissed his fiancé on the top of the head before he left.

Kurt sighed as he lent back into the couch. Finn came and sat beside him and Kurt rested his head on Finn’s shoulder as the last few minutes of Mamma Mia played.

“Hey Finn?” Kurt said turning his head to look up at his brother.

“Yeah,” Finn said looking at Kurt.

“What find of pizza did you get?” Kurt asked with a smile.

“Oh, crap” Finn muttered.

“What?” Kurt asked looking at his brother suspiciously.

“I kind of actually didn’t order a pizza.” Finn said sheepishly.

“Finn!” Kurt slapped him of the chest with the back of his hand.

“What?” Finn asked with a giggle.

“Why did you lie then?” Kurt glared at him.

“Because.” Finn said

“Because why?” Kurt asked, he was now sitting up with his arms crossed.

“Because I didn’t know what you wanted on your pizza,” Finn smile hoping that Kurt would forget about the pizza previously mentioned. No such luck.

“No, no, no Finn. You said the three of us couldn’t go to the garage because you had to wait for the pizza you ordered.” Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

“Damn,” Finn muttered.

“I’m waiting,” Kurt said tapping his foot.

“I just wanted you to be safe.” Finn said honestly.

“I would have been safe. Something is going on.” Kurt said suspiciously.

“No, nothing is going on. Why would you say that?” Finn said far too quickly.

“Finn, what is going on?” Kurt asked.

“Nothing, now what do you want on your pizza?” Finn said getting out his phone and dialing the number for Dominos.

“Oh, I don’t care, but as soon as you get off that phone I am pressing you for information.” Kurt said leaning back against the couch.

Finn was busily talking to the people at Dominos when Kurt grabbed the remote and changed the TV from the DVD setting to television. Kurt was flipping through the channels when he came across a familiar location on the channel 7 news.

“Finn?” Kurt said staring at the TV.

“Hold on a second, yeah I want them delivered.” Finn kept talking on the phone.

“Finn?” Kurt said his voice just a little louder than before.

“Just one minute bro, yeah that’s right.” Finn said still talking to the people on the phone.

“Finn!” Kurt screamed not taking his eyes off the television.

“What?” Finn turned around to see Kurt’s wide eyes and the footage of garage on the television. “Oh, crap.” Finn said realizing what had happened.

“What the hell happened to the garage?” Kurt asked at he stared at the screen that was showing the windows of his father’s business smashed and the word ‘homo’ spray painted across the roof.

“Um,” Finn said trying to think of an excuse.

“Finn, is that blood on the concrete, is that my Dad’s Ferrari with a smashed in window, does that say ‘terminate the fags spawn’?” Kurt said getting more furious as the broadcast went on.

“Um, no.” Finn said as he cringed at all of the hateful words written all over the garage, there was glass everywhere, the door had be dented, the sign had been ripped down it looked like a disaster zone.

“Seriously Finn!” Kurt screamed.

“Woah, calm down Kurt. This is why we didn’t ant to tell you.” Finn said rubbing his brothers back.

“You were in on this, You and Blaine. That is why you were acting weird.” Kurt said getting madder.

“Calm down Kurt. Think of the baby.” Finn said sounding almost desperate.

“Stop telling me to calm down!” Kurt said as he stood up. “I cannot believe you didn’t tell me. I am not some china doll! I am not going to break! This is my family. My mother and father built that garage and you weren’t going to tell me!” Kurt screamed as he paced.

“Kurt, please clam down. Please.” Finn begged as he grabbed his brother’s wrist. Kurt looked at his brother and he saw the fear in Finn’s eyes. “Please. Remember what the doctor said.” Finn said trying to coax Kurt to sit back down.

“It was just a warning Finn,” Kurt snatched his hand back.

“Okay remember Nationals.” Finn said looking into his brothers blue eyes. “That was the single most terrifying moment of my life, all I could think of was that I was going to loose my brother and my niece in one night.” Finn said taking his brothers hand and staring at him.

“Okay, fine.” Kurt said leaning into the couch. “But I am still mad at you. And I am going to kill Blaine.” Kurt huffed, he was still mad.

The news broadcast continued to play, it show footage of the smashed windows, all of the graffiti, the hateful homophobic slurs like ‘kill the fag’ and ‘abort the spawn’. They presenter talked about Joey, who had tried to defend the garage but had been attacked, he was now recovering in Lima Memorial’s ICU. The police chief said that they didn’t have any suspects but Kurt knew, he new that Azimio and his contingent, it just had to be and besides they spelt fetus with an ‘I’.

Kurt was so furious he had begun to sweat. He was shaking with rage but he tried not to show Finn. Kurt was really sweating, he was drenched. Kurt stood up.

“I am going to have a shower.” Kurt said looking at his sweat drenched clothes.

“Okay dude. Are you sure you’re okay?” Finn asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt forced a smile.

Kurt walked up to his room. He turned on the shower and walked back into his room and closed the door. As soon as the door closed tears began to stream down his face. It was his fault his Dad’s business was destroyed, an employee beaten so severally he had to stay in Intensive Care. Kurt tried to shake away the guilt but the images and the presenter’s voice from the television were ingrained in his memory.

_“Sources say that the attack was meant for Mr. Hummel’s teenage son who is currently pregnant his first child with his boyfriend…….”_

_‘Kill the homo, abort the spawn!’ written over the walls. The shattered glass, the blood on the concrete, the busted window of his Dad’s favorite car, the destroyed sign, and the tools scattered everywhere. The business his mother and father had worked so hard to get off the ground, destroyed by some teenage thugs in one night._

_“The attackers beat the assistant mechanic with a crowbar……….”_

No, no, no. You did not do this Kurt. You are not to blame. Are you? Damn it!

Kurt was full of rage. He started to breathe in rapid and shirt breaths. In and out. In and out. His fast and shallow breaths had taken over his regular breathing. Kurt tried to clam himself, he was looking around the room, the sound of the running water helped. He spotted the photo on his nightstand of his mother and father on their wedding day. Nothing was working, he was still breathing rapidly. Kurt closed his eyes…….

_“He suffered a broken jaw and leg……….”_

_“The work of a homophobic gang……….”_

_“The attack caused an estimated $12’000 worth of damage. The tire shop will now be out of business temporarily and according to the owner, Mr. Hummel it will not be long until they are up and running again.”_

Kurt opened his eyes. He ran over to the photo and held it in his now trembling hands. Kurt tried to think about something else, anything else. But he couldn’t think about anything but the attack, the graffiti and Joey lying in Intensive Care.

_“No word yet on how the expectant father is taking the news.”_

_The words I’ll be back, scrawled across the pavement._

_“There was a rumor going around that the attackers may be from the same High School as Mr. Hummel’s son and his boyfriend.”_

Kurt squeezed the picture of his parents in his hands; with each breath he gripped the photograph tighter and tighter. The beautiful and meaningful picture began to burn in Kurt’s arms; his parents smiling faces began to mock him.

The grief and rage began to consume Kurt. He was faced with the guilt of causing a gang of teenage delinquents to attack and destroy his family business. He cried out “Damn it.” Kurt through the photo across the room and into the bathroom where it smashed, luckily or unlikely for him the sound was drowned out by the running water. “Damn it.” He cried again.

Kurt then saw the neatly made bed behind him. In a rage, he began to through the pillows across the room. He grabbed the quilt off the top of the bed and he ripped it away from the bed and threw it across the room. “Go to hell.” He said as he ripped the sheet off the bed. He tore the fitted sheet away from the mattress. Kurt kicked the side of the bed as his rage turned into sorrow. He began to sob as he threw the last of the cushions off the bed. “Bustards,” He sobbed, bury his face in his hands.

“Why is it always me? I don’t understand? What did I ever do to anyone?” Kurt began to sob as he walked into the bathroom. Kurt opened the door of the cabinet in his bathroom and began to throw the various moisturizes and lotions out of the cabinet and on to the floor. He threw the soap against the wall, he threw the hair brush into his room and then he threw toothbrushes and their holder onto the floor. The different bottles of cologne and the toothbrush holder all began to smash and clatter against the tiles.

Kurt went to walk out of the bathroom when he stood on a piece of glass which sliced open part of his foot. “Damn it!” Kurt yelled as he limped back into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and picked the chunk of glass out of his foot and threw it across the room. He was no sobbing uncontrollably.

Kurt looked around him. He stood up and walkover to the side table and knocked his and Blaine’s clock of the stand and at fell on to the floor. He grabbed the photo’s that adorned the table and he flung them across the room. Kurt was on the verge of hyperventilating. He walked over to where the huge mound of bed linins had come to rest. He kick the pile furiously he kicked it all the way into the bathroom. “Asshole, bastards,” Kurt yelled as the huge pile of linins into the bathroom.

Kurt continued to sob as he tripped over one of the sheets and fell onto the pile that was resting just past the doorway. He fell directly into the pile of blankets and began to cry even harder. He banged his fists against the sheets. He kicked the door and threw one of the moisturizer bottles out of the bathroom and into his room. It hit the corner of the bed and spilt all over the ground.

Kurt was beyond caring about the mess. He threw another bottle and then picked up the bathmat and threw it as well. He was still sitting in the huge pile of white linins. “I hate this.” He cried as he kicked the door again. He was still breathing heavily, almost to the point of wheezing. He tried to focus on his breathing but it was just too hard when he was crying. Once he had calmed down a little Kurt went to grab one of the sheets he was sitting on to wipe away his tears, which is when ne notice the dark red stain that was now seeping into the white linins. The anger and sadness he had once felt turn immediately into fear.

“I….Oh, God, ah…” Kurt couldn’t speak. He was in a state of panic.

_No, no, no. This is not happening. It’s not. I would have felt something, like at school or at Nationals. No. this is wrong._

Then the pin dropped.

_Adrenaline. Oh God! The adrenaline made me less sensitive to pain._

Kurt realized exactly what was happening. “No,” He practically squeaked. “It’s too soon.”

Kurt tried to get up but he couldn’t. He clutched his stomach and began to crawl out of the bathroom.

_Deep Breaths. Big Deep Breaths. In and Out._

Kurt crawled out of the room and onto the carpet of his room. He searched for where is mobile phone was usually charging next to the wall, but it wasn’t there. “No,” Kurt whimpered. Kurt tried to call out to Finn, but he didn’t have the strength. He attempted to crawl towards the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him as he slowly moved across the room. After taking a few more deep breaths he collapsed on the floor, lying on the carpet. Lifeless, pale and alone.

 


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

“Kurt! Pizzas here.” Finn called out as he collected the two very large boxes from the man at the door.

“Kurt,” Finn yelled out again. “It is getting cold,” Finn said shoving a slice of the pizza into his mouth.

Finn could still hear the water from the shower running, and besides Kurt always took long showers.

Finn sat back on the couch and ate the pizza.

“Dude, you are draining the town’s water supply.” Finn yelled upstairs with a giggle.

“Kurt? Hurry up. I am going to eat your pizza if you are now down here in five seconds.” Finn continued to yell even though he was getting no response. Usually when Finn yelled at Kurt he got a witty remark back.

“One. Two. Three. I am taking it out of the box. Four. It is going into my mouth. Five. That’s it I am eating it.” Finn said scoffing a slice of his brother’s pizza.

“Kurt? What are you doing up there? Are you looking for Jimmy Hoffa?” Finn said as he laughed to himself. Why wasn’t he this funny when there were people around?

Finn looked at his watch; Kurt had been in there for about twenty minutes. That was long, even for Kurt. Finn decided to investigate.

“Kurt, I am coming up.” Finn said as he ascended the stairs.

Instead of just going in through Kurt’s door to see what was happening, Finn decided to go through his room and sneak into the bathroom that the boys shared.

Finn walked into his room and padded over to where to door to the bathroom was. He could still hear the water running so he presumed that Kurt was just still in the shower.

Finn knocked on the bathroom door carefully.

“Kurt? Hurry up in there.” Finn said through the door.

Silence

“Kurt? Can you hear me?” Finn said knocking on the door again.

Silence

“Kurt? You know I always think the worse and you are starting to freak me out a little.” Finn said becoming fearful. Why was his brother not answering him?

Silence

“Kurt? Have you lost the power of speech? If so bang something?” Finn said through the door.

Silence

“Okay I am now presuming you have either gone deaf or something is wrong.” Finn said with fear in his voice.

Silence

“Answer me!” Finn screamed. He kept expecting Kurt yell back for Finn to shut his trap for to calm his farm. But nothing.

Silence

“I am coming in Kurt.” Finn said turning the handle on the door. Locked.

Silence

“Kurt, I really don’t want to have to break down the door. I am going to do it if you don’t answer me.” Finn said forcefully.

Silence

“Okay I am going to do it. One. Two. Three.” Finn paused slightly, he was now terrified for what he was going to find inside.

Silence

Finn smashed on the door. But to his surprise it didn’t just fly open. It stopped, like it was caught on something. Finn pushed it a little so he could squeeze through the narrow doorway. Finn looked around the door to see a huge pile of white linins right in front of the door.

“Kurt it is not laundry day.” Finn said. He was confused; they had just re-made the beds the other day.

Finn then noticed the bottles and smashed glass all over the floor, there was glass and blood. He carefully walked around the glass and turned off the shower. The room was eerily quiet.

Finn was terrified; he saw a small trail of blood go into the bedroom. That is when Finn tripped over a section of the sheet. He fell to the bathroom floor with a loud thud. Finn moved some of the sheets as he got up. He surveyed himself for damage, he turn over his arm and he noticed it was drenched in blood. Finn wiped his arm looking for the source of the blood. Finn’s eyes then fell to the blood soaked linins; he kicked them to reveal a think blood trail the lead in to the bedroom.

Finn ran into the bedroom. He was petrified for what he would find, but he had to go see. He had to look. As he ran into the room he didn’t even notice the mess or the bare mattress. His attention was now on his brother, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. The boy was really pale and not moving. Finn didn’t even have time to feel. He ran across to his brother, he was running through broken glass but he didn’t care. He knelt beside Kurt. He was even paler than Finn had initially thought. Finn tried to shake the boy awake.

“Kurt? Kurt, wake up?” Finn said shaking his brother.

It didn’t work. Tears were pouring from Finn’s eyes, he didn’t even notice. He took a deep breath and fished his phone out of his pocket. Finn dialed 911.

“Yes, um I need an ambulance. My brother, he is seven months pregnant, oh God! There is so much blood. No he is not awake. He is breathing but it is very shallow. Just hurry!” Finn yelled. He gave them woman on the other end of the phone line his name and address before he turned his attention back to his brother.

“Kurt? Please wake up. Please.” Finn scooped his brother up so his lifeless body was resting in his lap. “Wake up. Please. Just wake up.” Finn begged as he cried. He had never seen anyone so pale, so lifeless.

Finn brushed that hair away from his brother’s face. “Come on Kurt. Fight. You have always been a fighter.” Finn was still trying to convince Kurt to wake up. “Fight. Fight for yourself and for the baby.” Finn was almost demanding.

“Please Kurt. Just wake up. Tell me I am being an idiot. Something. Anything” Finn cried as wiped some of the blood away from Kurt’s cheek.

 

 

Back at the garage Blaine was carrying a large box of spark plugs.

“Hey Burt? Where do you want the plugs?” Blaine yelled out.

“Just put them near the brake pads.” Burt called back. The older man was busying himself by attempting to scrub of some of the graffiti that surrounded the garage. Luckily for him most of the New Directions had heard about the attack and all decided to pitch in. Between Blaine, Burt, Carole and the show choir the garage was looking good, they had swept up the glass, picked up all the tools and now the last job was to scrub of the graffiti.

“I am going to castrate Azimio when I find him.” Santana announced as she scrubbed the window.

“That is child play, compared with what I want to do to him.” Blaine said as he emptied a dustpan full of glass into the bin.

“Oh, yeah. What are you going to do to him?” Puck said with a grin. “I am thinking about cutting off his thumbs, you can’t do anything without thumbs.”

“Puck,” Quinn said shaking her head. “That is disgusting.”

“Not compared with what I am going to do. You know those meat shavers they use to slice the meat for kebabs. I am going to take to take to him with on of those. It would be slow and painful.” Blaine said as he gestured using the meat slicer and making sound effects.

“Blaine,” Carole said disapprovingly. “You should roll him up like a toothpaste tube so all of his guts come out of his mouth.” Carole said as she mimicked rolling up a tube.

The group laughed and made disgusted noises.

“Wow Carole, I never knew you had it in you.” Blaine laughed.

“Yes well-” But she was cut off by a phone ringing.

Everyone in the group patted themselves down looking for the ringing phone.

“Not me” Tine said

“Or me” Mike agreed

“Nope” Artie shrugged.

“Uh, uh” Brittney said while shaking her head

“It’s me.” Blaine said pulling out his phone. “Hey Finn, how’s it going? Om my God you should hear what your Mom said that she wants to do to Azimio.” Blaine laughed.

“Blaine,” Finn’s shaky voice scared Blaine, he knew something wasn’t right. “Blaine you need to go to Lima Memorial.”

“Finn, Why?” Blaine said. By now the group had noticed his worried expression.

“Blaine, just go.” Finn said before he hung up.

“Finn! No Finn!” Blaine screamed into the phone. “Finn!” Blaine yelled once more. It was useless the line was dead. Blaine started to breathe heavily. The world began to spin slightly. Blaine shook his head to see all of the confused and scared faces around him.

“Blaine what happened?” Quinn asked very concerned.

“Blaine,” Burt took a deep breath, “What happened?”

“Blaine what is happening.” Carole asked calmly.

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” Blaine began to cry, “I have to go, I have to get to the hospital.” Blaine began to run to his car, but Burt stopped him.

“Blaine, you can’t drive like this. I’ll drive.” Burt said holding out his hand signaling for Blaine to give him the keys.

“Blaine please tell us what happened?” Quinn begged.

“Is Kurt in labor? Isn’t it too soon?” Puck asked worriedly.

“I don’t know the details.” Blaine shook his head as he sat in the passenger seat.

“Carole, herd the New Directions up and meet us at Lima Memorial.” Burt said calmly.

Carole gave a tearful nod to show that she understood and Burt sped down the street to the hospital.

 

 

At the hospital Anna ran through the doors.

“Mallory? What happened? You paged me 911.” Anna looked around frantically.

“They are bring Kurt Hummel in. ETA is five minutes.” Mallory said to her colleague.

“What happened? Is he okay? What about the baby? Oh God.” Anna knew she wasn’t supposed to be emotionally involved with patients, but she had grown to care about Kurt, like he was her little brother.

“Take a deep breath.” Malloy said trying to calm her friend.

“What do you know?” Anna asked desperately.

Mallory took a deep breath and led Anna over to the chairs. Anna knew this was not going to be good; this is what she did with patients families when she had to give them bad news.

Mallory swallowed hard. “From what the paramedics have told me, Kurt has suffered a Placental Abruption. It-Anna it is pretty sever.”

“No,” Anna shook her head, “No, no, no.” She knew that risks of this condition. She had witnessed both mothers and babies and sometimes both die from this condition. It involved the Placenta ripping away from the wall of the uterus. It deprives the baby of oxygen and causes the mother/father to suffer sever hemorrhaging. Anna began to cry, she knew that this was as bad as it could get.

Mallory continued to talk. “His older brother Finn found him, he had collapsed in his room, they were lucky though, and it wasn’t too long before the paramedics arrived. Kurt is now non-responsive.”

Anna looked terrified; Kurt was like family to her.

“Anna, he is still breathing.” Mallory said supportively.

“That’s good, that’s good” Anna took a deep breath and then paused. “Wait. The baby. It doesn’t matter if he is breathing, if the placenta has separated the baby will be oxygen deprived.”

“Anna, this has to be a partial separation.” Mallory said holding her friends hand.

“But if the hemorrhage is sever enough to send him into an unconscious state it has to be a complete separation.” Anna cried.

“No, no, no. Listen to me.” Mallory said forcefully. “You and I both know that if this was a full separation both father and daughter would already be dead.”

Anna was getting antsy, where were the paramedics, what were they doing, going through a drive thru.

Just as she was about to ring the ambulance to abuse the living day lights out of them they wheeled Kurt through the emergency department.

“17 year old pregnant boy!” They yelled as the Paramedics and Finn ran into the hospital and wheeled Kurt into one of the emergency bays. “Kurt!” Anna froze at the sight of the pale boy absolutely covered in his own blood. She had seen blood before, she had seen it many times, but this was different, this patient was like family.

The Paramedics continued as Mallory began to work. “BP is 130 of 100. It has decreased since we found him, bit that is from the blood loss.”

“How much” Mallory asked.

“Estimated about 2 liters. Shallow breaths, he has been unconscious for about twenty minuets. SATS are 85%, we put in of 10 of oxygen but bumped it up to 15. The fetal heart monitor has been playing up. The last reading was a heart rate of 85 and falling.”

“We need to get him to the OR now. Dr. Fielding has the room prepped and the Pediatrician had been paged.” Mallory said as she began to wheel Kurt to the elevator. “Anna? Anna? Are you coming?” Mallory said as she stepped into the elevator.

“Hmm?” Anna said vaguely.

“We are going up.” The Paramedic shouted.

“Anna” Mallory yelled again.

Anna turned around to see Kurt’s brother standing in the corner, white as a sheet and covered in blood.

“I’ll be up in a minute.” She called out as ran over to Finn. “It’s Finn right?” Anna asked leading the tall boy to a seat.

Finn managed a weak nod. He was staring at his hands; they were just covered in blood. Anna surveyed the boy, he was shaking, his shirt and his hands were covered in blood. He wasn’t wearing any shoes and Anna noticed the small amount of blood that was seeping from the boy’s foot.

“Come on.” Anna stood up and led Finn over to one of the hospital beds. Finn was in too much shock to put up a fight. He sat down on the bed and Anna inspected his foot.

She saw the small piece of glass wedged in Finn’s foot. She snapped on a pair of gloves and grabbed the sterile tweezers. She was carefully bandaging the boy’s foot when Finn began to speak.

“Is he okay? I mean is he going to live?” Finn asked, his usually confidence was gone, his voice now, quite, teary and shaking.

“I’m not sure.” Anna said truthfully. She didn’t know. “You did a good job Finn; there was nothing else you could have done.” She said trying to make him fell better.

“There was just so much blood.” Finn said burying his face in his hands.

Just at that moment Blaine ran through the doors, he was crying and looking around frantically, this was like déjà vu for him.

Anna saw him immediately; his scared eyes made her heart sink.

She patted Finn on the shoulder and ran over to the frightened boy.

“Blaine!” She called out.

“Anna, Anna!” He screamed. “Where is he? Is he okay?” Blaine was practically hyperventilating.

“He is alive. They have taken him to surgery now. How much do you know?” She asked leading the boy into the bay where Finn was sitting, still sobbing into his hands.

“No-nothing.” Blaine said his face covered in tears.

“Okay, Kurt had what is called a Placental Abruption,” Anna began to explain.

“That is where the placenta rips from the wall of the uterus right?” Blaine asked with terror in his eyes, he had read about the condition, he knew it could be fatal for both Kurt and the baby.

“Yes,” Anna nodded, now she was crying.

“Was it partial of full?” Blaine asked while trying to suppress his tears.

“Partial and he is still breathing.” Anna explained.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Blaine was shaking like a leaf.

“We can go up, if you want.” Anna said.

“But Kurt’s Dad and his family and friends will be here any minute.” Blaine said looking anxiously at the door.

“I’ll tell them,” Finn said as he wiped away a tear.

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, Finn still looked pretty shook up.

“Yeah, go, you go,” Finn said gesturing for Blaine to go towards the elevator.

Blaine and Anna began to walk away from Finn and towards the elevator.

“Blaine?” Finn yelled after him.

Blaine spun around to look at the taller boy.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry man.” Finn said starting to tear up again.

Blaine ran back over to the boy and hugged him. “This is not your fault, no one knows what causes it. It was not you fault.” Blaine said trying to take away some of Finn’s guilt.

Finn nodded and Blaine re-joined Anna and they walked to the elevator. But they were stopped again.

“Blaine,” Blaine turned around to tell Finn it was not his fault again but instead he was met with eleven sets of worried eyes. Burt looked desperate, Carole had been crying, Quinn looked as if she was about to vomit, Brittney was crying into Santana’s shoulder, Artie looked terrified, Mike was holding Tina, Rachel was on the verge of tears and both Puck and Sam tried to stay strong but you could tell they were upset.

Finn motioned for Blaine to go, Blaine just nodded and got into the now awaiting elevator.

Finn began to look at the crowd, they were all staring at his blood soaked hands and clothes with horror.

Finn took a deep breath. “I think we all should sit.” Finn said while trying to herd the crowd to the bay where Anna had fixed his foot.

It was not to new everyone wanted to hear. You knew it was bad when someone asked you to take a seat. The group didn’t know what to be more afraid of, the fact that they had no information of the fact that Finn looked like something out of a horror movie, he was still pretty shaken up, he was pale and shaky but he had managed to calm himself enough to explain what had happened to the frightened group.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Anna and Blaine were standing outside the operating room. Blaine couldn’t watch, he had his back turned, he new this was the birth of his child, but he couldn’t watch, these people were butchering his fiancé.

Anna watched in horror, she had her hand over her mouth, Kurt was more than a patient to her, he was a friend. She watched as they lifted the baby and taken her over to the side table for resuscitation. The pediatrician, neonatologist and nurses worked to get the little girl to breathe. Anna had to turn away from the window as they began to intubate the tiny 3 pound 4 ounce baby girl. The doctors were shoving the tube into her tiny throat and it all became too much for Anna, she couldn’t look.

“Anna?” Blaine asked seeing that the nurse was now no longer watching what was happening. “What happened?” Blaine was now becoming worried.

“Um, your daughter was just born; they are intubating her now to help her breathe.” Anna said wiping away a stray tear.

“She’s alive.” Blaine asked with a sniffle.

“Yeah, she is in an incubator. The neonatologist is checking her out.” Anna said turning back around.

“How’s Kurt?” Blaine’s asked, not really want to know the answer if it was bad.

“He is hanging in there.” She said, not quite telling Blaine the truth, she saw that the boy was not doing so well, his SATS were going down and he was loosing a lot of blood.

The nurse hung another unit of blood as Dr. Fiddling worked quickly to try and manage the bleeding. Anna was getting upset, there was nothing she could do, they had the best doctors in the hospital working on Kurt now but she could see the boy slipping away.

“Blaine? Why don’t you go down and update your family?” Anna said as calmly as possible even though she was panicking inside. She was trying to get Blaine out of the way; she didn’t want him to be there is Kurt didn’t male it which was looking more and more likely. Yes he was fighting, but the doctors were having a hard time trying to stop the bleeding.

“But-” Blaine was about to argue until he realized what she meant and saw the desperate look in her eyes.

Blaine nodded in agreement and headed towards the elevator.

 

 

 

As the elevator stopped on the first floor Blaine took a deep breath as stepped off. He walked a little closer to where he had seen Finn lead the crowd. As Blaine got closer he could hear everyone asking Finn question which he just couldn’t answer.

Blaine walked a little closer, he could hear Burt asking why no-one was telling them anything, he could hear Carole try and calm her husband down, he could hear Puck pressuring Finn for more information and he could hear some people crying and others pacing.

Blaine didn’t even knew what he was going to say to them, he didn’t have any new information, he didn’t even know if his fiancé is still alive or if his daughter was okay.

Blaine silently walked over the small room that his friends and family occupied. He took a deep breath before he pulled back the curtain to se twelve sets of eyes all staring at him.

Everyone in the group started to bombard Blaine with questions at once. _Where is Kurt? Is he alive? How is the baby? Why will no one tell us anything? What it going on?_

Puck rusted to the frightened boy’s aid.

“Okay. Everyone needs so shut the hell up and let Blaine talk.” Puck said after whistling loudly.

“I, ah, don’t actually have that many details. All I know is that, the baby was born. She is 3 pounds and 4 ounces, they have her on a ventilator, they have to run all kinds of tests to make sure she is okay, they don’t know if her oxygen was cut off or for how long, Anna will be down in a second to give us an update. And all I know is that the surgeons and doctors are still working on Kurt.” Blaine said as calmly as possible even though all he wanted to do was have a complete emotional breakdown.

“So you’re a father?” Puck said patting him on the back.

“Yeah. I guess.” Blaine said somberly. “I just thought it would be different you know. Fell different.”

“It’s okay Blaine, the baby was 31 weeks, I am sure she will be fine.” Carole said pulling the silent and stunned boy in for a hug.

“I thought I would be here with my daughter in my arms and Kurt by my side and now I don’t know if either of them are going to survive.” Blaine said whipping away a stray tear.

Blaine couldn’t stop himself, he just began to cry, the realization that his fiancé, his best friend might not make it. His daughter having to be put on a ventilator and whisked away to the NICU. Blaine just want to hit something, he wanted to hit something until it felt as bad as he did.

Finn was just sitting in the corner, his face buried in his hands. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was his fault that he hadn’t been watching what Kurt was doing, his fault that Kurt saw the broadcast, his fault that he let Kurt take a shower, his fault that Kurt had a meltdown and he didn’t even hear it, and most of all it was his fault that his niece was on a respirator and his brother might not make it.

Finn’s guilt then began to turn into anger. It was Azimio who had destroyed Burt’s garage, Azimio who had written those hateful slurs, Azimio who smashed the windows. No matter what it took, Finn was not going to let him get away with it. Azimio was going to pay for what he did to Kurt and do Finn’s niece.

Just then Dr. Fielding, Anna and the Neonatologist all walked over to the concerned group.

“I don’t like this,” Sam said fearfully. “So at their faces, their expression, this isn’t good.” Sam said noticing that all of the health care professionals had the same expressionless gaze.

The neonatologist took a step forward and addressed the crowd. “The baby has been moved up to the NICU or the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She had been placed on a respirator, which is not uncommon for a baby born this early. We are not more concerned with infections; it really is too soon to know what will happen.”

“What about brain damage?” Carole asked quietly.

“Well at 31 weeks the baby’s brain is quite developed, had it been a month ago that would be a different ball game.”

Carole nodded.

“What about the lack of oxygen? If the baby was deprived of oxygen for a long period of time couldn’t that-” Burt tried to ask but he was cut off by the neonatologist.

“I can assure you that the baby’s oxygen was never cut off. Limited, but not cut off. So the chance of the baby having suffered brain damage from oxygen deprivation is very low.”

“But there is a chance right?” Finn asked sadly.

“There is always a chance, but the main priority right now is to look for and treat any infections that may appear.”

 “What are the chances of survival?” Blaine’s meek voice asked from the corner.

Anna answered this one. “Very high. Greater the 90%” She smiled for a second.

“Don’t get me wrong or anything, I am glad to hear that my daughter is doing great. But there is a reason why you haven’t told us anything about Kurt. It has been baby, baby, baby but I want to know about my fiancé.” Blaine said tearfully. He loved his daughter, but he loved Kurt more, he just wanted to know that he was okay.

“Yes, how is my son?” Burt asked leaning forward in his chair a little.

Everyone looked at Anna who was now looking at the ground.

“Oh my God,” whispered Tina.

“Kurt’s not you know um d-” Puck couldn’t even say it,

“Kurt is alive.” Anna said quickly.

Everyone on the room exhaled, it seemed that they had all awaited the news with held breaths; waiting to see is the boy was okay.

“But?” Blaine asked trying to get the information out of the medical team.

“Kurt. He……he lost a lot of blood.” Anna tried to explain.

“Okay, hey, once again I don’t mean to be rude, but could we get to the point now and worry about the details later?”

The crowd nodded in agreement.

Anna looked at the ground, she couldn’t say it, and she could be the one to tell the family the news.

Somberly, Dr. Fielding told them, “Kurt’s in a coma.”

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

The group was shocked.

Finn was the first to speak. “A coma? But aren’t people in like comas for years?” Finn asked unable to believe was he was hearing.

Blaine just lowered his head, Burt put a reassuring arm around the boys shoulder, but nothing could comfort him now.

“Where is he? Where is my son? Can I see him?” Burt asked. The older man was obviously upset, his eyes were red from crying, he was shaking slightly and he had been very silent since finding out about the incident.

“Soon, they are jest get him settled in Intensive Care.” Anna replied solemnly as she wiped away a tear.

The room turned silent. Carole was burying her face into Burt’s shoulder and sobbing quietly. Burt didn’t move he just stared at the clock hanging in the room.  Quinn pressed her lips together and turned her head to the side she was hugging Mercedes who was sobbing. Santana also had her head to the side with her hand covering her mouth. Puck and Mike were staring at the floor, trying not to let anyone see their tears that were falling. Tina was holding onto Mike with one hand and used the other to cover her face. Brittney was holding Santana’s hand and quietly whipping away her tears. Sam turned stark white and looked as if he were about to pass out. Artie was patting Finn’s leg sniffling a little. Mercedes continued to cry into Quinn’s shoulder. Finn put his hands in his pockets and exhaled slowly obviously trying to keep his composure.

Blaine didn’t even react, he just stood at the ground, he didn’t move, he didn’t cry he just stared at the linoleum floor.

“Do we know how long he will be like that?” Carole managed to say through the tears.

Dr. Fielding sighed; this was the part of the job he hated. “No. It would be an hour, a day, a week, a month.”

“A year.” Finn added realizing the freighting truth.

Anna just nodded to show that, yes it was a possibility.

“When can I see him,” Burt said standing up. “I want to see my son.” Burt said again, he wasn’t mad or angry, just desperate. He needed to see that Kurt was okay, he just needed to see that, even if it was just for two minutes.

“As soon as he is stable enough for visitors, we will let you know.” Dr. Fielding added.

The whole group looked as if they were loosing hope. Kurt was in a coma and his baby was in intensive care. None of them imagine the birth happening like this. It was supposed to be a joyous even and now they may lose their friend.

“Blaine, you can come see your daughter if you want.” The neonatologist said trying to lighten the mood just a little. “I would allow more visitors, but she is still very susceptible to infections so just the father at this time. Tomorrow we can allow grand parents and uncles and then others after about three or four days.” The neonatologist added.

Blaine just stood silently and followed Anna and the neonatologist out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Blaine was standing outside the NICU watching the neonatologist fuss over his daughter, his daughter, and those words still sounded strange to him. The neonatologist said something to the nurse who was working; she came outside to great Blaine, and showed him how to put on the protective gown and gloves.

Blaine really carefully walked over to the large incubator. He saw machines, oxygen tanks, IVs and all kinds if monitors leading into the incubator. Blaine gasped as he saw the tiny body hooked up to every piece of equipment imaginable. The little girl had an IV in each arm, wire hanging everywhere and her tiny face was covered with an oxygen mask.

Blaine inched closer to the incubator.

 “You can talk to her. She can hear you.” The neonatologist tried to encourage Blaine but as soon as he had finished talking the tine baby girl began to wiggle and move.

Several machines began to siren at the baby began to squirm. The doctor snapped on a pair of gloves and he put his hand into the incubator along with the stethoscope. He listened to her hear as breathe. More machines began to sound; several nurses and another doctor ran into the room and pushed Blaine to the side. They lifted the lid on the incubator and removed the oxygen mask and began to perform CPR on the petite infant.

Blaine couldn’t hear what the doctors and nurses were saying. He heard them say ‘respiratory distress’ and ‘80% oxygen’. The nurse was still pumping oxygen into the baby girl’s lings and the doctor massaged her miniature chest. He couldn’t watch anymore. Blaine ripped off his gown and headed for the door. Blaine stood by a bin. He pulled off his gloves, the little hat they had made him where. He tried to pull off the booties that covered his shoes; he got the first one off but struggled with the second. As he tugged at the blue shoe cover Blaine began to breakdown.

“God Damn it!” he screamed as he threw the bootie across the hall. Blaine began to cry. He slid down the wall until he was on the floor. Blaine buried his face in his hands and cried. He missed Kurt; he wanted Kurt to be there with him, to hold his hand and to tell him that it was going to be okay and to help him name the baby. Blaine couldn’t so this. He couldn’t stay in the hospital and watch his baby girl and his fiancé fight for their lives.

Blaine wiped his eyes and nose frantically as he stood up. He began to walk to the elevator. Then he began to run towards the silver door, running away form the hurt and the sadness.

Blaine entered the elevator and went down to the car park. He needed to get out of the building. He pulled out his keys. Blaine started the car and began to pull out of the car park. He didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t care; he just needed to get away from the hospital, away from the sadness, away from the hurt and away from his sick child and comatose fiancé.

 

* * *

 

Anna walked back into the room that Kurt’s friends and family occupied. All conversations haltered when she pulled back the curtain. Anna quickly scanned the room for Blaine, but he was not there. She just presumed that he was still visiting with the baby.

“Anna?” Burt asked shifting a little in his seat.

“Hi Mr. Hummel.” She smiled weakly. “I just wanted to update you all on that baby’s and Kurt’s condition. Actually I was looking for Blaine.”

“I think he is still with the baby,” Carole confirmed.

“Oh, okay. Well the baby had a little bit of respiratory distress a while ago but she is doing fine.” Anna said flipping thought some papers. “Kurt has just finished his MRI and he can have visitors now.” Anna said looking around at the scared faces.

“Do they know anything else?” Burt asked desperately.

“No, I’m sorry.” Anna hung her head. “But if Blaine is not here someone else can go visit, we just have to keep it one at a time.”

“Okay,” Burt said as he stood up.

“Um Burt,” Finn said quietly.

“Yeah,” He looked at the still shell shocked boy.

“I um know that you are Kurt’s father and everything, but can I kind of see him first.” Finn stammered.

Burt looked confused.

“I just need to see that he is okay. I need to see him. I just have too.” Finn practically begged.

“Finn, it’s okay.” Burt said patting the desperate boy on the shoulder. “You can go. I just need to know he is safe.” Burt said sitting back down.

Finn got up and walked towards the door.

“Finn,” Carole called out. “Are you sure your okay to go by yourself.” The mother asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” Finn swallowed hard. “I’m ready.” Finn lifted his head and followed the nurse out of the room. Inn followed closely behind Anna. He was scared for what he would see. Finn had never seen anyone in a coma before. But Finn had to go, he just needed to see that his brother was okay, he needed to get the images of the pale and blood soaked Kurt out of his mind.

Anna and Finn walked silently and road the elevator up to the second floor and into the intensive care unit. They walk along a series of door until Anna stopped and put the chart she was holding in the slot outside the door.

“You can go in.” Anna said as she pointed at the door.

“He is in there,” Finn said with fear in his voice.

“Yeah,” Anna nodded.

Finn looked at the door, he wanted to go in but something was holding him back.

“It is okay Finn.” Anna said squeezing his hand.

“Can I talk to him?” Finn asked. “I mean, like will he hear me?” Finn said as he nervously played with his hands.

“Yeah, studies had showed that comatose patients can hear and respond to voices.” Anna said supportively.

“Okay, okay. I can do this.” Finn took a deep breath as he walked into the room.

 


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

Finn peered into the window. He could see Kurt lying on the bed, he looked so peaceful. If Finn hadn’t known better he would have just assumed that his brother was sleeping.

Finn walked into the small and sterile room and sat in the chair that was closest to Kurt. He picked up his brothers hand and began to speak to him softly. “Um…. Hi Bro, I ah don’t know if you can hear me or something.” Finn said feeling a little stupid. He expected Kurt to sit up and tell him to stop calling him ‘bro’. But he didn’t. Kurt lay motionless in his bed, only the slight rise and fall of his chest to show that he was still alive.

The room was eerily quiet. Finn found himself staring at a monitor that was making a steady, rhythmic and quiet beeping sound. Finn squeezing his brother’s hand a little tighter as he continued to speak.

“I um.. You had a little girl Kurt. But you already kind of knew that. She weighs in at 3 pounds and 4 ounces. She is small but the doctors and nurses say the she is strong and doing really well. She would probably be doing a lot better if her father was there for her.” Finn said tearfully squeezing Kurt’s hand again. “Can you wake up for her Kurt? Can you?” Finn’s voice cracked as he continued. “Please Kurt, just wake up for her. Wake up for me.”

 

* * *

 

“I just got off the phone with Blaine’s parents,” Carole announced. “They send there condolences and prayers.”

“Are they coming?” Burt asked still looking at the floor.

“No, they both have work and can’t afford the time off.” Carole tried to explain. Blaine’s parents were never that close to their son. They had sent him to boarding school since he was 8 and they have never spent more then a week together. They were not the loving family kind. “I am sure Blaine won’t mind.”

“Speaking of Blaine, where is he?” Anna said as she walked into the room.

“I thought he was with the baby?” Burt answered looking at the girl intently.

“No, she um had a little bit of difficulty with her breathing while Blaine was visiting. She is fine now but the nurse said she saw Blaine run towards the elevator.” Anna said.

“I haven’t seen him.” Burt asked looking around the room at the others.

“He is not in the cafeteria.” Puck answered.

“His phone is turned off.” Mercedes said after trying to call him.

“I think I know where he’ll be.” Carole said standing up. “I’ll get him.”

“And I think I’ll go check on Finn. He has been up there for a while.” Burt said standing up as well. “Floor 3 room 27 right Anna?” Burt said heading for the door.

Anna nodded and both husband and wife went to find the missing boys.

 

* * *

 

In Kurt’s room Finn was gently stroking the top of Kurt’s hand with his thumb. Burt peeked into the room to see his two sons in the sterilized hospital room. Quietly, he cracked open the door slightly and tiptoed into where the boys were situated.

“Hey,” Burt said quietly putting his hands on Finn’s shoulders.

Finn turned his head. “Hey,” he said sadly.

“How is he?” Burt asked looking at his very still son.

Finn shrugged. “I don’t know. It is just like he is sleeping you know? I keep expecting him to get up and tell me to stop being sappy. I tried talking to him about the baby I thought it would help but-”

“It is going to take some time Finn.” Burt said supportively.

Finn scoffed. “Time,” The word was just so vague. It could mean his brother could wake up in an hour or a year. It didn’t make any sense. He just wanted Kurt awake.

“Finn,” Burt said somberly.

Finn let out a sigh and pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry. I just-”

“We are all upset. There is no need to apologize.”

“Yeah there is.” Finn hung his head. “It is my fault my brother is in a coma and my niece is fighting fore her life. If I had just gone up sooner, or if I had been paying more attention or if I had heard something or just-” Finn was becoming hysterical.

“There are too many ‘ifs’ Finn. What if I had told him about the garage to begin with, or if I had stayed with him today. You can’t blame yourself.” Burt said patting the boys back supportively.

“I just want him to wake up.” Finn said with tearful eyes.

“I know,” Burt patted his back. “I do too.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the Hudson-Hummel house Blaine was sitting in the centre of the white nursery. He had taking the pile of onesies that had been resting on the top of the draws and was now folding then and putting them in neat little piles according to size. Blaine was breathing heavily, he didn’t know what to do anymore, all he could do it fold the onesies.

Blaine had already rearranged the toys that were in the crib and had dusted the room. He just needed something, anything to take his mind off the situation at the hospital.

Carole could hear he boy’s heavy breathing as she ascended the stairs to the nursery. She had known that when Blaine was scared he would go somewhere comforting. She had done the same thing when Finn’s father was shot. She drove 4 hours to her old childhood home.

Carole opened the door to see Blaine re-folding the already folded clothes. She could see that his hair was a mess and his eyes were still red from crying.

“Blaine?” She said walking into the room.

Blaine looked up from the floor. He didn’t say anything. He just grabbed the smaller pile of onesies and began to load them into the draws. Carole apprehensively walked closer to the boy.

“Blaine? Sweetie?” Carole said moving a little closer.

“Yeah?” He said still placing the piles in the draws. “I was just re-doing the draws.” Blaine said not looking the woman in the eye.

“Blaine?” She put an arm around his shoulder and tried to pull him into a hug.

“Carole,” Blaine said pushing her away. “I am fine. I just wanted to re-do the draws.” Blaine tried to laugh it off.

“Blaine. Stop.” Carole said pulling him away from the draws. “Just stop.” She pulled the boy into a hug and started to rub his back.

Blaine began to sob into her shoulder. All of the emotions he had bottled up came pouring out in the forms of sobs.

“I don’t know what to do,” Blaine sobbed. “I just don’t know what to do.” He continued to sob. “I can’t just sit there and watch them die. I just can’t.” Blaine sobbed and sobbed into Carole’s shoulder. There was nothing she could do to comfort him. His fiancé was in a coma and his baby on a respirator.

“You can be there,” Carole said looking into the boy’s hazel eyes. “That is your baby in that NICU with no name and no identity. It is your fiancé lying in that bed and he would want you to be there, to hold his hand and to tell him that it will be okay.” Carole said in a stern yet caring voice.

“You’re right.” Blaine sniffled.

“Of course I am.” Carole smiled. They both laughed a little before the remembered the reason they were there. “We should get back. Anna said you could visit Kurt now.” Carole said after looking at her watch.

Blaine nodded silently and the pair walked out of the room.  They were half way down the stairs when Blaine realized something.

“Hold on a sec.” Blaine said as he ran back towards the baby’s room. He emerged a few moments later holding a little white piece of clothing.

“What is it?” Carole asked looking at the white item Blaine was clutching onto.

“It is the first piece of baby clothing Kurt and I brought.” Blaine said as he smiled at the little white. “It’s a hat. Kurt said that he didn’t want the baby’s head too get cold.” Blaine laughed a little at the memory as he and Carole walked to the car.

  


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

Anna approached the hospital room she could see Finn, Kurt’s older brother crying on to his brother’s hand and the older man she knew was Kurt’s father patting the younger boy’s back. He looked as if he was trying to be supportive but Anna could see that all he really wanted to do was have a breakdown.

She knocked quietly on the door before entering. Burt looked over his shoulder to see who it was but Finn didn’t move, he didn’t take his eyes away from his brother.

“Hi,” she said meekly.

Burt just nodded to acknowledge her presence.

“I was just wondering if anyone knew where Blaine was?” She said while she was looking at the machines Kurt was hooked up to.

“My, ah, wife had gone to get him, she said she is about 45 minutes away.” Burt said after looking at his watch.

“I see.” Anna said still looking at the younger boy’s chart and writing a few notes. “Well I just got a message from the NICU, the baby is probably stable enough for a visitor.” Anna smiled.

“Really?” Finn’s head snapped around to look the nurse in the eye.

“Yeah, you can come see her if you like.” She said looking at the boy’s hopeful eyes.

Finn looked at Burt, he was the baby’s grandfather; he should probably get to go first. Burt just nodded. Finn got up from his seat and followed Anna out into the hall.

Burt watched the taller boy leave the room and walk down the hall before he sat at his very silent and still son’s bedside. Burt didn’t think he had seen Kurt this motionless for a long time.

He reached out to his son’s limp hand. It was still warm, it was just like Kurt was sleeping.

“Hey kiddo. I see you have every piece of machinery again.” Burt chuckled to himself. “I remember when I was lying in that bed. You were telling me the story of our first Friday night dinner without your mother, the one with the raw chicken.” Burt laughed again. “I still don’t know how Mercedes managed to get you into that church.” The older man smiled.

“See when you were talking to me I could hear you, that is how I came back. I focused on that voice and tried to move something, anything.” Burt squeezed his son’s hand tighter. “Can you hear me. Kurt? I am holding your hand right now. Just came back to me Kurt. I need you. Just focus on my voice and come back to me.” Burt voice cracked as he finished the sentence. He just wanted his son back.

“That little girl needs you, Kurt. If not for me wake you for her.” Burt looked at his son’s hand. “Just please wake up, wake up for her.” He cried.

Meanwhile, Finn was putting on the protective equipment outside the NICU.

“Now, it is only supposed to be parents or grandparents visiting but I figure they will make an exception.” Anna smiled as she tied her own gown.

Finn nodded as he struggled to put on one of his booties to cover his shoes.

Anna led him into the room and over to the incubator.

Finn hesitantly looked into the incubator to see the little girl. He was taken back at how small she really was. She would have fit in his two hands. She was just so little and delicate.

Anna saw Finn’s wide eyes. “She is stronger than you think. She is a solid 3 pounds and 4 ounces of strong. The neonatologist says her oxygen levels are much better. Which mean they can extubate her soon.”

“No more tube?” Finn said not taking his eyes off the baby.

“No more tube.” Anna confirmed. “Once they take the tube out she can be wheeled down to see Kurt.” Anna smiled.

Finn nodded and moved a little closer to his niece.

“You can touch her if you like.” Anna said as she put her own hand into one of the slots and played with the baby’s little hand. She clasped firmly onto Anna’s finger.

“She is just so small. I mean she herself is small but her hand-” Finn looked at the petite girl in awe.

“She is strong Finn. I have faith that she is going to make it through.” Anna smiled. “I’ll give you some time alone. If you need help the call and emergency buttons are behind you.” Anna said sweetly as she exited the room leaving Finn and the tiny girl alone.

“Hi there,” Finn cooed as he placed a hand into the slot, the little girl grasped his finger. “I am your uncle Finn.” He said sweetly as the baby clutched on to his finger. “You also have grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole. I am sure they will be here to fuss over you soon.” Finn smiled, he knew his mother couldn’t wait to spoil and fawn over her. “You also have aunty Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany and Rachel, and then there is uncle Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie. Wow you have a lot aunts and uncles, huh? And they are all going to totally watch out for you and care for you and bail you out of prison and stuff.”

Finn stopped for a second. “Then of course you have your daddies. Papa Blaine is going to be here any moment; I think you two have already met though. Then you have your other daddy. His name is Kurt, he is sleeping-” Finn stopped himself. He wished his brother was only sleeping. He just wanted Kurt to wake up. “He really loves you little peanut and I am sure he can’t wait to meet you. He really is awesome, little one. More then you can imagine.” Finn smiled. “And besides, he has to wake up soon, to give you a name. They can’t call you baby Hummel-Anderson forever. Maybe we could name you peanut. Would you like that?” The baby let out a little gurgle that sounded disagreeable. Finn laughed. “I’ll take that as a no. We jus have to hope your daddy wakes up soon or papa Blaine might call you Katy Perry.” The baby let out the same little gurgling sound at the suggestion. Finn giggled, peanut already took after Kurt. “I see you already had you daddy Kurt’s way of thinking.”

Finn continued to coo and fawn over the little girl, she was really adorable. She had Kurt’s pale skin, but Blaine’s dark hair. Finn could already see the slight curl in her dark brown hair. She had sparkling Blue eyes and delicate features. Her little hand continued to hold on to Finn’s finger as he talked to her.

 


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

Quinn hesitantly approached the door to Kurt’s room. She didn’t really want to be the first non-family to visit but she also couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her friend in the hospital bed with no one there to keep him company.

Quinn had thought that Mercedes would have been the first to see Kurt, she was his best friend. But Mercedes said she couldn’t. She didn’t want to see Kurt like that, so helpless, so lifeless it would have been too much. That is why Quinn had volunteered. And now standing outside the door seeing her friend on the bed she was becoming increasingly nervous.

The girl opened the door slightly to see Carole holding her step-son’s hand. She was telling him how much everyone missed him and how the baby was doing. Quinn knocked on the door to make her presence known. Carole kissed Kurt on the forehead and said a quick goodbye before leaving Quinn alone in the room.

She let out a sigh as she sat down in the chair next to Kurt’s bed. She gingerly took his hand. She was surprised at the feeling, it was so limp, there was no grip yet it was still warm to the touch.

“I never really have been good at talking about things.” Quinn said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I just keep my emotions to myself. I think you and I are similar in that aspect.” Quinn half expected Kurt to sit up and start listing of reasons why they were not similar, but he didn’t. “Anyway. I don’t know what to say to you Kurt. Maybe welcome to the club of people in Glee who have had a baby.” Quinn snickered.

“She is beautiful Kurt. Finn was so cute. He took like ten photos on his phone and was showing us all. He is like a proud daddy. I think he is currently sending the photos to everyone in his contact list.” Quinn smiled. “Now I did think that Beth was one of the most beautiful babies I had seen, but little peanut is giving her a run for her money. I think it is the curly hair. She is just so gorgeous.” Quinn smiled. “And she had your eyes.”

Quinn took a deep breath, she was just mumbling. It was strange to talk to someone who couldn’t answer. “So, um, when I was pregnant I used to sing a lullaby to Beth when she was kicking me. It was something my mum used to sing to me when I was sick. And I figure that it was comforting to me when I was sick it might just help.” Quinn was rambling now; she didn’t know what to say to the boy, so instead she sang.

_Little child, be not afraid_   
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_   
_Like an unwanted stranger_   
_There is no danger_   
_I am here tonight_

Quinn gently stroked her friend’s hand as she sang.

_Little child_   
_Be not afraid_   
_Though thunder explodes_   
_And lightning flash_   
_Illuminates your tearstained face_   
_I am here tonight_

She leaned forward in her chair so she was closer to the boy.

_And someday you'll know_   
_That nature is so_   
_This same rain that draws you near me_   
_Falls on rivers and land_   
_And forests and sand_   
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_   
_In the morning_

Quinn quickly wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

_Little child_   
_Be not afraid_   
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_   
_And its candlelight beams_   
_Still keep pleasant dreams_   
_I am here tonight_

As she continued to sing Quinn became more upset. It was Kurt in that bed, her friend, her support person and he was in a coma. It was almost as if the realization of the situation had just dawn on her.

_Little child_   
_Be not afraid_   
_The wind makes creatures of our trees_   
_And the branches to hands_   
_They're not real, understand_   
_And I am here tonight_

By then end of the verse Quinn was too saddened to continue. She just put her head down on the bed and sobbed. This was until she heard a familiar voice singing from the doorway.

_And someday you'll know_   
_That nature is so_   
_This same rain that draws you near me_   
_Falls on rivers and land_   
_And forest and sand_   
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_   
_In the morning_

Mercedes walked into the room and sat beside Quinn who was looking at her through her tear filled eyes. Mercedes just sat in the chair and wrapped an arm around Quinn as she continued to sing.

_For you know, once even I_   
_Was a little child_   
_And I was afraid_   
_But a gentle someone always came_   
_To dry all my tears_   
_Trade sweet sleep the fears_   
_And to give a kiss goodnight_

Mercedes hugged Quinn and put her hand on top of Kurt’s while she sang. By this time both girls were crying but Mercedes still managed to keep singing while Quinn sniveled into her shoulder.

_Well, now I am grown_   
_And these years have shown_   
_Rain's a part of how life goes_   
_But it's dark and it's late_   
_So I'll hold you and wait_   
_'til your frightened eyes do close_

Quinn wiped away a few of her tears and she held Mercedes hand. The two girls sung the next part of the song together.

_And I hope that you'll know_   
_That nature is so_   
_This same rain that draws you near me_   
_Falls on rivers and land_   
_And forests and sand_   
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_   
_In the morning_

Mercedes took a deep breath and tightened her grip on Quinn’s hand.

_Everything's fine in the morning_   
_The rain will be gone in the morning_   
_But I'll still be here in the morning_

The two girl wish what they were singing was true; they wished that Kurt would be fine in the morning but they knew that it was not likely.

Mercedes and Quinn didn’t say anything, the just sat in silence and held their friends hand.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile somewhere in the cafeteria Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie were all sitting around a table. They all had food but no one was eating, they just poked the food with their forks.

“This is garbage!” Puck said shoving his sandwich onto the floor. “I am sick if sitting here.” He said with a huff. “We can’t just let that Azimio Asshole get away with it.”

“I concur.” Artie said with a raise of his hand.

“Well what are we going to do? It’s not like when can kill him however tempting that sounds.” Sam said, he had his head against the table in frustration.

“I vote we kill him.” Puck said to the group.

“I second the motion,” Artie added.

“Me three. Where’s my baseball bat?” Mike said angrily.

Sam shook his hand. “We can’t kill him,” Sam said to the boys who were already planning where to stash the body.

“Why the hell not?” Puck said slamming his fist on the table. “It is the very least he disserves.”

“Exactly. That is my point. If we kill him it is over and done with. We need to make him suffer over a long period of time.” Sam said with a slightly devious look in his eyes.

“Wow Sam,” Puck exclaimed. “Didn’t think you had it in you.” He smiled.

“So what are we going to do to him?” Mike said enthusiastically.

“Well we will need your baseball bat, a rope, some duct tape, black spray paint, gloves, a razor, a bathtub, two planks of wood and some lye.” Sam smiled.

“My parents have a cabin about an hour away we can use, it has a bathtub.” Artie said curiously.

“I have the bat.” Mike grinned.

“And I will bring the wood, razor, gloves and black paint. Oh and we can use my truck.” Sam agreed.

“Good, I’ll bring the lye and the rest of the shit.” Puck nodded. “Now, when are we going to do this?”

“What is wrong with tonight?” Sam asked.

“I like this side to you Sam.” Puck said approvingly.

Sam smiled. “Alright, lets all meet at my house, midnight.” Sam said.

“Alright I’m in.” Puck said while giving Sam a high five.

“Me too.” Mike smiled.

“Me three, but should we tell Finn?” Artie asked. “He is Kurt’s brother.”

“Nah, Finn has enough on his plate.” Puck answered.

“Alrighty then, Sam’s place at midnight.” Artie said with a grin.

The group split up and went their separate ways to gather the equipment for the night in store.

 

* * *

 

Blaine walked over to the little incubator that housed his daughter. Finn had already left the room. Blaine couldn’t believe how good Finn was with the baby, the baby. They couldn’t call her that for the rest of her life. Blaine needed to come up with a name. But he didn’t want to do it by himself. He was waiting on Kurt.

He looked inside the incubator and saw his daughter, she really was beautiful. Finn had explained that if you put you hand into the slot she would grab onto your finger. Blaine gave it a try; he put his hand into the slot and used his finger to gently caress his daughter’s arm. The baby responded and grabbed on to his finger and turned her little head to look at Blaine with her blue eyes.

Blaine was in awe, she had then exact same gaze as Kurt from the expression to the colour of her eyes. She was beautiful; Blaine fell in love the second he looked into those little blue eyes.

“Hey there sweetie,” he cooed. “You are very pretty, yes you are. I think we need a name that is as beautiful. What about Katy?” Blaine asked as he stroked her little arm. The baby let out and agitated gurgle. “No? Not Katy?” Blaine smiled, he was pretty sure that Kurt would have made the same sound if he found out Blaine had named their daughter Katy. “Okay not Katy. Well your other daddy wanted to name you Galinda.” The baby let out another little grunt. “That’s daddies little girl.” Blaine smiled. “I think I am going to wait on your other daddy to name you, hey peanut?” The baby continued to look at Blaine.

Blaine couldn’t help but smile at the little girl. He just sat in silence while he stoked her little arm. The lovely moment was interrupted by one of the NICU nurses.

“Hello. Mr. Anderson I presume?” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah, call me Blaine though.” Blaine said still staring at his daughter.

“Hi I am Bianca, one of the NICU nurses. I have just come to prep this little one for extubation.” She smiled as she put on a pair of gloves.

“Really?” Blaine said finally turning around to look at the nurse.

“Really,” she smiled. “The neonatologist in on his way down now.” She said as she walked a little closer to the baby.

Blaine reluctantly took his arm out of the slot and let the nurse work.

“Hey there.” She cooed at the baby. “You’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?” She said as she lifted the lid on the incubator. “Have you thought of a name?” She asked Blaine with a smile.

“No, I am waiting on my fiancé.” Blaine explained, his expression fading into sadness.

The nurse nodded and continued to work around the little girl. The neonatologist entered the little room a few moments later.

“Hi,” He said holding out his hand for Blaine to shake it. “I’m Brian.”

“Blaine” he said shaking the doctor’s hand.

“Let get started shall we?” He said putting on some gloves. The doctor turned of the oxygen and began to take off the tape that was holding the mask in place. Blaine couldn’t look, he turned away. He could hear the doctor saying some medical jargon to the nurse but Blaine wasn’t listening.

There was an eerie silence for a moment. It made Blaine worry, what if something had gone wrong? The silence was broken buy a loud wail from the baby girl.

“Well we know that she ha a healthy set of lungs now.” The doctor laughed as he left the room.

The nurse nodded as she tried to settle the little one down. The baby stopped crying after a few minuets and Blaine smiled at her.

“Would you like to hold her?” The nurse asked with a smile.

“C-can I?” Blaine asked cautiously.

“Yeah, we do this thing called skin-to-skin contact. I will get you to unbutton your shirt and we will lay this little one on your chest. She will get to know your smell and it will help with bonding.” Bianca explained.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically and began to undo his shirt. The nurse lowered one of the sides of the incubator and began to take off some of the wires. Blaine sat in the big arm chair that was next to the incubator. The nurse gently carried the little girl over to Blaine and laid her on his chest. She still had a few wires hanging off her but Blaine didn’t care. The curly haired boy put one of his hands under the baby to support her body and used the other to soothingly stoke her back. Blaine smiled as the little girl began to nuzzle his chest.

The nurse smiled. “I will leave you two alone. If you need anything or want to put her back just hit the little green button beside you.”

“Oh, I never want to put her back.” Blaine smiled as she stared at his daughter.

The nurse laughed. “Okay,” She said as she left the room.

“Hey there peanut,” Blaine said sweetly. The baby began to move a little so she was looking up at Blaine. He big blue eyes were looking into Blaine’s hazel eyes.

Blaine began to cry, she was just so beautiful. The little girl was now sucking on her little fist which made Blaine laugh.

“Oh hey,” Blaine remembered what was in his pocket. “I brought you a present.” The baby stopped sucking on her fist and turned to look up at Blaine again. “You remind me so much of your daddy. He had that same face when I would say a brought him something.” He smiled. Blaine cautiously took the hand that was stoking the baby and began to dig in his pocket. The little girl’s eyes followed his hand curiously. “Ta-da,” Blaine said as he retrieved the hat from his pocket.

“I think that Kurt would get mad at me if I let would go around with no clothes on.” Blaine smiled. He gently put the tiny white hat of her petite head, it was a little big but Blaine didn’t care he adjusted the hat so the little girl could see.

She looked up at Blaine. “Beautiful.” He smiled. The baby once again began to suck on her little fist. Blaine just stoked her back and gazed at her little face until she fell asleep.

 


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN

Blaine had been dozing off in the big chair. The baby had been asleep for about an hour, but now she was waking up. Blaine had noticed her little arms moving and now her eyes were open. Blaine looked into the baby’s blue eyes. She looked at Blaine and then let out a little whimper which tuned into a cry.

The baby was crying and Blaine didn’t know what to do. He tried to pat her back and sooth her, but it wasn’t helping.

“Aw, shhhh, sweetie.” Blaine cooed at the wailing infant. He pressed the green button beside him. “Peanut, you were being so good. What happened?” Blaine asked the little person on his chest.

Blaine was relieved when a familiar face came through the door. Anna looked at Blaine who had a worried look on his face and then at the tiny girl on his chest.

“I can see she has Kurt’s voice.” Anna laughed.

“I just, I don’t know what to do, what do I do?” Blaine stammered.

“It’s okay Blaine. Babies cry. It is what they do. You just have to go through what could be wrong; she’s not hungry as we have her on a feeding tube, that’s usually the cause. Is she wet?” Anna asked pointing to the crying girl.

“No, no I checked that.” Blaine said quickly.

“See, you’re a natural.” She smiled.

“Then why won’t she stop crying?” Blaine asked worriedly.

“Let me see, not hungry, not wet,” Anna surveyed the baby looking for the cause of her distress. “Ah ha ha ha. I found it.” Anna smiled as she found what was wrong.

“What, what.” Blaine said looking at his daughter.

“Her feeding tube has a kink.” Anna said looking at the tube. Anna twisted the tube so it was free flowing.

The baby still cried but it wasn’t as sever.

“There, there peanut.” Anna said crouching down beside Blaine and the baby. “Where’s that good girl?” She said while playing with the baby’s arm.

The little girl turned around to look at Anna. “She is still a little agitated.” Anna explained.

“What can I do? Should I put her back in the incubator?” Blaine asked still cradling the infant.

“Sing to her. If she takes after Kurt it might work, plus we know that music can soothe crying babies.” Anna suggested while still playing with the little girl’s fingers.

Blaine contemplated the idea for a few seconds before he decided that he had nothing to lose (And thought of the perfect song).

“M’kay.” He boy shrugged before taking a breath.

 _Come stop your crying_  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand   
Hold it tight

The baby’s cries began to weaken as she looked up at Blaine.

 _I will protect you_  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

The little girl looked intently at Blaine, and he placed a hand on his daughter’s back and rubbed it with his thumb. The tiny girl had now stopped crying and was beginning to relax again.

 _For one so small,_  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

The baby let out a little gurgle and began to suck on her fist while Blaine sang; she was clam and continued to nuzzle into Blaine’s chest.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Blaine continued to stare at his daughter who was staring straight back at him.

 _You'll be in my heart_  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Anna smiled, the baby was now completely relaxed, all of her vitals were now stable according to the monitors and she was contently sucked in her little hand.

 _Why can't they understand_  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Blaine smiled at his daughter. She was still looking at him while sucking her fist. He could see her blue eyes start to become sleepy.

 _And you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on   
Now and forever more

The blue eyes continued to droop as Blaine sang to his daughter.

 _Don't listen to them_  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

Blaine re-adjusted the little girl’s hat; it had fallen over her eyes. When he pulled it back she looked into his eyes.

 _When destiny calls you_  
You must be strong  
Cause I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together cause

Anna let go of the little girl hand. She made a little grabbing motion at the air until Blaine gave her his finger and she gave it a firm squeeze.

 _You'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Blaine smiled as the tiny girl let out a yawn. It was the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen.

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

The baby’s big blue eyes began to droop again. She nestled in closer to Blaine and squeezed his finger again.

 _Yes I'll be with you._  
‘Cause I'll be there for you always  
always and always

The little girl drifted off to sleep as Blaine sang a little quieter.

 _Just look over your shoulder_  
Just look over your shoulder   
Just look over your shoulder   
I'll be there for you always  
Always

Blaine planted a kiss on the slumbering baby’s head as he stroked her back with his thumb.

“Is she sleeping?” Anna asked quietly.

Blaine nodded as he looked at the sleeping baby girl. “Should we put her back in the incubator?” Blaine asked.

“Probably, if we have disconnected from the monitors for too long they will alarm.” Anna explained.

“Okay,” Blaine said wrapping the tiny infant in the blanket that was next to him.

“Her let me take her.” Anna said holding out her hands. Blaine placed the petite girl into her arms. She placed the baby into the incubator; she re-attached all of the wires, lowered the lid and sealed the side of the container.

Blaine looked at the baby in awe.

“Hey I have an idea.” Anna announced enthusiastically.

“What?” Blaine said laughing at the nurse’s enthusiasm.

“Let’s take her down to see Kurt.” She said already attaching the portable batteries to the incubator.

“Are we allowed?” Blaine asked trying to hide his excitement.

“Yeah, the neonatologist gave me clearance about an hour ago. Let’s go.” Anna said while wrapping the chord around the leg of the incubator.

“Okay,” Blaine smiled as he put the bottle down.

“You want to drive?” Anna said pointing to the incubator.

“It would be my honor.” Blaine smiled as he began to push his daughter down to see his husband.

 

 

Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie all sat in a circle around the bathtub. Azimio was lying over the bath, one plank of wood supporting his chest and the other supporting the lower half of his body. Earlier that evening Sam used his old Pizza uniform to distract Azimio while Mike hit him on the head with the baseball bat. Puck tied him up and between Sam, Mike and Puck they manage to load him into the back of Sam’s Ute.

And now the boy was waking up. He tried to move but his arms were tied behind his back. His eyes flew open and he took in the surroundings. The windows had been sprayed over with black spray paint, he was in a small room, it looked like a bathroom. Azimio though he had stepped right into the beginning scene of Saw.

“Hey Buddy.” Puck said clapping his hands together. “Glad to see you’re awake.” He said in an oddly cheerful tone.

Azimio looked at the boy in shock, he couldn’t speak.

“Why isn’t he speaking?” Artie asked.

“Maybe I hit him too hard with my bat and he lost the power of speech.” Mike said looked at the boy.

“Where am I?” The confused boy asked.

“In a magical fairy land called hell.” Puck answered.

Artie smiled.

“Now, Azimio my man.” Sam smiled deviously. “Let’s play a little game.” Sam stood up and waltzed over to where the boy lay suspended face-down over the bathtub.

“Let’s start with a little round of ‘I Never’ shall we?” Puck said moving a little closer to the restrained boy.

“What is this shit?” Azimio asked still struggling against his bindings.

“Well let me explain the rules. We are going to say something and if you have done it we will add some water to the bath.” Sam said placing his hand on the taps. “Artie why don’t you start us off.” Sam said gesturing to the boy.

“My pleasure,” Artie smiled. “I never through a slushie at Kurt Hummel.”

Sam turned the tap on and Azimio watching in horror as water started to pour into the tub.

“What is this shit? Why are you doing this?” The boy screamed.

Sam shut off the taps. “Mike why don’t you continue?” Sam asked, his voice was eerily sweet.

“I never vandalized a family business.” He said crossing his arms.

Sam once again turned on the taps and water came rushing out.

“This is shit, I didn’t do anything!” Azimio protested.

“I never made someone’s life a living hell for no apparent reason.” Artie yelled and he wheeled closer to the boy. Sam turned the taps on.

“I never helped in the bullying of a pregnant student.” Mike screamed as the water was pouring into the bathtub at rapid speed.

“I never assisted someone in shoving a pregnant person into the floor so hard it caused a rupture in their placenta and they had to be hospitalized for three days.” Artie shouted.

“I never caused fetal distress.” Puck yelled joining into the yelling.

Sam didn’t say anything. He just watched the boy fright and struggle as the water rose faster and faster and closer and closer to his face.

“I never caused someone such distress they have a complete emotional break down.” Mike bellowed.

“I never caused a placental abruption.” Puck said screaming the words into Azimio’s ear.

“I never caused pre-term labor.” Mike shouted.

“I never made someone hemorrhage.” Artie yelled. The three boys were taking turns yelling at the bully.

“I never hurt someone so bad the required an emergency cesarean section.” Puck screeched.

“I never caused a baby to be born ten weeks early.” Mike said becoming enraged.

“I never caused a baby respiratory distress.” Artie yelled into the boys face.

Azimio was screaming as the water rose higher. It was about 6 inches away from his face when Sam shut of the taps. The room was silent.

“I never put someone in a COMA!” Sam screamed as he pulled the plank of wood that was holding up Azimio’s top half. The boys face plunged into the water.

Azimio struggled to hold himself up. With out the wood he would have to rely on his muscles.

“Where are those muscles now?” Sam asked as the boy fell into the water again. Sam smiled seeing the bully struggling for breath and fighting to keep his head above the water.

“Mike hand me the wood.” Sam instructed. Once Sam had the plank in his hand both he and Puck slid it back into its original position while Mike held the boy up by his hair. Mike slammed the boy back down on the plank.

Azimio was struggling for breath. But he managed to choke out the words, “Is that all you got.”

“Oh, you think we are finished.” Sam smiled.

“Not even close buddy.” Puck added.

Sam leaned forward so he was only millimeters away from the wet boy’s face.

“Now tell me Mr. Abrams, how much do you know about chemistry?” Sam said with a menacing smile.

 

 

Anna held open the door to Kurt’s room as Blaine wheeled the incubator into the room. They had kicked Mercedes from the room, but not before she had a chance to gush over the baby girl. Anna shooed her from the room as Blaine put on a sterilized gown. Anna lifted the tiny girl who was wrapped up in a little pink blanket and handed her to Blaine. Blaine being very cautious of the wires walked over to the seat near Kurt’s bed.

Anna smiled as Blaine shuffled the chair a little closer to his fiancé. “I’ll give you some time alone as a family.” She said as she tip-toed out of the room and shut the door.

Blaine adjusted the pink bundle so she was facing Kurt. “Peanut, this is your daddy.” Blaine said pointing to his fiancé. He was fighting away the tears. Blaine didn’t like to see Kurt like this. “Can you open your eyes a bit more, so you can see?” The baby in response opened her mouth and let out a huge yawn. Blaine couldn’t help but laugh. “Aw, come on now Peanut. Your dad is anything but boring. So no more yawning, okay?” Blaine joked.

Blaine leaned back into the chair. He had been dreading this moment. Blaine adjusted his daughter so he was cradling her with one arm and used the other to hold his fiancé’s hand.

“Our daughter is right here Kurt. She is right beside you. I have her wrapped up in a pink blanket with the little white hat we brought her. She has a tight grip on my finger. She is a fighter Kurt.” Blaine said quietly.

As usual, Kurt did not respond in any way, shape, or form. He just lay on the bed with only the movement of his chest to show he was still alive.

“The doctors say she is doing really well. We are going to try her on solid food tomorrow. They say she is going to be perfectly normal and healthy. Aren’t you pumpkin?” Blaine said as the baby girl who let out a gurgle. “That means ‘yes’.” Blaine smiled.

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine said becoming more serious. “I miss you so much.” Blaine sighed wiping a tear away from his eye. “Do you remember that day I sang to you at McKinley? As the song was coming to an end you pulled me close and said ‘I am never saying goodbye to you’ remember?” Blaine said squeezing his fiancé’s hand again. “You said you would never say goodbye Kurt. So I won’t say goodbye to you either. I believe with every fiber of my being that you are going to make it out of this. You just have to Kurt. You can leave me. You can’t leave us.” Blaine said looking at his daughter.

“I love you Kurt. I need you. You are my reason for getting up in the morning. You are my life, my oxygen, my blood. You were my first and only love.” Blaine was beginning to cry. “Every time you walk into the room, my heart begins to beat faster. Every time I see your face, it is the highlight of my day. Every time you sing, it gives me goose bumps. And you are the love of my life Kurt.” Blaine said as he wiped a tear off his cheek.

“And I don’t want to lose you. I am not ready to lose you, to lose this. You are stunningly beautiful and painfully talented. You have got me like no one has ever got me in my life. You make me feel alive you make me laugh. You are quite possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life.” Blaine said with a smile as he looked at the wedding ring on his finger and then the one of Kurt’s hand.

Blaine took his hand and began to run his fingers though Kurt’s hair. “You’re fun Kurt. You’re ambitious yet loyal. I am just so lucky to have found you. You put your feelings first and you don’t care what anybody thinks. I admire that about you.” Blaine set out a sigh as he moved his hand from Kurt’s hair to his hand. He had never seen Kurt this quite, this still ever. “So I am telling you now, that from this day forward, though hell or high water, I will put you and your feelings first. I love you Kurt, and I always will.” Blaine squeezed his fiancé’s hand.

Suddenly Blaine jumped. He had felt Kurt squeeze his hand in response. Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand again. Kurt did the same. “Oh my God. Kurt?” Blaine said in shock. “Kurt?” he said standing up. Blaine used one hand to hold the baby and the other to lightly shake Kurt but the shoulder. Kurt’s big blue eyes fluttered open.

“Blaine?”

 


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT

Overwhelmed with joy Blaine jumped out of his chair and to his fiancé’s bedside. He squeezed Kurt’s hand again. “Kurt? Baby? I’m right here baby. I’m right here.” Blaine gave his hand another squeeze.

Kurt moved his head a little to the side. “I-I-I-I……” He opened his eyes a little more, just enough to see the little pink bundle Blaine was carrying. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand and started to blink away the tears that were now forming in his eyes. “Oh my God. Is that? That’s our? She’s our?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, this is out little girl, our little peanut. Say hello.” Blaine said talking to the little girl. “She is going to be fine by the way.” Blaine said as the she gripped on to his finger.

All Kurt could do was smile.

“Would you like to hold her?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically while wiping away his now falling tears. He tried to reposition himself so he was sitting up a little more but he found himself to weak to do so.

Blaine noticed his fiancé struggling to get himself into a better position. “Here, this button adjusts the bed.” Blaine said as he adjusted the bed so Kurt was sitting up.

“Much,” Kurt said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Blaine what day is it?” Kurt asked looking around the unfamiliar room. 

“Friday,” Blaine answered hesitantly. Kurt looked confused. “Don’t worry, you didn’t miss anything.” Blaine said reassuringly.

“But it was a Tuesday and now I um,” Kurt was confused. “You know what, I don’t care. Can I just-” Kurt said as he held his arms out and motion for Blaine to give him the baby.

 “Oh right,” Blaine said remembering he had the tiny girl in his arms. “Right,” he muttered again as he positioned himself closer to Kurt.

Blaine lowered the baby into Kurt’s awaiting arms. “Okay. There we go, there we go” Blaine said as he tried to keep the baby’s wires from getting tangled in amongst the wires coming off Kurt.

Kurt took the petite little girl and held her close to his chest.

“Hello sweetheart, I’m you dad.” Kurt said to the little face who was staring back at him.

“Oh she knows, we had a little getting to know you session,” Blaine said while leaning in to his fiancé and child.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“What? It’s true. Peanut tell you daddy you have already met.” Blaine said to the baby.

The baby let out a little gurgle.

“See. That mean yes. Good girl.” Blaine said playing with his daughter’s hand.

Kurt just shook his head. “I’m your dad.” He repeated with tears of happiness filling his eyes. “And you are just beautiful. Yes you are.” Kurt said as he affectionately touched his daughter’s nose.  “And I want you to know that I love you very much, yes I do.” Kurt said as he planted a kiss on his daughter’s forehead.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the temple. Kurt cuddled the baby a little more. “She is so small, Blaine. Are you sure she is okay?” Kurt asked Blaine who was still playing with the baby’s fingers.

“That is what I have been told. She is quite the little trooper.” Blaine said. In response the baby let out an excited little gurgle. “Oh yes I am talking about.” Blaine cooed to his daughter.

“God, she is so beautiful.” Kurt said to his daughter.

“So are you,” Blaine said kissing Kurt again. Kurt blushed.

The little family sat fawning over the daughter for a while. Blaine talked about their daughter and what had happened. “God I was so worried Kurt,” Blaine said leaning in to kiss him again.

“I know,” Kurt smiled.

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked confused.

“I was awake for you little speech.” Kurt smiled at his fiancé.

“You mean, you…” Blaine said confused.

“I tried to open my eyes, lift a finger, but nothing…… nothing would move at first.” Kurt explained.

“Oh, crap.” Blaine said scratching the back of his head.

“No, it’s not a bad thing-” Kurt said trying to backtrack.

“No, no, no. It’s not that. I probably should alert Anna to the fact that you have woken up before she severs me my ass on a platter.”

“Damn straight.” A voice said from the doorway. “Oh you are in so much trouble Mr. Anderson.” Anna said as she walked into the room.

“I was going to page you, but then Kurt wanted to hold the baby and then we were talking.” Blaine tried to explain.

Anna rolled up the piece of paper she was holding and wacked Blaine on the back of the head with it. “Bad Blaine, bad Blaine.” She said before hitting him again.

 Kurt laughed as Blaine rubbed the back of his head. “Hey, don’t you laugh mister.” Anna said pointing the paper at Kurt. “We had a deal. What are you doing in this hospital before February 12th?” Anna asked placing her hands on her hip.

“Sorry,” Kurt muttered as he brought the baby closer.

“Don’t use the baby, to cover you tracks.” Anna said. Just at that moment the little girl popped her head out of the blankets and looked at Anna with her big blue eyes. Both she and Kurt looked at Anna with the same expression.

“Aw look at their little faces; I can’t stay mad at them.” She smiled. “Come here.” Anna said as she pulled Kurt in for a hug.

“Hey, how come he gets a hug but I get smacked on the head.” Blaine said still rubbing his head.

“Because they are cuter. Duh” Anna said proudly.

“You thought I was pretty cute when I was singing to the baby.” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, but look at them,” Anna said pointing at father and daughter.

“It’s not my fault I don’t have blue eyes.” Blaine said defensively.

“Yeah, but it is not just they eyes. They have the same nose, same little ear and the same little face. Aw.” Anna said as she fawned over the baby.

“Yeah but she had my hair.” Blaine pointed out.

“And that is a good thing because?” Kurt asked his fiancé sarcastically.

“Ouch.” Blaine said putting a hand to his heart.

“Well at least we know his sense of humor hasn’t been affected.” Anna smiled. “Now sorry to break up the happy moment, but this one need about fifty separate tests done,” Anna said pointing to Kurt. “And that little one was due back in the NICU about seven minutes ago.” Anna said pointing to the little girl.

“No,” Kurt said clinging to the baby.

“Come on Kurt; don’t make me pry that baby from your arms.” Anna threatened.

Kurt moaned. “Alright, go to daddy sweetheart.” Kurt said handing Blaine the baby.

“Okay I’ll take this one back,” Blaine said lowering the little girl back in the incubator and shutting the lid.

“Good idea.” Anna said while reading Kurt’s chart.

“Say bye, bye daddy.” Blaine said as he wheeled the little one out of the room.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE

"I don't know shit about chemistry." Azimio panted.

"Well this, my friend is what we call lye." Puck said as he lifted a white drum up and placed it on a chair next to Azimio.

"As you may or may not know, I would like to guess not. Lye is a very basic chemical." Artie said as he handed both Puck and Sam a pair of industrial gloves each. "Which makes it highly corrosive." He continued with a smile.

"What is this crap? What are you doing?" The bully said still struggling against his bindings.

"It is curing agent. They use it to cure foods like olives, lutefisk and pretzels." Mike added as he moved next to Artie. "Let's just say it will eat away at any organic substance." Mike said slowly as Puck and Sam pulled the lid of the white container.

"Get that shit away from me." The boy screamed as he tried to move away from the tub.

"Now we are not totally unreasonable people, we are not just going to throw the entre amount in. That would be cruel considering just one cup would be enough to burn off your first layer of skin." Artie said with a menacing grin. "We will add one cup for every person you have hurt." He said handing puck a measuring cup.  
"Well there was Kurt." Mike started as Puck tipped some of the lye into the tub.

"And Blaine," Artie added.

"I didn't do shit to Blaine." Azimio screamed.

"Oh really? You put his fiancé in a coma and put his child on a ventilator. I call that something." Sam said as he poured a cup of the lye into the tub.

"Then there was Finn, Kurt's father Burt and his step-mother Carole." Mike said counting the people on his fingers.

"This is crap. I don't do shit to them." The boy screamed.

"You put his brother into a coma you monster." Puck retorted. "You caused his baby niece to be born early and put on a ventilator!" Puck yelled into the boys face. Puck searched into his pocket for his phone. He managed to dig out the phone and bring up the picture Finn had sent anyone. He flashed to photo in front of Azimio and continued to yell at him. "Does this look like nothing to you! That baby faces brain damage and it is all your fault!" He said as he rammed his phone into the boys face. "Are we clear!"

As Puck finished Sam poured three more cups of the lye into the bathtub.

"Now can we continue? Or are you going to say that you didn't do anything again?" Puck asked as he flicked the boy on the ear.

"Well, there is Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Santana and Brittney." Mike said he walked around the bathtub.

"And myself, Mike, Puck and Sam." Artie added as he followed Mike.  
"Then there are the Warblers, the nurses Anna and Mallory, Blaine's parents…" Artie continued.

"Kurt and Blaine's family, Mr. Shue, Coach Sylvester…" Mike added.

"And lets not forget the little baby girl who is now in the Lima Memorial hospital NICU fighting for her life." Sam screamed as he emptied the rest of the lye into the bathtub.

The lye dissolved into the bathwater until it was barely visible but the smell was obvious. As the bathroom only had one small window that remained closed there was a lack of ventilation. The lack of oxygen was starting to get to the boys.

"Hey can we hurry up and do this, I'm getting a little dizzy over here." Mike said as he fanned his face.

"Do what? What the fuck are you going to do?" Azimio said sounding confused.

"What you think we are going to? Just let you lie above the bath. How stupid are you?" Puck said as he backhanded Azimio upside the head. "Idiot." Puck muttered again. He and Sam walked over to opposite side of the tub and grabbed one side of the wood each.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he gripped the wood.  
Puck answered with a stern nod. Then the two boys removed the piece of wood that was supporting Azimio's upper body. The boy plunged straight into the bathwater with a loud scream. He came back up and tried to hold himself up with his stomach muscles. His face was already becoming red and excoriated.

"Where are those muscles now?" Puck taunted as the other boy struggled to hold himself up.

The boy gritted his teeth as he struggled and fought to hold up his body weight. He let out a loud yelp as he fell back into the burning water.

"I thought hockey players were supposed to have good muscle control." Sam teased as he tried to get above the water again. He let out a scream as the lye began to eat away at the outer layer of his skin.

He screamed again as he fell into the bathwater again. He fought to get himself up but didn't have the strength.

Sam and Puck looked at each other and then at Mike. Mike snapped on a glove and lifted the boys head out of the water. He screamed as he fought to catch his breath. The lye had started to eat away at his face, neck and arms. It looked like someone had dragged a belt sander over his face. His arms had big red marks coming up like a rash and the lye had gotten into the cracks of his neck and caused the skin to begin to fall off.

As Mike held up the boy Puck and Sam slid the Plank of wood underneath him to hold him up again.

"Fatty couldn't even hold himself up for a minute." Mike scoffed as he slammed the screaming boy back onto the plank of wood.

"Put him in again." Puck said as he stared venomously at the boy lying above the bathwater.

"Puck he has had enough." Artie tried to reason with the boy.

"Bullshit! He put Kurt into a coma! Put him in again." He screamed.

"No." Sam said as Puck tried to grab the wood. Sam grabbed the wood to prevent Puck from taking it away. "He is bleeding I am pretty sure he learned his lesson. You don't want to kill him." Sam yelled at the fuming boy.

"I am not so sure about it now," Puck said though gritted teeth.

"We made a deal. No killing." Artie interjected.

"Fine!. Get this tub of shit into the truck." Puck yelled as he stormed out of the room.

"Alright" Sam yelled as he tipped the wood Azimio was lying on over so he fell on to the floor with a loud thud and a yelp.

"Easy" Mike said as he untied the boy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam screeched as he noticed the boy untying the knots that bond the boy to the wood.

"You really think he can out run us with half his face missing?" Mike yelled as he threw one of the planks to the side. "Now get down here and help me undo this knot." He yelled again.

Sam complied. He helped Sam undo the knot with a little help from a pocket knife. The rolled the injured and shivering boy onto a tarp and together the boys dragged him out to the Ute.

"Now how the hell are we going to get him up there?" Sam said as he looked at the Ute.

"We need a forklift or some shit." Artie added.

"Here." Puck said as he walked out to where the boys were standing. "On the count of thee." Puck nodded as he, Mike and Sam grabbed a side of the tarp each.

"One. Two. Thee." Puck said as they all began to lift the boy on to the back of the Ute.

"Jeez Tubby. You need to lose some weight." Puck groaned as he shoved the boy to the back on the Ute. Azimio was still shivering as he clung to the tarp.  
Sam scooped up Artie and loaded him into the back of the car. Mike jumped in the back with Azimio and Sam drove with Puck next to him.

"So where the hell are we taking him now?" Puck huffed.

"We'll dump at the Westerville Hospital." Sam answered.

"What if he rats on us?" Artie asked from the backseat.

Sam slammed on the breaks. "crap" He muttered as he banged the steering wheel. "I knew we forgot something."

"He won't rat us out." Puck mumbled.

"Of course he will." Sam said getting frustrated.

"We pretty much just burnt off half of his skin. I think he might be a little mad." Artie added.

"Exactly." Puck smiled. "Would you rat on the people who tortured who? Or would you rat on someone who has a father in the police force." He grinned.

"None of us have a father in the police force." Sam questioned.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that." Puck noted. "Artie, your dad is now Chief of Police okay?" He said as he turned around to face the boy who was lying on the backseat

"Cool, beats an accountant anyway." The boy shrugged.

"I'll go switch places with Mike. Give it to Azimio." Puck said as he leapt out of the truck

"What the hell man. I almost went though the back windshield." Mike yelled.

"Get in the front." Puck instructed as he jumped into the back.

"Why?" Mike asked as he stepped out of the back.

"Because I said so, would you just move?" Puck yelled, he was becoming frustrated.

"Fine" Mike answered as he slammed the door to the front.

The truck slowly began to drive away again.

Puck leaned against the window as the truck sped away. "Now listen here you sorry sack of shit." Puck said to the boy. "You will not speak on this to anyone. And we will know if you do. Artie's dad is the Chief of Police so you really wouldn't stand a chance anyway." Puck lied

"Now. If people ask what happened, you will say you had an accident. It could be at work, at home I don't care. But you will lie and it will be a good lie." Puck said slowly.

"And every time you look at the scars on your face and neck, you will remember Kurt. You will remember the pain you put him through, the hurt and the damaged you caused his family. You will remember that tiny baby girl, and what you did to her every time you look in the mirror." He spat just as they arrived at the hospital.

Sam drove the Ute right up to the emergency room doors. Puck ran in and got the triage nurse and explained to her that they had found him and just wanted to help. He had fake tears in his eyes as they rushed the boy into the hospital. Just as the nurse turned around to ask Puck for Azimio's personal details and what had happened, he and the Ute were already gone.

Back in the emergency room the doctor was busily inserting a IV into Azimio's arm as the nurse tried to get information off him. "Sir, sir can you tell me what happened." She said trying to get answers.

Azimio just starred at the wall in the distance.

"Sir" she said as she clicked her fingers in front of his face. He didn't even flinch  
The doctor looked up at the nurse who was still trying to get him to answer. "I think this boy's cheese has slid of his cracker." The doctor said as he looked at the catatonic boy. "Get a psychiatric consult." He asked as he hung a bag of fluids.

The on-call psychiatrist booked Azimio in for a psychiatric review. He was later sent to Huntington's Asylum for further review. And that is where to boy spent the next 18 months on to be released after he passed his psychiatric review.

 


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY

After Anna had finished her exams on Kurt, and Blaine had checked the baby back in to the NICU, the couple just sat on the bed together.

"Oh, look what Finn gave me earlier." Blaine said as he dug out a photo from his jacket pocket.

"Aw, look at her." Kurt cooed to the photo.

"That was the first time he saw her, she was just a few hours old. Look how striking she is." Blaine said proudly.

Kurt laughed. "I just want her healthy." Kurt said as he stroked the photo with his thumb.

"She will be," Blaine said as he kissed his fiancé on the temple.

"I know," Kurt said as he kissed the photo and then Blaine.

The intimate moment was ruined by a loud voice.

"Hey Blaine, mum made me bring you some pasta and she said I have to force feed you if you won't eat it. Come on man don't make me-Kurt!" Finn looked at his brother with his mouth gapping open.

Kurt managed a slight wave before he grumbled at Blaine. "You didn't call anyone?" Kurt whispered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered as he slinked off the side of the side of the bed and backed away.

Finn ran towards his brother. He pulled him into a tight embrace for at least a minute before he decided to pull away. "Kurt," He smiled as tear streamed down his face. "Your awake," He smiled as he hugged Kurt again.

"Yes, Finn." Kurt said patronizingly slowly.

"I just...I thought…I didn't know…I …I…" Finn stammered.

"Finn, I'm okay" Kurt insisted.

"I just…I thought ..I ..I" Finn stuttered.

This time, Kurt initiated the hug. He pulled his brother down and hugged him tightly, being careful not to aggravate his stitches.

Finn swallowed as he finally managed to get some words out. "I was so afraid you would never wake up." Finn said through the tears as he hugged his brother again.

"Okay easy. I have an open wound on my stomach and you are about to squeeze my intestines through it." Kurt said as he cringed.

Finn jumped back from Kurt immediately. "Oh my God. I am so sorry." He said worriedly.

"No, no, no. Finn I am fine. I was just kidding." Kurt said regretting his first comment after seeing his brother's terrified face.

Finn looked as his brother suspiciously.

"Really I am fine." Kurt stressed. "Blaine, help me out here." He whined.

"Finn. Anna said he was fine. They are even going to get him up and walking tonight." Blaine smiled.

"Oh, that is not happening." Kurt stated.

Finn and Blaine laughed. Kurt was exactly the same.

"Blaine can you go check on the baby. See if we can bring her down." Kurt asked his fiancé but he really was just trying to get him out of the room.

"Yeah sure, but the NICU won't let the baby out after 4 and it is quarter past now." Blaine said looking at his watch.

"Just try," Kurt pleaded.

"M'kay," Blaine shrugged as his kissed Kurt on the cheek before he left.

Once the door to Kurt's room was shut the brother's looked at each other in silence. Finn looked at his brother; he was still really pale but nothing like when Finn had found him on the floor of his bedroom. Finn shuddered at the memory of his blood soaked brother.

He moved a chair closer to where Kurt was lying and grabbed his hand. He just needed to feel that warmth and movement of his brother's hand. Kurt let Finn take his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and they sat in silence.

"Thank you Finn." Kurt said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm," Finn said as he looked into his brother blue eyes.  
"Thank you," Kurt repeated, this time his voice cracking and tears welling up in his eyes.

"What for? No, no, no. Kurt, don't cry." Finn said as he gave his brother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"For saving me." He said quietly. "Without you I probably wouldn't be alive and neither would my daughter. So thank you Finn." Kurt said as he wiped away a now falling tear.

"I did what anyone would do. You don't need to thank me." Finn said, moving closer to his brother.

"Yeah, I do. And I need to apologize. I'm sorry for doing that to you, for putting you in that position. I'm just so sorry Finn." Kurt sniffled as he began to cry.

"Shhh, Kurt its okay." Finn said as he moved closer to his brother.

"No it's not. I put myself and my child's life in danger. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just went out of control. I'm sorry." Kurt pleaded to his brother.

Finn didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Kurt this upset in a long time. Finn tried to pat his hand to get his attention but it didn't help. The boy was still sobbing and saying how sorry he was over and over. Finn looked around, usually this is when Blaine would jump in to comfort Kurt, but he wasn't there.

Finn just followed his basic instincts. He got up from his chair and walked over to where his brother was crying. The taller boy leaned over so he was the same height.

"Shh, Kurt. Don't be sorry. Don't cry you're going to pull your stitches." Finn said as he tried to soothe the boy.

It didn't work. Kurt continued to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated.  
Finn was hurting. He didn't like to see his brother like this. He needed to do something, anything. Finn stood awkwardly for a while before he thought, screw this. Finn sat next to Kurt on the hospital bed. He had his back against the beds head and he lifted his legs so he was lying on the bed next to his brother. He pulled Kurt onto his chest and the pale boy clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder. Finn arranged his brother so he was cradling him, he held Kurt like a baby, being careful not to jostle him too much or to irritate his stitches.

"There, there." Finn said as he patted the boys back. "Don't cry. Look at me," Finn gently maneuvered Kurt's face so they were facing each other. "Does this look like a made face?" Finn said as he pointing to his face while making a big stupid grin.

Kurt giggled a little. "That's better," Finn smiled as he wiped away one of his brother's tears. Kurt sniffled a little before smiling again.

"I am going to put that meltdown down to hormones." Kurt laughed.

Finn cracked a smiled. "Yeah what do they call it the three day baby blues?"

"That is the one." He smiled. "Sorry." Kurt muttered

"Stop saying sorry," Finn smiled.

"Sorry," He muttered again which was shortly followed but a smile from Finn. "I mean, um damn it." Kurt laughed.

"That's better; you are sounding like yourself now." The older boy smiled.

Kurt giggled a little. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"It is a very good thing." Finn smiled as he hugged his brother again.

Kurt smiled for a minute before realizing something. "Oh crap." Kurt said as he rubbed his head.

"What?" Finn became worried.

"No, no, no I'm fine. It is just we probably should have called my Dad and Carole." Kurt said worriedly.

"Oops" Finn said as he began to bite his fingernail.

"Well look who is up." Burt said from the doorway. "And Damn straight oops Finn." The older man said as he pointed a finger to his stepson.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Kurt muttered thinking that Anna had done the same thing only a few hours ago.

Finn took this as is queue to exit or at least stop cradling Kurt and get off the bed. Burt walked over to his son. He looked as his face for a moment before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, God I missed you." Burt said as he hugged his son,

"Dad, I was only out for three days." Kurt pointed out.

"Yep, and that was three days too long." He said as he pulled away from his son.

"Yes it was." Carole added as she ran over to Kurt to hug him.

"You listen to your stepmother white boy. You are in so much trouble." Mercedes said from the door way.

"Mercedes don't be mean," Quinn said as she popped her head into the room followed by Mike, Tina, Brittney, Santana, Puck, Sam, Artie, and Rachel. That crowd was followed by Mr. Shue, Coach Sylvester and Coach Bieste. Everyone crowded around Kurt in the little room. All of them were either hugging him, patting on the back or congratulating him.

Blaine finally made it back to Kurt's room to be greeted by the hoard of people in Kurt's room. All of a sudden everyone was patting him on the back and shoving him towards his fiancé. "Jeez Kurt. You have, like half of the school in here." Blaine pointed out as he sat next to his fiancé on the bed. "I leave you and Finn alone for half an hour and I return to this." Blaine laughed.

A few friends gave him gifts, Coach Sylvester gave him a gym membership with a card that said 'pregnancy is no excuse to let yourself go.' Within a matter of seconds the room had gone from boring to covered in flowers and balloons. Kurt was becoming a little flustered though, he loved his friends but there were a lot of them in this tiny room. Blaine noticing his fiancé's face pressed the nurse call button to call Anna.

Anna walked on to see the wall of people. "Damn Kurt. You have half of Lima in here." She laughed as she made her way though the crowd. "Okay people. I know we all love Kurt but I am going to have to ask you all to leave. One, to give the poor boy some air and two, I need to examine him." Anna explained as she herded the crowd out the door.

"And Three I need to pee." Kurt announced as everyone said goodbye.

As soon as everyone had left Kurt let out an exhausted sigh. "I love them but, whoa, ambush." Kurt said as he fanned his face.

"Hey I though you had to pee?" Blaine asked.

"I just wanted to make them move faster." Kurt confessed.

"Nice," Blaine smiled.

Kurt let out a loud yawn as me moved over so he was on the edge of the bed. He didn't even have to say anything, Blaine knew what he meant. The curly haired boy jumped into the bed next to fiancé. Kurt wiggled himself around Blaine so he had his head again his fiancé's chest.

Anna smiled.

"So what can I get for you, blood, urine, spit or any other substance?" Kurt asked the nurse from Blaine's chest.

"I actually don't have to examine you. I just wanted to clear away the 400 people you had in your room." She smiled.

"Oh, cool." Kurt yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap and I will come back in a few hours to get you walking." Anna asked sweetly.

Kurt let out an agitated grunt and hugged Blaine tighter.

"Nope, you are not getting out of this one." Anna laughed as she left the room.  
Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend's chest and he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

It was 9pm and Kurt had been asleep for hours when a familiar face popped her head through the doorway to his room. She saw Kurt lying on Blaine chest. Blaine was rubbing small circles on his fiancé's back as he read a book.

"Is he up?" Anna asked Blaine as she tip-toed into the room.

"No, he woke up a while ago but said he was tired and went back to sleep." Blaine explained as he put the book down on the side table.

"He is trying to get out of walking. The doctor said he really should be up and moving by now." Anna said looking at her watch.

"Should I wake him?" Blaine asked as he looked sympathetically at his slumbering fiancé.

"No, I'll do it." She walked over to the boy. Anna hated waking people up, it was the worst part of the job in her opinion. "Kurt, sweetie," She gently shook his shoulder. "Time to get up."

"Mhhhn, what time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just about 9pm" Anna said apprehensively.

"Then why am I awake." Kurt grumbled.

"Time for a walk baby." Blaine smiled.

"Ohhh," Kurt moaned as he stretched a little. "Okay, let's get this over with." He whined.

Blaine jumped out of the bed and handed Kurt his robe that was hanging over the chair.

Kurt looked confused. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Finn dropped it off with some books and a few things from the nursery while you were asleep. I guess he figured you would want something from home." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt smiled; he really did have the best brother. Blaine helped him put the robe on and when he was finished he planted a kiss on his fiancé's temple.

"Okay, now we are going to stand you up." Anna instructed. They got the boy to the edge of the bed. Blaine was on the left and Anna on the right. They both lifted him so he was standing. Kurt in reaction doubled over and clutched his stomach. "Oh my God. Is it supposed to feel like my stomach is being ripped apart?"

"It will be easy from here on out," Blaine encouraged.

"Is that a joke, Blaine, because I am not laughing?" Kurt yelled.

Anna brought over Kurt's IV pole. "Here you can use this for support, Blaine is here too. Just little steps, okay?" Anna stressed.

"I can assure you, that is all I will be taking." Kurt said as he clung to the IV pole.

Blaine wrapped and arm around the slender boy's waist and led him out the door. "It's okay," Blaine reassured him. "Little steps."

Once out into the corridor Kurt spoke again. "Blaine, I do not think I can do this. My legs don't feel right and I won't even get started on my stomach because-"

"Come on Kurt. You are no quitter." Blaine said kissing his cheek.

The couple walked a few more steps before Kurt had to stop again. "Wait, Blaine," Kurt winced as he clung to his stomach.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. What's wrong? What hurts?" Blaine said as he went into panicked husband mode. He supported Kurt more heavily as he looked at his fiancé for an answer. "What is it? Should I call Anna?"

"No, no, no. I'm good" The boy confirmed. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked as he took a few more steps forward.

"Let's go visit Peanut," Blaine suggested he figured that the baby would get Kurt moving better then anything else.

Still in the room Anna noticed the delay in the hallway and joined the boys out there. "Everything alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yep," Blaine smiled. "We are going to go visit Peanut."

"I figured as much," Anna shrugged.

Kurt then realized something. "Blaine," He realized that they couldn't call there daughter Peanut for the rest of her life. "We have to name her," he stressed.

"Okay, just remember to go slow. I will talk to you later." The nurse said before walking off in the other direction.

"Yep, slow is good." Blaine said to his fiancé. "Come on, we'll walk and talk."

After letting out an annoyed sigh Kurt finally caved. "Fine,"

"So what do you have in mind?" Blaine asked.

Kurt had been planning something for a while. He replied. "I would like to name her after my brother if that is okay with you?" Kurt said honestly.  
Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Don't use that look on me, I invented that look." Kurt said to his fiancé.

"You want to name out daughter Finn?" Blaine asked trying not to giggle.

"No," Kurt glared at him. "More like Finnly, as a first name." Kurt replied.  
Blaine contemplated it for a second. "I like it, Finnly is a beautiful name."

"And let's face it; I would probably not have a baby to name without Finn." Kurt smiled.

Blaine shuddered a little think about what could have happened if Finn wasn't there. "Okay, so we have a first name. What about a middle name?" Blaine asked.

This was the tough part of the process. What sounded good with Finnly? Finnly Melody? No, too many "ee" sounds. Finnly Harmony? No, it sounds like an oven. Finnly Lila? No, the child wasn't 80. Finnly Audrey? Once again, she was not 80, but all 80 year olds were babies at one time.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked as they got on the elevator to go up to the NICU.

"Well what sounds good with Finnly Hummel-Anderson?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know." The pale boy shrugged.

"What were the names we liked originally?" Blaine asked as he led his fiancé out of the elevator.

"Mercy?" Kurt suggested.

"Finnly Mercy?" Blaine said out loud.

The pair looked at each other. "No," they said in unison.

For the next few minutes the couple suggested names to each other as they walked. Blaine suggested Finnly Elise. Kurt said Finnly Addison. But neither of them felt right. As they got closer they thought of more names but none had a nice ring to it.

"How about Ava?" Kurt suggested.

"Hmmm Finnly Ava Hummel-Anderson?" Blaine smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah me too," Kurt smiled as they arrived outside the NICU "Are we allowed in?" Kurt wondered out loud.

Blaine glanced at his watch. "It's going on 9:30. This place does has visiting hours."

"But we're her parents. And why'd you suggest going here in the first place then?" Kurt said as he slapped Blaine on the chest with the back of his hand

"Well, it got you movin', didn't it?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt glared at his fiancé.

"Do you want me go in and see what I can do?" Blaine offered kindly.

He thought about it for a moment and realized that for once, he didn't want to cause trouble. "No, it's fine." Kurt decided he could wait until tomorrow to see his daughter.

Kurt stared into the NICU as he though back to the time he had met Blaine, courage. "Courage!" he said aloud. "Blaine!" he gasped. "Courage," He repeated.

"What about it?" Blaine questioned.

"What was that awesome name that Tina suggested? You know, the one that meant courage." Kurt said excitedly.

"Crap, what was that." Blaine thought. "Valora!" he shouted.

" Finnly Valora." Kurt repeated. It was perfect.

"Well she does have a lot of courage." Blaine smiled. "She is a fighter despite only being a little over 3 pounds."

"Exactly! Finnly Valora Hummel-Anderson," he said her full name. "I like it. Do you?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his fiancé's hand.

Blaine gave his a gentle squeeze, "I do."

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

From the window Kurt whispered to his baby girl, "Goodnight Finnly Valora."


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE

Blaine and Kurt were lying on the bed together; they had their backs against the head of the bed so they were sitting-up. Kurt was cradling Finnly who was awake and quietly sucking on her little fist. They had extubated her the night before so they were going to try her on solid food later today.

As the couple stared at their daughter they heard a faint knock on the door. They took their eyes away from the baby to look at Finn, Carole and Burt who were all hovering in the doorway.

Blaine motioned for the family to enter. Kurt smiled at his family and then at his daughter who had stopped sucking on her fist to look at her grandparents and uncle. Carole hurried over to her stepson's bedside to fawn over the baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Carole sniffled as she began to cry. "Burt, we are having a baby okay." Carole said to her husband.

"Whoa," Burt laughed. "What? How about Kurt just lets you babysit." The man smiled.

"Sure," Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at Finn as if to tell him to come a little closer.

"Okay" Blaine clapped his hands. "We would like to introduce you to someone." The curly haired boy announced.

"This is," Kurt smiled as he looked at his brother. "Finnly Valora Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said as the little girl looked up at him.

Finn looked at the little bundle and then back to Kurt who was smiling. "Wait- Finnly, like Finn?" Finn asked a little confused.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled.

"Like me?" Finn confirmed.

"No, Finn as in Huckleberry Finn. Of course you." Kurt shook his head as he looked at his brother.

"You named your baby after me?" Finn asked again.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, without you there might not be any baby to name. So yes, we named her after you." Kurt explained.

"Oh, cool." Finn smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kurt asked as he looked at the baby.

"Oh, I don't know, she is pretty tiny." Finn looked at the baby apprehensively.

"No, it will be fine." Kurt insisted as he used his free arm to pull his brother closer. Finn bent down and curled his arms around the little girl. Kurt placed the baby into his arm as Finn cautiously lifted the baby up and then stood up, his eyes never leaving the baby girl. Finn stared into the baby's eyes and she did the same before letting out an excited gurgle. Finn laughed a little as the baby sucked on her fist and began to nestle into his chest. Finn shushed and rocked the baby and she began to fall asleep. He continued to stare at her little sleeping face until he remembered that he wasn't alone. He looked up awkwardly to see all eyes on him, his mother still crying and Burt trying to calm her down, and Blaine and Kurt were smiling.

"See, you're a natural." Blaine pointed out.  
Finn smiled.

"You can put her back in the cot if you like." Kurt suggested.

"Do I have to?" Finn asked not taking his eyes off the baby.

"No, it was just if your arms get tired or you get bored or hungry or something." Kurt confirmed.

"I don't think I could ever get sick of this." Finn smiled.

"Yes honey, that might be true. But it is my turn." Carole said as she motioned for the baby.

"No," Finn gripped the baby a little tighter. "My Finnly," he said looking at the baby.

"Pretty sure I get the next hold. I am the only one related to her by blood." Burt said as he pointed to the baby.

"My baby," Finn said as he brought the sleeping girl even closer.

"Not to split hairs or anything. But technically it is my baby." Kurt said as he raised his hand to draw attention to himself.

Just as Finn was going to say that he didn't want to give the baby up yet the little girl let out a grunt and looked at Finn with guilt in her eyes.

"Uh, oh," Blaine said as he scrunched up his nose.

"I think I know what that noise meant." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" Finn looked confused as the couple pulled a grossed out face. He then smelled something. "Aw, Ewwwww." Finn turned up his nose and looked at the baby. "Mom, it's your turn" Finn said as he tried to pawn the baby of to his mother.

"Nuh, ah. I don't want her." Carole shook her head. "Give her to Burt, they are related by blood." She said holding her nose.

"Aww, come here princess." Burt said motioning for the baby. Finn handed her over and Burt began to coo over the baby. "Come let's get you cleaned up." He said in a baby voice.

Burt held the baby with one hand as he grabbed a towel with the other. He laid the towel across the cot before he rested the baby back down. He grabbed the diapers and began to efficiently change the baby as if it was the most natural thing in the world, like he did it every day. He had thrown the diaper out, cleaned, and changed Finnly within a matter of minutes. He did up her new white onesie and lifter her into the air.

"Who's a pretty girl." He cooed as he tickled the little girl stomach making her gurgle happily. "Yes." Burt smiled as he wrapped her up in a little pink blanket and put on her hat. "There we go." He kissed her on the forehead. "All better."  
"Damn Burt, you're good." Finn said a little shocked.

"Yeah, wow dad. It took Blaine and I like twenty minutes to do that." Kurt said surprise at his father's ability.

"What can I say. I am the baby master." He said proudly as Finnly let out another excited gurgle. "See. Finnly agrees with me." Burt said as the little girl grabbed his finger and held onto it tight.

"Right. So we all agree that Burt gets to change her from now on?" Blaine laughed.

Finn, Carole and Kurt all agreed.

“I don’t care.” Burt smiled as he played with the baby. “She is too beautiful to care.” He cooed.

 


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO

"Finn, you do know you can drive above 20 miles an hour don't you?" Kurt asked from the backseat of the navigator.

"Yeah, I would like to get home before Finnly turns 1 if that is okay?" Blaine added. He was sitting directly behind Finn with Finnly in the center middle in her car seat.

It was Finnly and Kurt's first time out of the hospital. They had made both father and daughter stay in the hospital for just under two weeks despite Kurt's pleas.

"No. I refuse to put my niece in danger." Finn said as he drove slowly along the freeway.

"Finn this is ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes even though he was slightly touched at how much Finn cared. "You drove about 100 miles an hour when I was pregnant."

"I did not." Finn shot back.

"Oh, yes you did. Remember that time you did the school run in under 10 minuets." Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Finn smiled. "But this is different." He stressed.

"How?" Blaine asked as he looked at his slumbering daughter.

"Because she is right there. And she is so tiny. And she just got discharged." Finn smiled. "Oh, and I promised Burt I would drive safe."

"Yeah, but he is going to think something is up if it takes us 4 hours to make the 45 minuet drive home." Blaine pointed out.

"Come on Finn. It is like 1:30 and I am starving." Kurt said as he leaned forward to get closer to his brother.

"Well mum will have lunch ready when we get there." Finn replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"Finn. Please." Kurt pleaded. "Please, for me." He said again while giving Finn his best puppy eyes.

Finn let out an annoyed grunt before pushing down on the accelerator. "Happy?" Finn said as the car sped up.

"Yes. Very." Kurt said as he sat back down.

"Man, your good." Finn said as he rolled his eyes at the fact he had caved so easily. He couldn't say no to Kurt anymore.

"You should try being engaged to him. You'd never say no again." Blaine pointed out.

"It is a talent." Kurt smiled as his little girl let out a gurgle. "And I can see I have passed it on." He said as he smiled at the baby girl who was now awake and looking around the car.  


 

As the navigator pulled in to the Hummel-Hudson driveway both Burt and Carole came running out to greet them.

"Jeez. What took you so long?" Burt asked as he opened his son's door.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact the Finn drove like a turtle." Kurt said as he undid his seatbelt.

"I did not." Finn scowled.

"He was doing like 20 on the freeway." Kurt confirmed.

"Yeah. But I sped up eventually." Finn pointed out.

"But I had to beg you first." Kurt smiled.

"Ah, he gave you the puppy eyes didn't he?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Finn mumbled as he leaped out of the car.

Burt laughed. "I have been dealing with that look since he was about 6 months old. How else do you think he got this car and those clothes?"

"I was not that bad." Kurt smiled.

"Tell that to your wardrobe." Burt smiled. "Now you, well, at least you will get a taste of your own medicine."

"And why is that?" Kurt asked as he began to undo Finnly's car seat straps.

"Just you wait until that little one can talk. I doubt you will be able to say no." Burt grinned.

Kurt laughed as he unstrapped his daughter form her car seat and scooped her up into his arms. Blaine grabbed the baby bag and walked over to his fiancé. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as the couple walked into the house with their daughter for the first time.  


 

The afternoon went by in a blur of cuddles and visitors. Kurt and Blaine found themselves alone, cuddling in bed. It had been the first time the couple had been able to share a bed (comfortably) since Finnly was born. Kurt had his back against Blaine's chest and Blaine pulled Kurt into a closer embrace. It felt nice to have him in his arms again.

"This feels wired." Kurt said as he snuggled a little closer to Blaine.

"Hmm what?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"For the last two weeks Finnly has been right beside me. It is just strange she is sleeping in her own room." Kurt said quietly.

"I am just happy to have my fiancé and daughter sleeping with me under the same roof." Blaine said as he kissed the back of Kurt's head.

"We have been under the same roof before." Kurt pointed out.

"Not all three of us." Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, but you were hiding under the bed." Kurt smiled at the memory.

_It was Finnly's first time out of the special care nursery and in Kurt's room. The midwife on duty had asked Blaine to leave at about 10pm. It was times like this that the young couple missed Anna. At first Blaine had hid in the bathroom. He was then forced under the bed as the midwives did bed checks. Blaine had not only wanted to stay because it was his daughter's first night out of the nursery, but because he didn't want to leave Kurt. Anna had been on night duty every night since the delivery and it had been almost five days. She had let Blaine sleep in Kurt's room and even closed the bed next to him so Blaine could have his own bed. But the senior midwife would not let Anna work more than five nights in a row so she was forced to leave to boys to their own devices, which subsequently lead to Blaine hiding under the hospital bed for a good hour._   
  


"Yeah but this is the first time we are in our own bed, with our daughter in her own room and we are free to do whatever we want." Blaine finished with a kiss.

"Do you have something in mind Anderson?" Kurt said as he rolled over to face his fiancé.

"Yes actually." Blaine said with a mischievous smile.

"Hmmm," Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips. "Do I want to know?" the younger boy smiled.

"You do actually?" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him in closer.

"March 23rd" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Hmm?" Kurt questioned.

"March 23rd. For the wedding." Blaine confirmed.

"Oh," Kurt was a little surprised. "Um, why that date?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"You don't remember?" Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay, let me set the scene. One grand stair case. I was busily making my way to the Warbler concert when this voice took me by surprise." Blaine said with a wink. "I turn to see this tall slender beast just above me on the stairs. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life." Blaine said as he kissed his fiancé.

"The day we first met." Kurt smiled.

"Bingo," Blaine said as he touched the top of Kurt nose playfully.

"I love it." Kurt said with a smile. Just as he was about to lean in to kiss his soon to be husband, Finnly made her presence known.

"God she had good timing." Blaine mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, she gets it from you." Kurt pointed to Blaine as he got out of bed.

Kurt scooped up the crying infant and brought her close to his chest.

"Shh, good girl." Kurt said as he rocked the little girl and patted her back. "Such a big voice for such a little girl," Kurt cooed as Blaine watched on for the doorway.

Kurt set the baby back down, he checked her diaper and made sure she wasn't hungry. He picked up the crying girl again.

"I know what this is about." He said kissing her head. "Somebody was feeling left out. Just wanted a little attention?" Kurt smiled.

 _Come stop your crying_  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

As soon as Kurt began to sing the little girl stopped crying and looked up at her father in awe. She grabbed his finger with her tiny hand and began to squeeze it.

 _I will protect you_  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

It was amazing that Kurt and Blaine had both chosen to sing the same song to their daughter without discussing it.

 _For one so small,_  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

The baby began to settle and her eyes began to droop as Kurt continued to sing.

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

As the baby fell back to sleep Kurt transferred her into one arm and grabbed a blanket with the other hand. He lay Finnly down in her cot and began to swaddle and wrap her all while still singing. Kurt really was a natural.

 _You'll be in my heart_  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Kurt bent down to kiss his daughter as he finished. He turned around to see Blaine leaning casually against the door frame.

"You know you are amazing right?" Blaine said with a grin.

"Yes." Kurt smiled. "But it doesn't mean you have to stop saying it." He laughed as the couple walked back to their bedroom. "So tell me more about this wedding." Kurt smiled as he and his future husband climbed into bed.

 


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE, A first Month of Firsts

The First Time Kurt Cried:

It was Finnly’s third night at home. She had started to settle into a routine at the hospital but once she got home everything went up in smoke. Kurt was on his third day of no sleep and it was starting to show. He was exhausted and irritable, which was not helped by Blaine who wouldn’t wake when the baby was crying. Blaine was totally useless once he got to sleep, it was like he hibernated during the night.

Tonight, however Finnly had managed to go back to sleep at around midnight, giving Kurt three hours of sleep before she awoke screaming again. Finnly had always been a fussy eater, even while still on the ward. She had only liked certain brands of formula, she was always windy and to top everything off she had developed colic and reflux over the last 48 hours.

Kurt sleepily wandered into his daughter’s room and picked her up to transfer her to the portable bassinet. He carried the wailing infant downstairs and into the kitchen to fix her a bottle.

Kurt rushed to make the bottle as quickly as he can as the crying infant would soon wake up the whole house. Just as Kurt had gotten the bottle to the right temperature and consistency and was about to take it over the Finnly it slipped out of his hand while he was shaking it. The bottle fell to the floor with a loud smash. Bits of shattered glass and formula go everywhere.

Kurt just stares at the mess before a few minutes before he crumbled to the floor in tears. It was the combination of no sleep, a crying and fussy baby and the bottle breaking was the final straw. Kurt sat on the kitchen floor crying as Finnly cried from her bassinet.

All of the commotion and crying must have woken up Blaine as he padded down the stairs sleepily. As soon as Blaine saw his fiancé in tears on the floor and his daughter wailing from her bassinet he snapped himself into action. He walked over to Finnly and grabbed the cotton blanket that she had kicked of and wrapped her up tightly. He picked her up with one hand and put her up to his right shoulder and patted her back with one hand as he stepped over Kurt to get into the kitchen.

Finnly seemed to settle once Blaine had wrapped her up and started to cuddle her but she was still hungry. Blaine had the new bottle ready in a few minutes and had begun to feed the little girl who was now contently sucking on her bottle.

“Kurt, what happened?” Blaine asked the still crying boy on the floor.

“Stupid ass bottle….piece of crap………ridiculous.” Kurt tried to say through the tears. “We are never having sex again!” Kurt howled and yelled at the same time.

“I know it is your third day back at home but aren’t you a little past the three day baby blues?” Blaine asked with a giggle as he mopped up the spilt formula with his foot on a paper towel.

Kurt looked up at him and scowled. “If you value your life you will shut the hell up.” Kurt said as he pointed his index finger towards his fiancé.

Blaine laughed as he sent Kurt back to bed and put Finnly back to sleep after she had finished her bottle. Blaine stared at the adorable little girl who was happily sleeping in her cot. He turned on the mobile and kissed her on the cheek before returning back to his bedroom to find Kurt literally passed out on top of the blankets. All Blaine could do was let out a little giggle as he slid his fiancé back under the covers and crawled in behind him for a cuddle.

The First Time Blaine Cried:

Finnly had been at home for about three weeks now. Kurt and Blaine had settled her into a routine and she was now a good sleeper and eater. Finn had offered to babysit for a few hours so Blaine and Kurt could get out of the house and have some alone time together without the baby.

Everything had gone smoothly; Finn had fed the little girl and gotten her back to sleep, while Blaine and Kurt had gone out for dinner, just the two of them. The two boys tiptoed back into the house and up to Finnly’s nursery to see how Finn was coping. He had just wrapped the baby girl and had her over his shoulder as he patted her back soothingly.

“See this isn’t s hard. I don’t know what Kurt and Blaine are on about.” Finn cooed at the baby.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled, Finn was so cute when he was with the baby. Finn continued to sway and the pat the baby on the back for a few more minutes until the moment was ruined by a rather loud fart. It was so loud that both Kurt and Blaine had heard it from outside the door. The two boys looked at each other and had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

“Oh, that did not sound good.” Finn said looking at the infant in disgust. Finn’s face was a mixture of horrified and repulsed. His expression caused Kurt and Blaine to break out into giggles. Blaine actually had to walk away to stop himself from laughing and giving away the fact that they had been watching Finn.

“Ahh,” Finn looked around the room nervously. “Um,” Finn had no idea what to do. “Right,” Finn said as he placed the girl back into her cot. “There.” He was very pleased with himself. Finn went back to the chair in the nursery and sat down feeling very proud of how he handled that situation. But Kurt and Blaine knew better they knew what that sound would lead to.

Just as Finn got himself comfortable another loud fart followed by a gurgle came from the cot. Finn looked over apprehensively, he waited a second and that is when the smell hit him. Finn sniffed the air twice. “Oh what the hell is that?”

The tall boy got up and walked cautiously over to the cot to inspect the damage. He looked in to see Finnly’s bright little face looking up at him with a little guilt in her eyes.

“Oh do not give me that look.” Finn said as he saw the guilty expression. Finn took a deep breathe and held it as he went in to change the nappy. But this was no ordinary nappy change; it is what you would call a number 3 or a poop explosion. The poop was not just in her nappy, it was all the way up her back and into her brown curly hair.

“Aw, what the hell?” Finn said when he realized what he was dealing with. Finn reached for the wipes as he tried to undress the squirming bundle.

“Oh my God.” He said as the smell filled the room. “How do you do that? Seriously? You weigh all of 10 pounds how does that come out of you? Oh My God. That is so nasty.” He said as he ran with the nappy to the bin in the nursery. “Ew, ew, ew, ew!” Finn yelled as he ran.

Finn goes back to the mess that he left. There was poop everywhere on Finnly, on her clothes, her blanket, the mattress cover, it was everywhere. Finn started off by cleaning the girl. “Oh seriously?” Finn said after finding a new pile that was hidden under her onesie. “Ah, jeez.” Finn said as he turned his head in disgust.

Outside Kurt and Blaine were on the verge of hysterics; Kurt was facing the wall, tears pouring out of his eyes as he tried to conceal the laughter. Blaine had moved away from the door way and was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

Finn had had managed to get the little girl undressed and now he was working on mopping up the poop that was all over the mattress. “It doesn’t end.” Finn said to the baby who he had resting on his shoulder. Just as Finn picked up the blanket and found out the not only was their poop on the mattress cover, but it had seeped into the mattress. “Oh my God,” Finn said as he gagged a little. He used the hand that wasn’t holding the baby to cover his mouth, forgetting that it was that hand he had used to clean up the poop.

Finn gagged again, and again. He walked over to the corner of the room and dry heaved into the rubbish bin. Kurt and Blaine ha seen this and were now on the rolling on he floor in absolute hysterics not even trying to conceal their laughter. Blaine had tear streaming out of his eyes and he couldn’t catch his breath.

“You know I can hear you right?” Finn called out as he heaved again.

This just resulted in another outburst of laughing for the two boys.

“It is not funny.” Finn yelled as he heaved again.

Kurt managed to get himself up and took the baby from Finn, not being able to talk as he was still laughing hysterically. Blaine had no such luck; he was still rolling on the floor laughing and crying hysterically at the sight of the jock dry heaving over the trash can.

Kurt and Blaine Go Back to School:

Finnly was now one month old and Kurt and Blaine had to go back to school. They had been lucky that Finnly was born around Christmas as they had the holidays to spend time with her. But now, knowing that they would have to leave her behind was really hitting Kurt hard.

“Kurt! Come on! We are going to be late!” Blaine yelled up the stairs.

“I am coming. Jeez!” Kurt yelled back. He was just adjusting his bowtie. It was nice to be able to fit into his old clothes again, but it still didn’t change the fact that he didn’t want to leave Finnly behind.

Kurt ran down the stairs, book bag in one hand and Finnly in the other. He met Blaine and Finn who her waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

“Come on! We have to go.” Blaine encouraged.

“I know, I know.” Kurt said looking at his daughter.

Blaine walked over and kissed Finnly on the head before grabbing Kurt’s book bag and walking to the doorway. Kurt looked at Finnly; sure he had left her for a few hours before but not a whole day.

“Here, sweetie,” Carole held out her arms for the baby. “Give her to me.”

Kurt looked at the baby girl. “Remember she likes her rabbit blanket after her nap, and that she needs to be fed at least every four hours.” Kurt said not wanting to give her up.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Carole nodded.

“And that if she is crying she is most likely windy or lonely.”

“Yes Kurt” Carole nodded again.

“And that-”

“Kurt you know I have done this before right?” Carole pointed out.

Kurt turned around to look at Finn. The taller boy was leaning against the wall and sniffing his hand. He turned back around and raised an eyebrow at Carole.

“That was all his father, now give me the baby.” The mother said as she went over and took Finnly from Kurt’s arms. “Say bye, bye daddy.” Carole cooed at the baby as Blaine dragged Kurt out the door.

“Bye Finnly,” Kurt called out. “I will be home soon.” Blaine tugged harder. “I love you.” He managed to yell as Blaine yanked him out the door and into the car.

“This sucks,” Kurt pouted as her crossed his arms.

“Yeah I know.” Blaine said as he patted his back.

Once at school Kurt’s mood had improved but it was Mercedes who dragged him out of his funk.

She ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Mercedes, I saw you last week.” Kurt managed to squeak out.

“I know, I know. But it is the first time I have been able to hug you with out a baby between us. Not that I don’t love her but now I have you all to myself.” She smiled.

Blaine coughed a little to make his presence known.

“Hi Blaine,” She smiled sweetly before pulling Kurt away and dragging him to her locker.

“Bye,” Kurt yelled from halfway down the hall.

Blaine blew him a kiss as he walked to his locker.

“So,” Mercedes smiled. “Tell me more about this wedding.” She all but screamed.

 


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR

“Blaine I don’t know about this?” Kurt asked from inside the dressing room.

“Come on. I am in my tux.” Blaine smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror. He had on a fitted black dinner jacket with white piping around the lapel, white pants, new black formal shoes, a grey dress shirt with ruffles and a white bowtie, face it the man looked stunning.

“I just don’t think it’s appropriate.” Kurt whined.

“Why not? You will look amazing. Come on baby show me.” Blaine said as he knocked on his future husband’s dressing room door.

“I am wearing white Blaine.” Kurt grunted.

“So?” Blaine said as he leaned against the door frame. “And it is not all white, just the jacket.”

“I have a child Blaine. I don’t think anyone will be fooled by this.” The younger boy stressed.

“Oh no one believes in that crap. Now get your booty out here.” Blaine said as he rattled the door.

“Okay, okay. Jeez.” Kurt rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the dressing room. He was wearing a double breasted white dinner jacket with black buttons, black pants, a white dinner shirt with ruffles, white dress shoes and a black bowtie.

Blaine smiled at his fiancé. “You look beautiful.”

Kurt scrunched up his nose. “I don’t know, we look a little ebony and ivory don’t you think?”

“Hang on,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt’s cheek, grabbed his wrist and ran with him out into the foyer of the shop where Mercedes (Maid of Honor) and Finn (Man of Honor) were waiting with Carole who had insisted on coming.

Before either Blaine or Kurt could say anything Mercedes let out a loud scream as she ran over to the couple and hugged them tightly.

“Oh my God! You look amazing.” She squeaked as she bounced up and down with excitement.

“Very nice boys.” Carole smiled as she casually tried to wipe away a now falling tear.

“Very……ah……Klaine.” Finn said while giving the pair a thumbs up.

Kurt and Blaine just rolled their eyes.

“See,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear. “I told you it was amazing.”

Kurt smiled as he addressed the group. “So that is a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes times infinity.” Mercedes squealed.

Kurt smiled as he and Blaine went to leave the foyer.

“Wait, wait, wait we need a photo. Your father would want to see this.” Carole said as she whipped out her iPhone. “Okay squish together.” She instructed.

Blaine and Kurt moved closer together and Blaine wrapped his arm protectively around his fiancé’s waist.

“Okay say ‘wedding’” Carole coached as she took the photo.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm and Blaine kissed him on the cheek again.

“We should probably get going.” Blaine said looked at his watch. “We have left Finnly with my parents for like 2 hours.” Blaine said with a grin.

There had been one major development in the last month and that was the edition of Blaine’s parents. Although Katherine and Mark were Blaine’s parents they had never been supportive of him or his lifestyle choice. They had known that Blaine had a boyfriend and he went to Dalton. They were also aware of the fact that Kurt had become pregnant but still didn’t make contact. It was only when Blaine had invited them to Lima to meet their granddaughter and his fiancé that they actually responded.

Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine all had agreed to meet them for lunch one Saturday.

_“Do we really have to do this?” Blaine winged for the third time today as he buried his face into his hands._

_“Yes we do. We are getting married and have a daughter together. Perhaps it is time I actually met your parents.” Kurt said reassuringly._

_“Come on Blaine. They can’t be that bad.” Burt said in an effort to cheer him up._

_“Oh really, they shipped their 8 year old son off to boarding school.” Blaine said as he banged his head against the table._

_It was not that Blaine hated his parents, he did love them to an extent but he hadn’t even seen them in over 8 months. They were your typical upper west side people, well groomed, exceedingly wealth and completely intolerant._

_Kurt was rubbing Blaine’s back as a short and stocky looking man in a navy jacket and pants walked into the restaurant with his wife, a slender woman with Blaine features, on his arm. The man surveyed the room before he and Blaine made eye contact._

_“Brace yourselves.” Blaine whispered to Kurt, Burt and Carole as he stood to greet his parents. Kurt grabbed onto his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze._

_“Father,” Blaine nodded as he went to shake his father’s hand. “Mother,” he said as he kissed her on the cheek rather uncomfortably._

_“Good to see you dear,” Katherine said as her eyes moved to the other three member’s of the table._

_“Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Burt and Carole Hummel.” Blaine said with a cringe as the parent went to shake hands with the people he now considered his family._

_“Nice to meet you.” Burt said with a huge grin._

_Mark just grunted as he shook the man’s hand._

_“And this is my fiancé,” Mark coughed a little. “Kurt Hummel.”_

_Kurt stood up and shook both parent’s hands with a smile on his face and Blaine’s hand still in his._

_“Why don’t we sit down?” Blaine offered as he sensed the tension in the air._

_The couples seemed to loosen up as the lunch date went on. Blaine’s parents asked him about school, how he found McKinley. They also had managed to have a conversation about the wedding. Blaine had always wanted his parents there but wasn’t sure if they would, but after meeting Kurt and seeing how he and Blaine interacted they could see that this was serious. The small talk had been interrupted by the loud buzzing of Kurt’s phone._

_He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. “It’s Finn,” Kurt whispered to Blaine. “Sorry it’s our babysitter, I have to take this.” Kurt said as he excused himself from the table. As soon as the baby was mentioned Mark and Katherine’s ears sparked up. As he left he could hear Blaine explaining that they left the baby with Kurt’s brother and he was always a little nervous._

_“Yes Finn?” Kurt said as he walked away from the table with the phone to his ear._

_“Dude,” Kurt rolled his eyes, “I am in the car park.” Finn sounded scared. “Finnly has this really wired colour.”_

_“Are you seriously at the restaurant?” Kurt asked not even seeming fazed. He had become used to Finn being a little over protective of Finnly. She sneezed once and Finn all but called an ambulance._

_“Yeah I am outside, come quick.” Finn panted._

_Kurt walked out to the car park and there was Finn pacing up and down with Finnly looking terrified. Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked over to his nervous brother._

_“Kurt. Oh thank God! Look at her she looks funny. And she made the wired face and I don’t know what to do.” Finn said as he thrust the pink bundle towards him._

_“Finn! Calm down.” Kurt stressed as he inspected the perfectly healthy little girl. “She is fine. I don’t see anything.”_

_“Look don’t you think she is a little pinker then usual.” Finn said still looking scared._

_“You’re fine aren’t you?” Kurt cooed at the little girl as she let out a happy little gurgle. “Finn she’s fine. We have been over this, you are not going to kill the baby.” Kurt smiled as he pulled the baby close._

_“Okay,” Finn bit his lip nervously. “You sure?”_

_“Yes.” Kurt smiled. “You can go home if you like. I should probably take her in.” Kurt smiled as he hugged Finn goodbye and turned to go inside with Finnly over his shoulder. He knew she wouldn’t be a bother as Finn had fed her an hour ago. Luckily she was still in the outfit Kurt had out her in. God only knows what Finn would have put her in._

_Before he walked back in he took the blanket of Finnly and threw it over his shoulder. She was wide awake and her big blue eyes were staring up at Kurt as he tried to tame some of her unruly curls. Giving up he just scooped her up so she was facing the front and walked back to the table._

_As soon as Blaine’s parents lay eyes on the stunning infant all conversation stopped and their jaws fell open._

_“Is it okay if we have a little guest?” Kurt smiled as Finnly looked up at him and then smiled at the table in queue. “Finn, my brother gets a little overwhelmed.” Kurt explained as he sat down and put the baby on his lap._

_The girl looked at Blaine as he kissed her on the head. “There’s daddy’s good girl.” Blaine smiled. “Have you been giving Finn a hard time?” He smiled as the little girl grabbed on to his finger. The couple had forgotten the audience; Finnly kind of had that effect on people. Burt and Carole didn’t seem to be bothered they were used to Finnly but Blaine’s parent’s stared at her with wide eyes._

_“Oh sorry,” Blaine smiled as he looked at his parents. “We forgot to introduce you. This is Finnly Valora Hummel-Anderson.” Blaine smiled as the girl looked over to the two gob-smacked adults._

_They didn’t say anything, they just stared at her as Kurt and Blaine looked at each other nervously. “Um hello?” Blaine said as he waved a little at his parents._

_“Oh, ah sorry,” His mother said a little flustered. “She is just so….so beautiful.” She said as a tear formed in her eye. “I just…I never…….She looks so much like you.” The woman said as she tried to wipe away a tear._

_Kurt smiled as the baby girl sucked on her hand._

_The best reaction was from Blaine’s dad. The man had seemed hard and cold since the moment he walked into the resultant but now his face softened as he looked at the baby girl. It had almost seemed as he saw the world differently since seeing Finnly with her bouncing curls, blue eyes and huge smiled. Kurt could see the longing in the older mans eyes, he wanted to say something but couldn’t._

_“Would you like to hold her?” Kurt offered as he lifted the baby up._

_“C-c-c-c-could I?” The man stammered. Kurt just smiled as he got up and walked over to the man who was now standing with his arms open. Kurt slid the baby into his arms and he held her close._

_Finnly looked up at him and laughed a little as she grabbed his collar and smiled. The man just seemed to melt like butter as he held the girl. Katherine had gotten up by this time and he began to play with the little girl’s hand. Finnly was lapping up the attention as she laughed at her other grandparents._

_“Blaine she is beautiful.” His father smiled. “Oh yes you are.” He said as he lifted the baby up playfully._

_“I think our daughter is going to have a big head,” Kurt smiled as Finnly wrapped Blaine’s parents around her finger._

Now two weeks after the lunch Blaine’s parents had seen Finnly almost everyday, they were smitten. The couple had even gone as far as to buy a small flat in Lima so they could be closer to her. Blaine had never seen his parents like this before; they were calm, nice and were actually excited about the wedding and Burt and Carole had seemed to warm to them.

“Blaine I’m sure your parents can deal with her for more then 2 hours at a time. I mean they raised you right?” Kurt smirked as both boys began to get changed.

“Yeah, but…..still.” Blaine said as he pulled on his jeans.

“I still cannot believe that in two weeks we will be married.” Kurt said excitedly.

“I know.” Blaine smiled as he walked over to his fiancé and kissed him on the lips. “Come on, we should go get Finnly before my parents run away with her.” Blaine laughed as the couple walked out of the dressing room.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE

“Kurt!” A voice screamed from outside a bedroom. “Kurt! Wake up!” The voice yelled. It was getting closer. Kurt rolled over in his double bed and pulled a pillow over his head.

“Kurt!” The voice said as it started to knock on his door. The door flew open and Mercedes ran into the room at top speed. She jumped on his bed and shook him ferociously. “Kurt! Get up. Get up!” She squealed.

 “Mercedes!” he moaned into his pillow.

“Come on Kurt!” She said as she bounced up and down on the bed. “It is your wedding day!” She shrieked.

“Yes, yes it is which is why you should let me sleeeeeep.” He wined as he tried to pull the pillow tighter on his head.

“No, we have to get the ready.” She said as she grabbed the pillow away from him. “Come on.” The girl said as she jumped of the bed and began to pull the blankets and sheets of the bed.

“Mercedes,” He groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes and sat up in the bed. “Okay, okay. I’m up.” He said as he let out a yawn. “Jeez, what is the time?” He asked noticing that there was no clock in the room.

“6:15 in the morning,” Mercedes replied guiltily.

“Seriously,” Kurt raised an eyebrow. “We sleep in a hotel for extra sleep and you wake me up at 6:15.” The boy let out an annoyed grunt. “I swear you are worse than Finnly sometimes.” He said as he tied a bathrobe around his waist.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as she poked out her bottom lip into a pout.

“Okay, okay. It is like my one morning without the baby.” Kurt pointed out although he was missing Finnly.

“Let’s have some fun.” She said as she grabbed the boy’s hand and ran with him out into the hallway. Then she began to bang on several of the other girls bedroom doors.

Kurt’s dad had fixed the car of the own of the Lima Marriott and as a favor (and wedding gift) they had giving the entire top floor (including the penthouse) for the wedding party to stay in for the night before and the night of the wedding.

The boys (excluding Kurt) were all at the South end of the floor and the girls (including Kurt) at the North end. Kurt had inherited the penthouse which came with a full kitchen, dinning room, lounge room, balcony and king size bed. But now it looked more like a bridal boutique had exploded into the room because the girls had claimed it as their dressing room for the day. There were hair rollers, make up, everyone’s dresses, bags, shoes, jewelry and anything and everything else you would need. You couldn’t even see the dinning room table because it was so covered in stuff.

A few of the doors opened that Mercedes and Kurt had been banging on and Tina, Brittany and Santana poked their heads out of the doors looking sleepy and grumpy.

“It is 6 o’clock in the friggin’ morning what the hell is with all the noise.” Santana asked as stepped out of her room. The girl just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at both Kurt and Mercedes who were laughing in the corridor.

“Because it is fun.” Mercedes answered as she dug out her cell phone. The girl dialed a familiar number and began to speak on the phone to someone.

Santana looked at Kurt as gave him the do-you-know-what-this-is-about look. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head to show that he had no idea.

“Great, thanks.” Mercedes said with a huge grin as she hung up the phone.

“Mercedes what was that about?” Kurt asked as he lent against the wall.

“You’ll see.” She smiled as she walked into the centre of the corridor where all of the girls were sleeping. “Get up, everybody up!” She yelled as she used one off the door keys to open up the locks on various girls’ bedrooms.

“That is how she woke me up,” Kurt said to Santana, Tina and Brittany who were waiting outside their rooms.

“Alright,” Santana through her hands in the air as most of the other ‘bridesmaids’ gathered in the hall. “Who gave her the universal door key?” Santana said and she sounded mad.

“I fished it out of Kurt’s pocket when he wasn’t looking.” Mercedes yelled back.

“What are we doing out here anyway?” Rachel asked as she placed on hand on her hip. “I should be saving my voice for the reception.” The girl said in a very mater-of-fact tone.

“Oh give it up Berry we all are singing at the reception.” Santana pointed out.

“Yes but mine is at a pinnacle moment in the-”

“Would you two shut up. Every time I see the two of you in the same room you are fighting.” Carole said as she came out of her room with Finnly in her arms. Although Carole wasn’t a ‘bridesmaid’ she was on babysitting duty with Blaine’s mother. And babysitting did not only mean looking after Finnly, it meant keeping the girls inline. Burt and Mark had a similar role down the other end of the floor.

“Who’s a pretty baby?” Quinn cooed at Finnly. “Yes. Can I hold her?” Quinn asked Kurt who just gave a nod. Quinn hadn’t been able to leave Finnly alone since the moment she saw her, she was almost as bad as Blaine’s parents.

“You are the prettiest girl in whole world.” Quinn said as she scooped the girl up from Carole’s arms. “Yeah,” she said as she lightly touched her nose.

“God that girl is going to have the biggest head when she grows up.” Kurt said as Quinn and Tina both fussed over her.

“I’ll say.” Anna smiled from her doorway. “I don’t think I have come across a more spoiled baby.” She laughed as she herself went to go play with the baby.

“Well I don’t think you are helping the cause.” Kurt laughed as he saw Anna tie a little purple bow into Finnly’s mess of curls.

“Well I can’t help it. She happens to be the baby of the most adorable couple I have ever seen, who managed to get the all of the midwives on the ward in tears several times, who were pretty much my favorite patients ever, who let me be a ‘bridesmaid’ at their wedding which I am still a little confused about and who has the cutest hair in the free world.” Anna said as smiled at the giggling baby with in Quinn’s arms.

“Well the hair is all Blaine. And you are a ‘bridesmaid’ because with out you their would probably be no Finnly and probably no Kurt, and you smuggled Blaine into my room at the hospital and you let the pizza man deliver the pizza oh and lets not forget that you dealt with me and my hormonal mood swings for two weeks while I was on bed rest. That deserves a medal.” Kurt stated. “And I love you in general.” The boy said with a smiled.

“Naw,” Anna blushed as she pulled Kurt into a tight hug. “See what I mean about best patient ever. But I am still a little confused why we are all standing in a hallway,” she looked at her watch. “11 hours before the wedding is actually due to start.”

“I can answer that.” Mercedes said as she walked back into the hallway where everyone was gathered. Just as she was about to explain why she had gotten them all up and such an ungodly hour the elevator dinged.

“Food!” she yelled as several men got off the lift carrying immense amounts of food. Mercedes ran after then and directed them into the penthouse.

The girls and Kurt looked at each other still not quite sure as t what was happening.

“Come on people.” Mercedes said as she clapped her hands. “We have got breakfast now and then the hair dresser coming to curl hair then lunch and make up and getting dress. Let’s go. Chop, chop.” She said as she tried to herd the group into the penthouse.

“Kurt? Remind me again why you made Mercedes maid of Honor.” Quinn asked while rolled her eyes.

“Well someone has to keep us inline or it would be 5:15, the limos would be arriving and no one would be ready.” Kurt smiled as Mercedes pushed him into the penthouse.

The group all laughed as Mercedes dragged Kurt to a seat and pretty much force fed him his breakfast even though he said he wasn’t hungry.

Meanwhile in the boys side of the floor Finn jumped as his phone vibrated under his pillow. He rubbed his eyes as he grabbed the phone to see who the hell was texting him at 6:30 in the morning.

_One new message from: Rachel Berry._

“Figures,” Finn muttered to himself as he opened the message it said something like Mercedes had woken her up to make sure he doesn’t do any yelling because he needs to save his voice for the reception. Then he read the most important part of the message, there was food.

“Food!” Finn yelled as he leapt out of bed and ran out the door.

“Food!” He yelled again as he knocked onto Puck’s door. “Dude get up, the girls have food.”

“What the hell are you on about?” Puck said as he opened the door.

“The girls have food!” Finn said sounding way to excited. “Go! Get everyone up!” Finn said as he ran to the next door to wake up Mike.

Within a matter of minutes all of the boys including Blaine, Burt and Mark were all banging on Kurt’s door demanding that they have access to the food.

“Okay, okay, jeez. Keep your panties on.” Kurt voice said through the door as he unlocked it. As soon as the boys heard the latched click they pushed open the door and barreled into the room.

Once the girls saw them and noticed that they were all in their pajamas with no make up and bed hair they all ran out of the room and took shelter in Kurt’s bedroom so they could make themselves ‘presentable.’

Blaine, Mark and Burt all just walked into the room at their own pace. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and they both rolled their eyes together.

“Remind me again why we have them as friends?” Kurt asked as he spotted Finn and Puck fighting over a waffle.

Blaine just laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

 

By about midday everything had seemed to have calmed down. The girls and boys were getting reading the respective ends of the floor. The hairdresser had been and now all the girls were wondering around with heads full of curlers and hot rollers. Carole and Burt had brought everyone lunch from Breadsticks which was a major hit with all and now was 4:30pm with the wedding due to start in an hour the energy was high.

The make up lady was just doing the finishing touches on the girls before they all got dressed and in the boys rooms they were all dress, groomed and playing on Arties Xbox. Kurt just looked around at the sea of flowers, make up, hair rollers and everything else and managed a weak smile. This was it this was the day he was going to marry Blaine.

Blaine down the other end of the hall was looking at the rings in his hand. He had expected to feel nervous or unsure but instead it just felt right. He was marrying his best friend, his soul mate and most importantly the father of his child.

 

At 5pm all of the girls ran out of Kurt’s bedroom and met up with their partners for the service in the hall. They managed to fit all of the groomsmen and bridesmaids (excluding Finn and Mercedes as they were in the same limo as Kurt and Blaine) into the two elevators and Kurt just prayed that the 12 of them would fit into the two limousines. When Kurt and Blaine were planning who would be in the wedding party it was just going to be them plus Finn and Mercedes. But then one girl asked Kurt to be a bridesmaid, hen another and they all needed a male counter part. So now including Finn and Mercedes they had 14 in the wedding party.

Burt, Carole, Finnly, Mark and Katherine went next as they were sharing the third limo but not before Kurt tried to fix Finnly’s hair with no success and both daddies gave her a kiss goodbye. The four stood in front of the elevator just looked at each other and smiling. Finn was talking to Mercedes while she attempted to fix his tie. She was trying to do it one handed as she had her bouquet in one hand but she ended up holding the bouquet in her mouth as she fixed his tie. Blaine smiled as he turned to look at Kurt who was rolling his eyes.

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened and Blaine gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze.

“You ready?” he smiled.

“I have never been more ready for anything in my life.” He smiled as the pair got into the elevator and down to the limousine.

 

Being Kurt and Blaine they were not getting married in a church. Instead they had decided to use the Hilton on the outskirts of Lima. It had a grand ballroom with complete dinning room and the hall they had set up for weddings. It was one of the most highly sought after and prestigious wedding venues in Ohio. It had been Blaine’s parents who had found, booked and paid for this venue claiming it was the least they could do considering Blaine had been living with the Hudson-Hummel’s for months now.

As Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the limo and on to the black carpet that had been laid out for the wedding it all finally felt real. They squeezed each others hands and walked up the steps to the first floor and into the small room just outside hall where they were going to get married. They could hear the murmur of people inside the room. All of the couples were standing in line and ready to make their entrance. Kurt and Blaine stood behind Mercedes and Finn the couple gave each other a smile before nodding at Puck (who was at the front of the line with Santana) to start the ceremony.

Puck started to play the opening notes on his guitar which had a microphone attached to it so the sounded radiated through the hall, this cased all of the heads to turn towards the closer doors behind them. The doors opened to reveal Puck alone in his back suit with a deep purple tie and a white rose as a boutonnière. The jock began to walk down the aisle as he played and started to sing.

_“Forever could never be long enough for me  
To feel like I’ve had long enough with you”_

On the word ‘you’ he turned back around to point at Santana who had appeared in the door way. She was in a floor length dress that matched the colour of Puck’s tie, her hair was semi-pulled up with just a few loose hairs hanging down, and she was holding a simple bouquet of white roses in a neat circle. The dress was strapless with a tight fitting bodes that stopped at the waist and turned into soft flowing purple chiffon at the bottom.

_“Forget the world now, we won’t let them see  
But there’s one thing left to do”_

Santana walked up to Puck who had stopped in the middle of the aisle and turned to sing to her. The hall had been decorated in black and white with accents of purple. Black silk had been draped on the outside row of chairs that met up with a bunch of white roses at every second chair that were tied with a purple ribbon.

_“Now that the weight has lifted  
Loved has surly shifted my way”_

Puck and Santana linked arms when they met up in the middle of the aisle and began to walk together up to front of the hall where the alter had been situated. As the chorus started the back doors opened again and Mark and Katherine began to walk down the aisle with their arms linked. Mark was in a black suit with a black bowtie and had a purple rose as his boutonnière. Katherine was in a beige long-sleeved dress that stopped just above the knee with nude shoes, her hair done in finger curls and it was all accessorized with pearls.

_“Marry me  
Today and everyday”_

The couple walked together until they reached the front row and politely took their seats on the left side of the hall. As the second part of the chorus started Burt and Carole, who was holding Finnly, appeared in the doorway and began to walk down the aisle.

_“Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say ‘hello’ in this café”_

Burt was in the same style suit as Mark, he had the same bowtie and purple rose. Carole was in an elegant ¾ length black dress with long chiffon sleeves and black heels. She had on diamond earrings with a matching necklace and her hairs styled neatly around her face.

_“Say you will”_

But it was Finnly who truly stole the show. As soon as she became visible the whole room broke out into to ‘awws’ and smiles. She had on a little purple dress, the same fabric as the rest of the ‘bridesmaids’ it had little sleeves, purple crystals on the top and a skirt that stopped just before her feet. Kurt had put her in little white lace-up dress shoes and had managed to tie up some of her curls into a purple ribbon that sat on the top of her head. The baby girl was wide awake and she had on a big grin and was looking at all of the people with her big blues eyes.

_“Say you will”_

As the three reached the end of the aisle they walked over to right side of the hall and took their seats. As the next verse started Puck, who was standing at the top of the hall still playing the guitar but stopped singing. The back doors opened to reveal Artie in the same black suite and purple tie as Puck in his wheelchair with Brittany sitting across his lap so her arms were around his neck and legs were dangling over the other side of the chair. Artie began to sing the next verse as he wheeled himself and Brittany up the aisle.

_“Together could never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you”_

Brittany was holing the same bouquet of white roses an she wearing the same colour purple dress but hers had a halter neck with a fitted bodes that went into a ¾ length skirt that had a white petticoat underneath so it ‘puffed’ out. She had on purple peep-toe platform heels and her hair was left hanging down in loose curls. As Artie sang she put her head a little closer to his neck and he kissed her on the top of the head.

_“You wear white and I’ll wear out the words  
‘I love you’ and ‘you’re beautiful’”_

 As the couple wheeled their way to the front of the hall Brittany jumped off Artie’s lap and went to stand by Santana who was on the right side. Artie wheeled himself over to where Puck was still playing on the left hand side. Once Artie had sang his verse the back doors opened again to show Mike and Tina who already had their arms linked. Mike took a deep breath before he started to sing his lines of the song. Mike was in the same black suite, purple tie, white rose outfit as all the other groomsmen, his hair had been styled back. He and Tina walked down the aisle as he sang to her. Tina held her bouquet of white roses close to her chest, she was wearing a simple purple dress, it had shoulder straps that were about an inch think with a square neck top that was fitted nicely and went into an A-line skirt that touched the floor. Her hair was half up in a bun and half down with curls that framed her face.

_“Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way”_

As the couple reached to top of the hall they split up Mike to the left and Tina to the right. As the second chorus started the backdoors opened to show Quinn and Sam holding hands. Sam started to sing the chorus as he and Quinn walked up the aisle still holding hands and gently swinging them to the beat. Sam was in the traditional black suite like the rest of the boys, his hair had been cut short (on Kurt’s demand, he said he didn’t want the ‘Bieber’ cut in his wedding pictures). Quinn was in a purple gown that was cut low in the back and was draped along the front until it touched the floor. Her hair was done up in a French roll and she held her bouquet of white roses in one hand and Sam’s hand in the other.

_“Marry me  
Today and everyday”_

Sam and Quinn split up as hey reached the end of the aisle and Rachel and David appeared in the doorway. David wore what the rest of the boys had been wearing except for his cufflinks, all of the other boys had been just plain sliver but David’s were silver with a ‘D’ in navy blue on them, they were the cufflinks from his Dalton uniform. He linked arms with Rachel as he sung the second line and the pair walked down the aisle together.

_“Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say ‘hello’ in this café”_

Rachel had her hair up in a bun that was visible from the front. She was wearing a baby doll style dress which stopped just below her knee in a soft, flowing rich purple fabric. She held onto her bouquet of white roses tightly as she walked with David down the aisle.

_“Say you will  
Say you will”_

Rachel and David spilt up and went to their appropriate sides as Wes and Anna appeared in the doorway. Wes wearing the same black suite with the purple tie and white rose boutonnière. He also had on the same Dalton cufflinks as David to represent Dalton. Anna was wearing a floor length gown with ¾ sleeves made out of chiffon, the dress hung loosely and flowed when she walked. Here hair was pulled back and knotted in the back in an updo and she held her white rose bouquet closer to her. She and Wes had their arms linked as they walked down the aisle and Wes sang.

 _“Promise me_  
You’ll always be  
Happy by my side”

Wes and Anna split up as the reached the end of the aisle. The back door opened again and Finn and Mercedes began to walk down the aisle hand in hand. Mercedes was wearing a one shoulder dress that was fitted around the bust and waist and was soft and flowing as it touched the floor. She held her bouquet to her chest as she smiled at Finn who was singing confidently. She had her hair up in a stylish updo that was a cross between a French roll and a knotted style. Finn looked really hansom, his hair had been styled and he was in the black suit purple tie and white boutonnière. He smiled as they walked. 

 _“I promise to_  
Sing to you  
When all he music dies”

Finn and Mercedes walked up to the top of the alter and stood together. They looked at each other and then everyone in the wedding party turned to look at the back doorway. Blaine stepped in from the left side and stood in his black jacket with white pants outfit that he had tried on with Kurt in the dressing room. He had his hair slicked down with gel and he smiled as he sung the next line of the song.

_“And marry me”_

Kurt stepped in from the right side and met Blaine in the middle of the doorway. He was in his white jacket with black pants ensemble he had tried on with Blaine. He smiled as he sang the second line. He looked at Blaine who was staring at him. The pair smiled and grabbed each others hands before they looked towards the hall.

_“Today and everyday  
Marry me”_

The couple began to walk hand-in-hand down the aisle. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled as he sang the next line. Kurt looked over at the audience and gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze.

_“If I ever get the nerve to say ‘hello’ in this café”_

Kurt smiled as he saw Finnly looking at him. He looked at Blaine as he sang the next line. They walked hand-in-hand towards the alter both with a huge smile on their faces.

_“Say you will  
Say you will”_

Blaine sang the first ‘say you will’ and Kurt sang the second their eyes never leaving each others.

_“Marry Me”_

The couple turned to face each other. They both held each others hands as they faced each other. The both smiled as they sang the last line together.

The Justice of the Peace, who was a middle aged women was already standing in he middle of he alter. She was a stylish woman, wearing a black vintage Versace pencil skirt that came up to her waist and a white blouse. Her dark wavy hair had been clipped back out of her face and she had a purple flower boutonnière on her left lapel. She smiled at the couple before opening a large black folder that sat on top of a black lectern.

 “Good evening everyone.” She smiled, there was a lapel microphone attached to her collar so her voice was easily heard by all.

“We meet here today to celebrate the union of one Blaine Frederick Anderson to one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.” The woman said to the two boys who still had not taken their eyes of each other.

“Now usually at this part of the ceremony we have the couple say to one another why they are here and what their future spouse means to them. But as we have two very talented performers in our midst they have chosen to express these feelings via song. Kurt, Blaine you may begin.” She said as she gestured to the boys who looked up at her and smiled.

The orchestra that was on the left side of the hall started to play the soft opening notes and Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Blaine. Both boys had on lapel microphones as well but they were hidden in amongst their white (Blaine) and black (Kurt) boutonnières. The paler boy grinned as he heard his queue from the band play.

_“No one every made me feel like someone  
‘Til him”_

Both boys were still holding each others hands and looking into each others eyes as Kurt sang his part of the song.

_“Life was really nothing but a glum one  
‘Til him”_

Mercedes and Finn were both smiling as they stood behind the couple. Kurt’s voice rang through the hall as clear as a bell as the orchestra played softly behind him.

 _“My existence bordered on the tragic_  
Always timed, never took a chance   
Then I felt his magic and my heart began to dance”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand as he sung the verse of the song. It was the perfect song to describe they way he had met Blaine. He had become his hero, his mentor, his friend and finally now he was becoming his husband.

_“I was always frightened, fraught with worry  
‘Til him”_

Blaine smiled as he looked into his fiancés, soon to be husband’s eyes. They way Kurt sung had always moved him. It was the combination of raw emotion and talent that had stuck with Blaine. Kurt didn’t just sing, he put all of his emotions into the song, he actually felt it.

_“I was going nowhere in a hurry  
‘Til him”_

Carole gave Burt’s hand a reassuring squeeze with one hand as she held onto Finnly tightly with the other. Burt looked in awe of his son, sure he had seen Kurt sing before, but this was his wedding. Kurt looked over in his direction and he shot his son a smile and a wink to show his support.

_“He filled up my empty life, filled it to the brim  
There could never ever be another one like him”_

As Kurt sang the end of his part of the song he looked out into the audience. All of the smiling faces of his friends and family looking at him and Blaine. The boy smiled and as he sang the words ‘like him’ he turned back to look at Blaine.

_“No one ever, ever really knew me  
‘Til him”_

Blaine smiled o the audience as he sang the first line of his solo. But like Kurt as he sang the ‘‘Til him’ line of the sing he turned back to face Kurt and smile at him.

_“Everyone was always out to screw me  
‘Til him”_

Blaine swung his and Kurt’s hands outward as he sang directly to Kurt with a smile. Kurt, in turn blushed a little; he still wasn’t completely used to being serenaded in a public setting, especially with over 150 sets of eyes on them.

 _“Never met a man I ever trusted_  
Always dealt with shysters in the past  
Now I’m well adjusted ‘cause I’ve got a friend at last”

Blaine was a little more comical as he sang his part of the song. He smiled at Kurt as he sung the first line. Then as he sung the second line he turned to Wes and David who pretended to look around innocently. And as he sang the third line he took a small step closer to Kurt and squeezed his hand with a huge grin appearing on his face.

_“Always playing singles never doubles  
‘Til him”_

The boy looked out to the audience again except this time he looked at his parents. His mother was beaming up at him and he saw her actually wipe away a tear. Blaine’s father wasn’t smiling but he did give his son a small nod of approval which was more then Blaine had expected to receive.

_“Never had pal to share my troubles  
‘Til him”_

Blaine turned back to Kurt who was still had a permanent smiled fixed on his face. The dark haired boy took another step closer to Kurt as he sung.

_“He filled up my empty life”_

Kurt reciprocated as he sung his line of the song. He took a small step forward towards Blaine while singing.

_“Filled it to the brim”_

Then both boys sang together and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. They stared into each other’s eyes as they sang and both resisted the urge to kiss right then and there.

_“There could never ever be another one  
Like him”_

Without moving Kurt sung the last two lines of the song while still staring into Blaine’s eyes. As the music finished the entire audience jumped up and gave the couple a standing ovation. Blaine, compelled by the moment pulled Kurt into a kiss as the audience applauded them.

Kurt turned scarlet as the pulled away and turned to face the JP who was smiling back at them.

“Young love,” She said with a smile, both boys giggled a little before turning back to her.

“”Now do we have the rings?” She asked looking at Finn and Mercedes. Finn patted himself down before finding the ring in his back pocket. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she grabbed the ring that was tied around her bouquet.

“Blaine, would you like to begin?” The woman asked as she nodded at Blaine and Finn gave him the ring.

“I Blaine Frederick Anderson, take you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” Blaine said the words slowly and meaningfully, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s even when he slipped the ring onto Kurt’s porcelain hand.

“Kurt, are you ready to continue.” She smiled as Kurt gave her a nod and Mercedes handed him the ring.

“Before our friends and those so special to us here, on this wonderful day of happiness and good fortune, I Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take you Blaine Frederick Anderson as my husband, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore.” Kurt smiled the entire way through the vows while he looked into Blaine’s big hazel eyes and slid the ring onto his finger.

Both boys turned around to face the JP. “With the power vested in me by the state of Ohio Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present to you Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson.” She beamed. “You may now kiss you husband.” The boys smiled as each other before slowly leaning in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch Finnly let out a loud and excited gurgle from the audience. The entire congregation burst into laughter as both boys had stopped mid kiss to look at her. Trust Finnly to steal the show, she was now sitting contently on Carole’s lap sucking on her fist.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, Blaine laughed a little and Kurt rolled his eyes before both of them leaning into a passionate kiss which. The audience clapped as the opening notes for the dismissal song ‘Beautiful Day’ began to play. The couple pulled away mid way through the introductory notes of the song and stared into each others eyes. Blaine smiled as he sang the first verse of the song.

 _“The heart is a bloom_  
Shoots up through the stony ground   
There's no room   
No space to rent in this town”

Blaine stared at Kurt as he sang the first verse to him. Kurt smiled in return as he began to sing the second verse. The couple joined hands and turned to face the audience who were on their feet applauding the boys.

 _“You're out of luck_  
And the reason that you had to care   
The traffic is stuck   
And you're not moving anywhere”

Blaine took over again for the third verse. The couple began to walk closer to the audience as Blaine sang. The wedding party also began to move so they were lined up behind Kurt and Blaine in their ceremony pairings.

 _“You thought you'd found a friend_  
To take you out of this place   
Someone you could lend a hand   
In return for grace”

As Kurt began to sing the chorus with the wedding party as backing vocals he and Blaine began to dance their way up the aisle. Kurt scooped up Finnly from Carole’s lap as they danced passed. She clung to him happily as he sang. The couple was still holding hands as they were making their way up the aisle with the wedding party behind them singing along.

 _“It's a beautiful day_  
Sky falls, you feel like   
It's a beautiful day   
Don't let it get away”

Kurt, Blaine and Finnly were now ¾ of the way up the aisle. The audience was happily clapping along with the beat as Finn took over the vocals. He smiled happily as he twirled Mercedes around as they danced their way up the aisle behind Kurt and Blaine.

 _“You're on the road_  
But you've got no destination   
You're in the mud   
In the maze of her imagination”

Finn turned around to see the rest of his friends dancing behind him. Wes was spinning Anna around both of them laughing at the same time. David was doing some kind of impromptu tango with Rachel; he even had her bouquet in his mouth.

 _“You love this town_  
Even if that doesn't ring true   
You've been all over   
And it's been all over you”

Sam began to sing the lead for the chorus as he smiled at Quinn who dancing around him. Sam took her by the waist and dipped her for the crowd.

 _“It's a beautiful day_  
Don't let it get away   
It's a beautiful day”

The blond boy looked at his girlfriend and smiled as they danced as a couple up the aisle. Sam slid his hand onto Quinn waist as he sung the ‘touch me’ line. She immediately slapped his hand away and gave him and evil look, but he shot her a smile and all was forgiven.

 _“Touch me_  
Take me to that other place   
Teach me   
I know I'm not a hopeless case”

Behind Sam and Quinn, Brittany was pushing Artie in his chair. Artie had now taken over the lead vocals as he looked up and sang to Brittany. He was now clutching her bouquet as he sung his way up the aisle with Mike and Tina dancing in front of them.

 _“See the world in green and blue_  
See China right in front of you   
See the canyons broken by cloud   
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out   
See the Bedouin fires at night   
See the oil fields at first light   
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth   
After the flood all the colors came out”

Artie continued to sing but Brittney stopped pushing him and ran forward to sit on his lap. Artie smiled as he sung the chorus and wheeled himself and his girlfriend closer too the backdoor.

 _“It was a beautiful day_  
Don't let it get away   
Beautiful day”

Puck now took over the lead vocals as Artie and Brittney went out the backdoor. He grabbed Santana’s arm playfully and used it to rub over his body in a seductive way during the ‘touch me’. Santana ripped her hand back and shot Puck a look that could kill, then she used the other hand to slap Puck’s ass as he sang.

 _“Touch me_  
Take me to that other place   
Reach me   
I know I'm not a hopeless case”

Puck and Santana were the last of the wedding party to dance their way up the aisle. Behind them Burt and Carole were now standing. Burt twilled her a few times and they clapped to the beat. Mark and Katherine were behind them; they were dancing with each other and grinning the entire way up the aisle.

 _“What you don't have you don't need it now_  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow   
What you don't have you don't need it now   
Don't need it now   
Was a beautiful day”

As Puck reached the doorway he turned back to face the audience and the parents who were right behind him. He pulled Santana close to him as he sung the final verse. The he spun back around and danced out the door as the music died. He and Santana ran into the elevator that was being held for them and it went down to were the reception was being held (the ground floor).

 

 

Kurt and Blaine stood outside the door of the reception hall. All of the guest had been seated and wee just wait for the couple to make their entrance.

“You ready?” Blaine smiled as he took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it.

“More than ready,” He smiled back as he gave Finn the nod to tell the band and singer to start.

The opening notes of their first dance sing began to play as Sam stepped unto to the microphone. Finn took Mercedes by the hand and led her into the centre on the grand ballroom. The tables were set in a semi-circle around the dance floor with the table set up for Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Mercedes, Finnly, Burt, Carole, Mark and Katherine sat in the opposite side to the tables so they were facing the guests. Finn held up his microphone as the band played softly behind him

“It is our pleasure to introduce to you,” Finn smiled Mercedes who held up her microphone as they both began to speak together.

 “Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson” The both said in unison as they pointed to the door. Two men in suites open the door and Kurt and Blaine walked into the room holding hands. The crowd stood up and clapped as they walked onto the dance floor. Sam smiled at them as he began to sing the beginning of the song.

 _“What day is it? And in what month?_  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time”

Blaine looked at Kurt now that they were in the centre of the dance floor. Blaine moved himself so he was in waltz position. Kurt smiled as he took Blaine’s hand and pulled him in close.

 _“'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you”

The couple began to sway to the music. They were not just swaying though, their feet moved rhythmically as well. Blaine was leading but Kurt didn’t seem to mind. Blaine spun him around and as the new verse started they began to pick up speed. It was obvious that Kurt had given Blaine some dance lessons as they both danced around the floor like professionals.

 _“One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here”

As the chorus started Blaine pulled Kurt in closer to him. Blaine began to sing the chorus softly into Kurt’s ear as they danced making Kurt blush. In the middle of the chorus Blaine stopped dancing he moved so Kurt was directly in front of him. The dark haired boy looked directly into Kurt’s eyes as he sang to him and smiled.

 _“'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you”

There was a sound from the side of the side of the dance floor and fake mist poured onto the floor. Kurt looked around in surprise (Blaine had managed to keep some things a secret) as Blaine whisked him back into his arms and began to dance again.

_“There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out”_

Kurt put his head on Blaine’s shoulder as they danced. Blaine began to once again whisper the words into his husband’s ear.

_“Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right”_

Burt looked to Carole who was nursing Finnly and smiled while casually trying to wipe away a tear. Carole smiled at her husband’s sentimentality as she patted the now sleeping little girls back. As the music swelled the couple moved around the floor more dramatically.

_“'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose”_

The mist covered the entire dance floor so none of the polished wood could be seen. It almost looked like they were dancing on a cloud.

 _“And it's you and me and all other people_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you”

The light on the side of the dance floor lit up the mist on the floor giving it a blue glow as the couple danced.

 _“What day is it?_  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive”

As the song ended Blaine dipped Kurt as the guests clapped. Blaine eased Kurt back up and couple kissed before walking up to the long rectangular table looking out into the audience. Finn patted Blaine on the back as Mercedes pulled Kurt into a tight hug as they sat down. Kurt looked over to see how his daughter was doing. He smiled once he saw her little body limp in Carole’s arms as she slept.

The reception was set up a little differently from other weddings. The entrée was served before the first dance. So Kurt and Blaine had missed out, but they were both so nervous that they wouldn’t have eaten anyway. Then they served the main as the couple sat down. As everyone ate as Burt was handed the microphone by one of the butlers. He nodded thanks before standing up to face the audience.

“Now as I have previously explained I am not known for having a way with words,” Burt smiled. “So instead of standing up here and telling you all embarrassing stories from when Kurt was a baby,” Kurt turned bright scarlet and gave his father a death stare.  Burt smiled as he saw his son’s expression. “I said instead Kurt, jeez it is not like I am going to tell them about the time you fell into the toilet while potty training or the time you tried to dress yourself and came out in a glittered vest and bowtie and that was it or there was this one time-” Burt said as he began to reminisce.

“Dad!” Kurt yelled as he buried his red face into his hands while Blaine giggled.

“Right,” Burt smiled. “So anyway, I have enlisted the help of some Warblers because we all know the New Directions can’t keep anything a secret,” Burt shot Mercedes a look and she blushed. “And Artie because we all know I can’t work the computer,” Burt laughed again. “To make this video,” Burt said as he point at three large projector screens that began to slowly come into position. Wes and David both winked at the couple as they got up from their seats and walked over to the band and each took a microphone.

The band behind the two warblers began to softly play the opening notes as the word ‘Courage’ flashed across the screens. The words faded away as Wes stepped up to the microphone and began to sing the first verse. As the words started pictures of the couples separate childhoods began to appear in quick succession on the screens. Pictures of Blaine in a clown suite, pictures baby Kurt eating a watermelon that was bigger then him. The photos went through the years chronologically, their first days of school up to middle school for Kurt and when Blaine moved to Dalton, Kurt sitting in the drivers seat of his Navigator for the first time, and Blaine with Bocelli (the Warbler presented to him when he joined the choir).

 _“So lately, been wondering_  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own”

Wes and David sung the chorus together. The photos were now of Kurt’s time at McKinley High and Blaine at Dalton. There was a photo of Kurt and Mercedes doing the diva pose, a photo of the original 6 glee club members, a photo of Blaine’s first solo with the Warblers and one of him with Wes and David engaged in some form of pillow fight. Then the photos moved on to when the couple met as friends. There were photos of their coffee dates, going to see RENT, their dinner date with Mercedes and many others. Then came on photos of Kurt’s time at Dalton, the two of then on Kurt’s first day with their arms around each others shoulders, the two of them at sectionals, a photo Carole had managed to take of the two of them fighting over popcorn at the McKinley High Champion football game, a photo of the Warblers Gap Attack and then a rather odd photo of the two of them covered in bubbles from when the Warblers tried to be sexy.

 _“If I could, then I would_  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go”

David began to sing the next verse by himself. The next series of pictures were from their time as a couple. It started off with a page ripped out of a diary with a big red heart drawn in it with “Blaine + Kurt” written in it with an arrow going through it. Kurt blushed red as he looked around to the room to see who the culprit was. Quinn through him a balled up piece of paper with the words “I told you I was handy with a nail file” written on it. She shot him a smile as Kurt scowled. Blaine laughed at his husband and the two looked back at the screen. It showed their first official photo as a couple. It was taken just after their performance at sectionals. Blaine had Kurt pulled in close and they were holding hands and staring into each others eyes instead of the camera. The photos continued; there was on of the couple from the ‘Night of Neglect’ concert, a photo of when Blaine serenaded Kurt at McKinley, a collection of prom photos and a photo of when Blaine met Kurt at the airport after nationals, the couple had ran into each others arms in the middle of the terminal like something out of a romance novel.

 _“And maybe, I'll find out_  
A way to make it back someday  
To-wards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall yeah fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you”

Both Wes and David both sang the chorus as the next series of photos was of the pair over the spring break. Photos of Blaine moving in the Hummel-Hudson house, a photo Burt had taken of the two of them fast asleep on the couch in each others arms, a set of pictures of the couple at a petting zoo when the goat started to eat Kurt’s vest, a duck casing Blaine around the enclosure and finally a photo of the two of them with the llama they had befriended.

 _“If I could, then I would_  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go”

Wes and David alternated singing the lines of the song and a new set of images flickered across the screens. It was of their senior year of High School. It started with Blaine’s first day at McKinley High when he and Kurt came to school in the coordinated outfits that Kurt had picked out, the first time Blaine had performed with the New Directions at sectionals, the two of them lying on Kurt’s bed on their stomachs studying and a photo of the New Directions at regionals holding the huge trophy.

 _“Run away with my heart_  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love”

The boys continued to sing the song as a duet as a picture of a white stick with a little pink plus appeared on the screen. A loud ‘aw’ from the crowd was heard as they worked out what was to come. First was a photo of Blaine holding the pregnancy test and smiling like a dork, one of Blaine cupping his hand around Kurt’s stomach accentuating the slight curve, then one of the couple at their first ultrasound looking up at the blue blob on the screen, a photo of Kurt, Blaine and Anna on the day he was discharged from hospital (the first time), a photo that Mr. Shue had taken of the club all huddled around Kurt trying to feel peanut kick, a photo of Finn crying at an ultrasound photo while hugging Kurt, a picture of Kurt lying down with the ultrasound photo on his belly with the little hat (the first piece of baby clothing they had brought) resting above it, a photo of Finn, Blaine and Kurt smiling at Nationals and a photo of Kurt and the New Directions at their Christmas performance with Kurt as the lead.

 _“I know now, just quite how_  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time”

The next string of pictures started with a ring in a navy blue velvet box. It showed photos of Blaine in a Santa suit with Kurt on his lap with his hand over his mouth in pure shock, then a shot of Kurt kissing Blaine’s cheek while flashing his ring towards the camera, then a photo of Blaine and Kurt holding up a piece hot pink cake indicating they were having a baby girl, a picture of Blaine resting his head on Kurt’s stomach with his hand gently caressing the side of his belly, the next photo was the first picture ever taken of baby Finnly which Finn took in the NICU, then a photo of Finnly and Blaine lying skin to skin on Blaine’s exposed chest when the little girl was still in the NICU hooked up to machines, then the first photo of Kurt and Finny which Blaine had taken moments after Kurt had woken up, then the photo of the three together both Blaine and Kurt staring at Finnly, this was followed by the photo of Finnly’s birth certificate with her full name ‘Finnly Valora Hummel-Anderson’.

 _“If I could, then I would_  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go”

The new series of photos were of the couple being discharged from the hospital, setting the baby into her new nursery, photos of her and Kurt in various matching outfits, photos of Blaine and her comparing curls and a photo of Finnly wearing a onesie Finn had made for her that said ‘Finnly’ and he was wearing a shirt that said ‘Finn’ holding up the baby girl and smiling. Then it was a family photo of Kurt holding Finnly standing next to Blaine and Finn with Burt, Carole, Mark and Katherine.

 _“If I could turn back time_  
I'd go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'd go wherever you will go  
I'd go wherever you will go”

As the song ended and the family photo stayed on to the screen a spotlight hit Burt who was still standing on the dance floor. “There is not really much to say about Kurt and Blaine. I once said that Blaine was perfect for Kurt. But standing here, seeing the two of them and that beautiful baby girl, I can see that they were made for each other.” Burt said with a smile as he grabbed his glass of champagne of the table. “I would like everyone to raise their glasses to Kurt, Blaine and Finnly Hummel-Anderson.” The man raised his glass as did the rest of the audience to toast the two boys.

Kurt stood up from the table and ran over to his father who was still standing on the dance floor and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine started to clap which ending up with the entire audience standing up and applauding them.

“I love you,” Kurt said to his father while still holding onto him tightly.

“So I did good?” Burt asked with a giggle.

Kurt laughed as he and his father moved back to their seats as Burt handed the microphone off to Mark who stood up as did Katherine. The couple linked arms and walked to the centre of the dance floor where a spotlight hit them. Carole passed Finnly who was still dozing off to Kurt who now held the girl close to his chest.

Mark fiddled with his collar as he began to speak. “Hi. Weill firstly I would like to congratulate the couple on their marriage.” The man was obviously nervous as he continued to fiddle. “Like Burt I also am not the best at speeches. The main thing I would like to do tonight is to apologize, not only to you Blaine but to Kurt as well. We hadn’t really done much for the two of them, well we didn’t anything. Not that Blaine didn’t keep us in the loop we knew about the pregnancy and their relationship but I guess we just didn’t think it was serious. But standing here and looking into that sweet baby girls eyes and to see the two of you look so happy I know that this is where Blaine belongs.” The man said with a smile. “He looks more at home and more comfortable here, than he ever did with us.”

Katherine took her husbands hand as she began to speak into the microphone. “Blaine, Kurt could the two of you come out here for a moment.” The woman asked sweetly as she pulled an envelope out of her clutch. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other a little confused but they both stood up. Kurt was going to give Finny over to Carole but Blaine’s mother spoke up. “No, no bring her.” She smiled as Kurt shrugged his shoulders as he held Blaine’s hand with one hand and cradled Finnly with the other. The couple walked over to the parents who were now both holding an envelope in their hands.

“Here,” Blaine’s father said as he handed the two of them the envelope. Kurt fiddled with the baby trying to get a free hand.

“Let’s swap,” Katherine laughed as she held out her hands for the baby girl who was now waking back up and looking around the room with her blue eyes. The women held out her arms and scooped the baby into the air.

“Who’s nana’s good girl?” She said as she played with the little girl. Mark smiled as he used his finger to play with the baby’s hand until she held onto it tightly. Meanwhile Kurt and Blaine were looking at the envelope in their hands.

“Well open it,” Mark laughed as the baby played with his finger. Blaine slid his finger under the sealed section and opened the envelope cautiously. He unfolded the piece of paper and looked at if for a moment. He just started blankly at the paper and then back to his parents and then back to the paper.

“What?” Kurt asked trying to read the paper from the side. “What is it?” He asked while prying the paper out of Blaine’s hands. Kurt looked at the paper just long enough to read it before dropping it to the floor and staring at Blaine’s parent with wide eyes and his hand covering his mouth.

“You? But? I….just…I…can’t what?” Blaine managed to spit out before turning to Kurt who was still in the same confused expression on.

“Oi!” Puck yelled from on of the other tables. “Can someone fill the rest of us in on what it was?”  The boy yelled.

“They, they brought us a house.” Kurt said as he picked up the paper off the floor.

Katherine smiled as she hugged the baby and Mark slid his hand around her waist.

“It’s true.” He beamed. “It’s a nice little two bedroom place, close to the Arts Institute and PhoenixUniversity so you can both still go to college. Just think of it as the home we never gave you Blaine. ” He said as he handed Blaine a set of keys and the couple moved back to their seats, Katherine still clinging onto Finnly.

“They brought us a house.” Blaine said as he turned to face Kurt who still looked shocked. “They brought us a house?” he repeated this time looking at the keys and showing them to Kurt who still was covering his mouth with his hand.

“Way to go Blaine’s dad!” Puck yelled out once more. “Now all of our gifts will look crap.” Quinn hit him of the chest and told him to ‘shut up.’

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other once more and burst into laughter as they linked arms and walked back to their seats. There was an awkward silence. Mercedes began to elbow Finn and told him to say something. Finn stood up and grabbed his microphone.

“Now, let’s start at the beginning shall we. Before Finnly, before Blaine there was Kurt.” Finn said with a smile as he turned to face his brother. “It was 2009 when I was paired with Kurt to sing – wait for it, a ballad.” The audience laughed. “Yes, so Kurt took me under his wing and convinced me to one, sing to my then unborn daughter which ended up with me singing to a sonogram in my bedroom and getting caught by my mother. And two tell Quinn parents that she was pregnant through song which ended with her getting kicked to the street. He always was good at giving advice.” Finn said as he rolled his eyes. “But later that afternoon it was my turn to be giving the advice. He was going to sing ‘I Honestly Love You’ but our little session was interrupted by Mercedes over here.” The tall boy said as he gestured to Mercedes.

Finn turned around to look Kurt in the eye as he spoke. “Today Kurt, as your brother and as your friend I would like to sing ‘I Honestly Love You’ to you. To celebrate how far you have come as a person and also how far you have helped me come. I said at our last wedding that no one else has shown me as much what it was like to be a man. A now standing in front of you and Blaine and little Finnly of course, who is like my favorite person in the world, you and Blaine have shown me what it means to be in love.” Finn said with a smile as the band began to play the opening notes. The lights in the ballroom dimmed so there was only a light of Finn on one on the couple. The fake mist began to spray as Blaine stood up and offered his hand to dance with Kurt. Finn moved a little closer to the band as he began to sing. What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
  
'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
  
Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
  
'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
  
Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  
  
'Cause it's you and me   
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the other people   
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
  
What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

 _“Maybe I hang around here_  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go”

Blaine and Kurt made their way to the centre of the dance floor and began to sway in each others arms in time with the music. Finn smiled as Blaine shot him a wink.

 _“But I got something to tell you_  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know”

Kurt laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder and the dark hair boy pulled him closer.

_“I love you  
I honestly love you”_

As Finn sang the words ‘I love you’ so did Blaine. Kurt responded by singing “I honestly love you” back to Blaine. 

 _“I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable_  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday”

As the music picked up Blaine spun Kurt out and pulled him back in as they did in the movies which cause both of them to laugh.

 _“And you shouldn't blow the chance_  
When you've got the chance to say  
I love you”

Finn stopped singing and looked Kurt straight in the eye as he said “I love you” before continuing to sing

_“I honestly love you”_

Kurt mouthed ‘I love you’ back to his brother as Blaine pulled him close and they began to sway together again.

 _“If we both were born_  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss”

Puck let out a wolf whistle as Finn sang the line ‘ _ending in a kiss_ ’. “Shut up Puckerman. I meant between the two of them, not like Kurt and me making out because we are brothers well step-brothers.” Kurt and Blaine stopped dancing to look at Finn both of them raising an eyebrow. “You all knew what I meant. It is a song I am just going to sing now.” Finn gave the band a nod and they moved on from the chord they were holding and he continued to sing.

 _“But there you are with yours_  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this”

Kurt and Blaine swayed against each other once more as Finn relaxed back into the song.

 _“I love you_  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you”

As the song finished Blaine dipped Kurt and pulled him into a passionate kiss which resulted in a rather booming applause from the audience. Finn bowed modestly before returning to his seat when Mercedes stood up from her seat.

“Okay hold up!” She said as she strutted her way to the couple in the middle of the dance floor who were holding onto each other.

“All of this romantic lovey dovey stuff is doing my head in.” She said while pretending to be exhausted.

“These two were not always the shinning example of romance you see before you now for example I dated Kurt, Kurt wanted to date his step-brother and Blaine sung to an assistant manager of the GAP and then had a fling with Rachel.” Mercedes said as she gestured to each person.

Kurt blushed scarlet and Blaine, who was mid drink when she mentioned Jeremiah, was now coughing and spluttering.

“I remember back in the day when Kurt met Blaine. Gosh do I remember. That boy ditched me at the drop of a hat to hang out with his new beau.” Mercedes said rolling her eyes at the memory. “And when I did hear from him it was always Blaine this and Blaine that. Blaine really was his night in a shinning blazer.” Mercedes laughed as did the rest of the audience.

“So this is for you and your hero Kurt. We are going to bring the house down!” Mercedes said as she signaled the pianist to play the opening notes.

 _“Where have all good men gone_  
And where are all the gods?  
Where’s the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?”

Mercedes sung slowly in a ballad style as Kurt and Blaine made their way to the centre of the dance floor. The two looked at each other a little confused because the song had started off so slowly.

The couple began to dance near Mercedes. “I thought we were bringing the house down?” Blaine said with smile as he danced past her. Mercedes winked at the boy, both of them knew what was coming.

_“Isn’t there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need”_

“Seriously ‘Cedes? I am yet to see any house bringing downage” Kurt said as Blaine dipped him in front of the girl.

The piano played melodically as Mercedes bent down and kissed Kurt of the forehead. “Wait for it.” Mercedes smirked as she yelled “Hit it!” and with that the solo piano turned into the full band and all the New Direction girl leapt up and started to sing as they ran through the tables to the band. The girls end up in one line in front of the band all singing in unison like a gospel choir. The lights went from two single spotlights on the couple and Mercedes to flashing like a disco. Blaine spun Kurt towards him and whispered “Hold on,” in his ear before he spun his husband out quickly and pulled him back.

 _“I need a hero_  
I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night  
He’s gotta be strong  
And he’s gotta be fast  
And he’s gotta be fresh from the fight”

Blaine whisked Kurt across the dance floor making sure he held him close as they spun around at a fast pace. Mercedes was now standing slightly to the left of the dance floor so she was closer to the girls who were backing her up as she sang lead.

 _“I need a hero_  
I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light  
He’s gotta be sure  
And it’s gotta be soon  
And he’s gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life”

Kurt looked at Blaine with surprised eyes. Blaine just smiled at him as he pulled his husband closer as Blaine whisked him across the dance floor in the dance Brittany and Mike had taught him. Blaine winked at Mercedes as he spun Kurt around. Mercedes had proposed this idea to him weeks ago it involved weeks of dance lessons and practices, thank god Kurt was so busy with Finnly and wedding planning he hadn’t noticed Blaine’s absences.

 _“Somewhere after midnight_  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There’s someone reaching back for me”

As Mercedes sung the ‘beyond my reach’ line Blaine spun Kurt out quickly and then pulled him back in as Mercedes sung the next line.

_“Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It’s gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet”_

Blaine flew across the dance floor with Kurt pressed tightly against his chest. As Mercedes sung the ‘superman to sweep me off my feet’ part Blaine spun Kurt around and then picked him up into the bridal hold and spun him around some more. Blaine put him back down and grabbed one of his hands. As the music swelled he began to spin the countertenor around first slowly but as the music built he began to spin him fast before stopping him and pulling him into a dip.

 _“Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there’s someone somewhere  
Watching me”

As Mercedes sung the next verse she began to get into the song even more, she was dancing to the beat as did the rest of the girls. Tina had a tambourine which she was banging to the beat, Brittany was singing along but you could also see her doing the dance steps on her hands, Santana was at the end of the row and she was looking down at the bag below her, Rachel sung happily as she looked at the couple move their was across the ballroom and Quinn who was next to Mercedes was dancing with Finnly who was happily smiling at her as she looked around the room and at Quinn.

 _“Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood”

Kurt looked at Blaine happily, he had no idea how he or Mercedes had organized this with out him knowing but it was amazing. Kurt knew that Blaine could dance but not like this; he looked out into the audience and spotted Mike Change who looked at him and raised his hands trying to look innocent. Kurt laughed as Blaine dipped him once more. The girls all began to sing in unison as Santana bent down and picked up a black satin bag that was at her feet.

 _“Like a fire in my blood_  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my... blood”

Blaine angled his steps so he danced over towards where the girls were singing. Blaine spun Kurt out as Santana threw him a red satin cape and a long stem red rose. Blaine spun Kurt close to him as he put on the red cape and bit onto the rose so he was holding it in his mouth. He then turned to Kurt and pulled him in the tango position. Blaine then began to lead Kurt into an intricately planned tango around the dance floor.

_“Hero”_

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and as the girl sang the word ‘hero’ he posed very dramatically like superman still with the red cape on but he had placed the rose on the floor on a little white X. The curly haired boy ran back to Kurt who was now laughing at him and began to dance with him once more. At one stage Blaine, keeping Kurt in his arms lowered just his head and shoulders down and then back up, it was like something out of ‘Dirty Dancing’.

 _“I need a hero_  
I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light  
He’s gotta be sure  
And it’s gotta be soon  
And he’s gotta be larger than life”

The couple danced around at a fast pace until the music slowed. Blaine led Kurt over to where he had dropped the rose; he got down on one knee and held the rose out to him while doing the best puppy eyes he could manage. Kurt laughed at him as he grabbed the rose out of Blaine’s hands and put into his own mouth. Kurt pulled Blaine back up and once again they began to dance energetically around the floor.

 _“Hero_  
And he’s gotta be strong  
And he’s gotta be fast  
And he’s gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero”

As the last verse began smoke began to pour onto the dance floor and a light turned on to make the smoke flashed different colours. As Mercedes sung the last line Blaine dipped Kurt and pulled him into an intimate kiss after Kurt had spat out the rose. The crowd jumped up and began to cheer and clap for the boys and Mercedes.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt smiling but then Kurt grabbed him by the tie for him red cape and pulled him back into another kiss. They pulled away smiling at each other and breathing heavily. Blaine eased Kurt back up to a standing position and as soon as Kurt caught his breath he ran over to Mercedes and pulled her into a tight embrace. As Kurt was hugging his best friend two butlers began to wheel a large white table with the cake on it into the middle of the ballroom. The cake was four tiers tall and was iced with white icing with delicate black piping all over the layers. Each layer had a deep purple edible ribbon on the bottom of them to tie in with the wedding colours. One of the butlers handed Blaine a sparkling silver knife with the same colour ribbon tied around the handle.

“You ready?” Blaine asked sounding a little too excited as he offered the knife handle to Kurt.

“As long as you promise not to smush it in to my face.” Kurt giggled as he put hit hand over Blaine’s and they held the knife over the cake.

“I make no promises,” Blaine smiled as they rested the knife on the top of the cake. “One,” Blaine counted.

“Two,” Kurt plus the wedding party said joining Blaine.

“Three,” Everyone yelled together as the couple cut the cake. They cut out a small piece each and picked it up.

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt warned as both he and Blaine held up some cake to feed each other. Blaine just smiled as he and Kurt linked arms and began to feed each other the cake. Blaine managed to restrain himself and fed Kurt the cake while only getting some icing on his top lip. Kurt however, ending up missing most of Blaine’s mouth and getting cake all over the left side of his face.

 Kurt laughed at his husband who was just looked at him with cake and icing smeared all over his face. Blaine also laughed as Kurt pulled him closer and began to kiss Blaine where the cake was he gradually made his way to Blaine’s lips and kissed away all the cake and icing.

“Have I mentioned that I love you recently?” Blaine asked as he licked away the last of the frosting that was on his lips.

“Not in the last 49 seconds no.” Kurt replied as he whipped his mouth with a serviette.

“I love you,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt again.

The rest of the night flew by in a whirl of dancing, singing and partying. There was the traditional ‘chicken dance’ and ‘nutbush’ but it took everybody by surprise when Wes took over the microphone with David closely behind.

“Okay, okay, okay we have all heard about how Kurt met Blaine. But we as Blaine’s school buddies saw the aftermath of when Blaine met Kurt, not friend Kurt, like’ oh my god I want to take you up to my room and rip your clothes off’ Kurt.” Wes joked as he eyed Blaine who was staring at him with wide eyes

“Oh did he meet Kurt. Let’s just say Blaine’s face when he fell in love Kurt was something along the ‘deer that had been caught in the headlights that was then hit by a train’.” David laughed. “It went something along the lines of this,” David said as he did his best shocked Blaine impression which caused an eruption of laughter from the audience.

“It was after Kurt’s pet bird Pavarotti had died, really romantic there Blaine,” Wes said as he gave his friend a thumbs up. “It was Kurt’s rendition of the classic ‘Blackbird’ that turned our little Warbler into a rambling mass of hormones.” More laughter came from the audience as Blaine threw his spoon at the two of them.

“Okay, okay but as Kurt was your teenage dream,” David began to say

“Wanky” Santana yelled from her table.

“As I was saying as Kurt was your teenage dream we have a little present for you.” David and Wes smiled as they both grabbed the back of their necks and pulled down two Dalton ties over their purple ones. From the back of the room their was some whooping and hollering from the back tables as all of the other Warblers jumped up all of then wearing their Dalton ties.

The boys then began to sing their opening harmonies to ‘Teenage Dream’ as they walked forward to where Wes and David were standing. The choir got into two lines with Wes and David at the front each with a microphone.

They looked at each other before Wes began to sing.

_“I walked across and empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand”_

Much to everyone’s surprise they were not singing ‘Teenage Dream’. Instead they were singing a fast paced, more pop version of ‘Somewhere Only We Know’.

David winked as he started to sing

_“I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made complete”_

The two smiled at Kurt and Blaine confused reactions. The rest of the Warblers were all facing the back of hall and had their backs turned to the audience.

 _“Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
I’m getting old and need something to rely on  
So tell me when you’re gonna let me in  
I’m getting tied and need somewhere to begin”

Then all of the Warbler’s jumped around and pointed at the couple as the song changed.

 _“You make me_  
Feel like I’m living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can’t sleep  
Let’s runaway  
And don’t ever look back  
Don’t ever look back”

Wes and David smiled as they saw the couples faces light up as they sung the chorus of ‘Teenage Dream’. It seem like only yesterday when Blaine met Kurt of the stair case and here they were, married with their beautiful daughter sitting on Quinn’s lap.

 _“I came across a fallen tree_  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place I’ve been dreaming of?”

When the Warbler’s sung the chorus it was more fast pace and groovy. It was the same beat as ‘Teenage Dream’ so people began to get up and dance to it.

 _“Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
I’m getting old and need something to rely on  
So tell me when you’re gonna let me in  
I’m getting tied and need somewhere to begin”

As the Warbler’s sung a loud honk was heard from outside signaling that the honeymoon car (decorated by Puck) had arrived to take them to SouthBassIsland for a romantic getaway just the two of them. It was no trouble trying to find someone to babysit Finnly between Carole, Katherine, Mercedes and Quinn there more then enough hands to help out. The Warbler’s along with the wedding party began to form a tunnel leading out of the ballroom and down to wear the car was parked.

 _“Yeah_  
You make me  
Feel like I’m living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can’t sleep  
Let’s runaway  
And don’t ever look back  
Don’t ever look back”

Mark and Katherine were the first people at the tunnel followed by Burt and Carole. Kurt and Blaine got up from their spot at the table and made their way to the tunnel holding hands. Mark and Katherine patted their backs and both Burt and Carole hugged them as the Warbler’s continued to sing. They made there way through their friends, families and the rest of the wedding party.

_“_ _My heart stops,  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back)_ _”_

The couple jumped into the car as the Warbler’s continued to serenade them and the rest of the guests threw rice. The car had been decorated in various methods of contraception thanks to Puckerman. Once in the car and on the road to their honeymoon Blaine turned to Kurt.

“We did it,” He smiled and he squeezed the paler boy’s hand.

“Yes we did Mr. Hummel-Anderson,” Kurt smiled as he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

“Thank you Mr. Hummel-Anderson.” Blaine smiled as he began to loosen his bowtie. The couple looked at each other and smiled once more as they drove away from Lima and to the boat that was waiting to take them to the island.

 


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX

A loud knock was heard on the Hummel-Hudson door, and then another one. But no one answered. Blaine looked to Kurt and shrugged in confusion. The family knew they were coming home today. You would think they would be a little bit more excited to see the boys considering that they had been gone for two weeks.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as he fished his key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door as Blaine followed behind with the bags.

“Hello?” Kurt called out as he threw his keys into the bowl and grabbed a bag off Blaine as the couple walked into the living room.

“Dad? Finn? Carole? We’re home.” The slender boy yelled out once more. The couple looked at each other again and listened to the silence of the house. There was a moment of silence before they heard faint laughter coming from the nursery. The two boys dropped everything and climbed the stairs to Finnly’s room. As they got closer to the little girls room they could make out Burt and Carole’s laughter while Finn was saying something; there was also Mercedes’ distinct giggle as well as Quinn’s snicker. Blaine could also hear the sound of his parent’s gushing over something as Finnly let out an excited gurgle from inside the room.

The doorway to the room was cracked just a little and both boys peered into the room to see what the excitement was whilst still being careful not to make their presence known. As they peered into the room they heard Finn making fake shooting sounds and Blaine’s parent’s whinnying like a horse.

Kurt scanned the room and saw Mercedes sitting next to Quinn both of them laughing behind their hands. Burt and Carole were sitting next to Mark and Katherine in a semi-circle and all four of them were in hysterics. Then his eyes landed on Finn who was holding Finnly by the waist. The little girl was dressed in a top-to-toe cowgirl costume complete with miniature guns, cowboy hat, chaps, lasso, miniature pony, belt and boots. Finn was wiggling her around and whistling the theme tune to ‘the good, the bad and the ugly’ while playing with the gun.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine with his hand over his mouth trying to cover up the giggling.

“It is not that funny.” Kurt said before laughing as Finn tried to lasso the horse while Mark did the horse’s sound effects. Kurt pulled himself together before pushing the door open and leaning against the door frame, eye brow raised and a hand on his hip.

“Three questions. One, why did no one come down stairs to welcome us home? Two, why is everyone here? And three, why is my daughter in a cowgirl costume?” Kurt asked the crowd that was staring at them. The eyes that were focused on Kurt moved to look at Finn. The tall boy lifted up the infant so she was covering his face.

“Do not use the baby to cover your mistakes.” Blaine piped in as he saw Finn cowering behind his daughter.

“Well I can explain the middle one.” Quinn said facing the two boys in the doorway. “Finn sent everyone in this room an emergency text that said we all had to come over immediately to see Finnly. Naturally we all panicked and drove like maniacs to see what was wrong. And there your brother sat with Finnly on his knee dressed as a donkey.” Quinn laughed as Carole, Burt, Mercedes, Katherine and Mark all nodded in agreement.

“We didn’t here you come in son. That is why we were not downstairs to greet you.” Burt explained.

The once again everyone’s attention turned back to Finn who had now managed to get Finnly out of the cowgirl costume and into a donkey onesie complete with ears and a tail. The jock was holding her up to his face and pulling the best puppy eyes he knew how. He then began to speak in a baby voice as he looked at Finnly who was drooling happily.

“We didn’t mean it. We just wanted to show off my new outfit.” Finn said as if he was Finnly. “We love you daddy and we missed you.” He cooed as he looked over Finnly’s shoulder to see Kurt’s expression melt.

Finn could see his brother’s face go from attempting to look mad, to trying not to smile and then his heart melting into butter as he walked over and scooped up his daughter into his arms.

“What has Uncle Finn been doing with you?” he said as Finnly let out an excited gurgle as both Kurt and Blaine began to fawn over her.

“We missed you baby.” Blaine said as he kissed her on the head.

“Yes we did.” Kurt said as he tickled the girls belly making her laugh. “Now why does Finn have you in a donkey suit?” Kurt asked the girl but looked over her at Finn.

“Well we went shopping.” Finn tried to explain but Mercedes’ was already giggling. “We were having a little Finn and Finnly time and I had her in that baby carrier, oh she is a major chick magnet by the way,” Finn laughed before he saw the death glare both Blaine and Kurt we giving him.  “And um we went by the little baby place near the DVD shop and the sales girl was commenting on how adorable Finnly is and that she looks just like me,” he laughed. “Anyway, she showed me all of the new things they had just gotten in and then we came to the costumes and well it was just too cute not to buy.” Finn said as he pointed to the little girl who was sucking on the tail of the costume.

“Uncle Finn made you a donkey?” Kurt said to Finnly. “What are we going to do with him?” He cooed as Finn blushed.

“Punishment,” Blaine smiled as he took the baby and began playing with her little hands.

“Well you boys must be starving.” Carole smiled as she hopped up. “I made spaghetti and meatballs for your homecoming.” She smiled before hugging them both.

“Well I would say nice to have you back under my roof but you’re moving out in three days.” Burt smiled as he patted his son on the back and winked at Blaine before following his wife downstairs.

“Sooooooo?” Mercedes said as she shuffled closer to the trio. “How was the honeymoon?” she practically squeaked.

“Well Kurt slept for the first twelve hours.” Blaine laughed as he sat down next to Quinn with Finnly in his lap.

“Well that might have something to do with the fact that Mercedes woke me up at like 5 am the morning of the wedding,” Kurt stressed. “Or to do with the fact that Blaine’s sleeping pattern mimics that of a bear and I always have to get the baby at night.” He shot towards his husband.

“I do not.”  Blaine blushed as he pulled Finnly in closer to his chest.

“Ah, yes you do. You are impossible to wake up once you get to sleep. I can shake you, kick you, yell at you and you don’t even budge.” Kurt pointed out.

“You do dude.” Finn smiled.

“And how would you know?” Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

“Well there was that time on our plane trip to New York when Kurt was vomiting everywhere and you didn’t even stir. Once you fell asleep on Kurt when you two were on the couch and Kurt had to call me to come and move you. Once you fell asleep in the NICU beside Finnly’s cot and the nurses came to ask me if you were on drugs. Oh and one time-”

“Thank you Finn. I believe we get the picture.” Blaine said as he turned scarlet and buried his face behind his free hand.

“Moving on,” Kurt smiled at his husband’s embarrassment. “The honeymoon was amazing. We walked on the beach, had dinner out every night, slept till noon it was just great.” Kurt said as he laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder kissing him on the cheek.

“Aw,” Mercedes smiled. “Did you do anything else?” She smiled while raising an eyebrow.

Kurt sat up and smiled. “Well we went skinny dipping and we did thing that frightened fish.” Kurt gloated as the girl cheered, Blaine blushed again and Finn blocked his ears.

“Eew, ew, ew, ew okay Kurt you know I love you but seriously.” Finn said scrunching up his nose.

“Oh Finn, I didn’t even say anything. Yet.” He smiled again.

“Okay I am going to rescue myself and the baby before things go any further.” Finn said before grabbing Finnly and running out of the room.

They could hear Finn running down stairs and Carole asking why he was coming down and Finn trying to explain that Kurt was talking about ‘yucky’ things which caused everyone left in the room to burst into laughter.

They talked for the next hour about the honeymoon and the girls talked about what had happened while they were gone before Carole called them down to lunch.

“So you guys defiantly moving out on Monday?” Burt asked before stuffing his face full of spaghetti.

“Yeah.” Kurt smiled as Finnly managed to get spaghetti sauce everywhere but her mouth. “Why, you gonna miss us dad?”

“No not you two,” He said pointing to Blaine and Kurt. “But I will miss this little one.” He said as he tried to get some of the sauce out of her curls before she threw some of her lunch at him. Spaghetti and sauce landed right on top of the bald mans head and Finnly giggled.

“Oh you think you are so funny,” Burt said as he grabbed the little girl out of her high chair and began to tickle her and blow raspberries on her stomach making the girl shriek with glee.  “Who is funny now? Huh? Little monster.” He joked as he ticked the girl some more.

“Oh Dad, I swear sometimes I don’t know who is worse out of you or Finnly.” Kurt said as he shook his head. Then he caught Finn feeding himself the pasta with his hands like a chimp. He had sauce all over his face, from his chin up to his hairline.

“Or Finn.” Kurt added before Finn shot him a glance that couldn’t be taken seriously due to the amount of sauce covering his face. Then he saw Blaine slurping the spaghetti getting sauce over his face, shirt and everything in the near vicinity. Kurt just rolled his eyes at the immaturity he was surrounded by.

“I am in a house of babies.” He said trying to get some on the sauce of this lapel.

“Oh you love us.” Blaine said before pulling him in by the tie in for a kiss. The couple kissed before Kurt moved to the side of his mouth and licking away some of the sauce.

“Wow Carole I really must get this recipe from you.” Kurt laughed before pulling his boyfriend in for another saucy kiss.

 

 

“Kurt how many boxes of clothes do you have?” Blaine huffed as he set down the seventh box marked ‘clothes’.

“A few,” Kurt smiled as he bounced Finnly on his hip. “Daddy is being mean baby. Tell him that I have as many boxes of clothes as he has CD’s.” Kurt cooed as he set the baby down in her bassinet.

“That is a lie and you know it.” Blaine said kissing his husband before going out to get anther box.

“Not by much,” Kurt yelled after him as he moved the box into their room and began to sort it into piles.

“Seriously there are three of you and one of those three on miniature why do you need this much stuff.” Finn complained as he put the microwave into its place in the kitchen.

“Why do you have three tennis rackets and fours sets of cleats in your room?” Blaine asked as he walked in with Finnly’s change table.

“That would not be the point.” The jock pointed out as the microwave dinged. “Well the microwave works.” He smiled with himself as he ate the breakfast burrito he tested the microwave out on.

“Finn you really do know your way around home appliances.” Blaine smiled as he took in the last of the furniture for the nursery before falling to the couch with a huff. “Nursery is done.” He called out before Finn joined him.

“So is the kitchen.” Finn said before taking another huge bite of his burrito.

“And the Bedroom.” Kurt announced as he fell to the couch as well.

As soon as the three of them were comfortable Blaine and Kurt started to look at Finn a little awkwardly. Sure they were very grateful for his help in installing every appliance in the kitchen as well at the television and the DVD player but they were newlyweds and wanted some time alone, which had proved difficult since they got home. Between Burt and Finnly they were never alone for more than five minuets at a time.

“Hey Finn aren’t you going to see Rachel today?” Kurt asked sounding a little too desperate.

“Yeah, tonight at six. Why?” Finn asked completely clueless.

“You know. I just thought you would want to go home, have a shower. Take a break. I mean you have been helping us move for about seven hours.” Kurt said winking at Blaine.

“Nah, it’s just Rachel,” He smiled.

“You sure. I mean you want to look nice for your girlfriend.” Kurt hinted again.

“Why are you so interested in my relationship all of a sudden?”

“I’m not. Hey isn’t there some big game on now?”

“Yeah the new Buckeyes game,” Finn said flipping through the channels.

“I am sure dad would want to watch it with you at home.” Kurt added while Blaine tried to suppress a laugh at the pure desperation in his boyfriend’s voice and Finn’s total ignorance.

“Burt is out with Carole today,”

“Well why don’t you invite Puckerman over and you can have a boy’s day?”

“Cool, the four of us can hang. I didn’t know you liked football Kurt?” Blaine started to giggle behind his hand as Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I don’t so why don’t you and Puck go to his house and play on the Xbox.”

“He doesn’t have one”

“The playstation?”

“Nope,”

“Well we can’t have all of us here it will wake the baby. So why don’t you and Puck go your house?”

“I think Puck is cleaning pools today anyway.”

“Finn, are you _sure_ that you don’t want to _leave?_ ” Kurt stressed.

“Nah I’m good.” He smiled.

“Oh my God,” Kurt muttered under his breath before sinking back into the couch.

“Let me handle this.” Blaine smiled. “Finn you might want to go home?” Blaine said calmly.

“Why?” The taller boy said still not getting the picture.

“Because I am about to rip off your brother’s clothes, stick my tough down his throat and mount him right here and now.” Blaine smiled as Finn choked on his burrito and ran so fast that he hit a wall, ran into the door and fell onto the pavement.

The two boys were in hysterics as they herd Finn’s car speed down the street.

“Well that is one way to get him out.” Kurt smiled.

“Now,” Blaine said as he bounced of the couch. Blaine bent down and scooped Kurt up bridal style. “To carry you over the threshold,” He smiled as he walked to the centre of their house.

“I know it is tradition to ‘christen’ every room of a new house, so where would you like to start my love?” Blaine said kissing him on the cheek.

“Well as temping as dinning room table and kitchen bench sound let’s just be old fashion and start with the bedroom.” He smiled as Blaine began to carry him towards their room. “We can move on from there.” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s eye before kissing him on the neck.

Blaine placed Kurt down on the bed before climbing on himself. Blaine began to undo Kurt’s shirt, button by button as Kurt ferociously began to kiss his lips moving down to his chin then down to his neck. Blaine had fully undone Kurt’s shirt as Kurt began tugging at the T-shirt Blaine was wearing before pulling it over his head. Blaine smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

Just as the moment was starting to heat up a loud and piercing wail was heard from the other room. Blaine let out a sigh as he fell to the bed next to Kurt.

“Well we know she got your amazing timing.” He huffed before pulling a pillow over his head and groaning.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked into the living room where he had left his daughter.

“Way to ruin the fun missy,” He joked as he pulled the crying girl close to settle her. Kurt walked with her until she fell back to sleep in his arms. He carried her into the nursery, turned on her musical mobile and closed the blinds so she could sleep in peace. He smiled as she fidgeted a little before sucking on her fist and drifted of into to sleep.

Kurt gently shut the door before tip-toeing back into his and Blaine’s bedroom only to find the man fast asleep on top of the covers, face still half buried under a pillow and with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Kurt just rolled his eyes. Obviously there would be no ‘fun’ today. So instead he pried off Blaine’s shoes and began to snuggle next to him.

 


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN

“What party is it this time?” Puck said as he fiddled with his jacket.

“A housewarming party,” Sam said as he held on to a large bag.

The jock let out an annoyed grunt before knocking on the white door. “Hey Hummel what is this? We have brought you a baby shower, engagement, wedding and now a housewarming present and you can’t open the door?” Puck yelled at the door as Sam rolled his eyes.

Kurt opened the door with Finnly on his hip. “Jeez Noah keep you pants on.”

“Not if I can help it.” He shot the father a grin as Sam pushed him into the house.

“Whoa nice pad,” Sam said as he looked around the small but quaint home.

“I know where we are having our next booze up.” Puck said as he added his and Sam’s present to the ever-growing pile on the dinning room table.

“Yeah totally you, me and uncle Finny over there,” Sam said as he pointed to Finn who was taking Finnly away from Kurt playing with her.

“I think Finn may have gone just a little soft,” Puck said as he sat on the couch.

“I did not,” Finn whined as Finnly pulled on his hair making him lean towards her.

“Oh, yeah. In a few years you know you will be letting her put make up on you.” Puck snorted.

“No I won’t,” Finn said as he re-adjusted her little purple bow.

“Oh my God, Finn is a woman.” Puck said as he leaning his head against the back of the couch.

Kurt walked by and wacked him on the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper, “And what does that make me?” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“ummmm,” Puck scratched his head. “Pretty?”

“Oh shut up,” Kurt said as he sat down next to Finn and began to play with his daughter and Blaine. Finnly let out a little cough.

“What was that?” Blaine cooed. “Was that a cough? Was that a cough?” He said kissing the baby girl on the cheek.

“It was only a little one. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about.” Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine play with Finnly again.

 

 

“Baby you are not good,” Kurt muttered as he held his coughing daughter close to his chest. Finnly’s little cough at the housewarming party two days ago had turned into a hoarse cough that sounded closer to a bark than a cough. “Blaine do you know anything yet?” He yelled desperately as Finnly began to cough again.

“No not yet!” Blaine yelled back as he scratched his head nervously. It was the first time since bringing Finnly home that she had become sick.

“Well when did Carole say she was going to be here?” Kurt asked as he paced with Finnly while feeling her head again. “Oh my, Blaine she is really warm I think she might have a fever. Where is the thermometer?” The countertenor said as he frantically searched through the medicine cabinet.

“In about ten minutes.” Blaine said as he ran into the bathroom with Kurt. “Go, go sit down with her. I’ll find it.” Blaine said as he pushed Kurt out of the room and towards the couch.

“I really think we need to take her to the doctor.” Kurt said as Finnly began to cry again which resulted in a new round of coughing.

“It is almost nine pm on a Sunday night; I don’t think anything is open sweetie.” Blaine said as he ran back with the thermometer and put it under her squirming arm. “Shhh baby.” Blaine said as he kissed her head.

The thermometer beep and Blaine read the results. “No fever. That’s good, that’s good.” The curly haired father muttered as he rubbed his daughter’s chest.

The doorbell rang and Blaine shot up like a bullet and ran to the door.

“Carole thank god you’re here my baby sounds like a barking seal.” Blaine said tugging to woman over to the couch and to the sick infant.

“Help me,” Kurt said with wide eyes as he handed over Finnly to Carole’s awaiting arms.

“She doesn’t have a fever but the terrible cough.”

“Let me guess, it sounds like a bark more than a cough, it gets worse at night and she is stuffy?” Carole said as she rocked Finnly in her arms.

“Yes!” Kurt basically cried.

“It’s croup.” She said as she began to strip Finnly down of the many layers Kurt had wrapped her in. “Blaine go and run a hot shower, as hot as you can get it.” Carole instructed as she gave the little girl who was now only in a singlet back to Kurt and began to walk towards the shower. “Go sit with her in the steam for ten minutes and she’ll be able to breath easier. I promise you.”

“Croup is that bad, it sounds bad.” Kurt said as he walked towards the bathroom with Finnly held tight against his chest.

“It’s an infection, very common in babies. Trust me, Finn had it twice. The first time I rushed him to the hospital.” Carole smiled. “You and Blaine go sit with her in the steam for about ten minutes or until she breathes a little easier and I’ll go home and get my humidifier.” The older woman smiled as Kurt sat on the bathroom floor next to Blaine who was fiddling with the shower knobs.

“What is it? Is she okay?” Blaine asked nervously.

“Carole says it is croup, we just need to sit with her in the steam.” Kurt said rubbing the baby’s back.

“God she is a lifesaver.” Blaine said as he placed his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Look,” Kurt whispered as he gestured with his head to the slumbering girl in his arms.

Blaine smiled. “First time she’s slept in the last two days. Let’s put her to bed.”

Blaine stood up and Kurt passed him the sleeping girl. Kurt turned off the showers as Blaine put Finnly down.

“Well they never show you that in the movies.” Blaine laughed as he yawned.

“What?” Kurt giggled as he changed his shirt.

“You know the whole saying up for seventy-two hours with a baby who can hardly breathe. They never show you that in a rom-com. The movies lied to me.” Blaine laughed as Kurt pulled him onto their bed and kissed him.

“Hey, hey, hey easy. Remember Carole is bringing the humidifier over soon.” Blaine said pulling himself away fro Kurt.

“But it has been forever.” Kurt whined.

“Yes, but Carole will be here in like five minutes and the pot roast it in the oven. Come on.” Blaine said pulling Kurt off the bed. “Besides going that fast wouldn’t be fun.”

“Well fast can be fun.” Kurt smirked.

“What is on your mind?” Blaine winked.

“Well Carole is at least seven minutes away and there is five minutes left of the oven timer.” Kurt said as he pushed the cutlery off the table. “Race ya,” Kurt laughed s he lay down on the dinning room table. “And besides, I don’t think we have christened this room.”

 


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT   

Finnly’s First Word:

_“Baby mine, don't you cry._ __  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine.”

Kurt sang as he placed the little girl into the bathtub. Finnly looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling and splashing around in the water. Kurt just laughed as he handed her a rubber duck and continue to hum as he washed her hair.

Blaine was walking past the bathroom and heard Kurt’s humming. He carefully opened the door making sure not to disturb the moment. He leaned against the wall before singing the next verse from the doorway.

 _“Little one, when you play,_ __  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine.”

Kurt turned around and smiled at Blaine as he walked closer to his husband and baby. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek before Kurt sang the third verse.

 _“If they knew all about you,_ __  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.”

Blaine kneeled next to Kurt and hugged him before the two of them sang the last verse together in harmony.

 _“From your hair down to your toes,_  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine.”

“Well that was ridiculously tacky.” Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine again causing Finnly to squeal and splash around in the tub.

“Well she liked it.” Blaine smiled as he picked up the little girl and wrapped her in a towel.

“Oh great. Bette Midler would be proud.” Kurt laughed as he dried Finnly’s hair.

Blaine stood up with Finnly in his arms. “Common Gypsy let get you dressed. I’m sure Papa Rose will pick you out a perfect outfit!” Blaine smiled at Kurt who just poked his tongue out.

“Gypsy.” Finnly mumbled.

Blaine’s eyes grew wide as he spun around to face Kurt.

“Oh My God! Kurt! Kurt did you here that?” Blaine yelled.

“Hear what?” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Finnly! She…she just spoke. She said ‘Gypsy’.” Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

“She did. Finnly. Baby. Can you say it again?” Blaine cooed. The baby just smiled at him. “Come on baby.” Once again she remained silent.

“Blaine I think you hallucinated it.” Kurt laughed.

“I did not. Come on Finnly if you say it again Daddy will buy you a present.” Blaine cooed.

“Bribery. Nice.” Kurt quipped

“Gypsy.” Finnly squeaked.

“Oh my God!” Kurt yelled.

“I told you.” Blaine smiled.

“She spoke! Oh My God her first word was about a stripper.” Kurt frowned.

“No it was about a Broadway musical.” Blaine corrected.

“Oh we are such a stereotype.” Kurt laughed. “Common let’s see if we can get her to sat ‘Liza’ next.”

Finnly’s First Birthday:

_“Happy Birthday to you_  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Finnly  
Happy Birthday to you”

Burt, Carole, Mark, Mark, Katherine, Finn, Rachel, the New Directions, Kurt and Blaine sung as the little girl smiled over her cake.

“Blow out the candle sweetie.” Blaine said to the girl on his lap.

“This is boring as hell.” Santana mumbled.

“Shut up. My baby only has her first birthday once.” Kurt shot back.

“I bet she is making a wish.” Finn smiled.

“I wish she would blow out the candle.” Santana sighed.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and helped Finnly blow out her candle.

The whole crowed cheered as Finnly smiled and kicked her foot into the side of the icing.

“Silly girl. You are supposed to eat with you hands not you feet.” Blaine said as he ate the icing of Finnly’s foot causing her to giggle.

Finn stood up and raised his pink plastic cup.

“As Finnly’s Uncle, Godfather and favorite person in the world,” Finn smirked. “I believe it is up to me to make a toast.” Finn said smiling as Carole hung her head and Burt giggled.

“Finny” Finnly said as she made grabbing motions towards Finn.

“I can’t believe that was her second word. She said it before she said dad or daddy.” Kurt mumbled to Blaine.

“I know; it’s probably her just trying to say her own name.” Blaine said back as he handed Finnly to Finn.

“See, favorite person in the world.” Finn said as the baby smiled. “Anyway. So one year ago today,”

“Oh God. Can we please not get into the graphic details of her birth? One year ago today Azimio destroyed Burt’s garage causing Kurt to go into a complete meltdown which ended in emergency cesarean and coma. Finn cried, Blaine cried, Burt cried, we all cried ba da bum bum baby.” Santana said quickly.

“Okay not quite was I was going for but yes, on this day one year ago we were blessed when this little person came into our lives.” Finn said kissing Finnly on the head causing her to giggle. “And I would just like to toast my two brothers for being amazing and having an amazing daughter.” Finn raised his princess cup.

“Finny.” Finnly smiled as she cuddled again his chest making the room ‘aw’.

The jock smiled as the curly haired little girl clung to his chest.

“My baby is growing up so fast.” Finn sat back down.

Kurt and Blaine just laughed.

 

Finnly’s First Steps:

“Kurt?” Blaine yelled through the house. “Kurt have you seen my good blue tie?” Blaine yelled again as he walked past Finnly playing on the floor.

“Blue? Really I was thinking the red but the last time I saw it, it was near the-” Kurt stopped mid sentence as he saw Finnly pull Blaine’s good tie out of her diaper. “baby.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Ta for daddy?” he asked holding his hand out for the tie.

Finnly smiled and wrapped tie around her neck. “Ta da!” She clapped her hands and smiled.

“Very clever,” Blaine smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. “But Daddy needs his tie for his collage presentation so he can pass so he can make money to pay for Daddy Kurt’s clothes.”

“I heard that!” Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

Blaine took the tie off Finnly and hung it on the back of a dinning room chair before going into the kitchen and stealing a piece of toast Kurt was eating.

“Hey!” Kurt scowled before taking the toast back and biting into it. Blaine flashed Kurt a smile before lunging foreword and biting into the toast while it was still in Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt squealed a little before relinquishing the toast.

“I am the toast King!” Blaine said will his mouth still full.

“Daddy tie.” Finnly said as she crawled away from the corner and carefully pushed herself up and began to very wobbly walk to the chair where Blaine’s tie was hanging.

“Finnly leave Daddy’s tie.” Kurt sighed as he turned around to see where his daughter was. Kurt’s eyes were wide. He couldn’t even speak he just repeatedly wacked Blaine on the arm.

“Ow Kurt! I know you are jealous that I am the toast king but holy crap our daughter is walking.” Blaine said losing his train of thought mid sentence as he saw Finnly wobbling to the tie. She got a little closer to the tie before staring back at Kurt with worried eyes.

“Go on baby, bring Daddy his tie.” Blaine said as he crouched down.

Finnly smiled at him as she pulled the tie down from the chair. The curly haired girl fell over after she pulled down the tie but she got back up and took a few more unsteady steps.

“Come on baby girl.” Kurt cheered next to Blaine.

Finnly smiled at them both before walking the last five steps to her fathers. She smiled happily as she reached them and handed Blaine his ties.

“Daddy tie.” She smiled as Blaine took the tie before sweeping her into his arms.

“You are the smartest, cutest most wonderful baby in the whole world!” Blaine said spinning her around and kissing her cheeks.

“Daddy tie.” Finnly repeated. “But red better.” She smiled.

“And you sound just like your father.” Blaine said raising an eyebrow at Kurt who was just giggling.

 

Finnly’s First Outfit:

“Finnly! Are you sure you don’t want Daddy’s help?” Kurt said as he knocked on her door.

“No Daddy! I can do it.” The two and a half year old said from her room as she tried to dress herself for the first time.

“Okay! I believe you.” Kurt slid down the wall and sat down next to Finnly’s door.

“Hey, she still in there?” Blaine asked as he did up his shirt and straightened his bowtie. Kurt just nodded with a smile. “It has been twenty minuets, obviously she takes after you.” Blaine giggled. “Finnly sweetie, it is only dinner with grandpa Burt and grandma Carole. You don’t need a ball gown.”

“Daddy you silly.” Finnly replied. “You can’t wear a ball.”

“Ba-zing!” Kurt shot back.

“Okay Daddies. I’m ready.” Finny said as she opened the door.

“Oh,” Blaine’s eyes grew wide.

“My,” Kurt sighed

“God. Kurt if there was ever any doubt that this child wasn’t mine they have just been abolished.” Blaine laughed as he picked his daughter up.

Finnly was wearing little blue trousers (that were on backwards), a white button down shirt (that were out of order), a blue knit vest that Carole had made her and she had stolen one of Blaine’s red bowties and was wearing it around her neck like a necklace.

Blaine held her up next to him because he as also wearing a vest and bowtie. “Do we look alike?” He laughed.

“She is such a Daddy’s little girl.” Kurt sighed before laughing a little.

“Oh my God. Not only does she look like me but they are Dalton colours.” Blaine smiled.

“You like it Daddy?” She said hugging him.

“I love it baby.” Blaine kissed her.

“You and I need to have a little chat when we get home baby girl.” Kurt said as he rolled his eyes at the two of them.

 

Finnly’s First ‘Big Girl’ Bed:

“Did you have a good birthday sweetie?” Kurt said kissing the sleepy girl’s head.

“Best third Birthday I ever had.” She said looking up at Kurt.

“Well it is not quite over.” He smiled. “Daddy Blaine and I have a surprise for you.”

This perked the girl up as Kurt opened her door to her room.

“Happy Birthday Finnly!” Both of them said as the girl looked around her room. The boys had taken out her ‘baby bed’ and replayed it with a purple bed with matching side tables.

“Thank you.” The girl squealed before leaping into the covers.

Blaine walked over to Kurt. “Well if I new that would get her into bed so fast I would have replaced it sooner.”

“Best bed ever!” he said burring under the sheets.

“Okay well sleep tight.” Kurt said before turned off the light and shutting the door.

It was almost midnight when Kurt woke up to something crawling up his and Blaine’s bed. “Blaine,” Kurt said whacking him in the face with a spare pillow.

“Wha-” He said rubbing his eyes.

“Either a wild beast has escaped or we have a visitor.” Kurt said as he flicked on the light. “Finnly? Baby what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” he asked pulled the girl between the two of them.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” She said cuddling into Kurt.

“Why baby? Don’t you like your new bed?” Blaine asked rubbing her back.

“No I love it.” Finnly yawned. “Just wanted to be with my Daddies.”

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled before turning the light off.

“Daddy Blaine?” Finnly said quietly

“Yes princess.” He yawned.

“Can you tell me the story of when you and Daddy met?” She asked quietly.

“Again? I already told you twice today?” Blaine asked.

“But it’s my birthday.” She whined.

“Okay, okay.” He pretended to be annoyed but actually thought it was cute. “It was a quite day on November 9th at DaltonAcademy. I was casually walking down the stairs minding my own business when I saw this stunning creature that was attempting to spy on us. He stopped me on the stairwell and introduced himself to me and asked me what was going on. I informed him that our school’s rock star glee club was performing in the senior common room. I then took his hand and we ran through the picturesque hallway shortcut toward the performance. I then proceeded to serenade this individual to Katy Perry’s timeless classic ‘Teenage Dream’ causing him not only blush a bright shade of scarlet but to fall in love with me instantly.”

Blaine looked over and kissed the sleeping girl on the head.

 

Finnly’s First Day at Daycare:

“Blaine maybe we should call them.” Kurt said as he paced.

“Kurt she is three and a half. You had to cut the umbilical chord some time.” Blaine laughed.

“How can you joke at a time like this? We sent our baby to a jail.” Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine.

“It is not a jail, its daycare and I am sure she is fine.”

“But it is the first time she has not been with family. What if she doesn’t like it? What if the other children are mean to her? I am going to go get her.” Kurt got up again and went to grab his keys.

“Kurt stop it! She only has forty minutes left and there was something wrong or she was unhappy they would ring us.” Blaine explained as he watched Kurt look for the keys.

“We can pick her up a little early.” Kurt huffed. “Where are the keys?” He asked before emptying the entire key bowl out and searching for the missing car keys.

“You mean these key?” Blaine said holding up the keys on his index finger.

“Yes those keys. Give them to me.” Kurt said trying to snatch the keys off Blaine but Blaine was to fast. “Blaine this is not funny. Give me the keys.”

“I beg to differ, this is hilarious.” Blaine laughed as he once again successfully avoided Kurt’s snatching attempts.

“Give. Me. The. Keys!” Kurt said as he got on to the couch and leaned over Blaine who was holding the keys behind him.

“Well at this rate we can make another Finnly.” He laughed again before sitting on the keys.

“You are so juvenile.” Kurt huffed.

Blaine just scoffed. “Now if you sit there like a good boy for ten minutes we can go and pick up Finnly.” Blaine said slowly as if he was speaking to a child.

“Fine.” The brunette said as he sat down a fiddled with his fingers and watched the clock.

Nine minutes later after Kurt had paced for a while and tried to hotwire the car with no success and he was now at the begging stage.

“Blaine please lets go. You said ten minutes, it has been ten minutes.” He begged.

“Nope. It has only been nine minutes and thirty-seven seconds.” Blaine said looking at his watch.

“But we have to walk to the car and drive to daycare plus find a park.” Kurt tired again.

“Nine minutes and forty-two seconds.” Blaine counted.

“But all of the parents get out at three if we leave now we are guaranteed to get a car space.”

“Nine minutes and fifty-three seconds.”

“Please, please, please!” He bounced.

“Nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds.”

“Two, one okay lets go.” Kurt said pulling Blaine’s arm trying to get him up.

“Alright fine. Let’s go. But I am driving. Knowing you well get into an accident while driving seventy-five miles an hour in a forty zone.” Blaine said as they walked to the car.

After the fifteen minute drive to the daycare centre Kurt practically sprinted to the door and was just in time to see the class saying goodbye to each other. Kurt looked frantically amongst the children until he spotted a certain curly head.

“Finnly!” he called out waving at the girl whose face lit up as soon as she spotted Kurt waving to her and Blaine behind him smiling.

“Daddies!” She squealed as she ran towards them. As she got closer Kurt could see she was covered in glitter and paint. There were chunks of glitter on her face and green paint through her hair.

“Baby!” Kurt picked her up and spun her around, hugging her tight. “What have you been doing?” He said picking off some of the glitter.

“Craft Daddy. Daycare is fun. Can I live here?” She asked as Kurt carried her out and Blaine laughed. Kurt just scowled at him and poked out his tongue.

“I don’t think you can live there but you can go back in two days.” Blaine said as he picked more glitter off the girl.

She squealed with excitement and clapped her hands.

 

Finnly’s First Song:

“Okay. Do you think we are ready to show Daddy Kurt?” Blaine asked Finnly and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Show Daddy Kurt what?” Kurt asked as he came home from collage.

“Daddy, come into my room.” Finnly’s little voice said from down the hall.

“Okay princess.” Kurt said as he dropped his books on the counter and walked into his daughter’s bedroom. “Oh.” He gasped as he walked into the room. Blaine had dragged all the furniture to one side of the room and Finnly stood in an open space dressed in a white tutu and leotard. Blaine smiled as he stood next to his daughter.

“Daddy, sit down.” Finnly said pulling a tiny pink chair over and pulling Kurt’s hand to make him sit.

“Okay sitting.” Kurt said as he crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap.

“Go hit the button sweetie.” Blaine said as Finnly ran over to the iPod dock and pressed play and ran back over to Blaine and held his hand. A familiar song filled the room and Blaine and Finnly began stepping in time to the music and Blaine spun the little girl around before she began to sing.

_“May we entertain you?  
May we see you smile?”_

Both Blaine and Finnly dancing identically as Finnly sang.

_“I will do some kicks”_

Finnly sang as she did a high kick.

_“I will do some tricks”_

Blaine sang as he did the ‘invisible thumb’ trick.

“Sing out Blaine. Sing out!” Kurt teased and Blaine rolled his eyes

_“I’ll tell you a story”_

Finnly sang as she pretended to read a book.

_“I’ll dance when she’s done”_

Blaine sang spinning in a circle.

_“By the time we’re through, entertaining you  
You’ll have a barrel of fun”_

The pair sang together before Blaine spun Finnly around once more.

_“You’ll have a barrel of fun!”_

They sang and Blaine picked Finnly up and she blew Kurt a kiss.

Kurt clapped wildly and Blaine put Finnly back down and they both bowed.

“Daddy. You like?” She asked bouncing up and down.

“I loved is princess. Best baby June ever.” He said kissing her on the cheek and making her laugh.

 

Finnly’s First Major Injury:

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt said as he answered the phone.

“Oh my God Kurt I’m am so sorry.” Mike said on the phone. He could hear Finnly crying in the background.

“Mike? What happened?” Kurt said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

“Tina and I are at the hospital with Finnly. I tri-”

“I’m on my way.” Kurt said cutting him off. “Blaine! Blaine!” he screamed as he ran through the house grabbing his keys and Finnly’s favorite stuffed pig that Finn gave her.

“What. Why are you shouting?” Blaine said as he emerged from the bathroom.

“We have to go to the hospital. Something happened to Finnly.” He said frantically before running out the door.

“Give me the keys. You can’t drive like this.” Blaine said as he took Kurt’s keys and the two of them jumped in the car and sped down the road.

“What happened?” Blaine said doing almost double the speed limit.

“I don’t know. Mike rang me and said he was sorry and told me to get to the hospital. I could hear her crying Blaine. And not like ‘ow I bit my lip’ crying like full on crying.” Kurt said as he started to sob and clutched the stuffed pig to his chest.

“It’s okay.” Blaine said as he pulled Kurt to his chest. “She’ll be okay.”

Blaine sped into the ambulance zone and dropped Kurt off before going to get a park. Kurt ran through the doors and scanned the waiting room looking for either Tina or Mike. It was the newlywed’s idea to babysit Finnly. Tina (who was now twenty-four weeks pregnant) and Mike wanted to have some more experience with children and figured they would give Kurt and Blaine a day off and take Finnly.

Tina spotted Kurt before he spotted her. She ran towards him as fast as she could. “Oh my God. Kurt I am so sorry. We were playing and I only looked away for a second just one second. I just- I don’t know I look away and then I hear screaming and Finnly was falling down our stairs. I am so sorry. I don’t know what to say. I- I just.” The girl started to cry.

“Tina.” Kurt hugged her in an effort to calm her down. “It’s okay accidents happen. Just come over here and sit down.” He led the pregnant girl to the waiting room chairs. “Take some deep breaths okay? Stress is not good for you.” Kurt said even though he was terrified inside.

Once Tina had settled down a little Kurt decided that he could talk again. “Okay so where is Finnly?”

“Mike went with her down to X-ray.” She cried again.

 _‘X-ray oh God’!_ Kurt thought as he tried to stop the girl’s tears again.

“They will bring her back to room four just around the corner. It shouldn’t be too much longer.” Tina explained.

“Okay thank you. Will you wait for Blaine and tell him where I am.” Kurt asked without trying to sound panicked

“Of course. Kurt I am so sorry.” She said again.

“It is not your fault.” He repeated before jogging to where Tina said they would be back.

Kurt sat in uncomfortable chair as he fiddled with a stuffed pig and waiting for either Blaine or Mike to come back. Blaine burst through the door within the next five minutes.

“I am pretty sure I am parked illegally but I don’t care. Do you know anything?” Blaine said taking Kurt’s hands in his.

“No. Not yet. All I know is that she fell down the stairs and Mike and the doctor have taken her down to X-ray. X-ray Blaine!” Kurt said desperately.

Blaine just looked shocked for a second and Kurt hugged the pig. After ten more minutes of anxious waiting, pacing and a little bit of crying the door to the exam room opened and an orderly wheeled in a pediatric hospital bed with a very groggy looking Finnly in it and Mike holding her hand looking as white as a sheet. On further inspection the fathers could see that Finnly had her right wrist set into a purple cast.

“I take it you are her Dads?” A man they were assuming was the doctor said.

“Yes.” Blaine said anxiously looking at his daughter.

“Well it’s good news. She has a broken wrist but it was only a minor fracture and we do not expect any permanent damage. She just has to wear the cats for six weeks while the bones heal. She is a little groggy from the pain killers we gave her and I’ll give you a prescription for the next few days but she can go home tonight. Okay?”

Kurt and Blaine managed a nod as the doctor handed Blaine the prescription along with some other paperwork.

“I’ll give you some time alone. I’ll send a nurse around in a while to arrange discharge.” The doctor said as he walked out the door.

“Aw baby.” Kurt said quietly as he walked over to the bed where Mike was standing and took the hand that wasn’t wrapped in plaster.

“Guys I cannot say how sorry I am.” Mike tried to explain.

“Mike. It’s okay.” Kurt said faking a smile.

“Oh and you should probably go and comfort your wife and tell her not to panic.” Blaine suggested as he moved to the other side of the bed.

“Okay. Um sorry again.” He said before exiting the room.

There was silence for a moment. Both fathers just stared at their sleeping daughter before she moved a little and her blue eyes open and stared back at them.

“Daddies,” she said quietly.

“Hey precious.” Blaine said kissing her on the head.

“Hi baby.” Kurt said squeezing her hand.

“Like my cast?” She asked not quite focusing on anything. “It purple and prettiful.”

“It’s beautiful pumpkin. And look Sir Oinkington came to see it too.” Kurt smiled as he discreetly tried to wipe away his now falling tears.

“You keep him Daddy. He will make you happy.” She said pointing with her cast hand.

If Kurt hadn’t been crying before that last statement would have tipped him over the edge, the father jumped on the bed on scooped the little girl into his arms and held her close to his chest. Kurt tried to stop the tear falling but Finnly began to pat his arm with her little arm that was wrapped up in a cast. Blaine handed him a tissue and he put a blanket over Finnly.

“Daddy?” She said looking up sleepily at Kurt. “Will you tell me the story of how you and Daddy met?”

“Of course baby.” He said kissing her lightly on the head. “It was a quiet day on November 9th when I was walking down the stairs of Dalton Academy. I grabbed the attention of the best looking boy I could find as they all hurried past me on the stairs. I introduced myself to him before inquiring to what was happening. The mysterious dark haired boy told me that their show choir was throwing an impromptu performance and that the whole school viewed them as rocked stars. He then took my hand and he led me running through the scenic halls of Dalton on his so call shortcut. It was when we reached the bustling common room that he handed another boy his bag and began to serenade me Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’.”

“And you fell in love with him instantly.” Finnly yawned as she snuggled closer to Kurt’s chest.  

 “Hello my favorite little girl in the whole world.” Anna said as she swung open the door and leaned against the doorframe.

“Aunty Anna!” Finnly said perking up a little more.

“Hey munchkin, what have you been doing to yourself.” She smiled.

“Stairs” Blaine said.

“Oh course. Now who wants to get out of here?” She asked as she played with Finnly’s curls.

“Me!” Kurt said raising a hand.

“I second that.” Blaine said as well as Anna handed him a stack of paperwork to fill out. It only took a few minutes as Anna had filled in most of the details anyway.

“Alrighty,” she said collecting the forms. “That is everything. You boys and sleeping beauty hear are right to go home.”

“Thank you Anna.” Kurt smiled as he picked Finnly up like a Koala and carried her out of the room with Blaine following behind with Sir Oinkington.

“Let’s just get her home and tell the family tomorrow.” Blaine said to Kurt as they walked back past the waiting room.

“That might be a problem.” Kurt said as he gestured to the waiting room with his head.

Blaine looked around the corner and saw everyone. Finn, Carole and Burt were on one bench with Mark and Katherine on the other side. All of the New Directions were crowded around a few tables with Finn clutching onto Finnly’s favorite blanket and Mike and Tina looking incredibly guilty. A few of the Warblers were at another set of chairs near Blaine’s parents and Mr. Shue sat next to Sue who were talking to a few of the New Directions.

“Um hi.” Blaine said softly. As soon as he spoke about twenty-five people turned around to look at him all looking worried.

Finn was the first to get up; he walked over the Kurt who was still holding Finnly tight to his chest. “Just tell me she is going to be okay.” He asked desperately.

“Everyone. She is going to be fine. She has a fractured wrist and has to wear a cast for six weeks but she will be okay.” Kurt said to the hoard.

There was a huge group sigh of relief.

“So we are going to take this one home for some rest. But thank you everyone for coming.” Blaine said as he led Kurt out.

“Kurt I am coming with you. It is going to happen so there is no point in fighting me.” Finn said as he put a hand on his brother’s back. Kurt just nodded.

“I’ll be over tomorrow with some food okay?” Carole said as she and Burt said goodbye.

When the three boys got home they put Finnly to bed and Kurt and Blaine dragged two of their lounge chairs into her room to sleep on while Finn rested his head against Finnly’s bed and his back against her night sand, never letting go of her hand for the whole night.

 

Finnly’s First Dance Recital:

“I don’t know what’s sadder, the fact that I just saw my four almost five year old daughter dance as a tulip of the fact that we booked out three rows of seats in this theatre so everyone could see it?” Kurt said to Mercedes who was sitting next him in the auditorium.

“It was cute and besides she still has her solo performance with Blaine.” Mercedes said as another group of dancers came on.

“She really was the best tulip.” Carole smiled as he gave Kurt’s knee a squeeze. Blaine was not in the audience he was behind the scenes getting himself and Finnly ready for their solo.

“So did Blaine ever cave and tell you what they were performing?” Mercedes asked as intermission started.

“No,” Kurt sighed. “And he bribed Finnly so she wouldn’t tell me.”

“I think it’s sweet, they want to surprise you.” Carole said as the lights flickered and they all sat back down.

Finnly’s teacher walked up to the microphone stand. Kurt turned to face his three rows of family and friends and gave them a nod signaling that Blaine and Finnly would be next. As soon as Kurt gave the sign almost every second person pulled out a camera or their iPhone, Burt even pulled out a video camera that looked like James Cameron should be sitting behind it.

“Welcome back everyone. Now usually we leave our solos for the older students. But a certain four almost five year old has absolutely taken out studio by storm. So without further ado I would to present the youngest little star to ever take a solo from our company performing with the help of her father Blaine, Finnly Hummel-Anderson!”

The grand red curtain opened to reveal a white grand piano on one side on the stage and a long table in the middle of the stage. Music started to play and Blaine ran out to the front of the stage – he was dressed in a black suit with a black bowtie and if you looked closely you could see his headset microphone. He smiled at the audience before looking to the opposite side of the stage where a few seconds later Finnly came running out to face her father in the centre of the stage. Finnly was wearing a red dress with a white ribbon around the waste line with the neckline and sleeves trimmed in white. She had a white ribbon tied headband on, black Mary-Jane shoes with white socks and the same headset microphone.

“You know what Annie?” Blaine said facing his daughter.

“What?” She replied with a smile.

“I think I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He smiled.

“And I’m the luckiest kid.” Finnly said as she took a step closer to Blaine and hugged him.

_“_ _Together at last_ _  
Together for ever”_

The pair sang together still holding hands and looking at each other.

_“_ _We're tying a knot_ _  
They never can sever_ _”_

Blaine and Finnly linked their fingers together and Blaine bobbed down so he was the same height as his daughter.

_“I don't need sunshine now_ _  
To turn my skies at blue”_

Blaine sang as a solo as he spun Finnly around in a circle.

_“I don't need anything but you”_

The pair sang to each other.

_“You've wrapped me around”_

Blaine sang as he began walking towards the audience while Finnly ran to his left side and grabbed his hand.

_“That cute little finger”_

The father sang again as Finnly ran over to his right side a grabbed his right hand.

_“You've made life a song_ _  
You've made me the singer”_

Finnly moved so she was in front of Blaine and he took bother of her hands and posed as if they were dancing the tango.

_“And what's the bathtub tune_ _  
You always "Bu-Bu-Boo?"”_

Finnly sang by herself as Blaine picked her up by the waist and put her on the piano so she sat on the edge with her legs crossed neatly.

_“Bu-Bu-Bu_ _  
Anything but you”_

Blaine jumped onto the piano so he was sitting next to Finnly and sang directly to her.

_“Yesterday was plain awful”_

Finnly sang as she moved to the other end of the piano, placed her feet where the key guard is placed her head and her hands.

_“You can say that again”_

Blaine sang as he moved to sit next to Finnly and struck the same pose she was doing.

_“Yesterday was plain awful”_

Finnly repeated as she looked up at Blaine.

_“But that's”_

Blaine sang as he stood up on the piano stool.

_“Not now”_

Finnly sang as she stood on the stool aswell.

_“That's then”_

They sang as they both jumped off the piano stool in unison.   
  
_“I'm poor as a mouse”_

Finnly sang as she took her father’s hand and the pair began too walk across the stage.

_“I'm richer than Midas”_

Blaine smiled as he looked out into the audience and winked at Kurt.

_“But nothing on Earth  
Could ever divide us”_

The pair sang together as Finnly took Blaine’s hands and stood on his feet and they danced in front of the long table.

 _“And if tomorrow_  
I’m an apple seller too  
I don’t need anything but you”

Blaine and Finnly sang together as he spun her around in a circle around him.

_“Yesterday was plain awful”_

Finnly sang as she put her head in her hand as she leaned against the table and started to slide down the table on her elbow.

_“You can say that again”_

Blaine sang as he moved to sit next to Finnly and began to slide along the table next to her

_“Yesterday was plain awful  
But that's”_

Finnly sang as she bumped Blaine with her shoulder.

_“Not now”_

Blaine sang as she reciprocated Finnly’s action.

_“That's then”_

The both sang in unison before Finnly ran around to the front of the table followed by Blaine and the two of them jumped up onto to the table and faced the audience.

 _“We’re two of a kind_  
The happiest pair now  
Like Fred and Adele  
We’re floating on air now”

The both sang and danced in unison on the table. The two of them stepping in time doing a simple tap-dance like routine.

_“And what’s the title of the dream that’s just come true  
I don’t need”_

The two danced some more before both of them jumped off the table together.\

_“Anything”_

Blaine sang as he grabbed Finnly’s hand.

_“Anything”_

Finnly sang as Blaine spun her around again.

_“I don’t need anything but you.”_

The pair sang together as Blaine picked her up bridal style and spun in a circle as they sung the last note. As the song ended Blaine put Finnly back on the ground and they both bowed. The audience erupted in applause. Not only did the three rows that had come to see nothing but Finnly stand but the rest of the auditorium stood to cheer the father and daughter team.

Blaine then looked at Finnly and they both blew a kiss towards Kurt who was in tears and clapping like a maniac.

 

Finnly’s First Day of School:

“You need to take a deep breath.” Blaine said as he threw Finnly’s purple backpack over his shoulder as he watched his husband adjust Finnly’s bow for seventh tie today.

“I just want her to look nice for her first day of school.” Kurt said as he unbuckled Finnly from her car seat and lifter her out of the car.

“Come on princess.” Blaine said as he took the little girls hand and began to lead her towards the school building. Kurt locked the car before walking up to the other two and taking Finnly’s other hand.

They walked into the building, found Finnly’s classroom and got her bag put away and she was now sitting at her desk surrounded by other children whose parents were saying their tearful goodbyes.

“Okay you all set baby?” Blaine said kissing her on the cheek.

“Yep.” She smiled.

“Okay,” Kurt sighed. “Now remember I put your apple in the side pocket of your bag.”

“Yes Daddy.” She nodded.

“And that I put the tomato for your sandwich on the side so it wouldn’t go soggy.”

“Yes Daddy.” She nodded again.

“Now if anyone treats you any differently don’t listen to them because you are special and that is a good thing.”

“I know Daddy you told me all this is the car.” She smiled. “Go home with Daddy Blaine and have a cup of coffee.” She said hugging him from her seat.

Blaine giggled and hugged Finnly before wishing her good luck and pulling Kurt out by the wrist after he said goodbye, wished her luck and told her he loved her five times.

“I cannot believe my baby is in school already.” Kurt sighed as he got into the passenger seat.

“I know. Next thing you’ll know she’ll be having sleepovers and shopping at the mall.”

“Getting a job and having a boyfriend.” Kurt sighed.

“Oh hold the phone.” Blaine said as he put on the breaks. “I need to get a shotgun first.” Blaine said seriously as Kurt laughed.

 


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE

Finnly’s First Sleepover:

“Daddy! Daddy!” Finnly yelled as she ran into their home and threw her bag on the floor and hung up her jackets.

“Dad!” She yelled again as Blaine wheeled his desk chair out of the office.

“What? Did a war start?” He asked jokingly.

“Dad,” Finnly whined as she rolled her eyes. “No, but Kathy Burrows is having a sleepover next weekend. Can I go?”

“I don’t know Finnly you’re only eleven.” Blaine said as he pushed the chair back in and walked into the kitchen.

“Please daddy. Everyone from school will be there. Please, please, please.” She begged.

“Hmm I’ll talk to her mother and you still have to ask you father but its okay by me.” Blaine shrugged.

Two weeks later it was late Saturday afternoon and Finnly was itching to go to Kathy’s house.

“Dad, come on!” Finnly yelled as she put on her backpack and grabbed her pillow and sleeping bag.

“Okay, okay keep your pants on.” Kurt said as he came out of his bedroom. “Do you have everything? Clothes? Toiletries? Phone? Pepper Spray?” Kurt said as he grabbed the car keys.

“Yes, yes, yes and really Dad?” Finnly said as she turned to face her father. The girl had aged beautifully; she had Kurt’s soft chestnut colour hair with Blaine’s curl to it. Her blue eyes and nose were the image of Kurt’s but her features and smile were all Blaine.

“Okay so your father is at the recording studio working on his album until around eleven and then I have to go into the theatre at around two to work on some last minute fittings and then work on my sketches for the fall line so call whichever of us is free at time when you want to go home.” Kurt explained as they walked out the door.

Kathy only lived fifteen minutes away and Kurt and Blaine had met with her mother so they were pretty comfortable leaving Finnly with them for the night. That was until at around ten forty-five that night their home phone rang.

“It’s Blaine,” The curly haired boy said sleepily into the phone as Kurt flicked on the lamp and sat up. “Finnly?” Blaine said sitting up more in bed and looking at Kurt.

“Yeah sweetie. Of course we can pick you up. Your Dad and I are leaving now. Alright see you soon. Love you.” Blaine said as he hung up.

“What? Is she okay?” Kurt asked as the two of them got out of bed and started to throw on some clothes.

“Yeah she said she’s fine but the others girls are making her uncomfortable and she wants to come home.” Blaine explained as he walked to the car.

After the short drive to Kathy’s house Kurt and Blaine walked together to up the front steps and knocked on the door.

Blaine had barley finished knocking when the door flew open and Finnly ran towards both of them and gave them a tight hug.

“Can we go home. Please.” She stressed while hugging both of her fathers tightly.

“Come on precious,” Kurt said picking her up like a koala and carrying her to the car. “Daddy Blaine is just going to tell Kathy’s mum that we’re taking you home.” He said kissing her head.

Kurt put Finnly down on the backseat but when he tried to move to the front seat the little girls hand wouldn’t let his shirt go so instead he ended up in the backseat with Finnly’s head resting in his lap.

“You want to tell me what happened puss?” Kurt asked as he played with her curls.

She shook her head.

“You sure?” Kurt asked again.

“No,” She mumbled.

“Okay. If you don’t want to I am not going to force you.” He said lovingly.

“Daddy, will you tell me the story of how you and Daddy Blaine met.” She asked moving a little closer to Kurt.

“Again? Baby don’t you get sick of that story.”

“It’s my favorite.” She yawned.

“Okay, it was a quiet day on November 9th when I was walking down the stairs of DaltonAcademy. I grabbed the attention of the handsomest boy I could find as they all hurried past me on the stairs. I introduced myself to him before asking what was happening. The mysterious dark haired boy told me that their show choir was throwing an impromptu performance and that the whole school viewed them as rocked stars. He then took my hand and he led me running through the scenic halls of Dalton on his so call shortcut. It was when we reached the bustling common room that he handed another boy his bag and -”

“I serenaded you with ‘Teenage Dream’ causing you to love me instantly.” Blaine finished as smiled at the pair. “She asleep?” He whispered.

Kurt looked at he girl who was now peacefully asleep and nodded at his husband. “What happened?”

“According to Kathy’s mother they were playing truth or dare my guess is it just got a little too rowdy for her.” Blaine explained as she began to drive home.

 

Finnly’s First Bra:

“Arms up and chin up.” Kurt instructed as he whipped his tape measure at his daughter.

“Dad!” Finnly blushed from behind the curtain of the dressing room.

“Oh don’t be silly. I’ve fitted everyone from Tyra Banks to Kate Moss. I’m sure I can fit my own daughter for a bra. Now turn around.” He said to his bright red daughter.

“Look I found a Batman one!” Blaine said as he ran into the dressing room clutching a Batman patterned bra.

“Not happening.” Finnly said as she banged her head against a wall as Kurt measured her chest circumference.

“Is everyone okay in here?” A young sales assistant smiled.

### “Okay.” Kurt spun around. “We’ll take two of the ‘Victoria’s Secret’ Bio Fits, one blank and one nude. Three ‘Laperla’ Invisible Feelings in nude, white and magenta, and one on the ‘Chantelle’ Déclarations from the ‘Seduction’ line in crimson; all in a 34A.”

### “Oh my God!” The girl gushed. “You’re Kurt Hummel –Anderson. I love everything you make. I have your entire summer line hanging in my wardrobe.”

“That’s very sweet.” He smiled. “It’s always nice to meet a fan. Now if you pop into our boutique on the corner of 3rd and Liberty Street and see Vera she’ll give you a private fitting and a special discount.” He smiled.

“Thank you so much.” She smiled as she went into the store to get the bra’s Kurt had requested.

“We cannot go anywhere without one of you being recognized.” Finnly complained.

“Don’t forget Uncle Finn.” Blaine piped in. “He is the starting Quarterback for the Buckeyes.”

“Here you are Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Is this your daughter?” She asked again. “She’s beautiful and has you’re eyes.”

“Yes this is our daughter Finnly.” Kurt said as the nervous girl managed a weak smile and a wave.

“Alright I’ll leave you to it. Just give me a shout if you need any different sizes.” The sales girl excused herself.

“Okay, pop this one on.” Kurt said as he handed his daughter the black bra. Finnly let out a groan as she pulled the curtain shut.

As the girl was in the dressing room Kurt and Blaine could here boys outside asking for an autograph.

“Well Finn’s here.” Blaine whispered.

“Maybe later dude.” The football star said to a younger boy as he walked into the dressing room. “Hey.” He smiled.

Kurt motioned for him to quiet down. “Sweetie? Are you done?” The designer said as he knocked on the door.

“Yep. Fits great, let’s go.” She said way too quickly.

“Nope come out and show us. We’re gay. Who else is better to look at bras?” Blaine laughed.

“Fine!” She ripped open the curtain. “Ta da.”

“A perfect fit.” Kurt smiled as he adjusted the straps.

“Nice design too, one of yours Kurt?” Finn smiled.

Kurt just laughed Finnly just groaned.

“Maybe I should get Rachel one.” Finn pondered causing the Hummel-Anderson’s to laugh.

 

Finnly’s First Glee Club:

A fourteen year old Finnly walked into the McKinley High choir room and looked around in awe. She had heard so many stories but it was the first time she had ever actually stepping into the room.

“Hi,” A tall and well build blond boy said to her as he held out his hand.

“Hey,” Finnly smiled.

“You must be here for the New Directions.” He smiled again. “I’m Cory Evans and that girl over there who looks like me but with a pony tail is my twin sister Candice we are the Glee club captains.”

“Oh hello. I am Finnly Hummel-Anderson.”

“Woah.” Candice said from the other side of the room. “Did I just hear the name Hummel-Anderson?” She asked as she walked over to her bother.

“Yeah Candy this is Finnly.” He said introducing her.

“As in Hummel-Anderson designs?” She asked as she held out her hand for Finnly to shake.

“Yeah that’s my Dad Kurt. You know him?” Finnly asked as the blond girl took off her purple barrette and showed the curly haired girl the delicate gold label that said Hummel-Anderson in black cursive.

“Tell you Dad he is a genius.” She said with a smile.

“And when you say Hummel-Anderson you don’t mean Blaine Hummel-Anderson the six time Grammy winning and the owner of H and A records, Hummel-Anderson, do you?” Cory said in a little bit of awe.

Finnly just nodded in agreement and blushed.

“And when she says Finnly she is referring to Finn Hudson, starting quarterback for the Buckeyes.” Mr. Schuster said as he walked into the choir room. He smiled at Finnly before whispering in her ear. “I would know your eyes and those curls anywhere.”

Finnly blushed even more as she went to sit down. “Yes Kurt, Blaine and Finn were all in my 2012 National whining glee club.” He said proudly as he pointed to the trophy case that housed their nationals’ trophy as well as a huge group photo of the team singing and one after the competition with them all smiled while standing around the trophy.

“Oh that was Sam’s year wasn’t it?” Cory asked as the people crowded around the photo. “Hey Finnly I can see your Dads.”

“Aw you are so lucky to have gotten Blaine’s hair. Jealous.” A red haired girl stated.

“And you defiantly have Kurt’s eyes.” Candice smiled.

“Hey Finnly was at that nationals competition.” The teacher said as he arranged some sheet music.

“What, in the audience?” Cory asked.

“I don’t see a baby?” Candice said a little confused.

“Nope she didn’t watch, she competed with us.” He smiled again as over twenty faces turned around and looked at him with a mixture of confusion and interest. “Okay, find Kurt in the performance photo. Look for the best groomed boy near the centre with the piercing blue eyes.”

“Found him.” Cory boasted. “What am I looking for?”

“Doesn’t he look a little convex to you?” The teacher said with a wink.

“Oh wow. I get it. I can’t believe your Dad competed while he was pregnant with you?” Candice smiled at Finnly.

“I can’t believe I let him.” The teacher said shaking his head. “You know missy, you almost made an appearance that night, scared the living daylights out of everyone.”

“Sorry.” She mumbled while trying to hide her embarrassment that her teacher new so much about her.

“Aw look, Blaine is staring at Kurt.” The red haired girl said. “He looks so in love.”

“He was.” Mr. Shue confirmed.

“Oh we are so going to win this year. We have the national championship fetus!” Cory said giving Finnly a high-five.

 

Finnly’s First Crush:

“Daddy?” Finnly said as she popped her head into Kurt’s studio.

“Yeah pumpkin?” Kurt said leaning back in his chair and taking off his glasses.

“Are you busy?” She said as she walked over to her father.

“Just designing a new line, looking after my famous husband and trying to provide a loving home, nothing much.” He shrugged with a smiled.

“I’m just kidding.” He said gesturing for her to come forward. “What’s on your mind peanut?”

“Daddy did you know Sam Evans? I know he was in your glee club but did you know him?” She asked timidly as she sat on her father’s lap.

“Yeah I new him. He was a really sweet boy. Actually my first day back at school after being in the hospital one of the football players threw a slushie at me and Sam picked me up and carried my to the bathroom, cleaned me off and walked me to my next class. He was a really nice boy. Why do you ask?” Kurt smiled.

“Well his younger brother and sister are the leaders of our glee club and I was just wondering.”

“Oh Cory and Candice right?” Kurt smiled

“Yeah how did you know?” She blushed.

“They came to one of our rehearsals once.” Kurt shrugged. “So why are so interested in the Evans family missy?”

“No reason?” She said while blushing a bright shade of scarlet.

“Oh I think there is a reason.” Kurt smiled. “I think you may think this Cory boy is cute?”

Finnly‘s head spun around to stare at him wide eyed.

“Am I right?”

She nodded. “But how did you know?”

“A father always knows. Except for Daddy Blaine, he is completely clueless.”

“You won’t tell anyone, will you Daddy?” Finnly pleaded.

“Of course not precious.” Kurt said kissing her on the head.

 

Finnly’s First Solo:

“Okay our next audition for the Regional solo is the sophomore Finnly Hummel-Anderson.” The now graying glee club teacher said as the club clapped.

“Hi guys and Mr. Shue” Finnly said as she ran on the auditorium stage wearing red trench coat from Kurt’s latest fall collection.

“Okay Finnly what are you going to sing for us.” Mr. Shue smiled.

“’Out tonight’ for the musical ‘Rent’.”

“Take it away” Mr. Shue said trying to remember why he knew that song for some reason.

An upbeat drum solo started as a now fifteen year old Finnly walked into the centre of the stage. With her back facing the audience. As the guitar solo started Finnly undid the tie around her waist and on the beat she threw away the left then the right. After she had thrown away both of the ties she shook her hips in a provocative along to the beat. The girl then spun around as she began to sing:

_Whats the time?_ _  
Well it’s gotta be close to midnight_

Finnly tore off her red jacket and threw it off stage to reveal her skin tight, skimpy red glitter top, black hot pants and thigh high black patent leather boots. Mr. Shue actually choked on the water he was drinking at the time.

_My body’s talking to me_ _  
It say,’Time for danger’_

As Finnly sung the word ‘danger’ she did one of Kurt’s famous high kicks.

 _It says ‘I wanna commit a crime_ __  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger’

Finnly danced around the stage captivating the essence of Mimi.

 _I’ve had a knack from way back_ __  
At breaking the rules once I learn the Game  
Get-up life’s too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick’ll dance it the flames

All of the choir member’s eyes were glues to Finnly as she moved along with the beat.

 _We don’t need any money_ __  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

As Finnly performed a rather explicit dance move Mr. Shue choked on the water he was drinking at that moment. He coughed more as Cody patted him on the back. Finnly stopped dancing and moved to the edge of the stage to see what the commotion was. The music stopped at the teacher continued to cough and splutter at his desk. “I um….” He coughed a bit more. “I just can believe how much you have um. How do I put this? Um, grown up.” The teacher laughed uneasily. “It’s just I used to change your diapers and now you have grown into such a fine young lady. It makes me proud.” Mr. Shue said with a smile. “But great job I think we have seen enough. And I think we may have some competition for the solo at sectionals.”

Finnly nodded and walked off the stage grumbling, “First solo and I almost kill the teacher. Uncle Finn would be proud.”

Finnly’s First Time Driving:

“Okay. Blaine is our will in place?” Kurt asked from the backseat of Blaine’s new navy blue BMW.

“Dad!” Finnly whined from the drivers’ seat.

“You’ll do fine baby and if you get nervous remember that Daddy Kurt drove through roundabout and end up right in the centre.” Blaine laughed as he patted his daughter’s knee.

“Blaine Hummel-Anderson! Was it not you who stalled your new car on the freeway?” Kurt reminded.

“Yes well. Um.” Blaine scratched his head. “Let’s start the engine. Foot on the clutch” Blaine smiled.

Finnly took a deep breath and started up the car. “Just remember that uncle Finn ran over a mail man sweetie. Nothing can beat that.” Kurt said as he fastened his seatbelt.

“Okay, now put your foot on he break and release he hand break.” Blaine instructed and Finnly complied. “Put your indicator on. Take your foot of the break and put in on the accelerator.”

“Dad! Dad the car is rolling forward.” Finny panicked.

“Its okay. That’s normal. Now I want you to gently press down on the accelerator while easing the clutch up.” Blaine said calmly.

Finnly pushed down the accelerator and the engine roared.

“Gently princess.” Blaine encouraged. Finny eased down the accelerator and Blaine nodded. “Now ease out the clutch. Nice and easy.”

Finnly pulled her foot off the accelerator and the car jolted forward a stopped with a thud.

“Okay you stalled. Just start the engine again and we’ll have another go.” Blaine said sweetly.

Finnly started the car and managed to engage the first gear and drove slowly down the street.

“Now I want you to put the clutch in, take your foot off the accelerator, put the car into second gear and do the same with the clutch and the accelerator.”

Finny did as her father said and the three of them cruised down their street very slowly.

“Okay, make a left ad we will turn onto Finn’s street.” Kurt said from the backseat as he opened up a magazine.

“Why would we go to Uncle Finn’s?” Finnly asked while still white-knuckling the steering wheel.

“Oh your father promised him we would.”

“Well he has been there for every other major milestone. Why should this one be any different?” Kurt piped in as Finnly put on her indicator 500m before the actual turn.

As the family drove around the corner they saw Finn mowing the lawn. He gave them a big wave before running down the street to meet them. As Finnly had not gone past second gear yet he was easily able to catch them.

“Hey guys. Tearing through the streets there Finnly?” He said as he walked with the car to demonstrate how slow she was going.

“At least I am not killing a civil servant Uncle Finn.” She said poking out her tongue.

“Ouch” Kurt added.

“It is only because she is around you so much, little brother that she has developed at attitude.”

 

Finnly’s First Kiss:

Finnly opened her locker with a sigh. Her newest beau Reed had been awfully quiet today. Usually he would be at her side constantly; walking her to lunch, sitting next to her in Glee Club and walking her home. Today however, she had not seen him. She put away her books and looked in her locker to see an envelope with old-fashion calligraphy on the front saying ‘To my dearest Finnly’. It was sealed with red wax in the shape oh a heart. Finnly smiled as she gingerly opened the note:

 _‘Roses are Red_  
Violets are Blue  
Come to the roof at 2  
I have a surprise for you

_Love Reed,’_

Finnly swooned as she hugged the letter to her chest before looking at her watch. It was already 1:55. The girl looked in the mirror in her locker and quickly re-did her lip gloss before running down the hall towards the stairs leading to the roof.

As she opened the door to the stair she saw a sprinkling of rose petals leading up the stairs. She followed the flower trail to the top of the stairs where a dozen long-stem roses tied with a white satin ribbon were sitting atop the stairs. She picked them up and cradled them in one arm while using to push open the heavy door leading out to the roof.

Once outside she saw Reed standing in the middle of the roof wearing a back tuxedo and bowtie. He turned to face her with a bright smile.

“Reed? What is this?” She smiled as he held out his hand.

Reed took her hand and spun her close to him, taking the roses and placing them on a nearby table. He pulled the girl close and whispered in her ear.

“Three months today.” He smiled.

Reed then clicked at the band who Finnly hadn’t noticed until they started playing a familiar song. He pulled her close. Their bodies were close as they gentle swayed to the music. Reed leaned his cheek into her hair, clasping her hands as he sang softly:

 _I’ll be seeing you_  
In all the old, familiar places  
That this hear of mine embraces  
All day through

Finnly felt the tears well up in here eyes, but she just blinked them away and bit her lip, not quite looking at him as she danced.

 _In that small café_  
The Park across the way  
The children’s carousel  
The chestnut tree, the wishing well

She held tighter onto him, exhaling shakily. Reed held her warmly against him as he sang,

 _I’ll be seeing you_  
In every lovely summer’s day  
In everything that’s light and gay  
I’ll think of you that way

They moved around the center of the room, he smiled down at her, singing to her and watching her smile.

 _I’ll find you in the morning sun_  
And when the night is new  
I’ll be looking at the moon  
But I’ll be seeing you

He leaned forward, moving a hand over her cheek, the two of them looking intently at one another.

 _I’ll be seeing you_  
In every lovely summer’s day  
In everything that’s light and gay  
I’ll think of you that way

Finnly looked up at him, her eyes filled with happiness as she lay her head against his chest.

 _I’ll find you in the morning sun_  
And when the night is new  
I’ll be looking at the moon  
But I’ll be seeing you

Reed picked Finnly up and spun her around as the song drew to a close he dipped her slowly and then she felt Reed's gentle reassuring warmth behind her back before their lips softly touched.

  
  


Finnly’s First Prom:

“Okay, a little to the left.” Kurt said as he ushered his daughter in his personally designed gown. It was inspired by the prom theme of ‘Black and White’ and had a full skirt made of alternating black and white tulle. The bodice was white with black boning down the front and with black flowers embroidered on the top, down the left hand side and along the bottom of the bodice. Kurt had accessorized it with long black satin gloves and soft and curly hair had been loosely pulled back into a loose pony tail

Finnly rolled her eyes as Kurt instructed her how to pose. Reed just smiled at her in his black tux.

“Fifteen more minutes until you’re free.” He whispered in her ear.

“Dad you have 600 pictures I think you can let it go.” Finnly said as she plopped on the couch and pulled Reed down with her.

“It seemed like it was yesterday that I was playing with my baby girl and now she is all grown up.” Kurt said as he fanned his face to stop the tears. “Blaine we should have another baby.” He said whacking Blaine’s chest lightly.

Before Blaine could try and change Kurt’s mind the limousine pulled up outside the Hummel-Anderson house with a loud honk.

“Well that’s our ride. See you Dads. We’ll be back before midnight, don’t wait up.” She said quickly as she pulled Reed by the arm towards the door. As she opened the door she ran smack bang into Finn’s chest.

“Hey Finny Bear.” Finn said as hugged her and picked her up swinging her around in a circle. “You look beautiful.” He gushed.

“Thank a lot Finn.” Kurt said as he pinned back some now loose hairs that had fallen out of his daughter’s updo.

“Sorry dude.” Finn hung his head. “Hey Reed,” Finn said giving the boy high-five.

“Beautiful.” Kurt smiled as he tucked the last curl back into her hair and kissed her on the cheek.

“Go have fun.” Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist.

The couple left with one last goodbye they hoped into the limo which sped off.

“I need tequila.” Finn said as he sat on the couch.

“Why, she looks beautiful and it’s not your daughter who is all grown up.” Blaine said from the kitchen with a bottle of brandy and three glasses.

“Yeah but its prom.” Finn shrugged.

“So.” Kurt said as he began to pour.

“Its okay I took care of it, slipped a couple of condoms into Reed’s jacket pocket.” Finn boasted as Kurt and Blaine spat their drink out in shock.

“Om my God.” Blaine said shaking his head. “Did not need to know.”

“Bad images Finn.” Kurt said with a shutter.

“I’m going to punch that Reed kid next time I see him.” Blaine sulked.

Finnly’s First College Letter:

“Kurt!” Blaine screamed from the doorway.

“What?” Kurt ran to the front door. “For heaven’s sake, what?” Kurt panted as he reached his husband.

“It came. It came!” he said bouncing up and down holding a letter.

“Oh my God!” Kurt said looking at the letter. “This little letter from NYU hold’s our daughter’s future.” Kurt said clutching the note to his chest.

“It’s the thick one so that’s good.” Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s open it.” He smiled mischievously.

“No.” Kurt whacked him on the chest. “Let’s hold it in the light.” Kurt said as he ran to the sitting room with Blaine close behind.

Twenty minutes later Finnly opened the door to find an empty house.

“Dads?” she yelled out as she dropped her books on the hall table and went into the kitchen to grab a drink. As she drank her water Finnly could hear voices.

“Oh yeah you almost got it.” Kurt said.

“Oh I’m so close Kurt.”

“Just a bit to the left”

“Oh yeah that’s it.”

Finnly turned up hr nose as she walked toward where the voices were coming from.

“Oh God Blaine you do that so well”

“I am so close”

“Just a bit more”

Finnly padded into the living room where her fathers’ were coming from.

“Just a bit more Blaine”

“So close, so close.”

“Whatever you’re doing please stop for the love of my mental health.” Finnly said as she put her hands over her eyes.

“Oh, hey sweetie.” Kurt said jumping off the table where he and Blaine were standing trying to see into the letter.

“Guess what?” Blaine asked sounding way to excited.

“Is it safe to remove my hands?” She asked cautiously.

“Yes, we weren’t doing anything.” Kurt sighed. “You’re letter from NYU came!” He said bouncing up and down with Blaine.

“Oh my God.” She said looking at the letter. “It’s thick. Daddy Blaine you were right!” She said bouncing up and down.

“Always am.” Blaine smirked, which resulted in Kurt whacking him again.

“Okay.” She curly haired girl took a deep breath. “Its only a letter. Yes, it may hold the key to your entire future and yes it is the thing your life has been leading up to for three months and yes-”

“Finnly, sweetie, your Dad is cutting off the circulation in my hand. Think you can hurry the process up a little bit.” Blaine whined as he looked as his red hand Kurt was clutching.

“But it is only a letter.” She sighed. The young woman slid her index finger under the opening of the envelope. She slid out the letter and began to read it slightly. Finnly dropped the letter and clasped her hands over her mouth.

“Baby?” Blaine said placing a hand on his daughters forearm.

The girl shook her head and began to look sad.

“I’m sorry Dads.” She said softly.

“Sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for. We are so proud of you.” Kurt said preparing to hug his daughter.

“Sorry because you are not going to see me for a long time, cause I’m going to live in New York City!” She screamed before bouncing up and down.

“You got in?” Kurt and Blaine said together.

Finnly nodded before screaming again and bouncing up and down. Kurt then rushed over to join her, then once Blaine had processed the information he join and the family of three spent the next three minutes bouncing up and down in the living room.

 

Finnly’s First Graduation:

“And now I would like to present the Valedictorian for the class of 2030. An impressive, dedicated and unique young lady who will always hold special place in my heart. Finnly Hummel-Anderson.” The now principle Schuester said as Finnly walked up to the podium in her red robe and graduation cap.

“I contemplated and brainstormed for hours and hours for topics worthy for a once in a lifetime moment such as this.” The beautiful girl smiled.

“Eventually I settled on three worthy topics; dedication, hard work and perseverance. All of which would have lead to the most boring speech in McKinley High history. So I’ve decided to be a little risky. To take the sidewalk less traveled. To go into the AP Calculus exam without a calculator or to try and find a park in the school parking lot during school hours.” The audience laughed.

“Here we are, the class of 2030, finally graduating from McKinley High. But many of us may have a question on our minds that begins with why? Why did I not work hard enough to get that A? Why did I go to prom with that guy? Why does Miss. Sylvester know I was eating candy? Why did I let Beth Corcoran design the costumes for Nationals? Why did I skip that class? Why did I not skip that class? I realize that graduation isn’t going to give us any clear answers to our questions. We will not archive any grand enlightenment the moment Principle Schue hands us our diplomas. Graduation however is more a celebration of our last eighteen years of living and a promotion onto a whole new set of whys. Why is my roommate to weird? Why did I drink so much……. Coffee? Why did all my white shirts turn pink? But back to the present.” The girl turned to look at her classmates.

“In all seriousness we are gathered in the hall today to reflect apron and celebrate memories, tears and laughter; disappointments and successes; the imperceptive and the intelligent decisions that have lead us to where we are today. McKinley has offered us wonderful opportunities and a world class faculty to propel each and every one of us to shine and excel in our own individual fortes. Whether it was scoring a touchdown for the Titans or staging a grand performance or butchering the opposing debate team or putting the final touches on a masterpiece of art or writing or getting a score above one hundred in the AMC. We have all excelled in our own unique, distinctive and exceptional ways.”

“McKinley has shaped and molded individuals rendering even the most seemingly ordinary or qualities extraordinary. In retrospect of my past four years in high school I feel that what makes McKinley unique from any other school is that we’re a family. And not just in the sense that out library has become a second home for the mathematically inclined population. I mean like a real family. Principle Schuster is like your second father who knows everything thing there is to know about you and who we all know believes very adamantly that everyone in the school as singing potential even though they or everyone else can’t hear it. Miss. Pillsbury is like your thoughtful and wise aunty with a pamphlet to solve every issue. Teachers are like mentors some with the ability to push you to heights you could have never imagined and good friends are like your siblings.” The girl began to become emotional but took a deep breath and continued.

“They will stick by you through and through consoling you when you’re down, letting you mooch of their tots and laughing at you when you all flat on your face and leaving a bit of themselves behind when it is time to say goodbye. So later on tonight when you raise you shot… I mean champagne glasses or a toast; toast to the memories of an unparalleled high school experience, toast to all those times you stayed up until 2am to practice or study just to get it right, toast to all those times you volunteered your talent, seat and your energy, toast to all those times you took the sidewalk less traveled, toast to your parents who have stood beside you, guided you, believed in you and loved you.” Finnly began to cry but quickly wiped away the tear and smiled at her parents who were smiling with tears in their eyes back at her.

“Toast to all those times you gave it your all and most importantly toast to the family of scholars and life long friends that will always come back home to McKinley. Thank you.”

Blaine and Kurt were the first the be upstanding and applauding their daughter, Mr. Schuester and the teachers soon followed and within a mater of second the entire graduating class and auditorium was giving Finnly a standing ovation. 


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER SIXTY

Finnly’s First Funeral:

“Dad?” Finnly said as she ran as she ran through her fathers’ New York apartment. Blaine emerged from their bedroom with red-rimmed eyes; it was obvious he had been crying.

Finnly pulled him into a hug. “Where is he?”

“Bathroom. I tried but baby it’s not much use.” Finnly gave her father a nod as she padded towards the ensuite bathroom. It was hard to believe that Burt was gone. In Finnly’s mind he was kind of like a superhero, invincible.

“Daddy?” She asked softly as she knocked on the door.

“Dad?” She asked again but there was no response.

The woman in her early twenties sat down outside the door; she could hear the soft sounds of her father sobbing from inside the bathroom.

“Daddy do you remember the time that we took the family vacation to the lake? You, me, Daddy Blaine, Uncle Finn, Grandma and Grandpa all went up to the cabin. Remember when you fell in the lake?”

“You pushed me.” Kurt said through the door.

Finnly laughed softly. “I know. And then Grandpa Burt pushed me. And then he dove in after us.”

“And then we all walk out of the lake together holding hands.” Kurt finished.

“And he was laughing. And I thought to myself ‘I have the best Grandfather in the whole world’.” Finnly said as she heard the door unlock.

Finnly gingerly opened the door and saw her father sitting on the bathmat clutching a photo on Burt and him at his wedding.

“Come on Daddy. Let’s take you home.” She said holding out a hand.

Kurt had managed to stay strong throughout the week, making arrangements, comforting Carole and making sure everything was perfect but standing at the lectern now with his Father’s body in a coffin next to him Kurt could barely hold himself together.

“Burt Hummel. How do you describe such an amazing man? Over the passing week many of you have been kind enough to ring me and let me know that you loved him, which I know he would have been tickled pink to hear. You remember his kind and loving nature wrapped up in a butch exterior. His strange dance moves that always came to the surface during weddings and any other celebrations. His amazing ability to make a soufflé as thin as a pancake the recipe which goes with him to the grave. But most of you told me about his endless capacity to love.  And full of love is ho you will remember him. Not stuck in a box. Pick your favorite baseball cap and remember him that way. The most kind, loving, big-hearted and amazing person most of us will ever meet. As for me, you may ask how I will remember him and how I thought of him. There are just no words to describe so instead I am turning to on of Dad’s favorite movies for inspiration. It encompasses what I want to say.”

Kurt took a deep breath before returning to his speech.

“Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone, Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone, Silence the pianos and with muffled drum Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.” Kurt’s voice began to shake.

“Let the airplanes circle, moaning overhead Scribbling on the sky the message 'He is Dead'.” It was then that Kurt couldn’t continue. The sobs came out of his mouth uncontrollably as he placed his hands over his face. Finnly stood up from her seat in the front row he joined her father at the lectern. He all but collapsed into her and began sobbing on her shoulder. The young woman took a deep breath and wiped the tears from here eyes as she finished her Father’s speech.

“Put crepe bows 'round the white necks of the public doves, Let traffic policemen wear black, cotton gloves. He was my North, my South, my East, and West. My working week and my Sunday rest, My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song; I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong. The stars are not wanted now; put out every one, Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun, Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood; for nothing now can ever come to any good." 

Finnly’s First Job:

“Daddy!” Finnly screamed. “Put me on speaker phone I have news from both of you!” She said bouncing up and down.

“What princess?” Blaine said as he turned the phone on so both he and Kurt could hear their daughter.

“I got a job! In a small theatre on the lower East side.” She gushed.

“Oh my God!” Kurt and Blaine said in unison before all three of them screamed.

“Doing what? Doing what? Oh God you don’t have to take your top off do you?” Blaine panicked.

“Blaine!” Kurt wacked him. “Our baby would never sell herself like that. Right baby?” He said sounding a little unsure.

“No Dad.” Finnly said rolling her eyes. “I am the new Amber Sweet in the Falcon Players production of Repo: The Genetic Opera.”

“Wait! Hold the phone. Isn’t that that horror movie-musical about organ snatchers?” Blaine said protectively.

“Yeah kinda.” Finnly mumbled.

“And Amber Sweet is the daughter whose face falls off?” Blaine asked again.

“Yes.”

“And she parades herself around the stage while doing copious amounts of drugs.” Blaine said sounding disappointed.

“Well yes.” Finnly said sounding defeated.

“That is awesome!” Blaine smiled “I love that movie. Kurt you remember, I made you see it and you left 15 minutes in.” Blaine nudged him.

“Baby as long as your clothes stay on I couldn’t be prouder.” Kurt encouraged.

“Well good, because it’s kind of a low budget production and I kind of need to supply my own costumes.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Blaine go and by a copy of the movie. Come over in three days we’ll do a fitting.”

“Love you Daddy Kurt.” Finnly said kissing the phone.

“Hey, what am I chopped liver?” Blaine yelled while he put on his coat.

“Love you too Daddy Blaine. Okay got to go for a face cast. Bye.” Finnly said as she hung up.

Kurt smiled as he hung up the receiver. “Our baby is going to be a star Blaine.” He said kissing his husband on the cheek.

Finnly’s First Apartment:

Blaine came in from the bedroom and met Kurt who was giving the kitchen a once over before nodding approval at Finnly and Reed. Luckily for the pair Reed had given the place a once over. It was the first time Finnly and Reed would be paying there own way instead of living in one of Kurt and Blaine’s New York apartments. Since Reed’s music career had taken off and Finnly had been booked until the end of the year as Amber Sweet.

“Alright kids.” Blaine said.

Finnly folded her arms and rolled her eyes. “Dad, I am 25.”

“And you will always be my baby.” Kurt said kissing her cheek.

“Okay, you full-grown, mature and fully capable adults. Remember to always use the chain lock, Mythbusters proved it works.” Blaine continued.

“We know Dad. I have been out of home since I was 18.” Finnly smiled as she hugged her cult hair fathers.

“Okay, okay we’ll go.” Blaine smiled. “Just remember to look after each other.”

“Yes Dad.” Finnly said as she hugged Kurt goodbye.

“And to always carry that mace I brought you.” Blaine said as Kurt started pulling him towards the door.

“Yes Dad.”

“And never had a pass-code on your phone or the paramedics can’t contact anyone.” Blaine said again.

“Yes Dad.”

“You.” Blaine pointed at Reed. “You look after my little girl.”

“Yes Mr. Hummel-Anderson.” Reed smiled.

“Leaving.” Kurt said as he tugged his husband out the door.

Finnly shook her head as Reed walked towards the door. He shut the heavy metal door whirled on one foot and clapped his hands together once, beaming at his girlfriend. “Our first grown-up apartment!”

They held hands and bounced up and down, not caring how childish it looked.

The two of them stopped bouncing and stared into each other’s eyes.

“Race you to the bedroom.” Finnly said as she ran towards their bedroom stripping off her clothes as she ran.

“No fair I have a t-shirt on my face.” Reed yelled as he chased after her.

He caught up to Finnly and grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed.

“You know it is a tradition to christen ever room don’t you?” Finnly smiled provocatively.

 

Finnly’s First Wedding:

“Daddy?” Finnly said holding her veil in her hands. “Help me.”

“Sure baby,” Kurt smiled as he took the antique white lace veil and began to style his daughter’s hair into a simplistic updo. It was nice to have a quiet moment with his daughter alone before the ceremony.

“Daddy?” The young woman asked, her voice sounding young and timid. “Tell me the story of how you and Daddy Blaine met?”

Kurt smiled fondly. “It was a quiet day on November 9th when I was walking down the stairs of DaltonAcademy. I grabbed the attention of the best looking boy I could find as they all hurried past me on the stairs. I introduced myself to him before asking what was happening. The mysterious dark haired boy told me that their show choir was throwing an impromptu performance and that the whole school viewed them as rocked stars. He then took my hand and he led me running through the scenic halls of Dalton on his so call shortcut. It was when we reached the bustling common room that he handed another boy his bag and began to serenade me Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'.”

“And you have been in love ever since.” Finnly smiled as she turned to face her father.

Blaine then interrupted the moment as he swung open the door, busting into song.

Slipping through my fingers all the time   
I try to capture every minute   
The feeling in it

“Dad!” “Blaine!” Finnly and Kurt said in unison.

“Sorry having a sentimental moment. My baby is getting married.” Blaine said before beginning to sing again.

Slipping through my fingers all the time   
Do I really see what's in her mind   
Each time I think I'm close to knowing   
She keeps on growing   
Slipping through my fingers all the time 

“There,” Kurt kissed Finnly on the top of the head. “beautiful.” Kurt smiled before going to stand next to his husband. Blaine winked at him before grabbing Kurt into the waltz position and the two of them began to sing the rest of the song as a duet.

Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture   
And save it from the funny tricks of time   
Slipping through my fingers.

“Oh my God.” Finnly said. “Do you think other families just bust out into song at the drop of a hat?”

Finnly’s First Baby:

Kurt and Blaine had moved in with Finnly the second they had found out she was pregnant. By now, the petite curly haired brunet had blow up so much that she was constantly being teased with ‘ _how many have you go in there’_ jokes. She found it hard to move and was constantly winning about being over with it and how Reed would be caring the next one.

The time came in the middle of the night. Blaine awoke to Reed screaming his and Kurt’s names. It took a few moments for Blaine to catch on – Kurt was faster. He was already at his daughter’s bedside when Blaine finally put the pieces together.

Finnly was laying on her bed, looking pale and gripping the bed sheets, a dark wet spot underneath her. Reed was flustered; he flailed around the room while Blaine let out a sigh.

“I think that was my water,” Finnly sobbed. “Oh my God.”

“Shh, baby,” Kurt cooed as he crouched on the floor and ran his fingers though her hair. “Can you stand up?”

“I think so.” She sniffled. “I’m scared.”

“You’ll be fine sweetie. Reed, a little help over here?”

“Oh my God.” Reed said with wide eyes. “Oh my God, Oh my God,”

“Shut up” Finnly cried. “You’re freaking me out!”

“But,” Reed wiped his brow. “Holy shit.”

Finnly then burst into tears.  
  
  
Five hours later a nervous Kurt was pacing up and down the hospital waiting room. Blaine was drinking a cup of coffee and anxiously flipping through an old hospital magazine. He had just flipped the page before a loud cry echoed though the waiting room.

_“I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! WE ARE NEVER HAVONG SEX AGAIN!”_

“It was been like that four two hours,” Kurt groaned as he sat down then stood back up again. 

Seven hours after they had arrived the hospital the screaming stopped. Kurt turned to face Blaine the sudden silence surrounding them.

“Is it over?” Blaine asked. Kurt sat down grabbing a hold of Blaine’s hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

Loud and uncontrollable sobs then broke the eerie silence. Kurt shot up out of his chair. The sounds were not painful cries and screaming; it was actually tears, Finnly as actually crying.

“What’s going on?” An agitated Kurt asked.

“I’m sure everything is okay.” Blaine said sounding uncertain as he stood up and wrapped and an arm around Kurt’s waist.

The sobbing seemed to settle down after a few minutes but Kurt couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. After what seem like an eternity, Reed emerged from the door in his pale blue scrubs. He was staring at the tiled floor.

“Reed?” Kurt asked worriedly. “Say something. Please.” He almost begged.\

All of their worries were abolished as soon as Reed looked up. His eye were wide and teary and he glowed with amazement.

“She is so beautiful.” Reed beamed. “She’s – it’s a girl!”

A few minutes later Kurt wand Blaine were cooing over the baby lying on iFnnly’s chest.  
  
“Does she have a name?” Kurt asked playing the girls’ tiny finger.

Finnly grinned. “Yeah, she does.”

“Sarah Elizabeth Carol Taylor”

 

Finnly’s First Staring Role:

_For God’s sake, please stay till I am sleeping_  
And tell Cosette I love her  
And I’ll ser her when I wake….

Finnly’s final notes rang through the historic Gershwin Theatre. She then died with on the stage as the red velvet curtain fell. The audience was upstanding as they applauded the new Fantine’s performance in the revival of ‘Les Miserables’.

“She was” Kurt started.

“Amazing” Blaine finished as the two of them clapped their daughter.

Finnly had been cast as Fantine in the new production of ‘Les Mis’. And now sitting in the audience with Reed sitting on one side of then and Carol holding Sarah on the other the Hummel-Anderson-Taylor family had never been more proud.

“Wasn’t mummy amazing?” Carole cooed at her great-granddaughter on her lap before realizing that she was fast asleep.

After the show Kurt, Blaine, Reed, Carol and Sarah were waiting in the dressing room to the star backstage as Finnly removed her make-up.

“You should be very proud.” Carol said kissing Kurt and Blaine on the cheek and giving them a hug. “I only wish your father could have been here.” Carol smiled.

“Yeah, he would have loved it.” Blaine said hugging Kurt.

“Hey baby.” Finnly said coming out of the dressing room and picking up her daughter and spinning around the room.  “So?” She asked as Sarah played with her necklace. “What did everyone think?”

“Baby.” Kurt smiled as he cupped her face. “You were outstanding. Don’t tell Aunt Rachel but you were the best Fantine ever!”

“Finnly!” A young stage hand yelled as he opened the dressing room door. “Reviews are in.” he beamed as he handed her the latest copy of the ‘New York Times’. The dressing room filled with excitement as Finnly manically flipped through the paper.

She came to the Arts section and began to read frantically.

“Out loud.” Blaine cheered.

“Okay.” She smiled. “The full-bodied, womanly voice and sultry mannerisms of Finnly Taylor (the daughter of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson known in the fashion and music industries respectively) fit magically with the high-impact role of Fantine, the ill-used factory-worker-turned prostitute. (This is the only performance of “Les Misérables” I’ve attended in which Fantine’s powerhouse ballad, “I Dreamed a Dream,” not only stopped the show but brought the house down.)” The woman exclaimed excitedly.

“Baby you’re a hit!” Reed said pulling his wife in for a kiss.

“I always knew you would be.” Kurt smiled as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

 

Finnly’s First Experience with Cancer:

“Stage four, pancreatic cancer.” The doctor’s voice echoed through the room.

Finnly sucked inn a sharp breath. She knew it was bad. She knew when she saw her father losing copious amounts of weight it was bad. She knew when she found him vomiting blood it was bad. And she knew when Kurt too weak to even open the door to her loft it was bad. But nothing had prepared her for this.

Finnly then turn her head to see how Blaine was coping. She saw him reach out to grab on to whatever he could find, gasping for air, trying to comprehend what he was being told. Finnly took her curly haired father’s hand as the doctor continued to talk. Neither one of them could fully understand what he was saying they just heard the words ‘radiation’, ‘chemotherapy’, and lastly ‘terminal’.

“Terminal?” Blaine choked out.

“I’m sorry, but where the carcinoma is located it is inoperable. It surrounds the artery that supplies all of the blood to the pancreas. We can shrink it with radiation and chemotherapy but with the stage and the spreading of the cancer I would only we buying you a few more months.” The doctor explained.

“Months?” Blaine asked. “Months? Two days ago we were sitting on the balcony talking about Rio and now months?” Blaine was verging on hysterical.

“Dad,” Finnly said trying to calm him.

“No. no. Just no.” Blaine reached into his back pocket for his wallet. “Here.” Blaine took out a few hundred dollar bills and shoved them at the doctor. “Buy me a cure. Buy me a cure.” He threw more money at the doctor. “I worked day in and day out and now I have more money then I know what to do with. But what is the point? What is the point when all you can buy is months so-” Blaine grabbed a massive wad of cash. “Buy me a cure.” He said as he threw it at the doctor before shoving him out the door and breaking down into a fit of sobs.

“Daddy?” Finnly said as she put and hand on her father’s shoulder. He just shrugged it off. Finnly looked at Kurt who was already pulling the blankets off the bed. He lowered the bed rail and swung he legs over the side and with Finnly’s help stood up and walked over to his husband who was now kneeling on the floor. He bobbed down and wrapped his arm’s protectively around the sobbing man.

Kurt leaned in so his and Blaine’s cheeks were touching before whispering. “Let’s go all the way tonight.” He kissed away a now falling tear. “No regrets just love.” Kurt then sat of the floor and pulled Blaine close to him so he was leaning against the frail man’s chest. “We can dance until we die.” Blaine let out another choked sob. “You and I will be young forever.”

 

Finnly’s First Major Loss:

The respirator went up and down in a rhythmic fashion. The faint hiss of air could be heard along with the slow and weak beeping from the heart rate monitor. Finnly held tight on her father’s hand, her fingers intertwined within her fathers’ bony ones. Kurt’s frail hand lifted his daughters up and kissed it. His chest heaving as he turned to look at Blaine. His lover, husband, friend and soul mate.

Kurt managed to grab a hold of his bedside railing and pull himself the the left side of the bed. He looked back over at Blaine who looked at him with confusion and then remembered the first time Kurt was in hospital after Karofsky attacked him and he pulled the exact same stunt to get Blaine into the hospital bed. Kurt then reached over to lower the side railing but Blaine’s hand touched his and they did it together.

Blaine slipped off his shoes and climbed into the hospital bed. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and laid his head on his chest. Blaine lovingly stoking Kurt’s hair as they lay together.  

“It was a quiet day on November 9th when I was walking down the stairs of DaltonAcademy.” Kurt said hoarsely as he looked over to Blaine.

“You grabbed the attention of the best looking boy you could find as they all hurried past you on the stairs.” Blaine smiled.

“You introduced yourself to him before inquiring to what was happening.” Finnly said her voice breaking.

“The mysterious dark haired boy told me that their show choir was throwing an impromptu performance and that the whole school viewed them as rocked stars.” Kurt sighed.

“I then took my hand and led you running through the scenic halls of Dalton on my secret shortcut.” Blaine all but sobbed.

“It was when you reached the bustling common room that he handed another boy his bag and began to serenade you with Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’.” Finnly said kissing her father’s hand.

“And have loved him ever since.” Kurt whispered. The man’s breathing began to slow until the weak rise and fall of his chest just stopped. That was it. Nothing dramatic, no final song, no pause, no shining light, everything just stopped.

 

Finnly’s First Time Alone: 

It had been only four months since Finnly had lost Kurt and now standing in her living room she realized that she was alone. Blaine was gone. The stress of losing Kurt had been too much for his heart and it gave in on the four month anniversary of Kurt’s death. Finnly had found him sitting in Kurt’s old leather recliner. He looked so peaceful, almost as if he was asleep. But when she tried to wake him up for dinner she couldn’t. The ambulance came but there was nothing they could do.

So here she was, a fifty four year old woman, completely alone. Yes she had a loving husband and a beautiful daughter who had just been accepted into Yale but her parents were gone. Her mentors, her best friends, her guardians who were always there through think and thin, through good times and bad. And now she had to face a room full of people at her father’s wake.

“How are you holding up?” Reed asked as he placed a supportive arm around Finnly’s shoulder.

Finnly tried to answer but instead burst into tears. “Oh sweetie. What’s the matter?” Reed said pulling her into a hug.

“It’s just that-” Finnly let out another sob. “All those people keep going on and on about how they loved them. And they all have some stupid personal memory to share. But-” Took a deep shaking breath. “They weren’t their fathers’, they were mine. And that’s gone now, it’s all gone. The bed they brought me for my birthday, the dress they brought me for my first school dance. It’s just gone.” Finnly said as she hugged Reed tighter.

“They may be gone.” Reed said wiping away a tear. “But they will never be forgotten.”

Finnly’s First Grandchildren:

Finnly wiped away a tear as she placed a long-stemmed red rose on each other her fathers’ graves. The woman knelt down the ground as she looked the shared plots. It was hard to believe that two of the most amazing people she had ever met were now buried.

“Mum?” Sarah asked placing a hand on her mother’s shoulder.

“Oh, Sarah, sweetie you shouldn’t be out in the cold. Come on, let’s get you inside.” Finnly said sounding surprised at her daughter’s presence.

“Mum, I’m fine. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m made of porcelain” Sarah said rolling her eyes at her mothers’ over protectiveness. The girl lowered herself to the ground to kneel beside her mother.

 _Porcelain_. Finnly thought remembering her father’s nickname from high school.

Wiping a fresh tear Finnly forced a smile. “Yes. But that is my grandbaby in there and I don’t want anything to happen to it.”

“Him,” Sarah smiled. “I just got back from the doctor and it is a him.”

“Him?” Finnly smiled in wonder as she placed a hand on her daughter’s stomach.

“Hims” Sarah smiled again.

“Twins? Twin boys”

Sarah nodded as she guided her mother’s hand to the left side of her stomach. “Kurt,” she then moved her hand to the right side. “And Blaine.”

Finnly was speechless, all she could do was pull her daughter into a tight hug.


End file.
